the unconquered land 2: the list
by max333
Summary: its been over a month since Serena jumped through the portal & now she must face new more challenging decisions, old enemies that are no longer dead, while dealing with lifes 'regular' experiences & most importantly prevent the 'list' from being made.
1. past becomes present & MY Darien?

**TropicalRemix**: well you just have to read to find out.

**moonxxprincessxx18**: relax I know It was a heart breaking ending but it was how I planned to end it after all. And at the end of this chapter you'll get a sizable clue on who jumped through!

**mojacko1984**: I'm glad you love it/hate it! Some stories will make you feel that way, and yeah some pieces were predictable so that something I'll have to try and work on.

**luna aka moon**: oh my god that is so sweet to say. I felt a little emotional writing the final heart breaking scene myself. Not ease to type when you're getting emotionally into it like that.

**Pamela:** I'm glad you liked them ending of the chapter. The time travel thing and Serena going back will be explained in this chapter. I was looking at it from the (Charmed perspective) if you've ever watched the finale that's where the idea for that came from. Having just recently watched the S season I know what you mean.

**MoonlightSonata87**: Yeah the emotional parts were tough to do so I already sorta knew that I just didn't know how to put the right detail in there. Hopefully it'll be more explained in this chapter for you.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: you'll find out soon enough I promise!

**Mangamania:** you'll find out soon!

**gossamer memories:** hope you like the new series, It took a little longer since I was busy making a new SM fanfic.

**Katpin**: hope for the best!

**Xoxo**: now your review stumped me. I could tell if you genuinely meant your last comment or if you were just not happy with the ending. It was planned out like that since day one so there was no changing it. Sorry if I disappointed people out there on that one.

**Silver starlet**: I'm glad you enjoyed the story. The different pieces of zombie and powers but not being sailor scout powers was interesting to work with. And the Mr. tiny pieces, sorry bout that I was really too lazy to re-read all the chapters to see what I had originally written. I guess I'll have to physically write out different names and scenes so as not to accidentally redo them. I didn't even know until you mentioned it. And the marriage thing I had completely forgotten about that and didn't know I had written something in difference so thank you for telling me. I think I had an explanation for the girls and their powers but forgot and didn't even blink or think on it when I posted it up. but how'd you figure she would loose her first child? I'm curious on that one. I knew I had some misspellings; I'll have to hit up my beta reader for that one! Lol! And I thank you for your comments good and bad. It helps to improve me as a writer! So no I won't be sending you a nasty email cause I take this all as a learning experience! Please review and give me your opinion more often I enjoy the feed back. don't be afraid to give me a shout out! hell if you'd like I can even have you be my beta reader to-THAT GOES TO ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO ALL BE MY BEATS READER! I already have one but if your willing to give me pointers and spot different things that can be improved thank you!

That being said I have had 26 favorite story hits, 24 alert hits and too many favorite author hits to count thanks to you all!

Now then on with the chapter!

The unconquered land 2: the list ch. 1

Its been nearly a month since I've come back here…I had briefly wondered on occasion whether or not it had all happened or if I'd just had a really intense dream. When I had woken up the next morning I had even checked my body to be sure of different marks Darien had left on me.

Not a single one had been left…plus evidence of my having given birth to my twin boys was gone as well. Hell I had even wondered if this was the date of before or after Andrew and I had had sex. However one quick check down there proved I already had. So here I was back in this life.

The first month of adjusting was a little bit hard. When I had gone back into work the next day, my boss, not Diamond boss but another head honcho, hated me a bit. Although she never have the nerve to be straight up about her dislike of me. I can still remember that meeting with her.

I had just sat down in the chair when I saw her slightly overweight ass slid into her own seat. Her expression only gave a minute piece away that she didn't like my type working here. In her minds eye I was the type to possibly take away her cushy job at one point. I had to fight the urge to not roll my eyes.

Ever since I had met the woman she had taken a noticeable dislikeness to me. whenever I had given her reports before she would only focus on the one or two things I had forgotten and yell to me about them, even going so far as to bitch about the order I put them in. I personally saw no problem.

But she did and even decided to add and delete things from the report that I had given her many times…and many times I just sat there took it and asked again 'what's the order then?' however now was now. "Serena, I see you have caused a bit of a disturbance in the chemicals lab." ooiii…

I nodded my head in agreement. She put the papers down and asked, "Care to explain?" she folded her hands up. _Let's see gee let me think I've seen the damage it can do…no can't say that…_so I settled for, "I can promise you it won't happen again." Hopefully I added to myself.

"Consider yourself lucky. Andrew personally vouched for you and said you were a bright young girl. Consider yourself on permanent probation." She said before handing me the papers to mark my understanding. _Great these people were going to watch me like a hawk now…_

Signing the paper I tried to remain as professional and as impassive as possible. She escorted me out of her office and told me to get back to work. I left her office and hit the stack of papers on my desk, drowning myself in work. Later on that evening I found out a few other secretaries were going out night clubbing.

One of them 'attempted' to ask me only to get another girls reaction, "Oh don't bother she's not going to. Boss'd have her head if she left without getting her work done seeing as how she's on permanent probation." They left, smirking along the way. It's funny how news travels fast around here.

Leaving that night I went home and ended up relaxing in a nice hot bath listening to acoustics and trying to put myself into deep meditation. Without thinking about it I tried to use my powers AND-got nothing. That night looking down to my powerless hands I had almost forgotten.

I had no more powers left…instead I saw my water wrinkled hand looking back at me almost mocking me. Dipping it back into the water I let loose a sign of relief…I was normal again. Smiling I thought…well as normal as I can get anyways. Despite enjoying my powers I am relieved to not have them.

It was a nice attribute to have but in the end they were really only good for helping to defeat the enemy and now that the enemy is gone…I have no reason to have them. I feel relieved even though part of me misses them. After all I did have them for a bit of awhile so it's going to take some getting used to.

As it stands I had other issues to think on…like my friends. I tried to act as normal especially around them but the last time I had seen them they had 'abilities' just as I did and two of them were pregnant. So it was safe to say that I felt bad for their unknown loss.

I had also wondered how it was that instead of there being two 'me's' in this time there was only one me. I hadn't thought about it till later on, but somehow instead of going down in the room my 'essence' I guess since I can't think of any other explanation, went to my body of the past instead.

So I'm no longer able to perform some of those crazed stunts, make those shields, nor do I have that accelerated healing thing, things right now actually hurt. Especially the emotional pain I feel. It hurt very badly to give up what I did…I guess since I had my family back at first I tried hard not to let everything hit me.

However as the weeks started to pass by they did with force. I felt the pain of loosing my boys, the man I came to love more than my own life. The girls were safe and sound here but even they lost the men they loved too. They just didn't know it. Small price to pay for saving the world…I just wish Darien was here with me.

I feel asleep many a nights dreaming of him…dreaming that he'd jumped through that portal as well and we were happy together and had the boys again. But as always once my alarm clock went off the dream halted and I was reminded of the very real reality I had jumped into.

Don't get me wrong, I don't regret my decision …I would still make that same decision as many times over as necessary, I just miss the little family I had made with Darien was all. I was going through the pains of missing them so much even Andrew noticed my belated actions.

Within that month I told him it was over…that I couldn't love him the way that he loved me, and suggested for him to find someone who could provide what he wanted in a woman. He was heartbroken for a few weeks. He didn't speak to me too much unless it was necessary for work, even though I tried to be friendly.

After the fourth week he finally started to date again though you could tell he was still missing us…what we had. But I simply couldn't force myself to be with another man in any form when every time he touched me I felt like I was betraying Darien. During those first three weeks it was agonizing.

I had to pretend to be okay with his touches, caresses that I used to adore from him, that used to drive me crazy with lust, only now since I came back I had to fight with myself not to just slap his hand away at every turn. And even then I made up excuses but after a while, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

So when the last time we had sex all I could think of was Darien. No matter how hard I tried to let go and be with him…all I could think about was Darien all the way through. It was the only thing that I could use to make me okay with Andrew touching me and in the end after the climax I knew it was wrong of me.

I couldn't put him through that…I wasn't that low…so I ended it. I decided afterwards to just throw myself into my work at the job. After awhile people started to not look at me like a crazy person and I made sure to keep permanent eyes so to speak on any further future development.

I didn't want everything to be for nothing. I ended up seeing Sapphire again, only now he looked like the professional business man he was. Luckily I hadn't seen Prisma_…yet_. If I saw her I was going to try as hard as possible to have a private meeting with her so I could tell her the possible devastation…

_Without sounding like a freaking loon..._

I had resumed my time with the girls and Mina was now crushing on Darien's friend Malachite via web page. He had done some small time t.v. pieces to so he had one of those websites dedicated to him. _If she only knew…_Amy was doing her residency at a hospital but after seeing her passion for swimming one day I told her to try our for the swim team.

Safe to say she's the swim teams best swimmer, and fastest too. She even made a few new friends and came out of her shell more so. Her arrival was a betterment to the team as a unit. When they realized how amazing of a person she was she earned new respect from several different students and her college.

It was good to see her break away from her books and to see that she had grace and speed in other areas too. Ray had taken in more time with her grandpa once I told her he maybe good in the heart, but he was also getting on in age department there and wouldn't always be around.

She had decided to take up Friday's as their night to re-connect sort of…spend time together as family. It was the one night out of the week where grandpa didn't bother trying to look at pretty girl. It was all about family for them…something Ray secretly treasured a lot.

Lita had learned some really great recipes that we told her to use for her own line. Turns out that after she gained enough courage and made a sound decision she went through her parents belongings. She'd been trying to keep nearly everything but she realized she needed to part with a lot of it. Once she sorted through it she found her mother's recipe book and once Lita tried them they were golden.

In fact every recipe she made we had her put into a special binder marked 'future business recipes'. I told her once she and I had enough money we should go into our own little restaurant business together. She agreed…only after we scored the cash to open it. I was elated.

Mina had ended up doing a free photo shot for a famed spiked up dark red haired artist in the area that decided to do pictures of models instead of landscapes. Once a snap shot of hers got out she was on a billboard within a week. She cheered every time she passed by it. She always wanted to be famous.

But I knew deep down her ultimate desire was singing and fashion. She was enthusiastic about acting but she always had problems with lines and always got her phrases mixed up. Plus she decided to get back to her roots before she went to England, and back into volleyball.

During a year in high school her parents had temporarily moved to England and she had to quit the team, when she came back she fell out of the sport, however it was no surprise that she was able to form her own team for some summer fun. The girls and I were on it and though we were bad we had a great time.

Plus she said, it was a great way to meet hot guys.

Anyways, when it came to her photoshoots that she'd landed, they had all been local. We knew she was waiting for the money ticket to come in, till then she was happy to be in front of the camera or in a fashion shop or with one of us. At one point she insisted that I go with her on one but I refused.

I knew that with my bad luck I'd end up meeting Darien again and end up seeing him all 'lovey dovey' with his wife and I'd be powerless but to watch and not be able to react. I couldn't run up and say 'Oh thank god your okay, I'm glad…' and then go for a kiss with him when he doesn't even know who I am.

I'm sure that'd go over really well with his wife and bodyguards there…yeah lets just peal the crazy blonde lady off of the actor here…I'd probably get a restraining order put in place against me by either him or his wife. So I knew I couldn't do anything that would put me anywhere near him.

It'd hurt too much anyways…the pain of seeing him happy with another would be to heartbreaking. It's why since I've gotten back that I haven't checked up on him. His website used to be tagged as a favorite on my laptop but I deleted it as my way of letting go, even though I never have.

I just couldn't let him go…he was, is, and forever will be the love of my life. Doing all of this without him was the hardest. I could have shared the pain of not having our boys maybe a bit easier but no…I didn't have him. I was suffering…drowning alone and no one could help me.

The last thing I read about him was a few days after I got back, and that was that he'd gotten a really bad headache during production at work the day I got back. I briefly wondered if he'd jumped back through with me but realizing that even now, a month later he would have been left her.

At least I would have hoped so…so I knew that he hadn't come back through that time portal. He'd stayed there trying to keep Diamond from coming after me; he risked his life to help me prevent the apocalypse that had happened in our world. God I sound like I belong in a bad sci-fi movie.

_In our world…_crying myself to sleep that night as I did on just on occasion now…the first two weeks I went to sleep crying every night and woke up with a tear stained face, the third week I only cried four night, this week only two…so I was improving. I was slowly letting go.

Oh who am I kidding! It's not easy to let go of what you'd been through when you'd been through something like i have. The type of person you'd become…what you did…who you fought with…who you made friends with…who you fell in love with…who you had kids with…I wasn't anywhere near letting go…and I knew it.

Mina had suggested that I look up his website from time to time but I couldn't. I didn't want to hear or see how happy he was with someone else…it would be too much for me to handle. Hell I still had all the memories of us together. I remembered the sound of his voice…the tone reserved just for me.

I remember the feel of his hands on my skin…the way his body felt against my own…I remember how his lips would just graze mine at times…and when he'd kiss them so passionately I felt like drowning and I wanted to keep drowning, cause I knew he'd be there to pull me back out.

Then the memory of our sons…we never even got to name them. I always felt so depressed thinking on it so I buried myself in work. One evening when I got home I got surprising…well having been forgotten news. "Serena you have mail." My father yelled to me. _Probably just another credit card offer._

_Those credit companies are like vultures. Always sending you junk you don't want. The nerve of them…_ Looking at it I froze. I didn't even feel my briefcase fall from my finger tips. I knew the company and it was no credit card. My ticket for the event that I went to every year for the past three years that would be hosting Darien as a star to have an autograph by and your picture taken with.

My eyes watered up in knowledge that in just two short weeks Darien would be down here and I could see him. But once the knowledge that he was no longer mine_**…yet again…**_can back into my head I closed my eyes in anger. _Was the universe trying to be cruel to me?_

It was cruel thing to send this now when I have to cram everything else into my life just so I don't think of him. "Oh Serena you got your ticket! I bet you can't wait to see your favorite star in person again!" my mother as sweet as she was this wasn't the time. I tried to shake it off like nothing.

However that little pest of a brother had to poke fun, "You mean that t.v. star that she has the total hots for? Hell she'd probably jump the guy if she had the nerve to!" he started to laugh until Mom hit him in the head for saying such language. He grumbled an apology before going back to his game.

Funny how I was thinking something similar before hand though…then as if to put the icing on the proverbial cake my Dad added, "I think as a notation here Serena you might want to stop going to these events and make this one your last one." I looked to him and pondered his next words.

"Their getting a bit pricy on the tickets these days and it might start to look weird to other people if you're a regular at them. You need to work on build a life outside. Try getting back with that Andrew guy, he seemed fine. Why you let him go I'll never understand." as much as it nailed me I agreed_…with the ticket part._

The tickets were getting overly pricy now and maybe if I were to go to this one I could see him, be glad that he's okay and hope that his wife is there. At least if I see them happy together I'll know that's he's living a happy life…with or without me. Yeah as long as he's safe and happy that's all that matters.

Smiling I turn around and in a mature voice that I hadn't used since my time in the apocalyptic world I came from, "Your absolutely right Dad. This will be my last time going. I can save my paychecks on something more…valuable…I could save up for my own place even."

He seemed shocked by my voice as did Mom and the little vermin who was so shocked he fell from his leaning position and hit his head on the coffee table… "Did Serena just say something smart?" he asked rubbing his head. Mom tapped him on the unhurt part of his head for the insult.

I blatantly ignored his remark as I smiled and turned around preventing them from seeing the tears from falling down my face. Decidedly I went up stairs and made a right turn reaching my room. I unloaded and started to undress for a shower only to feel the dregs of left over energy.

_Damn I shouldn't have had that green tea…all that ginseng in me now…_as good as it was for you it held a hell of a lot of caffeine. Though it wasn't as bad as angel food cake with a layer of caramel ice cream topping, whipped cream, and a health bar sprinkled on top, that's sure to give you an energy boost and guaranteed to give you the WORST EVER sugar induced head ache.

However it was the only reason why I was able to keep awake in the morning, let alone get UP for work. I instead decided on going out for a run. Grabbing some jogging pants and a sports bra I picked up my MP3, put the head phones on before running out the door grabbing my gym shoes on the way out.

Back in high school I had been on the track team so running around the block didn't help the energy level, so I took a detour leading me down the jogging path. I looked at my cell really quick in my jogging pants and noted the time before starting my jog again.

I was thankful that the pockets had zippers on them so my cell wouldn't fall out during my run. I started to at a steady pace till I let myself loosen up a little bit more; however my flaw in that plan was that once I did that I'd remember everything without thinking about it.

The memories were over flowing too much…I couldn't…I wanted…I just…I started to run even faster. Every time I closed my eyes I saw a memory of either Darien or my boys or even the girls and their men…or even worse my fight with Diamond. It was all just so painful…if I kept running….

Soon I wasn't jogging but running at full speed, people I passed up were looking at me as if I had a ghost chasing me. In truth I didn't care I just wanted to be…well...I don't KNOW! Damn it! I ran till I couldn't breath right and I ran even more. I ran till my lungs burned for water.

I didn't realize that I'd made it to the mile marker till I heard a horn honking and just in time or else I have been road kill. Luckily the music I was half ass listening to wasn't up too loud. Stopping I finally took notice of my surroundings.

I wasn't off the beaten track too much but I was getting there so I decided to back track home. _Only now I feel wiped out energy wise, just what I was looking for to…_so I ended up starting a long ass walk back home. It was nearly 8:30 when I walked through the front door.

My family had settled in the living room in front of a movie. I remember the last time I saw it and didn't feel like going through old memories again…instead I snuck up stairs so I could shower and go to sleep. And now that I got ready for a shower I felt drained enough to fall asleep quickly after.

As the hot spray hit my body I sighed at the ease of it. The warm cascading water slid down my body like a warm blanket. I just wanted to wrap myself in it. After washing I wrapped my hair up and dropped the towel onto the side of the tub. Feeling the warm temperature of my room I decided on just the essentials for sleep.

With only a tank and boy shorts on I didn't feel like caring about much else and soon drifted off into sleep. That night I dreamt of Darien again…only it was the day of the convention event that I had the ticket to. He looked so good and happy I felt happy just knowing he was safe and alive.

Then I watched as his wife came up on stage for once since she wasn't known for that type of thing, only ever staying behind stage to 'entertain' him when he wasn't up there entertaining us. They smiled happily at each other before he gave her a graceful kiss on her lips.

I could feel my jealousy rumbling, but knowing this was reality, knowing he was happy calmed me down from wanting her blood. Then she took the microphone after asking him something, he agreed and gave it to her, 'I know this is un-orthodox me being up here but I felt so happy I wanted to share it.'

And being it was my dream I knew the heart breaking news already, 'We're pregnant!' She happily announced and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping her arms around him enthusiastically as he did her. Everyone cheered their happiness, even though many of them would kill to be in her place.

He looked at the crowd happily till our eyes met. He almost seemed to look at me in recognition, but before I could think to react his eyes hit the rest of the audience and smiled. My surroundings gave way to my dream will and crumbled beneath me. I fell through soundlessly while everyone cheered them on.

I fell fast and I kept falling for what felt like forever…till I then saw that I fell into my office chair at work. In front of me was my spread sheet that my boss needed done before Friday. I looked over to see a set of basinets…remembering the little bodies that were last in them I jumped up and went to them.

However once I looked inside there was nothing and I felt the loss even greater. 'What did you expect?' I heard a familiar voice ask me. Turning my head I saw Trista standing there. 'Where are they?' I asked back though I probably already knew the answer. She looked down to the floor.

'They do not exist…not anymore.' She looked back up and fast with tears in her eyes. 'And it's your fault!' I fell back at her statement. 'Wait what? I did what I had to so I could save everyone! I did the right thing!' I shouted standing back up. She was a figment of my imagination.

I tried to will her away but no go, 'You can't make me go away Serena. Don't you get it?' she asked. I tensed up trying to figure out how to wake up. 'When you made your decision to 'save' everyone you didn't just erase your future with my brother, you erased your friend's futures with their soul mates.'

_I didn't…I…_but she didn't stop there, 'You took my chances for love away as well. I could have had a family with…' she stopped as looked down trying to control her rage as she tightened her fist in anger, 'But you STOLE that from me…from ALL of US!' all of a sudden the girls appeared around me.

_Oh please why won't my alarm clock go off?_ 'Serena I was happy and pregnant…why did you do it?' Mina's words hurt me. 'You think I wanted to let go of Darien?' They seemed a taken aback by my words. 'I loved Darien so much, my boys, you girls…' I looked to the angry Trista.

'My sisters…but as much as I wanted to stay, as much as I wanted to be with all of you and raise my family with Darien, it would have been incredibly selfish of me and no matter how you look at it, that was my only option. I'm sorry I took it all away from you, I am.' I set my face in determination.

'But we, ourselves, are **nothing** when it comes down to the lives of over a couple of billion people across the world!' they looked angry with me and some even shocked by my words. I fell a little and started to cry, 'I loved my life with everyone even with the infected in it.' I didn't realize that the girls were disappearing.

Slipping down to my knees I said, 'It wasn't perfect but I had a family that I was going to raise, I had new and old friends by my side. But just the same I don't regret my decision, and even if the opportunity came again a hundred times over I'd do it over and over again…without hesitation.'

Only Trista was left now. Looking up I starred at her with tear stained eyes, 'I'm just not the type of person at the end of the day to see an opportunity to protect everyone and NOT use it or do it.' She sighed before speaking, 'Serena by making this move you'll be forever unable to move on.'

_What?_ I thought. 'You'll never be able to let go of Darien, he was your soul mate, and you're only given one of those in your life time. You had your chance and you gave it…him up. You'll be forever stuck hanging onto a shred of hope deep inside of you saying maybe just maybe but it will never be so.'

I knew she was the voice of reason within my head telling me what I needed to be told, or rather yelled. 'I know it'll never be so…' she looked to me strangely. I looked at her with a broken face, 'I know deep down Darien is lost to me forever…but in the end for the hundreds of people that are alive…' she looks apprehensive.

I look on face set in determination, 'then it's worth it. To know that everyone is safe and happy with or without me in the lives at all makes it worth it.' She tries to see if I'm maybe trying to lie to myself. 'It'll hurt like hell for a while to come but I know I was right in my decision and you can't argue with me.'

She knew I was right and growled at me, 'No! it's…no!' I felt better now that I had apparently resolved this 'inner' debate and was happy as hell to hear my alarm go off with its little tune. Waking up I slammed my hand down on top of it and saw the rays of the sun coming in through the window.

I felt a bit better than I had in a few weeks but my head was still filled up and I was debating about going to the convention event. So I gave myself an ultimatum. If I couldn't sell the tickets then I'd have to go. I figured I'd sell them back for what I paid for since I had just gotten them.

They're not like clothes, it was a piece of paper with my ticket attached to it…a very expensive one at that to. I put it up for auction and it went rather crappily. As it stood people overseas could afford the ticket but couldn't afford the airfare to come over and those that were here in Japan just couldn't afford it.

That and those that responded to my 'why not?' inquire basically said 'these days $400 could do a lot more else where, bills, food, rent…' the list went on. I understood to an extent but I wasn't living on my own right now so the whole deal with paying rent didn't occur to me.

Still, I tried to sell it but it was a no go. No matter what online auction I put it on no one bid for it. For a moment I contemplated my own stupidity for spending so much on a ticket in the first place. But then again people don't think too much when it's to see someone you really like.

I felt at a loss a week later when there was still no bids. I'd had to either get my money back in some way or go to it myself. And the damned convention company had this little 'no refund' policy. Oh sure, only if a guest canceled - only THEN could you go and either get another ticket in its place or get a refund…a MONTH later!

So I was stuck starring at my only two options. I could only hope for my sanities sake that someone purchases my ticket. So everyday I was at that computer and everyday on every site I'd put it up on there was nothing. I was dreading this event as much as a part of me was still excited over it.

When I saw Darien at least I'd see him happy, talking, cheering, laughing, having a good time. It was afterall what I wanted for him and the rest of everybody else. The night before the convention came up and the verminator was itching to get an Indian burn! I wanted to do my usual chase of him but I knew that our parents would see it as me needing to grow up.

That night I got out of the shower and prepared myself, trying to do as I usually do the night before the convention. But as it was I felt like I was in a daze, my memories of Darien kept surfacing and distracting me. However it also lulled me into sleep before I even brushed out my hair.

Waking up I saw the time and shot out of bed, got dressed, grabbed the ticket and ran out of the house before 'hello's' or 'goodbyes' could be muttered. It was a long bus ride to the hotel they were holding it at. 45 minutes later I arrived and walked into the full of conventioneers lobby.

That alone was enough to confirm any suspicions I had on whether or not I had the right hotel. I walked down the hallway lined up with ever type of girl you could imagine. Short, tall, young, mature, geeky, even those who claimed to be there just to 'support' or 'look after' the ones who 'dragged' them here.

I went down the line and showed them that I had the ultimate ticket package. I was signed and wrist-banded. Walking in I saw all the merchandise that any fan would be grabbing up without pause…two years ago I'd be like that. Not caring about how I looked, just grabbing what I wanted.

Now…it didn't even seem to faze me, it's why I only brought 4,000 in yen with me. People averagely here spend at least 7,000 yen, even a lot more on the merchandise alone. I think the last year I went I myself spent nearly 17,000 yen. But now…I had no desire to grab anything so I ended up wandering around the booths.

After five rounds I spotted a necklace nearly completely hidden amongst some really long necklaces. I weaved my hand through the tangled mess of dangling jewels till my hand felt the back and slowly weaved it out with the piece I had seen. It was simply stunning.

I hadn't even noticed the young lady selling it till she said, "It fits you." I looked up and saw what she meant. It had a dark pinkish tone within the lilac color scheme and the shape of it was in a perfectly symmetrical oval. It was held in place by sterling silver and it wasn't even to shinny.

Looking around the area I sought the price tag of it and found my self in a pickle. Due to its more authentic nature it was 5,100 yen. Less than what I had on me. "Sorry…" I said giving it back. She seemed unsure, "I only have 4,000 yen on me, not enough for that." I stated to walk away from her booth.

It kind of sucked that the first thing I start to like without trying to so hard to throw myself into ends up being out of my price range. However a gentle grab to my arm had me curious. I looked back to see her smiling face, "I'm sure we can work out a deal. I mean it is our last one left." She said.

"Like I said I only have 4,000 on me." she seemed to contemplate it before saying, "Well it is my jewelry, so okay." _Seriously?_ She was being so nice and I felt a smidge of happiness before reluctantly turning it down, "I'm sorry but it would be unfair for me to accept that knowing that you're trying to profit from your jewelry."

I'm an idiot for not taking it but I can only do so much. She smiled before laughing, "Sweetheart as sweet as that was, I was just going to consider it an as-is item. You just wouldn't be able to return it." Oh so okay. I accepted and two minutes later I was wearing the necklace.

Looking at the time I noticed that people were gathering in the main auditorium for the guests stars to make their appearance and with my ticket I was in the third row closest to the center as one can get with other rabid fans angling for the same seats for the best views possible.

I first saw Malachite walk out as a guest and was glad to see his demeanor. He really seemed like an even happier person before everything. Of course the only time I saw him any happier was when Mina was by his side. He talked to the fans and even answered some questions.

You could tell though that people were waiting for the main event to come…when Darien would show up on stage. You could always tell whenever he was around… the moment he was in sight girls all screamed for him! So when someone started to raise her voice in preparation I turned my head…

Just in time to see the curtained off area he walked into for behind stage fall back into place as he walked through it. _Not fair…_I grumbled in thought. However hearing more screams I finally saw him again. He looked happy…sorta…I studied his profile and noticed some changes.

His toned muscles were still in place though you could tell they were starting to deplete a little. His face seemed happy but almost_…falsely? I must be imagining things now._ I mentally shook my head to clear it as he took a good look around the audience present in front of him.

When our eyes collided I felt that instant heat burst that I always got when I felt he was giving me the look. _But that can't be…he…does he know?…did he jump in to?…is that my Darien…? NO!_ I shook myself again to knock some sense into my head. Darien…MY Darien isn't here.

_He's…_I refused to think more on it seeing as his eyes left mine and he went on with the convention. He answered a few questions…like 'what's your favorite color?' 'Your favorite treat?' stupid little things like that. Some even bordered on 'the hell?' in response in other peoples view points.

Like 'your character doesn't like these bad guys but uses these' type. Like I said 'the hell?'

One was even 'what's the most bizarre thing you've even been given?' and even 'what's the worst thing you've ever purchased?' now those were actually worthwhile. I didn't have the nerve to ask anything and even if I had the freaking line was easily 40 people long. There was no way I'd get there before the time was up.

The one thing the conventioneers weren't allowed to ask, were personal questions of the guests. Such as relationships or asking for hugs and the like. The staff felt it was too personal and selfish of people to ask such things to nice guys. But some people didn't always follow the rules, like the next young lady.

She seemed nice and all but her question had Darien a little uneasy and threw me through a huge bout of confusion. "I was just curious about your reasons as to why you have separated from your wife." My heart started to thump very loudly in my chest. I was sure had it not been for my bones my heart would have thumped right out.

_He's separated from his wife? Does he remember? Does he know? Is that MY Darien up there?_ My heart was beating so fast I had to calm myself down or else someone would notice. He tried to be funny about it_…at first_, "Wow people pay more attention to my private life than I thought."

It was uncomfortable for him…but the girls look hadn't changed, in fact she even looked determined. "Because as a member of her fan club I am HUGELY curious!" oh boy, this couldn't end well, however it was a good thing Darien was himself…if he was truly the one I knew.

"We just aren't seeing 'eye to eye' on things right now. Why so curious?" he asked a little perturbed. After all you're not allowed to ask personal questions. You could see a staff member shaking her head back and forth in a disappointing manner towards the girl.

"I'm curious cause there's about over a 1,000 fan girls here that would love a shot at being with you…myself included." Her true nature of the question came out and I wanted to hit her…but I couldn't. "Wow you're very blunt." He stated in a half humor half trying to figure her out deal.

She smiled…well it seems that she's only a fan of Daniel's up to a certain point. When he's free she's up for fishing time. "Well I gotta say you got some balls but on that note don't you think that's a little invasive?" he asks showing just how perturbed he's getting at her.

She seems somewhat fallen back now, "Well…I…" now she wasn't so tough. She walked away from the microphone before the next fan came up, "Sorry, Hi Darien!" she practically sang since she was so nervous. I laughed a little, "I just wanted to ask you and I hope this isn't to personal…" he seemed ready to knock his head into something…if there was anything.

"What?" he asked slight mirth to his voice, "What's it like to be a brother? I have two sisters and I wonder if it'd be different as a brother." Okay slightly odd. His answer, "Well I love my sister very much. I do what I can to help her out when needed." A collective of aww's resonated from the audience.

Fleetingly I saw his eyes flash to mine again and I had to wonder…going off in my own head space with my thoughts of 'what if's' I failed to see him leave off stage. Only the sound of loud cheering was what brought me out of my thoughts to late. Seeing the time I knew I had at least 45 minutes to an hour before I saw him again.

Photo shots were happening before the autograph sessions so I knew I had time. Those 45 minutes were torture as well as fearful. _Was I imagining things? Was it really him? He separated from his wife? Or was I just seeing something that wasn't there because I missed him so much?_

These thoughts and much more raced through my head faster than a race horse at the tracks. My turn for the photo shot came up and I was nervous. Because of his tall frame the photographer, surprisingly the one who did Mina's shots, had him sitting though just barely on a bar like stool.

I walked up to him more nervous than even our first meeting together, and stool right nest to him. Placing my hand on his back I felt that familiar heat from his body rise up my own body temperature. I knew I had precious seconds…LITERALLY…before the moment was over with.

Then I felt in those few fleeting seconds his left hand behind me briefly. My heart froze feeling his hand on me once again. I yelled at myself 'DON'T REACT TO TOUCH! CROWDED ROOM FULL OF PEOPLE AND HE'S NOT GUARANTEED YOUR DAREIN FROM WHERE WE CAME FROM!'

I was so wrapped up in my mantra I didn't feel what he did…or slipped. I walked out saying, "Thanks…" just barely while repeating my mantra over again till I was out of the area. I had to sit back down before I finally calmed down enough to analyze it. _Did he…?_ I asked myself checking my back pockets.

Then as if perhaps by miracle I felt a piece of paper. I told myself it was probably just an old receipt, the change back from the jewelry lady. I didn't want to get my hopes up. But as soon as I pulled out my hand I looked at its contents. A receipt for the jewelry as well as the change.

Signing at my stupidity at thinking he'd slipped me anything I started to crumple it back up. However I felt something hard cut into my hands in the process. I 'ouched' a little in pain as the action caused me to accidentally drop the contents. I grabbed the change first before seeing the folded over paper.

It was the crisp paper the hotel used for writing pads. I started at it for a good second trying to calm my raging heart beat down. I knew it wasn't something I could have obtained elsewhere. I wasn't staying at the hotel and to my recollection no one else had upfront given me the hotel paper.

Opening it up I saw his hand writing. I closed it back up before I could read and let my emotions get the better of me and attract attention. I walked swiftly to the ladies room there which was like finding a needle in a hay stack with all the people there. I finally managed to find a stall that wasn't in use.

I locked the door then opened it up trying hard to not rip it in my excitement. I read the contents:

Room 208

6:00pm

His room number and the time he wanted me to come to him. The show ended with them in just two hours. After that they were presumably packing up to go back to shooting the rest of the season. I squealed like a little girl in happiness. Tears came out before I could prevent them.

Finally washing them away I walked out of the ladies room and into the main room where we'd wait for the autographs to start up. It seemed to take FOREVER as the lines finally dwindled down for the photo session just long enough for them to form back again for the auto graph session.

It would be another chance to see him before 6pm. When it was my turn for my autograph, I walked up happy and as casually as possible. He looked up to me with suppressed emotions. I wanted to hug him so bad, just to feel him again. And to make my torture worse two of his signing pens ran out of ink so it kept me there even longer in torture as I watched him casually fling them behind him.

I walked off calm and happy as anything. Finally 5:45 came by and I couldn't wait around any longer. I made my way around the hotel to find his room number. Some of the hotel staff members looked at me funny so I tried to divert from them seeing me as much as possible.

I was glad I left 15 minutes early seeing as how his room was down one hallway and not the other. The guards should have clued me in but in my initial excitement it didn't phase me…at first. Once having put the pieces together I walked over to his room. However his body guard was blocking the number with his massive frame.

"Can we help you miss?" he asked. He sounded like I wasn't the first fan to come looking for the man they were protecting them from. I looked at the hotel paper with his writing on it for the door number, "Is this room 208?" I asked meekly. It had been a while since I'd had to be intimidating.

He looked skeptical at first before quite rudely snatching the note from my hand, "Hey that's mine Dar-" I silenced my mouth. They would think I was lying if I said Darien gave that to me. Instead I opted for jumped like an idiot trying to take it back from his out reached hand.

However he was at least a foot taller than me so I was unable to get it back and his teasing didn't help, "It feels a bit moist, how long were you holding it?" I wasn't jilted by his comment. Fact was my nervousness had my hands getting a bit sweaty causing the wetness to seep into the paper.

Hearing the commotion I heard, "What's going on?" _Darien! It was him…_my heart leaped at the sound and I couldn't stop his name from leaving my lips, "Darien!" I nearly shouted. I may not have been able to prevent it but I wasn't about to yell it loud enough to call out to any nearby fans.

The door opens a crack to talk to his closest bodyguard for a few seconds. Said bodyguard motions the other guy out of the way and gives me the go ahead to go inside. I smirk before walking through the door. I shut it quietly before turning around to find Darien standing before me.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath till I spoke, "Darien…?" I asked. That one word put it all out there. _Are you my Darien? Did you come through the portal with me? Are you MY DARIEN?_ I knew by now that he was but the question lingered in the air I mean after all, didn't some celebrities sleep with their fans?

I had to know_...please tell me you are…please…!_

Sorry but I had to leave it at a cliffy!

Review please!


	2. not so dead anymore & new Job for Amy

The unconquered land 2: the list ch.2

I stood there unmoving for what seemed to be hours long…in reality it had been two _very long_ minutes that my feet had refused to budge from the carpeted floor of Darien's hotel room. We stared each other down as I choked up at the sight of him. I hadn't even seen his face…before the convention that is…since I jumped through the portal.

He was wearing this stupid polo shirt that just seemed to show off his muscular arms and fitted jeans that showed proof that he was a very capable man. However as he was his hotel room he was sans boots. But standing there in just his sock covered feet he was all man.

Looking up I was stunned by his facial expression. He seemed to be just as curious and as vulnerable as I was. _What was going through his head? Why was I just standing here like and I hate to use old term phrases like this but 'like a bump on a log?'_ I looked him in the eye as I forced myself to step forward.

I saw his need for me burning within his depths, I saw his vulnerability in wondering if we were still going to be together…if I had already found someone else, I saw him open up to me like a picture book. I saw his love which I knew was essentially the kindle to the fire between us.

I read all I needed to read in his eyes…finally gaining momentum I ran…if you could call the three steps I took 'running' at all…and jumped him…literally! Wrapped both my arms and legs around him I swarmed his face all over with barely there kisses unable to stop the torrent of feelings I had been suppressing for so long.

His arms had wrapped themselves fiercely behind my back, like steel bands as his own lips assaulted any inch of skin within reach. Finally our lips met in what seemed to be a time stopping kiss that had us both in tears. I couldn't stop kissing him and crying. He wiped my tears away as I watched his own fall down his face.

Gripping my face in his hands he pulled away, separating our lips, giving us breath. I didn't want to breathe if it meant I had to be separate from his lips. I know it sounded clichéd or girlie but I loved this man more than anything. And I seriously thought I'd lost him for life.

"I'm **never** letting you leave me again." his emphasis on 'never' had me smiling, though his words were said in low tones, "You jumped behind me." I nearly whimpered out. I didn't speak to loudly considering I wasn't so lost from the kisses we'd shared to forget his body guards just outside the doorway.

Due to his low tone of volume he hadn't forgotten either, "Like I could have let you go alone. You're my world Serena, my life…" before he could say more one of the body guards asked through the door, "Everything okay sir?" grunting out he replied, "We're fine." He was on edge it was easy to tell.

Remembering my dream I panicked a little bit, "You're not angry with me are you?" He pulled back more to look at me in the face. I opened my mouth to explain when he said, "No I understand. Took me awhile to come to terms with it but you did the right thing, you saved everyone."

I smiled before crushing him to me and kissing us both breathless. In between kisses I managed to get out, "Jumping…through was the…" I had to bite my lip from moaning out in abandonment when his perfect teeth latched onto my throat in a no nonsense suction formation.

I almost cried out in sheer pleasure at having those sensations again. I hadn't even realized he'd moved us till I felt the coolness of the hard wall against my back. I managed to regain my composure…a little bit, "most…mmm….difficult…thing I've…mm…ever done…in my life…"  
>If he didn't stop soon he was going to take me against this wall…and I wasn't going to object one whit! I was hard pressed to stop the moaning from my mouth, it was in- evitable. "Darien…" my voice was so raspy from the pleasure he induced I had a hard recognizing it myself.<p>

His head didn't move a fraction, he was that lost in the pleasure we evoked within each other. "Your body…guards…are right out…side the dooooor…" I was biting my lip so hard I suspected I'd broken skin. His mouth had moved from my neck to somehow gaining access to my breasts.

His lips had managed to bypass the barrier of my bra before latching onto a nipple, hence my stutter on such a simple word as 'door'. His focus however was on my body's response which was betraying my logical mind and accepting every bit of pleasure he was giving.

No matter how gentle he was, my body hadn't had any of him in months and it was so sensitive that his gentleness combined with his urgent need was not even remotely lost to me. My body picked it up and responded with an equal need not to be denied. I roughly shoved him away.

Luckily for me he was so into his little 'suckage fest' on my breast that he didn't see it coming. Stunned by my move he was even more stunned when I grabbed his hand and used his momentum to swing him further into the room and onto the bed. The room itself was very big.

I swung him onto the only bed in the room. He bounced only once before I jumped him once again. I pulled him up to greet me once again, "If you think that after all this time our first time back together you're going to be in control of the event you've got another thing coming."

I've waited long enough and I wasn't a girl to take things lying down…metaphorically speaking. He seemed to get the idea and settled back, "Hey who am I to say no to a hot willing female on top of me?" his attitude was aloof but I didn't care. I grabbed the edges of my shirt and threw it off without a second thought.

I sat there in his lap, topless and nearly ready to take off my bra when the door handle to the hotel room flew open. There in all her not-dead-anymore glory stood Daniel. I was stunned, the only time I ever saw her was in Darien's old pictures never in person…not that I can recall.

She was fuming and ready to do bodily damage. Then I remembered something about that fans question from earlier today wasn't it something about 'separated from his wife', not divorced! _SEPERATED!_ They're still married! I made a move to leap off of him when his hold on my waist, prevent the action.

Plus I was still without my shirt and seeing as where she stood now I doubt she would be nice enough right now to hand it to me. I wrapped my arms around myself noticing that his body guards had also come in and were getting a look at my goods. Darien not liking the intrusion barked out, "Everyone out!"

There was no room for argument. The body guards left only Daniel and I remained. Slowly I got off once I managed to convince Darien that it would be best since he was still technically married. _I can't believe I did that? _ I grabbed my shirt off the floor and pulled it over my head as I tried to come up with a plausible reason.

Nothing came to mind, well nothing that she would believe. I couldn't tell if she was more pissed off at him for the action or me for being there. Then she screeched, "WHO the fuck do you think YOU are?" She looked to both of us so I wasn't sure whom she was referring to.

Darien looked as if to placid her raging temper…she did get those 'bitch roles' for a reason. I stepped in on the scene only to receive her wrath and raise my temper up as well. "And YOU!" she yelped out getting into my face. I was acting placid which just further enraged her.

"THAT…" she pointed to Darien, "is **my husband**!" I narrowed my eyes just slightly at her word usage. _If she only knew…_ "And no matter what ANY paper or internet report says he's STAYING that way!" She was nearly out of breath by the end of her tirade. I looked over her shoulder for Darien.

He looked ready to say something but he was trying to formulate the right words so as not to sound like a crazy person. Though with our history, someone could easily think that. "As far as I see it, he's no longer your husband." She looked outraged and I felt a sense of pride being able to shake her down a notch or two.

I mean I already knew what their marriage entailed even before I came along. Basically as much of a loveless marriage as it had been in the beginning, they did come to feel things for each other. Friendship came out of it even stronger, some good sex to but in the end what little love they formed was out of friendship.

He loved her in the end as a friend and she clearly felt something for him or else she would be reacting this way. Hell if I were her I'd be raging and beating on both parties for their actions. "Daniel please let me explain." Darien asked though more irritated than anything else.

Turning her face to him he stated, "I sent you divorce papers weeks ago for a reason, I told you period point blank that I fell in love with someone…as in 'I actually want to marry this person' love." She fumed worse now. I'm sure if she could her ears would be steaming from his revelation right now.

She must have given him a shut up look because for a moment he looked ready to yell back at her. He merely pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "You can give me what ever look you want but the facts remain the same. I am leaving you and once you sign those papers we can both get on with our lives."

She shook with rage. As if her presence wasn't enough, the door burst open yet again to reveal her entourage of other 'start light bitches' including a woman I had last seen dead…Beryl. I was momentarily shocked to see her decked out in a shocking deep red dress.

The damned thing could pass off as just a long silk shirt. A size smaller and her butt would be a privy to see. The girl beside her had shoulder length purple stripes in her hair and wore a tube top that could also in my opinion could be worn as a freaking belt, and a matching color short shorts with thigh high boots.

The last one had on long pants but wore a deeply cut V- neck top that ran all the way down her stomach. Her expression had 'haute' written on her. They looked to me with dissecting eyes as if they were picking me apart piece by piece. I briefly wondered if these girls even knew what the word 'discrete' even meant.

I mean seriously, this is a decent hotel - the last thing they'd want is to tarnish their reputation by having hooker-like women coming in and acting like they're the best of the best. Darien as it seemed wasn't one bit moved by their presence, in fact he seemed completely irritated by it.

"Daniel we were waiting on you." Beryl gritted out between clenched teeth while actually having the audacity to flash her smile at Darien. Daniel didn't see it and it seemed as though by now he was used to it and just plain ignored her presence. Not liking his ignoring her she tried to pout.

It got her nowhere fast. Getting agitated he replied in a no argument tone, "Daniel just sign the damned papers where ever they are and for the love of anything out there get your FUCKING whorish entourage out of here." Stunned by his outburst Daniel fell back on her 'poiseness' if you could call it that.

"I can't believe your words or you audacity." _I can't believe she even knows what audacity even is!_ I hold back my laughter as she pushes the girls out. The body guards are given strict orders after they leave to not let _anyone_ in. Closing the door he places a 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

It was silent for a minute as he walked back over to me. Leaning over he says, "Now where were we?" I just barely dodge out of the way of his kiss as he leans in for one. _I know you're thinking what's wrong with her? Darien's hot as hell you love him! True all true however he's still MARRIED!_

"Darien we can't, you're still married to her! I can't sleep with a married man!" I blurt out as my only reasoning, mainly cause it was. He looks aghast before smiling cockily about it, "You didn't seem to mind just a few minutes ago when you threw me to the bed and then threw your shirt off."

I lowered my head to try and regain control of my raging hormones that were actually demanding that I give in and experience that pulse pounding pleasure. Looking up I stated in a firm voice, "Darien you're still a married man and despite the fact that I'm madly in love with you, by law you're taken-and what are you doing?"

He'd been tinkering with my shirt throughout the duration of my statement. I thought it was to distract me turns out he was slowly trying to take my shirt off without my knowing it. "Trying to rid you of this nuisance of a t-shirt." He replied. I lightly tapped his hands away.

He simply tried to go to work on my jeans instead. As he was getting the belt undone I was hard pressed to remember my reason for saying 'no' to this…oh right. I grabbed his hands and held them away from me as I tried to punctuate my words with kisses instead; "You…are still…a married…man…" he simply wrestled out of the grip before kissing me with his own choice of words.

"I…don't…care…I want…to be…with…the woman…I love." As bad as it was his kisses have that drugging effect that really prevents my brain from working in my favor at times. I wanted what he wanted so bad but morally this was wrong and…and…as his hands wound up into my hair I lost my reasoning for the 'no' and simply said 'yes' to his explorations.

Now I laid on the bed and he on top of me as his fingers gently cupped my sex through my jeans and playfully got me aroused. "If you refuse sex then there are other ways of us getting each other off till those papers are sighed. This is one of many of them." his words were encouraging I know but I couldn't focus.

Not even a little…well not until I felt the hard press of his own erection pressed against my leg. Somehow he'd gotten my leg up over his shoulder while he played me through my jeans. I looking down as saw that he was using his mouth on my nipple once more but only now it was through my shirt.

The orgasm I felt didn't rip through me it simply feel through one of the many waves he sent my way. It was perfect. I love it pulse pounding but for now with current dilemmas this is perfect. I reached up one sated and rubbed his own crotch till he was thrusting against my palm.

He didn't last much longer than me before his member started to decrease once having let go. "Go on and get yourself changed. I'm sure it wont be to comfortable to be on a plane in wet boxers." As he got up off the bed and walked away it came down._ It was as if a wrecking ball had come in that reality came crashing in on us both, how the hell would this work with him so far away?_

But his smile made me only more confused, "You think I didn't think of that before coming down here?" He asked. I quirked my neck in a 'Huh?' manner as he smiled and said, "I had told my press agent that I'd be bringing back a new 'intern' to help out around the set." _He'd made arrangements for me?_

I looked to him in a perplexed manner, "Huh?" I could only mutter out as he walked back towards me. Kneeling on the bed he took my hands in his own and said, "I was not about to go on for the rest of my life without you in it." _Oh he was so sweet but how does this include what's going on now?_

"So when I just through the portal I was whisked away to where I was on set. I knew nothing about what I was supposed to be doing, only remembered what had just happened so I said 'sorry can I have a second?' told them I had a headache and walked off set for a moment." He said it so carefree too.

""But how does this involve me, beside you wanting me to be with you, which is so sweet…" I couldn't help but react all girlie to what he had purposely set up and done for me, "It involves you because after I went through my 'headache' I started to make some quick timely phone calls." _Awww…._

"So I had a position set for you down there a few weeks ago, just took me a while to have the paper work done plus I was drawing up the divorce papers for Daniel." Oh boy here was a sore subject. "How mad was she when she first found out?" I asked sympathetically, knowing she must have felt hurt.

"She thought I was pulling a prank on her, till I showed her the papers. She asked why I told her period point blank, 'I care about you, and love you as a friend.' I did grow to love her as a friend. But I didn't love her like that. We were friends for such a long time I just…" Putting my hand on his own I squeezed in sympathy.

He looked to me and said, "I wanted to be with someone who could love me back in the same capacity that I loved them. We, her and me, we never had that. But when we, you and me, were together, despite how we came to be, we created lives together, we loved each other with everything." _Ooh Darien…_

"I wanted that back. I tried to be with her for a few weeks, two to be exact, but I couldn't, I just couldn't do that to her or to myself. It was painful to pretend to be excited by her presence in bed when all I could think about was you…Hell the only thing that would get me up was you." I knew the underlying innuendo but still.

It hurt to know that Darien had had sex with his wife but since I did the same with Andrew when I was back, even if it was only the once, I couldn't be mad at him at all. Darien tried the exact same thing as I did, "Darien I know the feeling exactly. When I first got back I tried to go back to my normal life as it was before."

His other hand came on top of mine, "Family and friends were back with me so that was going well but me and Drew…we tried but, I could only ever think of you and…" his hand left mine and he sat up. His demeanor went from calm and friendly to somewhat angered and stiff.

"You had sex with Andrew?" he demanded in low tones. Oh hell no he can't get angered with me, he did the same thing_…that's what he said right?_ "I was thinking of you the whole time and to be fair you did the same with your WIFE. So don't be acting all high and mighty." I shot out heatedly at him.

Getting up from the bed my legs still felt jello-y but I was able to stand after a few moments. He turned his head sharply towards me, "You're kidding…right? I TRIED to have sex with her but after she got hers I just couldn't. It didn't feel right without it being you." _Oh boy…_

I slumped my head before remembering the torment of thinking a feeling like crap because he was with his wife. Shooting it back up again I defended as well, "Like I knew." I seethed out. His eye brow shot up as I continued, "I had no idea that you'd even come through that portal." I said.

His eyes widened as he had an idea of where this was going, "I thought that the 'you' I looked up only that day was the 'you' in this time, not the 'you' that came back. I thought it was the 'you' that had no memory of me, our love, our boys, or our friends. Had I known I would have tried to contact you in some way."

By this point I was brimming with unshed tears, angered that I'd wasted all of this time thinking he was with his wife. "I thought you were happy with your life up there." I tried in vain to point in the direction of the main parts of Tokyo of where the studio was. His head lowered himself.

"How did you NOT know I was behind you in the portal?" he asked, anger somewhat subsided. "All I heard behind me was the explosion of the bombs I'd set up and what you'd set off. I didn't dare look back just in case the memory of what I saw would haunt me." I was afraid it would.

He walked up to me and pulled my face up, "I just… Serena, look at me." I looked up to him, "Because I couldn't live without you in my life. Hell you are my life. You're what keeps me together, you're what keeps me from doing dumb shit, you're what makes everything just so much better in life."

My tears were falling over and down my face by now. He kissed them away as I said, "I'm sorry, if I had known…I would have NEVER been with Drew. I would have done what I could to have gotten up there to you." My words were getting jumbled together with my tears.

"Well it's over now and while I'm angered that you were with Drew, you…you're not anymore are you?" he asked. Appalled that he asked such a thing I stated, "Of course not! Once I realized that you'd ruined me for any other man I told him things were over. To go find someone that could love him."

He smiled and said, "Sounds like something you'd do." His hand gently brushed my hair from my face as he swooped down in for a kiss, "Darien!" a voice rang out from the other end of the doorway. Female once again but this female voice sounded older somehow. He released me for a moment to say, "Come in."

An older set woman, around her mid forties walked in with papers in her hand, "Sorry to disturb you Darien but the flight leaves in four hours and you are?" she asked pointedly at me as she walked in. Her hand extended out towards mine in an 'if you shake it right your okay, but if your grip is weak then so are you'.

Luckily my Dad taught me how to shake a hand right so I did. She was surprised but accepted my shake, "I'm Tsukino, Serena." I almost forgot the proper way to greet someone. No matter where you reside in Japan your last name goes first. Though I did hear that in America your first name goes first.

I smiled good naturedly before hearing her speak, "So this is the young women that you've asked to accompany you back to Tokyo." There was an edge to her voice not lost on me. Looking at her she didn't seem too fond of the idea. "We've talked about this Victoria." Darien's voice was one of warning…a warning she didn't heed.

"Darien, may I remind you that as your press representative, to bring her back would bring a terrible scandal to your name. Right now it's unblemished do you know how hard it is to keep it that way?" she forced her tone into civility so as not to raise her temper…I presumed that much.

"Serena is coming back with me. I told you about this over a week ago as I was making arrangements for her." Darien's voice was on edge but still in a warning tone. Victoria, I took note that she wore a very business suit that represented her placement here. She was to protect Darien's image, nothing more.

To fail in that would be a failure in her job description, "I think it would be for the better for Ms. **Serena**…"my name was forcefully said almost as if she was trying to keep herself from spitting it out. "To stay here where I'm sure she had family and friends and a **job** of her own to maintain."

Once again I was reminded of what I would possibly be letting go of but now knowing that the people I love the most are alive and will remain that way…at least I sincerely hoped they would. There would only really be one restriction to me not leaving and that's the factor that I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Dark Opus.

I didn't need for them to recreate everything since they still had the chemical list…sorta. I mean it was still in Prisma's head but what if she sold it…there were many possibilities that I hadn't thought of. _Could I go with Darien? Would the disease return? I didn't want for what I gave up and did to be for nothing._

There was no proof either way of what could or would happen…unless I had someone on the inside. Maybe I could talk one of the girls to get a job there, or take my place there and once I explained to them that something possibly life threatening was a possibility they would report back to me.

I'd have to talk with them first though, see who would do it and see how well I could spin my reasoning and how I discovered this little tidbit. The words 'I came back from the future to save the past' might land me closer to the loony bin than in Darien's arms. No I was going to have to spin it.

Plus I also doubted the words 'I need you to take the job because they'll make a disease that can destroy the world' would come off sounding right. Hell I'm thinking it and I'd want to send me to the mental hospital. I'd just have to have a small chat and do a hell of a lot of white lying.

"While you are right I do have family and friends here…" Darien looked down to me about to protest, "I can no longer ignore my feelings for Darien. I love my family and friends but we've been going and venturing out on our own for the last several months now."

She looked on cautiously, "We always keep in contact and really only see each other sporadically. I know that they have dreams and lives to live on their own and I know that I would never do anything to hold them back. We encourage each other to follow our dreams." I know I sound so totally clichéd here but truth is truth.

"However if you think that it would be an inconvien-" she did have time to remark or agree because Darien protested loudly. "The hell you would be! You're my girl and I want you up with me. Who else is going to keep me from doing stupid shit?" I laughed at that choice in terms.

Sighing Victoria slumped her shoulders for a second before straightening herself out and looking at him, "My job is only to keep blemishes off your record and to spin the stories in your life the right way. So I'll spin this **'angle'** here…" it was clear her reference was to me as she indicated a mess forming from the floor.

Not sure I liked the gesture though, it reminded me of a woman in Prada looking down at a woman in discount clothes and trust me if they have the attitude for it they'll sneer at the prospect. I've been around it and I've seen it, "If that's what Darien truly wants then I'll spin it and spin it good."

She looked to him for confirmation. He pulled me to his side before saying, "She's coming with me there's no doubt there. I trust your judgment on how to do this, as always. Hell you did help me out with that other ex of mine before Daniel and you're still doing good." She perked up a smile onto her face.

She stood straighter as she remarked towards him then me, "Damn straight I did." Smile on her face she moved nonexistent hair out of her face before continuing on. "As for you Serena, I hope you have talent in that pretty little head of yours cause you're going to need it." I knew she was hoping for the best.

Neither of them wanted to admit it now but I had no clue as to where I was going to be left alone my new job. I myself could only think 'shoot for the worst, hope for the best'…or something like that. As Victoria left I asked him, "I'll have to talk with the girls and you know I can't come up tonight right?"

He looked at me with a 'come again?' appearance on his face. "Um hello it's kind of standard for job sites to give a full two weeks notice of quitting your job." Hello I thought even he would know that. "But…you're here…now." he looked a bit lost now, almost like he…

Before I knew it he held me a near bruising hug. "You can't leave me again…I can't handle it…" I mumbled into my hair. Oh Darien…hugging him back I said, "I'm not leaving you I'm simply delaying my arrival to where you live for the next 2 weeks." I couldn't let him think that.

Pulling back I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him to my own eye level, "You listen to me your NOT going to lose me again. I'm here now and that's all that matters." Well that and NOT letting Dark Opus rise again… "I'm here Darien. I promise." He kissed me almost as if it seemed he thought I would go away.

Well I wasn't, he was stuck with me there… "I love you." He said in between kisses. I kissed him back with equal fierceness. "I love you more than I've ever loved anybody." i didn't let up for several breatheless minutes. I didn't want to let go or be let go. I finally had the love of my life back!

He will have to learn that the world doesn't revolve around us. I should see if Amy would be in interested in taking up my position at my job, I know she was asking at one point about potential jobs there. Unfortunately having dark Opus on your resume is like having some of the best representation in Japan.

It would be the only reason she would be interested so I'd better ask her then ask my boss if she could replace me. "Listen you…" I held his face in my hands, "over zealous goofball…" he merely looked confused, I smiled, "I'll be down there I promise, however I have some business here to take care of first."

He lowered his head. "Hey can you compromise with me on that?" I asked pulling his face back up. "I don't want to…" he grumbled out but his tone indicated that he already had. "I love you…" I said in a matter of factly 'thank you' tone. His begrudging acceptance made me laugh.

"Well two weeks isn't too long and when you get there we can christen my bed in the trailer." He said enthused. Trust me I want to jump him to but… "Darien as long as your married to Daniel we CAN'T make love." He spun around so fast, "Serena I don't love her I love you." He pleaded.

_Oii…_ "I know that but don't you think that if within one month you out of the blue decide to divorce your wife then you bring back a new girl whose supposed to be your girlfriend. You don't think that'll raise any flags?" I asked. His agent would spin it but I'm sure his closest friends would know the truth.

"I think when you bring me there it should be as a friendship based type of thing." His look was on the verge of 'are you kidding?' He looked ready to stomp his foot like a little kid not getting what he wanted. It was cutie. "Darien I don't want people to think of me as some kind of rebound girl-I know I'm not!" I nearly shouted that last part out seeing him about to protest to the statement.

"But your image might get tarnished in a way that your agent can't fix, which by the way reminds me. What did she mean by the previous girlfriend?" feigning ignorance wasn't going to work here, "I dated a 'playboy bunny' at one point." His face turned away for a second.

"She was very 'talkative' about private things in an interview one time." He said, looking red faced though whether it was from embarrassment or anger was a little hard to tell. I had to ask, "What did she say?" he looked back to me, "We were on a beach one time, pretty private…we…had sex in a little alcove on the beach."

_Oh that sounds romantic…sex on the beach…literally! But how would that be embarrassing?_ "I don't understand." I said not completely getting why he didn't seem to happy about it. He seemed to be slightly frustrated, "I'm not really that open when it comes to my sex life, or my personal life. You know that."

_Okay true but what does that…_ "She gave intimate details about the beach didn't she?" though I asked it was more of a statement and all he did was nod. "Down to the 'intense orgasm' I gave her…" His fingers were in quotations as he said it. While I have to admit normal guys would boast about sexual notches or stamina or even skills but Darien wasn't your average guy.

He didn't boast like that, feeling that enough of him was already out there, why add to it by chatting away like a little girl? "Don't get me wrong we had great sex…" the look on his face spoke volumes and for a moment as I arched my eye brow up I wondered if I was better or if this particular ex was.

I wasn't too crazy that he had that look in his eyes though_…did I ever do that? Could I ever put that 'damn…' look in his eyes…?_ "Serena…" he said, I realized he'd turned back to me, "I didn't mean it like that. Sure we had some good times but in the end it was just some good sex." _Was he trying to make me feel better?_

Facing my body fully again he said, "With you I have this amazing connection with that I've never had with anyone else. You're so intense…you're way better than good sex." The last part was whispered in my ear for good measure. I wanted to say 'let me prove it' but then I remembered Daniel hadn't signed the papers yet.

Grabbing his shirt I kept him close to my face, "Darien…" I breathed. His breathe was warm against my face and I had a hard time trying to figure out why I was doing this, "I would love to prove it to you…" I shoved him back onto his own bed before placing my hands on my hips.

"However till you're soon to be ex signs those papers these legs…" I point to my own, "And these here…" I indicate my breasts in a tap against the undersides, "Are off limits." I hated to do it but even I can't sleep with a married man…no matter how much my body aches for it.

He sits up pouting, "You're evil…" he remarks crossing his arms. Instead I take a step forward and sit in his lap with my legs to either side of his. He looks up confused, "I thought you just said…?" I put my finger to his lips in a 'shush' motion, "I did, however it doesn't mean we can't hold each other and relish the warmth."

He agrees and takes what he can get as he slides back into the bed with me in his lap as we end the night just talking about our recent activities. By morning I wake up sleeping soundly next to him. The first time in a long time and it feels so good, I feel really energetic this morning.

I did the first things that I knew I was going to have to do regardless, one: send Darien back and let him arrange for a flight for me in two weeks, two: go to work and make arrangements for Amy, three: pack up and for the first-well however long it takes-try to act as if Darien and I are just friends.

_That'll be really easy!_ I thought sarcastically. The guy was so hot I wondered how easy it would be for me to act like I don't care at first before we could give into our needs for one another…of course that also depended on Daniel signing those papers, if she didn't period there had to be a way around it.

First things first though, I had to see Darien off then go to work. I made him go to the airport that morning where he changed my ticket. He promised me that my new ticket with the new date and time change would arrive within 4 days. They said it'd take that long to get it sent to me.

Finally I managed to slip into work after running back home-literally-to change into work clothes. I was at my desk with papers to work on before the clock hit the exact minute that I was to start. Letting out a breath of relief I started on my papers.

Once lunch break hit I flipped my phone open to call Amy, "Hey Amy you got a sec?" I ask her, looking around to make sure no ones to close by. "Of course Serena what's up?"

"How'd you feel about working in my job?" I asked. She seemed stunned for a second, "Serena why are you asking?" She inquires.

"A new job opportunity came up and I was hoping you'd want my position here. It's a good job and you can get-" as I was trying to describe the benefits to the job she stopped me with excitement, "What kind of job did you get and if you'll be secure in your new job when do I start?" Her tone told me she was in.

"I'm going to be talking to my boss today about it. Could you fax me your resume? I know you have a job right now but this could be highly beneficial for you and-" she giggled and cut me off, "Serena to have them on my resume would be incredible but what's your new job?" She asked.

How do I word this… "Well at the convention last year I 'accidentally' met Darien…" _though she'd probably think I ran into him on purpose…_ "We talked, there were projects that the different computer teams were working on. I saw one on the computer he brought with him but he didn't know he had it." Please let her buy this…

"Turns out one of the workers put it there for storage space but forgot he left it there. So Darien had it with him unknowingly. Well, when we got to talking he was going to show me something on his laptop. But he got a call so he went to go take it and that's when I saw the project and without thinking fixed it."

A complete and utter lie and I felt so bad. Thank god she couldn't see my face on this cause I wasn't good at lying at face to face with my friends. "Oh wow, so how does that relate to right now?" Amy was so smart in so MANY different areas but not when it comes to figuring out the ending after the synopsis in a movie.

"Well when he came back he saw what I did and made some calls back on the set. So they decided to have him give me a trial period of sorts. I'd do some work on their projects, they'd pay me under the table, and if the work was consistent they'd hire me full time down there." _God this is so wrong to lie this badly._

See I can't lie for shit…my friends know this, however, I can tell a convincing lie as long as you are on the other end of the phone and can't see my face. Which is why I should tell my family on the phone, that way they won't see the lie on my face as I tell them why I'm leaving my job and going to Tokyo.

_How's a girl supposed to deal with things like this?_ I'm lying to my friends and family in order to avoid the truth that would have them putting me into an asylum. Shaking it off Amy says back, "Sure I'll take it!" She's enthused thank god! "So how are you going to tell your parents?" She asks.

_Same way I'm telling you…_ "I'll explain it to them calmly before I get home today." How else am I going to avoid a 'three sided explain all stance' from them. On the phone's better, that way I can lie through my teeth without fear of them seeing right through me. We talk for a few minutes longer before I end the conversation.

I knew that being a work day no one would be home till at least 5 pm at the latest so telling them would have to wait till the weekend. The plane tickets would be arriving in less than four days now so I'd have to say something before then so it's not like a 'Serena what the hell?'

Last thing I need is to give Dad a coronary by leaving without giving them any details and having it come through as a piece of mail. Dad is use to separating the mail by person when it comes so he'd know that it was to me from air lines. Its how he found out I spent so much on the convention tickets.

So Saturday when I'm out shopping would be best to tell them…wait till then. Shutting my cell phone I end my lunch break and head back into work.

Like clockwork two hours later Amy's resume gets faxed in to my desk. I read the updates she's added to it since I last saw it. More extra curricular activities than I last remember seeing. Standing up I walk into the hiring boss's office at the end of the corridor.

Knocking I ask, "Sir?" I only know it's a he due to the name plate on the door 'Mr. Tanaka'. His father himself was a member here on the board till he had heart problems and could no longer perform his job. His son 'Tanaka Jr.' here wasn't very good at board member duties so they gave him this job instead.

He called me in… "Yes Miss…" He looked up to see me enter in. See Tanaka Jr. was a nice guy he just didn't have board member in him. His 5 ft 10inch frame wasn't very intimidating but his cold reflexive eyes was usually enough to put people in their place. It would have worked on me two something years ago but now…

"Mr. Tanaka…" I started out, Amy's resume in hand… "Miss. Tsukino-san come in, and please call me Hiro." _Did I mention that he's a bit of a flirt with young Japanese American girls? Yeah cause how else would I have natural blond hair?_ My mother Ikuko was from the states originally.

Dad was on a business trip there many, many years ago. She was a promising cook when they met. He brought her back to Japan once they were engaged and were married once they settled down here. So I was born a Japanese woman but I have partial American in me from my mother, a side that only ever showed up with my studies and my hair color.

"Hiro…I have a small request." I ask timidly. Any other day I'd be telling him the deal but he finds that when he can intimidate it gives him a power up. I can already see the smile forming on his face. If he only knew what I've been through for me to find that remarkably less than what it really is.

"Yes?" he asked. I handed him Amy's resume and said, "I'd like for her to take my place here at Dark Opus." He sees Amy's profile and is startled by my words. "Says here that she's studying to be a doctor…" He skims through it. "Yes she is. Another reason why I think she'd be good for the position here." Not to mention keep an eye on things for me here while I'm in Tokyo.  
>"She can advance here and I believe Dark Opus could benefit from her as well." I was proud of my friend and he could see it. Smiling he said, "I'll give it some thought." My smile faded somewhat. "Sir…Hiro I asked this because I've recently received a job offer that is taking me to Tokyo."<p>

Now his face grimaces, "So this is why you're asking for this Amy Mizuno to work here?" I nod my head in affirmation. "When do you plan on leaving us?" he responds. "In two weeks sir. I had asked the man that initially gave me the interview…" if you could call Darien sticking his tongue down my throat an interview…

"To give me two weeks time to quit my job here." I said it in a meek voice again hoping to appease the man. His frame, while I knew was that of a 30 year old man, sometimes made him feel so much older, stress can really pack it onto you. "Sir trust me when I say you'd regret NOT hiring her." I have to amp this up.

"I'll set up an interview with her within the next two days." His eyes asked okay as I nodded yes and walked out smoothly. Closing the door I saw someone I hadn't seen in a while walk by. _Prisma…_ I thought. She saw me but didn't bat an eye and kept walking, must be used to keeping her eyes glued to her notes.

I decided to finish up the last minute paperwork since I had another hour left to go before leaving for home. Once that was done I grabbed my coat and started my trek down stair to the main lobby before getting to the bus stop. Not having a car was a bummer but I was glad that I at least had the chance to view the city life down here for what it was instead of it passing by when I couldn't even admire it.

Getting home I slipped off my shoes before putting my house shoes on and dropping my briefcase opposing Dads. His and mine were like briefcase twins so we had to put them on opposite sides of the wall so as to avoid mix up. It had happened one time a while back.

Seeing my family at the dinner table I joined them and ate in silence as I contemplated my words and their reactions to my news tomorrow.


	3. late night phone chat & recruiting Amy

**MoonlightSonata87**: I've gotta say your 'shock waves' gives an idea out there for me to use cause before you said anything I'd never heard of it. U'll have to explain more so I can in depth at one point during a future chapter.

**bunnie915**: this one will be a good ending seeing as how this will be the last part of the series. I only have a small plan for it and then I'm letting it go. I don't want to drag something out that's already had its run.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: your way of asking for an 'update' is funny! Makes me want to update more! And yeah Amy's got Serena's job now so she can help out more! Plus her parents will take it differently than even she thought they would.

**TropicalRemix**: as you read he is her Darien, but there won't be a family till a few things get accomplished first.

**moon86**: here's your update!

**Mangamania**: hope you like their 'greeting' in the last chapter! And their both going to have it hard time with his refuse-to-sign-soon-to-be-ex-wife in the way. Andrew going crazy…not so sure, Diamond seeing her again, yes! And the plot will thicken with the disease still in play, though it's not in actual form….yet!

**Pamela**: not insane just taking a page from other authors who decide to do the same with their chapters! And you never know maybe this time around things will be even better family wise for Serena and Darien! They could have kids without thinking about infectious diseased people trying to kill them.

**Bookworm**: I'm glad you love it! I try what I can with my imagination and what I watch with sailor moon. I try to keep their personalities close to what the Japanese version had.

**moonxxprincessxx18:** I'm glad you like the chapters so much they affected you. The disease will be more in play later on in this part of the story. Hope you liked the reunion between the two! Diamond will be making an entrance just not for a LONG while. I'm trying to see how to work in MoonlightSonata87's 'shock waves' theory. Plus Daniel will have ulterior motives with Serena, something I thought would be a way of trying to keep Darien with 'doing' anything. She's a bitch but there will be more of a back round to her as well. Just like with Beryl.

**Moon mage Goddess:** thank you for your loyal support!

beward phone fluff within this chapter!

The unconquered land 2: the list ch.3

The weekend was around the corner…literally. Saturday was already into the noon stage of the day and I was out with the girls shopping for some sweaters that I'd need for the upcoming weather in Tokyo. Rumors were already circulating that the weather was already getting cold up there.

My plane tickets would be arriving within the next two days, and after that I'd be packing my belongings while mom helped, the little brat would insist that I leave while spending the whole the time trying not to miss the hell out of me and Dad…well…he would be the worst to deal with.

I loved him to death but I've always been a daddy's girl and that's how he'll always see me. I remember when Mom gave me permission to start dating boys…dad scared them all off before we even left the house. I was lucky to even go to different dances since I basically went with the girls as a group.

No, Dad was a touchy subject when it came to my well being, as long as everything he could think of was taken care of and I do mean EVERYTHING, then it was okay to let go. He has some control issues with his only daughter. So the phone thing would be the best so he could have time to cool off.

While the girls ordered their food I only got a ginger ale before excusing myself to go into the shop with the least amount of people in it, turns out overpriced and bad painted crap wasn't a good sell_…who'da thunk!_ Going in I look around before getting sticker shock at the price tags.

_So absorbent…_

Reminding myself of my reason for entering I flip open my phone before hearing brat-face get on the line, "Tsukino residence." He says. I can hear the faint sound of the T.V. in the back round. "Are Mom and Dad home still?" I ask. I see the sales rep looking at me in wonder before returning back to her nails.

"Yeah why?" _Great…_ "Put the phone on speaker and tell them to both come to the phone I have a surprise for you all." Let's hope this works. After hearing him yell for them both the phone clicks over to speak mode. I can hear the faint click as my Dad asks, "How's shopping?" _yeah about that…_

"I have a huge surprise or you all." Before I have a chance to say something else Dad says, "Please don't tell me you bought something you can't pay for!" Biting my lip with the effort to control my temper…thanks Dad…I say in neutral tones, "No I didn't, I got a job offer." _See how well that goes._

"That's good but what's wrong with your current job?" Mom of course. "More pay for starters, I'll be in a more 'educational' environment." For starters, I would be learning in a whole new world. "There's just one catch." I can hear dad huff at this one, "What's the catch?" he asks.

"It's in Tokyo." Silence greeted me before I heard the little one say a loud, "Cool so does that mean I get her room?" Mine was bigger than his…I could hear mom scolding him for his out burst. "You will do no such thing, and that goes for the both of you!" _I was expecting that from dad but mom?_  
>"Mom I don't think you, this is a good-great opportunity." "You've never even completed college Serena. You need to do that before settling down to a big job first. Do you know anything of what you're going to be doing?" She asked as if she was trying to reason with me and not the other way around.<p>

Pinching the bridge of my nose I try in vain to recall the job Darien had assigned for me…PA! "My job will be a personal assistant to a high profile person." That sounds good right? "Serena I thought you wanted to go back to college, get a degree?" She argued back.

Truthfully I had…years ago…my future had changed and I still could, I would just be at a different college is all. "I still can Mom; I just feel that this could build my strength as a person and as a character." Hopefully that'll help. "But…" she tried to rebut but dad interfered…once again.

"Sweetie…do you have any plans or any knowledge of how you'll keep a job you have no training for?" Thanks dad but trying to kill the buzz would not help, "Actually…" _okay white lie here-a BIG white lie…okay a full on LIE!_ "I've been helping as a sorta PA for the last few months to a year now." Thank god they can't see me.

The line was silent so long I was beginning to question whether or not they were there or passed out or something. There had been no click so I knew they hadn't hung up on me or taken me off speaker. "Hello?" I asked. "You've been working for free sis?" my little brother questioned.

"No it's been more under the table, just; they gave me small project to help with here and there to test my ability." _Stick with the same story Darien gave you._ I listened to dad hum while mom was not so silently nudging him into agreeing with her. Funny how things turn out.

I expected dad to be mad and panic that I was gone and for mom to be more rash about it and help out. "Sounds like you've had some time to think on this." My dad inquires…not really but a future with the man I love more than anything…I can learn fast to make things work and have a family with Darien…I'd do it in a heart beat.

"I have, this is where my future is. You can either accept it or not but either way I'll be leaving in less than a week." Oops! And there was the dad from hell back again. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT NEARLY ENOUGH TIME TO PACK UP-TO GET FLIGHT TICKETS TO-TO-TO-" wait till he hears the flight's covered.

"Calm down Dad!" The sales clerk must've overheard his rant cause she was now around me, 'fixing' things of course. "Calm down how-you're-how?" His voice was calmed but not his heart or mental state. "I've already got a plane ticket coming in. It'll be here in two days." _Should I have said that part?_

"And you'll be gone in less than a week I see, is there any reason why it's so rushed?" I feel so bad now…how was I going to explain 'I want to go get things settled down with my hot hunk of a boyfriend whose technically still married and whose soon-to-be-ex-wife refuses to sign divorce papers while I try and learn a new job'.

_That'll go over well…_

"The reason is that they've finally gotten all of the red tape out of the way and want me to start up now that my position has been opened up. The person I'm working under is taking me under their wing." I was purposely avoiding the usage of whether I was working with a man or woman.

Dad gets really sensitive about that…ever since Mom's former boss hit on her…he's been fanatical since then. _If only he knew how Diamond was around me!_ "Okay well just incase things don't work out you'll still have your room here and Serena…" _Ooii…_ "Yes?" I asked.

"All we want is the best for so do your best and you'd better find a college up there for you to take part time classes at. I don't care how old you are THAT is non-negotiable!" And there he is, education was and always will be a strong suit for him. Its one thing he drilled into both us kids growing up.

Education was everything to him…as he put it, 'some people will lose respect for you, sometimes you'll lose your money, and your looks will eventually fade away as you grow older, but your brain, that is something to treasure, because that's with you for life'.

We talked for a few more minutes as mom said she'd do a load of washing for me so I could start packing my clothes. Dad and the little brother stayed on for a extra few minutes before the conversation ended. "Well that went better than I expected…"  
>Forgetting that I was in a store I was shocked by the sales lady coming up to me, "Can I help you?" she asked in a polite yet 'buy something or get out' voice. I looked around once more before ducking out of the store and back into the crowded mall. The music pumping out through the radios was barely audible.<p>

Could have also been due to the amount of people going about their own business talking loudly to friends, family members, noise was everywhere. Me however, I was looking for my friends in the one shop it usually_…and still did…_take forever to get Amy to walk into.

It was pretty easy to spot them…Lita and Mina…the boy hungry girls each had a hold on each of Amy's arms. Dragging her into the newly opened up 'Frederick's of Hollywood' was quite literally like prying chocolate from a female…HARD AS HELL! I laughed at the scene they made.

Amy was finally pulled into the store…well dragged was more like it. Her flats sandals were no match for a newly polished marble floor. She went in with much debate though and I followed in. "So you three finally managed to get her in here?" I asked already having seen the spectacle.

Amy was blushing so much I thought she would faint. She was trying so hard to keep it together but the stores goodies were getting to her. Mina was trying to show her anything in blue since it was Amy's favorite color while Lita argued that Amy should at least try a few outfits on.

Ray was trying to be helpful but ended up looking for herself in the end…but she did manage to keep herself at the front of the store so Amy couldn't try to sneak out in a mad dash. I picked up a light baby blue bra and panty set that held sexiness and modesty. I knew it would be the only thing Amy would be able to try at this point.

Handing it to her I said, "Baby steps girl. Try this." She looked and managed to hold her face up a few extra inches before agreeing with a nod of her head and walking slowly to the fitting rooms. The sales lady saw the obvious shyness and opened up the door without much extra.

"How do you do that?" Lita asked, I turned to see the outfit she had in her hands. It was a nice little bunny outfit with blue and tints of green in it for shading. Seeing more of a Lita look to it I remarked, "Looks to be more of your taste don't you think?" She looks down before scratching her head.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Laughing it off I see Mina's piece was such a see through blue it could only be called the color due to the extreme dye job done to it. "Mina you guys should know Amy's very timid when it comes to this stuff. She'll come around on her own. Baby steps with her in this department."

Mina looked to be going into a rant right about, "But Serena if she doesn't get out of her shell she'll never find a guy and she'll be 'lonely cat lady Amy'." Mina's over the top performance had the sales rep looking at her weirdly. "Don't mind her, it's just her personality." I say to the lady.

She in turn laughs it off while Mina looked mildly confused. Looking at the sales lady she merely smiles. Amy walks out four minutes later with the bra and panty set not ON but ready to buy. As the sales rep was ringing her up I saw this gorgeous little piece I could not resist looking at.

It was a coral pink corset. The mannequin didn't do this number justice. This little piece was beautiful and made me want the sucker_…bad!_ It even had a lace trim at the top and little vines a shade darker than the material going all through the piece. It even had a matching g-string to go with it.

I already knew Darien would love it…wonder how long it would last on me? I had to smile and muffle a giggle on that one. Oh if only the girls could know…in time they would in time… "You should get it. It's totally you Serena." Ray's voice was right beside me looking at the piece.

It already had several other colors near by it but the coral pink was by far the best for me…not only for my skin tone but for the fact that pink was one of my favorite colors of all time. Lifting up the price tag I read 60,000 yen. I sighed…too much. Dropping the tag I went to leave when Ray spoke up.

"Serena…" she bent the tag over to show a red line near the 60,000 yen and down to the now reduced 49,000 yen. It was just barely within budget, "Looks to me like you have yourself a little something new, question is whose it for?" she inquired. As much as I wanted to tell her she wouldn't believe me at the moment.

So I went for the other part of the truth so she wouldn't get wise, "Who says it has to be for anybody other than me? As far as I know I'm worth it." It was truly the other reason, we in life don't NEED a man to get items like this…we can get them for ourselves. She looked curious but dropped the subject as Amy was walking out.

"I'll see you girls out there in a bit." I look for my size as they were walking out. Finding the smallest size I grabbed it up before walking out. I knew I had to tell the girls soon or else they'd yell at me for keeping them in the dark even though Amy already knew. "Hey got some news for you girls." I said off handedly.

Ray perked up but before she could say anything about a guy I spoke, "I have a new job." I stated bluntly. "Well that's nice what's wrong with your old one?" Mina asked. "Amy's getting it." The girls looked to Amy for confirmation before asking, "Where's this new job?" Lita asked.

I walked ahead of them so they couldn't see my face…bad liar remember, "It's in Tokyo so I'll be moving to the city there. The boss that I'll have is taking me under their wing and teaching me the trade. I'll be a Personal Assistant." I tried to sound nonchalant it.

"You're leaving us?" Mina asked. "Girls we'll keep in contact, its just, this has so much potential for my future and I know that Lita's been wanting to get her business license so she can open up her restaurant and I know Amy wants to be a doctor. My former job will look great on her application." It's all true.

"Plus you Ray want to go into business yourself and even get your songs heard at some point. And Mina you want to model, sing and dance, we're all separating into different fields either way. But no matter what…" I turn around knowing I can have a straight face for this part.

"We'll never forget each other, our friendship, and well always keep in contact and meet up at least a week before holidays to have our own celebrations." Please let them be okay with this… "She's right…" Amy's timid voice breached out, "Serena's been working as hard as we all have." The girls all nod.

"Exactly! After everything we did to get as far as we did we deserve to branch out. so we'll be a little further away, what we'll do is set up video conferencing so we can still see each other once a week." Her idea sparked in all of us as we IMMEDIATELY went to a computer store.

In no time at all we all had the same notebook that had the web conference featured on. I tell you one thing they were pricy as a group. Thankfully our combined forces of cash paid off …it worth it in the end. Once that was done we left for home each knowing I had packing to do. I was leaving the parking lot when my cell phone rang.

Not recognizing the number I nearly ignored it. Thinking I just forgot who it might be since I've been out of this world for so long I picked it up on the second to last ring. I flipped her open, "Hello?" I asked into my end, "Oh thank god this is your number!" It was Darien!

"How-?" I asked as he was answering, "Took me forever to remember parts of your number and even longer to look for where I wrote it down." I laughed at this, "So you get the ticket yet? You start packing yet?" he asked equally excited and trying to sound just forgetful all at once.

Once again a smile spread across my face, "Yes on both parts. I'm actually on my way home to pack up my clothes." I could feel his smile before he said, "I do have to correct you on one part." I frowned trying to think of what I said that was wrong, "Your home is with me Serena." He remarked.

I smiled at the thought_…Oh Darien…_ "Darien, yes you are my home, but so is my family." I reasoned out. You can have more than one home. It's not always where it is but who you make it with that makes it home. Else wise it's just simply a house…home is where you feel safe, comfortable.

He stalled on the line for second before replying, "Okay…I guess I can see your view point…but still home is with me." he stated. I laughed pulling up into my driveway. "It's with all of you." He laughs, "I guess so. I just want you up here so bad. Missing you, so close yet so far." I could hear the longing in his voice.

I smiled through oncoming tears at his confession, "Darien you know when I get there I'll have a surprise for you…at least once those divorce papers get signed." I added. I started saying that not thinking about the soon-to-be ex-wife. He groaned out, "She said she's bringing them over a week from the day after I had to leave out."

_That means she'll be there the day after I get up there…_ "Do you believe her?" He had sounded unsure of her. Huffing a little bit he replied, "I don't know…I hope so…" he stalled for a second, "What's the surprise?" he asked. I smiled again, "You'll find out, right after she signs those papers."

_And he would…I couldn't wait to!_ "Can't you give me a hint?" he begged. _I suppose…_ "It's pink all over." _He asked for a hint!_ "What? That's it? It's pink. So is it something you wear?" _trying to get more details, nice try._ "Nice try Darien. Won't work. You'll see it when we see those signed divorce papers…NOT before then! Got to go I'm at home-love you!"

I barely had time to hear his own 'love you too' when my dad came out to see why I was sitting in the car for so long. Getting out he asked, "Who was that one of the girls?" he questioned. "No it was my new boss. H-they were just making sure I got the flight tickets and was starting to pack is all." No lies there…not really.

He tossed his arm around my shoulders just he used to when I was young, "We'll all miss you, you know." He said. _Was this a guilt trip?_ "I know, and I'll always miss you guys as well, hell you my family." I stated hugging my dad loosely around the waist. We walked inside where mom was making a mid day snack for us all.

"Hungry?" she asked. I was actually. Sitting down next to my 'soon-to-be-really-missed for-a-whole-new-reason' brother I took the proffered snack and had a nice long talk with my family. Once we were done I put one last video game session in with my rival brother before heading upstairs to start packing.

Luckily I had a few days still so it wasn't all going to be in a complete disarray for the night. Getting two suitcases packed with the stuff that I hadn't picked out for wear over the next few days I had that much completed. Truthfully with everything I had in my room it would take a lot more than just two suit cases.

I had a lot of extras that I wasn't sure needed to go with me. I was seriously contemplating leaving it in a storage bin under my bed. I spent the next half hour debating on what extra I would take, such as obviously my alarm clock, and my detachable light.

For late night reading when I couldn't sleep well at night I bought it for myself a couple of years ago. Amy had given me a few of her books as she always insisted that it was better than late night T.V….She had been right and so it usually took me a couple of months to read one book, usually because I only had one or two restless night out of the week…which reminded me_…should I take the books she lent me?_ There were four of them. One was 'advanced computer training' that after an hour made me fall asleep; I'd rather learn on the real thing, two was 'let's speak English'.

That one helped me in English class from my C's and D's to C+'s and B-'s, the third one was 'sewing for dummies' that one had actually been a prank from her to me seeing as I wasn't too good as sewing, and the last one 'afterlife' was something I hardly ever read to the point where I had to keep re-reading the first few pages.

If anything I'd bring the first three and return the last one to her. Might as well learn as much as possible while up there. Looking around I saw slight mess between the piles I had made 'taking with', 'possibly taking with', and 'not taking with'. The 'taking with pile', once it grew too large had been packed away.

'Possible' was set aside for deciding tomorrow and 'not' was put back into its place to stay here. Going to bed I knew the next few days would be hectic. The boss wasn't going to like me leaving, let alone early and to make it worse my work wouldn't be finished by the end of the day.

I had a lot of packing to do and not a lot of time. I was even tempted to take the last two days I had off just to pack. Looking around my room I decided to take a shower and look at it once more few a few before going to bed. Showering I heard my phone vibrate…I still couldn't understand how I could still hear it.

Wiping my hand on a towel I picked it up to see the same unknown number. I forgot to save his number to my phone. I flipped it open, "Hello?" I asked, he replied, "What are you doing? I hear water." I respond back, "Taking a shower…and thinking of you while in it." I replied.

He seemed to groan for a second before I heard a loud commotion in the back round following the words 'stupid chair' being grouched out as he picked the phone back up, "Not the best thing to say when your boyfriends walking near a chair." I laughed at his fumblingness.

"I take it my shower is too much for you?" I ask. I put my other hand back in under the spray to get some warmth in before patting down my getting cold neck. "TOO much…no, making me want to be there, YES!" Though it was in the form of a shout he ground it out like it was painful to only listen to.

However it gave me an idea_…oh I am mean…or evil…_ "SO I'm guessing how you don't want to hear how I'm lathering up?" I heard another groan and before he could reply I said, "Or how my hands have a mind of their own and keep passing by my most intimate places." I could hear a fall.

But judging by the sound it was on a bed and not the floor which did relieve me, "Serena…" he warned, _I had to…_ "Or how my fingers keep dipping into my throbbing, clenching-" he groans out louder this time before I hear the phone ring out loudly. He dropped it onto the floor.

I pulled my eye away at the ringing before he picked it back up, "You're evil for that!" he ground out. I giggled, "Well when everything's cleared up then you get to be the first and only one to do just that to me." Please make her have signed those papers! "Serena…just because we can't physically be together doesn't mean we can't do phone sex."

He insists, however, "We've never done that before." _I've never done that before_, "How do…" I didn't know and for once I felt like child way out of my league_…again._ "I'll ease you into it." I guess I was doing this…right here while showering. Luckily I'd already washed up.

Shutting the shower off I asked for him to give me a second while I threw a towel over my shoulders and grabbed my clothes before peaking out into the hallway and making a mad dash to my room. Setting my clothes down in a separate pile from everything else I sat down on the bed and let the towel fall from my shoulders.

"Okay…whenever you are ready." I try sounding in control but really he's the one completely in charge here. "What are you wearing?" he asks voice deepening. _I was just in the shower!_ "Nothing." I remark. Unsure how to do this I get caught up by his voice penetrating my thoughts_…like he could be penetrating other things…_ "I have on everything but my boots." Just like in the hotel room.

My visual mind brings the picture up from its mental holding place. "I just took my towel off ten seconds ago." Well I did… "I'm in my trailer here and I see you walking out taking the towel off in front of me." _So this is like role playing here to?_ Still a little confused I play anyways.

Sustaining the visual of a trailer in my head I say, "I'm walking towards you without a care in the world and my eyes are on you." I feel so embarrassed doing this but since no one else can hear me but him… "My eye's trail down the beads of water rolling off your body. I want to lick you clean." His voice drops lower.

My abdomen clenches with want for him over his words_…never knew words could have that kind of effect…getting back into it I start getting how this is done_, "Seeing your intense gaze…" _I still feel silly!_ "I walk forward slowly while wiping the water trails off with my hands. Brushing over my breasts."

I resisted the urge to giggle at how this felt. _Silly…weird….enticing…heated…_ "I watch your hands move and once again feel envious of what they get to do whenever you want." _Aawww…back in it girl…_ "I see your expression and tweek one nipple before I hit the other one."

He groans out before saying, "I unzip my pants…" He pauses to unzip them and I can hear it over the phone_…I can't believe-_ "and pull out my very, thanks to you, stiff length." I feel the heat rising in my checks now, though due to being aroused or embarrassed I'm unsure.

"I see your 'length' out and start to image all the different ways I want to take you and have taken you." I'm still feeling weird about it but the heated feeling along with his tone of voice really is helping. I can hear him groan and I can also hear a movement I'm not familiar with.

Before I can ask he responds, "I can see the want in your eyes and I start to show you what your presence does to me." _Does that mean he's…?_ I start to hear more of his groaning out and realize that he's getting himself off, "I watch your movements and envy that your hand can do something I that want to do much of the time myself."

_Okay so I'm stealing his line, who cares I'm new to this!_ "I want you to start touching yourself Serena." I gasp at his tone of voice, the deepness and at his directness before I do as he asks. He's used to this and I'm thankful that he's taking the lead; I just didn't expect any of what was going to happen.

I do as he asks and start to gently touch my own still wet body making the sensations even more sensitive. "What are you touching Serena tell me." His voice is getting rougher making me feel like I'm soaking my towel. Thank god I still have it underneath me or else I'd be getting the bed wet.

_And not just from the shower either!_ "My breasts…my nipples…" My words come out almost crackly from my throat, that's how intense its feeling. Though I do feel better now that we're getting into this, I'm not so embarrassed anymore. I could get used to this if it's all we can do till Daniel signs the papers.

He groans and I can hear him still going at it. Focusing on his breaths of delight and focusing on my own body's responses I trail my hand to my center and start to play, "As you see me I trail my hand down between my folds and start to toy with them, wish it were your hands instead of my own."

His voice cracks and his motions I can hear speed up. I myself speed up my own advances on my body. "God Serena…you look so tantalizing…all I want to do is grab you and pull you down on top of me…sink on me…have you ride me…" The imagery is amazing in my head.

"I do just that then, I walk to you, you grab me by my hips and I slowly fall down onto your awaiting 'member' and sink on its length." I giggled at the 'member' part feeling slightly embarrassed by using the actual word 'penis'. _It just felt so…how do I put it…not the right moment?_

_I don't know…anyways…_ "I ride you sweet and slowly at first. Is your pace sweet and slow Darien?" Mine is…torturously slow. He slows down his pace, "Yes I am you vixen." His voice breaks a little and I feel even more heated by his words. Gaining control of the situation a little bit here I say, "Pump yourself a little harder Darien." He stutters in rhythm for a moment before complying too my demand.

"Is that how you want it? Harder? Faster?" He asks all 'hot and in control' even though I'm the one who just gave HIM the demand. "Yeah I want you to take me harder and faster! I want you to take me and make me yours." I was trying hard to not be too loud, so as not to wake up any family members.

_Especially Dad!_ "Serena! God what you do to me!" Then I heard it in his voice. His release was coming.

"You want me to ride you harder? Make you come like a Champaign cork?" It was the only thing that came to mind with regards to popping and speed…so I used it.

I heard the phone shift before he spoke, "Yeah you'll ride me Serena…just like you always do. And then I'm gonna take you up against the wall in my trailer. Ride you hard, and you'll be powerless but to take it!" _To have him take control like this…like that was…UNBELIEVEABLE!_ I wanted to be there with him.

"God your gonna make me come so hard…" I groaned out, rubbing myself, wide legged, no longer caring about how I look or how wanton it might seem. _In fact…_with my minds current thinking I decide to do something I've NEVER done before, "Darien…?" I ask, rubbing myself to completion.

"Yes…?" Though he sounded very much in the moment I had to know this before I did it, "Does your phone…oh…oh…! Receive pictures?" I barely managed to get it out between moans of fulfillment. "Wha-yes-why?" I took the phone and was grateful I could send the image of my current state while on the phone with him.

Picture clicked I sent. "Sending." I said. "Sending?" I heard him ask voice strained as he was having problems focusing. It took nearly 30 seconds but once it was reached him his reaction was enough to throw me over the edge. "OH SHI-! SERENA!" he bellowed out while letting his orgasm take him over. Mine however following the sound of his voice rolled over in with his nicely to.

I must admit it takes some amount of skill to pleasure yourself, take a decent shot of it, then send it while talking on the phone. Once we came down off our highs he said to me, "Serena seeing you like that was indescribable. I tell you my heart rate doubled at that alone. You're going to be the death of me…" He groaned out.

I smiled… "Yeah…but you know what…it'd be a great way to go. Hell that would be in my opinion **the** way to go." He laughed, "either that or go down swinging." I agreed whole heartedly. "I love you Darien." I knew it wasn't necessary but I wanted to say it anyways…I wanted to.

"I'll always love you Serena…more than anyone else. You make me feel…complete, better, myself…I get to be myself when I'm around you. I don't have to pretend, I don't have to be nice every minute, I can act like an idiot, an ass and you'd just whack me in the head." I laughed at that.

It was all true to. Looking at the time I realized that I did have work to do in the morning and it was getting late, "I really hate to-" without warning a yawn popped out from my mouth. The timing was so abrupt I didn't have time to cover up the phone. "Did I tire you out?" He asked all smug.

"You must have…though how you did it from all the way over there…" I teased him, he in turn did a meek shout of protest before saying, "I don't want to but I should go to. When does your flight get you in?" Remembering the flight on the tickets I reply, "I leave at noon on the outgoing flight, Friday." It was my last few days here so I was making the best of it with my friends.

"Which airport?" remembering the ticket once again that I'd memorized, "Tokyo International." I reply yawning again only this time I have warning so I cover my mouth up. Then it hit me, "How do you not know didn't you arrange it?" I ask. "Yeah my head is just a little spent right now. Can't think straight."

I laugh at that. "I'll be there guaranteed. I've got work extra the next few days so I can 'properly' welcome you in." _Wonder what he meant by that?_  
>"My point is I won't be able to talk to you very much that's why the late night call this evening." It's like he can read my mind…strange. "Okay…night." I said suppressing a yawn. "See you soon…Ser…" he said something else but he mumbled it to the point of being undistinguishable.<p>

Before I could ask he hung up. Putting the phone on my charger I left for the bathroom to brush my teeth before gargling. However once I did that and was on my way to my room a very sleepy eyed nuisance came out of his room, "Serena?" he grumbled out through a sleep riddled voice.

"Go back to bed I just had something to finish up was all." Before I could wave him off completely he rebuffed like the brat he was, "You mean you had to talk to your boyfriend on the phone." I went still as stone at my doorway. _Did he hear me?_ My head turned slowly around.

"What exactly did you hear?" I asked for once slightly-okay scared at what my little brother could have heard. His face went a weird white color giving me the impression it was something to nauseate his stomach, "I'd rather not say only that what I did hear was something Dad would be angered over." Over protective dad.

The only person more over protective than him was Darien…for once I was overly grateful that our parents room was down the hall while ours were next door to each others. Every now and then you could hear noises which is why we got on each others nerves as kids growing up.

I had no excuse for what he could have heard the only thing I could say was, "If you value your memories trust me you'll want to forget whatever you heard. I guarantee it's not something to keep up in there." I point to my head as indication. He mutely agrees before walking further towards the bathroom.

"Serena." He says before I can close the door. "Yep?" I reply. He seems to have trouble saying this and can't get a lot of it out. But being a sister whose leaving I get it. "Hey, I understand, I'll miss you too." He smiles before saying, "Don't tell anyone that, I do have an image to uphold." I laugh a bit quietly before walking back into my room.

He certainly is growing up…I had to make sure everything would go down well. I'm going to make this family piece with Darien happen and I'm going to protect the one I have down here. I'll be able to tell Amy some details before I leave, not a lot just…well, suspicions would be all.

Going to bed I knew I had to tell her before I left. When I walked into work the next day I gathered anything that would be supportive 'evidence' against them so Amy would agree to watch over where I wanted her to while doing my-sorry **her-** job at the same time. I was fortunate enough to know a thing or two.

Like where the head honchos ate at and most importantly where their fax and copy machine was. Thanks to Amy's computer book that within a nice amount of time put me to sleep I could find old fax documents and ones that were already copied over. However it only traced back a certain number so I had to be carful.

Plus another thing…theirs was kept separate from the ones lower level interns and secretaries were allowed to use. Sneaking up in there on my lunch break I got into the room and started to refax and re copy the old documents in there. I faxed them again to the one I had at home that I used for work.

The printer I ended up using used a LOT of paper but once done I snuck back out. Once work was done with I took my dinner time, after spending some of it with the family, to look at the paper work I had grabbed. 80% of it was useless but the other 20% was useable.

Now I just had to convince her to keep an eye out and keep looking herself. And with her logical mind she'll either jump to help or demand more evidence before moving towards the idea. Hopefully it'll be the former. Packing more clothes and extras that night I took an hour out to enjoy a family evening before going back to packing.

I officially had my winter clothes packed and my fall clothes as well. Only my spring and summer ones were left and I had only two days of packing left. Thank whatever deity out there that I was good at packing. Going to sleep that night I dreamt of the last time I was able to make love to Darien.

How he felt…his hands on me…his lips whispering sweet things to me while his body took me to bliss…repeatedly! Remembering the sensations he was able to make me feel even while asleep caused me to orgasm and come right then and there. I woke up with wet panties and damp PJ bottoms.

I changed before anyone could see. I even had to wipe the remainder away that morning to which I discovered that I was incredibly sensitive to the touch. Finding it a bit off I wondered 'why?' Yes people get extra sensitive during and after orgasm but…I don't recall being this extra sensitive.

Then the reason hit my like THAT-literally. The sensation of cramps hit me hard as I fought to remain steady on my feet. Oh this was bad and I had work today too! Throwing back some Midol I waited a half an hour thankful I had woken up early for once and dealt with them as fast as I could.

However I forgot the one problem with taking Midol on an empty stomach…dizziness. I get really dizzy from taking it like that. Apparently its due to the caffeine surge within the pills so that you can get back to work after your muscle work over time to un wind themselves and stop being in pain.

For me it means my surprise for Darien will have to wait no matter what this week. I don't ever recall off hand...not that my memory would work well with me right now…if he was okay with sexual anything on my 'red dragon'. I went to work and repeated the same thing I did yesterday finding a little bit more evidence.

I made plans after work to see Amy since her job would be ending today as well. The boss had had the interview with her and hired her as soon as I left. But first I had to tell her. Seeing her at the café we agreed to meet at I waved her down, "Hey, how's your day been?" I asked.

She smiled before replying, "It was tough to say goodbye to some of the co-workers but I'm glad I'll be able to work your job now. It's too great an opportunity to pass up. So why did you want to meet? Shouldn't you be packing for your new job?" Sitting down I looked around first.

I know I'm being paranoid… "I wanted you to see this. And yeah I've got nearly everything packed, just need to work on summer clothes now." I smiled…sorta…as she looked through the files. "Serena this is…" I wanted her to see how serious I was about this." Pointing to a piece I made my argument.

"I'd love to be wrong on where my thoughts are going, but I don't think I am. I was hoping that while I'm in Tokyo you could continue to check up and look for me. I just want to be sure is all." She knows where I'm getting at here. If one of the largest enterprises was responsible for the allegations it would be disastrous.

She looks them over for a half an hour while I order a turkey burger with extra tomato and order her a fish sandwich with extra dipping sauce. It's amazing how well friends can get to know one another these days. Coming back with our drinks first I sip my lemonade while she sips her iced tea.

"What do you think?" I ask once she closes the folder. Sharpening her eyes to me she says, "They're strong allegations, but if it's true it could be dangerous and potentially deadly for all those around." _Sister you have no idea…_I wanted to say that but it would indicate I know something.

She can't know that I know it would be_…it would…no logical minded person would believe me without concrete proof!_ "I'll do it. I'll help out." I perk my head up and nod in agreement. "Thank you." Looking at the time I see that I have to get going. We part ways before going back to work.

I take my lunch to go as does she. I don't end up eating till dinner time and I end up spending it packing in my room since I only have today left. Tomorrow I leave at noon. It seems this whole week has passed by so fast I didn't even see it go. Packing up the last suitcase I set my alarm before heading downstairs to spend a few more moments with my family.

Tomorrow will be hard on everyone but I want this so bad I can taste it. Keeping my Midol in my purse I drive with my family out to the airport and end up meeting the girls there as they all give me their farewells. "You'll all see me again, it's not that bad. We've got the web cams!" I say over Mina's cries of hysteria.

I patted her on the back as I saw Mom crying, Dad was acting all tough same as my little brother. The girls were all respectively crying and keeping each other from acting out Mina's hysterics. Only Ray seemed to be acting nonchalant like she didn't care, but it was her defense mechanism for different emotions.

I smiled as she hinted at one before saying to 'at least send souvenirs to us all' I said 'of course' before hearing the boarding call. Grabbing the carry on luggage I said and waved 'goodbye and see you on the cam' to the girls and made my eye contact with Amy confirming what we'd discussed.

Boarding the plane, I looked back one last time to see the people_…other than Darien that is…_that I loved the most._ Please protect them when I can't._ I pleaded out. I stepped up and put my belongings away in the over head compartment. I can't wait to see you again Darien…I just want to be wrapped up in your warmth.

Review please!


	4. greetings & Daniel's posse

**Silver starlet**: your theory of her non-existent/dormant powers is coming to light VERY soon. I find it sweet that you want to be my beta reader to! Apparently now I have 2 for nearly all three of my stories! I'll give your beta reading some thought, if your serious then you can PM me your email address so I can start to send you the chapters as well.

**Lalalala**: I actually went through a week to research the divorce laws in Tokyo, Japan for accuracy on that bit. But what I found out will be more pressed on in the next chapter.

MoonlightSonata87: you nailed the last chapter on the dot.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: lol! Sorry I had to laugh I loved your review! Twins again…maybe…I dunno yet. Divorce papers will be dealt with in the next chapter…sorta…but Serena will be experiencing the 'high life' before marriage comes in…you see.

**Mangamania**: more is on the way.

moon86: here is your update.

**moonxxprincessxx18**: getting warmer…though I'm not sure if its call her 6th sense…and the infection is what she's fighting to prevent!

The Unconquered land 2: ch.4

The plane ride was only a few hours long giving me time to catch a quick nap so I could handle all that I would need to process for Tokyo. Last time I saw it the place was overrun by the infected now…as I flew over it. I saw a bustling city…cars driving, people out on the streets.

It was a good sight and made me safe. I saw from my view the street blocks that in our time-world-whatever, now were completely normal looking. There was no giant wall that we'd made to keep the infected out. And then I saw the building where we were, it looked nearly the same.

Taking one last glance I noticed the one different to the view from up here, there was no giant HELP in red paint on the rooftop. That had been one little thing I had noticed but never said or thought of or brought up to anyone, it was to large to see or to make out if you were standing on the rooftop.

But if you were above it…the sign for the 'fasten your seat belts came on'. Clicking the belt in place I prepared for our decent. I felt nervous and excited to be back there, at least now we didn't have to worry about running the place or making raids to different places for supplies.

Once we were able to leave the plane I IMMIDIATELY looked for Darien. No sign of him at all instead there was a man waiting for me with my name on a large card board sign. Going up to him I asked, "Where's Darien? He said he was going to meet me." I was confused he said he was going to be there.

The driver looked some what snubbed before professionalism took place, "Sorry Miss all I know is to come pick you up and take you to the destination and that you'll be granted access to the grounds." Disappointed I told myself that he must just be busy with work was all.

I nod my head and help him carry my bags out to the apparent limo Darien had ordered. I nodded my head and smiled. _That's my man…_I had NEVER ridden in one before so it was a nice touch…getting in with my luggage I enjoyed the view as we drove to the center of Tokyo.

For the first time I was seeing it from a whole new perspective, not grungy, not full of people trying to kill you, just people on their way to work. People who were trying to make a living and get by in life. I smiled at the warmth of it all. Once we reached the destination I was surprised by the hustle and bustle of people there.

I avoided making eye contact for too long with people I had remembered meeting in our world-time-whatever and to just keep on going. Once I was inside the building I made sure to follow the man taking me on the 'tour' as he called it and not let my instincts tell me where to go.

I may know where I was but they didn't need to know that. It would raise to many questions. Remembering the front gate people I was surprised by how they greeted me, with caution at first before sincerity and kindness won out and it was nice. Now I felt at ease again.

_Maybe because I have technically…in another time-world…lived here before_. Who knows…I walk with the man till he takes me to the other end of the building where they film outside. They had trailers here and their names were on them. I had nearly forgotten about this part.

The building was a sweet view from the outside, no longer covered by a giant wall but showcasing it's splendor and what it hides within the walls by illuminating the grand design in front. Inside was wonderful and not the stuffy look that I remembered and the inside from there on was great.

The building that we had gone to in the beginning was like a giant outdoor mall, only it had bigger space in doors giving it the illusion that it was only a building when really there were more than one. Walking outside and passing the different trailers I read and look for Darien's trailer.

Will I be staying in his or did he arrange for one just for me, I briefly wondered as my 'escort' brought me to what I was looking for. Setting my suitcases down he says, "Darien asked that you stay with him. If you choose not to we can set up an old trailer over there." He points to an area on the opposite side of the grounds.

Furrowing my brows I say, "I don't understand." He seems to not completely understand himself. "I don't know myself really I just know that this is what Darien asked so we delivered." I nod my head yes before he left. I knock lightly on the door to the trailer before knocking harder.

Hearing a grunting sound…sounds like a man…I become curious and open the door. I walk in to find Darien, shirtless, with only his pants and socks on, against the frame of the door to his bedroom, or what consists of a bedroom for a trailer. His soon-to-be-ex-wife was standing less than a foot away from him.

Her get up was a black baby doll negligee with gold in the stitching. And five inch black heels adorn her feet as she tried to appear as innocent as they come. Her hair was curled to match her pouty look of a sex kitten. Her red glossed lips spoke out, "Oh I didn't know you were having company**…honey**."

Her word usage I knew was meant to eat away at me seeing as I was technically the other woman…depending on how one looks at the situation. Anyone could guess that Darien had been having a nice little time with his wife, from an outsiders perspective.

I swallowed the urge to run like a little girl_…it's what Daniel was counting on…_I knew. I watched instead as she slid her hands up Darien's bare chest and made a move to nip before being roughly grabbed and shoved none to gently away. Relief flooded through me…however so did anger that he let it get this far.

"Serena it's not what you think!" He immediately stated as he pushed himself from the door frame. Logic was warring with emotion as I reined in control of them both and refused to let any effect that Daniel's actions had on me show. Looking at her I walked forward put my hand out as if to merely shake her own.

"It's nice to see you again…Danny…Des…sorry what was it again? I'm bad with names." She seethed in rage, her eyes were on fire with it, how she managed to attempt her body composition to exude sex appeal and arrogance…neither of which, however, made her attractive at the moment…it only made it shrivel.

"Daniel…**bitch**." I nearly visibly stiffened at her name for me. Her hand came forward to shake mine as she tried to squeeze my hand. My eyes smiled at this. Hate to break it to her…well not really…but when it came to a test of wills and strength I beat her…hands down…no pun intended.

Shaking her hand I feel her pressure and exuded my own. My lips smiled teasingly. This was to easy…even without my gifts I can still kick ass…even if it is just a hand shake. I had to give her kudos for trying though, but I knew that if I actually exerted real pressure she'd falter.

After a moment I saw her eyes shift to that of slight pain as I loosened the grip only to pull her arm in gently to whisper in her ear, "I may be a **bitch** as you so eloquently termed it, but I'm the one rocking the boat now." Letting my voice get an octave deeper to let her know in no uncertain terms how serious I am.

"And I'm not going anywhere…bitch. You can count on that." I practically spat out as I pulled my head away first before pulling away the rest of my body, letting her go. I could have hit her I wanted to for her audacity with Darien but instead I took the high road…I walked in between them.

Positioning myself in front of Darien and her. I stood tall_…as tall as 5ft, 6 inches can get me…_and proud. Placing my hands on my hips I held my ground as we eyed each other up and down. I had to admit she looked beautiful in her outfit but if she thinks that she can seduce my man…she better think again.

Make no mistake I was pissed OFF, but I needed to make sure she was gone before I blew up. She grabbed her jacket that covered her and tied the belt around it before walking out and out of the area with what dignity she had left. I could hear a breath leave Darien as she was out of sight.

"Thank-" SMACK! I smack him upside the back of his head. Before kicking him in the shin. He grabbed his shin in pain since I was wearing boots. Before he could even say anything I got my bit out while pointing at him, "If I ever see THAT again no matter what the reason I'm outta here."

He nodded his head… "Bitch isn't taking MY man." I nearly pouted the term as I shut the door to the trailer. I've worked too long and too hard just to lose him again_…I couldn't do it again…it's just too painful._ Looking back to Darien I had to ask, "Why weren't you at the airport when I arrived?" _Please let it not be because of her_.

"Daniel came over." _What did I just sa-oh right I thought it and we no longer have that mind link with each other. I do miss that…even if it was for a short while._ "And she was dressed like a comely high end prostitute why?" I didn't care that he once cared for her the bitch was trying to seduce my man.

He didn't seem to mind the term though, "She said she was bringing the divorce papers over here to sign." _So this was the card up her sleeve…so to speak._ I had to ask, "And why didn't you do anything or say anything when you saw she obviously didn't have them on her?" Arms crossed over chest I awaited his answer.

"She said they were under the jacket, that it was humiliating enough to be signing them. I believed her." _Of course he did…_ "But when she came in and I asked where they were she said literally 'find them yourself'." She took her jacket off to reveal THAT outfit thing and started to walk towards me."

_Okay that's logical but what about your shirt?_ "Where'd your shirt go then?" He retorted, "She spilled hot coffee on it ten minutes ago probably on purpose I might add and I shucked it off in a hurry to avoid getting first degree burns on my chest. Shit stung too." _Wait what?_

"So she came out of nowhere and just randomly spilled coffee on you?" I asked. That part didn't make any sense to me. "No, okay here it is, I was waiting for my scene to come up and I was drinking my coffee okay?" Okay I follow here, he grabbed the shirt in question as his proof.

Sure enough it had a large coffee stain on it. "I was drinking when they told me I was up it was the reason I had the driver go pick you up we were doing a last minute scene that I was scheduled to be in. turning around I heard my name from her when whoosh!" _Seriously he said whoosh!_

Even dramatized it with hand movements. I quirked up an eye brow, "Anyways her 'befuddling hands' I can't believe I just described them as that, but they were 'fumbling' about, making my coffee, HOT coffee at that went all over my shirt. Then she said that she had my papers that I wanted." The rest I can figure from there.

Wow she is a crafty one alright. I nod my head in agreement, "So no divorce papers which means no make up anything till they get signed. Which also means I…" I bite my lip before I can rattle off the little number I packed up and away in my suitcase. Not wanting to pry I guess Darien leaves it alone.

Taking my suitcase however he throws it to the bed, I furrow my brows in confusion, "What are you doing?" I asked him. Unzipping my suitcase he starts to un load my clothes into a few drawers. I stop him, "What are you doing?" I ask again. As if it's obvious, "I'm helping you unpack."

_Um…_ "Why? I can't stay in here, you're still married." _Hello!_ I state like it's obvious. As he stops what he's doing he stands himself up to his full height. I started to ask myself why I was protesting the issue…his closeness always hinders my thoughts. I was honestly struggling to keep my thoughts focused.

Walking towards me he backs me into the wall of his room which is only a foot from his bed. The bedroom was itself half the size of my room back home and his bed was taking up a lot of space. The corner of the bed was about a foot from the door, hence only a fo-you get it!

Placing his right hand against the wall and the other partially on my neck he asked, "Serena, you've been gone from me for so **long**…I **missed** you…" I understand his misery I do…I've been there, but to be logical here, "It's been less than…" Hot breath fell over me as his head nearly touched my own.

I felt like my next move was going to be painful for us both, but it was for the betterment of the situation_…right?_ I slowly eased my hands up his chest as a way to divert his attention so I could gently shove him away. However as I've learned over time things don't always go according to plan.  
>He took it as an invitation instead and decided to treat me as a banquet and came in<em>…hungrily<em>! His mouth came down upon mine in passion-filled ecstasy. For a moment I couldn't help but want to let go of my need for control and logic, if only for a brief moment_…or twelve_.

My body took over my rational thought before I could collect my thoughts long enough to tell him this-us was still by _law and by moral standards…hate the law and those moral rules right now…wrong!_ Gripping my waist he pulled me closer to deepen the already deeply intense kiss.

I felt like I was drowning in him and I didn't want any air if it meant I had to leave him or his lips, they were so…mouth watering. Truthfully I don't think I stood a chance against him like this, with his lips on mine anytime anywhere I knew that I was in trouble. Somehow he always had that kind of effect on me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered his hands leaving fingerprint bruises in their wake all the way down to my butt. Gripping it I felt my legs weaken in response to his assault…an assault that I was gladly accepting and relinquishing control to, ah the wonders of men…of Darien.

He gladly used the moment to sweep me up off my feet_…literally!_ Before I could wrap my legs around his waist his arms did it for me, sweeping them back in the hurried passionate filled moment we were having. The only thing I did was lock my ankles in place behind his back.

Digging my two inch booted heels into his back a little I briefly wondered if he was in pain. He gasped but whether it was in pain or in pleasure it was kind of hard to tell, "Sorry…" I muttered out, "Don't be…there's always a little bit of pain in pleasure…or visa versa." Oh gods bless this man right here.

"Darien…" I gasped out as his mouth left mine to leave a hot wet trail down my neck and to the curve of my v neck t shirt. His left hand busied itself with caressing my breast while his other maintained its grip on my ass. He dug in every so often so the sensations would prevent the usage of my legs.  
>That brought me back the reminder that I was supposed to remember something. I tried in vain to clear my head up enough to think and ask myself what it was. Looking up at the ceiling of the trailer I was having a hard time clearing my thoughts of everything pertaining to Darien.<p>

I vaguely remembered that I was suppose to be stopping this_…for some un-known inane reason…clearly I was having a moment of temporary insanity from wanting to leave this god who was currently sucking and kissing a hot wet trail of burning fire down my neck to my heaving chest.  
><em>My legs wrapped tighter around him as he continued his pursuit, his destination obvious when his hand that was busy with my breast reached up the two inches and roughly yanked my shirt down revealing my bra clad breast. I had been thankful as hell that I wore one of my shittier bras that day.

He could see clearly through it. "Fuck my blind…" he mumbled out. I didn't get the chance to react as his lips descended and worked my nipple over through the worn down fabric. I gaped in delight at the sensations provided. However my reasons of clarity hit me when a knock came to his trailer door.

"Hey dude we need to work on that scene remember?" I heard Malachite's voice ring out causing me to groan at the injustice of what I let happen and how far things could have gotten. _Hell it got far enough as it was!_ I pushed Darien away so he could get the picture himself, "Go you need to go do your job."

He looked like he didn't want to leave me at all. In fact he looked like he was having his presents ripped from him, "I'll still be here when you get back." I said reassuring him. He came to me then not to kiss but to hug. "I just don't want to…I mean I…it's hard to…" I get it no problem; he's so scared that this is all a dream, that I'm not real.

Gripping his face I pull him to eye level with me and tell him, "This is real and so am I and I'm not going ANYWHERE." I smile at him as he lets go and hugs me again before grabbing a fresh shirt and leaving out the door. I slid down the wall due to the agony of making him leave but mostly since I felt weakened by his actions.

Standing myself back up I idly wondered why he made me feel ready to let go when I told him and myself both that NOTHING intimate was to happen till those divorce papers were signed. Yet there we were up against the wall coming close to ripping clothes off. I had to get a grip on myself.

Unpacking my things I told myself that we could work this living thing out, we just had to set boundaries was all. Plus I needed to talk to a lawyer about spouses that refused to sign divorce papers. Would one party who has signed them be able to see another person while the other hasn't?

I'd have to look it up first then call someone on it. I didn't know how things worked up in Tokyo. I briefly wondered if it really came down to it I'd be Darien's mistress. _Would people up here accept me? Or would I be shunned for who I am?_ Getting the rest unpacked I decided to give myself a tour.

Walking the grounds of the place I looked at the way it was before I had come here last time. I had been here many times before…in the world that I came from so I knew where certain things were. So it wasn't too bad and I even felt a comfort in presence to feel sort of at home again.

The only difference now was that we weren't staying in a room on the inside but in a trailer with many other trailers around as well. I was temped to take a look on the inside to see what it was before the girls and I had come here in my old world. I briefly wondered if there were to be any repercussions for what I did.

I mean think about it, I helped remake the world by changing one event. That does something to you. I wondered if it would just be me and Darien to carry on that burden of what could have happened alone. We'd never be able to talk about it with our closest friends or family members.

And lately I had been growing anxious about certain things. As I walked around I took a route that I knew would take me inside the building. Re-familiarize myself with it. I had been thinking about things that needed to be done when I remembered Amy and the girls back home.

I felt a wave of dizziness hit me out of no where. I looked around and saw no one so I didn't feel so embarrassed. However it wasn't till something sparked in my head that I tried something. I flung my hand out and tried to focus on knocking something to the side against the wall over.

Nothing happened…I smiled in relief that I was incorrect about my having my powers in the here and now. Though why I thought of them when the dizziness hit me was something I was confused about. Maybe I was just worried over Amy since she's working for them now.

That's when it hit me in three weeks they would have her apply for the same drug tests I went through. I couldn't let her be caught off guard. I had to warn her. But that wouldn't be happening for weeks so I knew that right now wasn't life threatening. However it wasn't till I left the room that I hear the clank behind me.

I slowly turned my head around and saw a piece of pipe that had been lying against the wall just moments before fall, making its startling noise. I looked at it then to my hand several times before I asked myself was it possible. Pushing my anxiety and worries to the side I reaching into my memory bank for the answers.

They injected the virus only a short period of time after I got the job, but my powers were dormant for a while afterwards. Changes were subtle but became more aggressive over time. Is it possible that I came back after I got the drug tests? Do I have the disease within me? I looked to my hands for the answers.

I knew they didn't hold the solution to my problem but I didn't want this again. If they already distributed the disease out to its employees that could have the same gifts or different gifts as me then maybe it was always a part of their strategy. Create their own little army to defend them.

I laughed at the injustice of it all. I knew I needed to somehow find a doc that would do a blood test for me someone I knew could be trusted and someone that wouldn't freak out and call the CDC guys in. Any type of bio hazard or deadly disease that's out there and they're the first to get the call.

I understand its standard procedure to do it so I knew the person I went to had to off the books but who was out there willing to do that. Lowering my head I already knew the answer to that one…he or she had to be 'black market'. And they could be dangerous at times, only out for themselves and money.

Only a few of them were once highly sought after and still respected within their specified fields. Others were so bad that they grabbed the cheapest of the cheap to get the funds they wanted. I'd had to be very careful. I'd also have to keep the intel from Darien, I knew he'd want me to see someone legit.

What's 'Black Market' you ask, it's someone who didn't or no longer have their license due to whatever legal or moral or illegal reasons but decided to practice anyways. A complete illegality and they had no other option but to remain secret. To protect themselves above all else.

I once again had something to worry over, but they soon was place temporarily on the back burner when I saw and looked at all the different sets and took a look at the props and various art work used. I noticed I was 30 feet from the door to the building when I saw all of this.

Looking around myself it was intriguing to see it all. It was so different from the last time, so different. Looking around I was thankful that I did have the neck badge that indicated I could be here or else the guards would have thrown me out a while ago.

Seeing a group of girls at the snacks table I felt my stomach react to the smell of food and choose that as my new destination. Walking up to it in a not so hurried motion I tried hard not to run. The food smelled great and I felt like digging in. All I had on the plane was peanuts and a soda.

Getting there I wanted to make sure it was okay to just eat whatever so I asked, "Is this for everyone?" One girl once she turned around was IDed easily…one of Daniel's harem bitches…though her outfit today was modest to say the least. Nice jeans with a thick tank top I could tell under and long sleeved sweater.

I'd have to compliment her one day on her ability to look like a hooker one minute and a respectable co-worker the next. "It's for people who work here." She bit out. Oh she remembered me alright, her expression of 'I'm better than you' clearly written on her smug face.

Probably feeling like she had the upper hand_…if she only knew. _However I was just glad that I could eat._ Lucky me…_so I dug in. Not bothering to look at them or the way they were probably looking at me I piled my food on the flimsy paper plate and started to eat to my hearts content.

After three minutes of feeling their eyes on me I finally grinned between bites of food, "You might wanna take a picture, it'll last longer." That's when she reacted. Grabbing my food away I was surprised when it didn't fall off the plate. Acting like she was the one clearly overreacting I looked at her like a spoiled child.

She demanded, "What are you doing? You don't work here!" Grabbing my food back trying to rescue my plate from her I retorted easily, "I'm eating unless that's something you've forgotten how to do and FYI I do work here." Smiling I took a bite out of my meat bun and walked away.

Walking down the old hallways I got sucked in memories of long ago…granted they were less than a half a year ago but still. Remembering the piece with Amy involved I took out my cell. Briefly I wondered how it had stayed on me during Darien's little mini feast of me.

Shaking it off I dialed her number, "Serena hey." She said, thankfully it was still the weekend. "Hey Amy I almost forgot to tell you something about the company." As if its research wasn't enough…I briefly looked to my hands. The power that could still…no not still was already in there from the time frame.

"What is it?" she asked. Thankfully I still had a few weeks but I do worry for her, besides there's no guarantee that I'll be able to call her then. "The company does annual drug test to make sure its employees are clean." Before I can say a word more however she replies, "Yes I know they just had me do it."

I stopped walking_…what?_ "But they don't have that till the second or third week." I protested. _Why do it to Amy so soon?_ "I asked them myself when they did the tests, though I did find the test to be unusual. I did it thinking that it was a new way of testing." _Oh god…Amy…_

"They said it was done early on due to my security level." _Wait what?_ My security level wasn't that high. "What do you mean security level? Amy mine wasn't that high." _What is going on?_ "Well once they saw my advanced levels in bio-chemistry, and medical's they decided to up my job level." _Was this a good thing or not?_

"How high up are you?" I ask hesitantly. She seems quiet. "Amy I'm not mad just concerned." Hopefully she didn't think I was upset at her, I've always known for her to be smarter than all five of us girls. "They want me to start assisting on research projects in the field." This could potentially be very good or bad.

"It's okay Amy it just means that you can keep a better eye on them. I don't know where things might be but I do know that there is a woman working there her name is Prisma." Please make this sound believable. "Keep a close eye on her as well. She's the one who helped discover what I showed you. But I don't believe she's aware of it yet."

_Please believe it…_ "I hope you're right Serena. But as far as this is all concerned I hope you're wrong." I knew why she felt that way, "Yeah so do I." I state sounding defeated, I know I'm right I just wish I was wrong. The rest of the conversation is filled to the brim with catching up.

I wanted to tell her she has the disease in her body, that they injected her with it but I'm not 100% sure it's within me yet. Til I knew for a fact I couldn't say anything, after all why give her extra to worry over. After hanging up I searched through the net on my phone to look up doctors.

If I could find one within a 50 mile radius I could get my blood tests done. I'd just have to be sure to do it on a day that I was off, and do it soon. First of all I had to find my schedule for the upcoming weeks and find out what I was going to be doing. I still didn't having any inkling of what my job entailed.

Walking back down to the set area I saw them packing up some gear and unpacking other pieces. I found it comical to see the sawed off shot guns packing their fake rounds. Especially knowing that he and I had used the real deal on many, MANY occasions. Before I could walk forward someone tapped my shoulder from behind.

I turned my head to see Malachite. It pained me for a moment knowing the last time he saw his loved one was just before he left to go fight and that he never saw Mina or got to experience their lives as parents….hell he never got to even see his child. Schooling my features I hold out my hand, "Hello."

He shakes it…I can tell he's testing me due to his strong grip. I watch his eye brow quirk up. "Nice to meet Darien's 'assistant'." The 'assistant' is obviously a loose term to him. I nod my head, "Yes I'm his new assistant. You must be Malachite. I really do enjoy the show that you guys put on here."

I remember he wasn't friendly at first with anybody…till he got to know you. He releases my hand and casually puts his own back in his pockets. "What were you doing?" he asks looking around. "I was getting used to my surroundings. I don't know where anything is so I figured I'd get to know my way around." Logical excuse.

But it's no deterrent to him, "Really? Then how did you know exactly where to walk around and how to get back?" I did what I could to avoid my eyes growing wider to indicate he'd caught me. "I traced my steps back." I said though even to my own ears it wasn't entirely convincing.

He was unconvinced but Darien's voice interrupted it, "Hey Malachite I see you've met Serena." His arm came to wrap around my shoulder as a friend would do to another. I wonder how many people knew or were allowed to know? Malachite wasn't fooled, he walked forward the two steps.

Leaning in to Darien he said, "How much longer do you think you can fool everyone around here? It's obvious she's just here for your amusement. You haven't taken on a assistant in years and NOW you decide to do so? I know your trying to divorce your wife but seriously…this soon? Why give the rebound a chance?"

He walked away but not before Darien told me to stay and asked to talk to him alone. I have to admit his words hurt me. I had never before been referred to as a rebound, and I wasn't used to being talked to in such a low manner. I hadn't even had a chance to defend myself before he walked away.

I walked away myself but only to walk towards where the boys were. I didn't want animosity to be around these two friends because of me. Turning the corner I saw them arguing. Before I could walk over I overheard them, "Dude she's obviously here so you can have a quick fling to get over Daniel." Malachite's words stung again.

"No she's not; I'm in love with her." Darien's words had the other man looking up, "She's the one I was talking to you about for the last month." He seemed to understand Darien's words but was shocked too much to respond at the time. "I hope within time you can accept us…accept her. Cause she's not going anywhere."

I smiled at Darien's words. Malachite retorted back, "Are those your words or hers?" Darien's retort, "Mine. Now not one more word of negativity towards her." Before Malachite could respond I did, "I would actually prefer it if he is honest with me at all times." They were both surprised by my entrance.

"Serena…" Darien responded. "I'd prefer if people would just be themselves in front of me. Some people say that if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. Just say what you need to say to me now that way you're not brimming with crap every time you see me." Fair enough.

Malachite was for once at a loss for words…for all of 30 seconds. He ripped into me a few times before finally getting it all off his chest and walking away. Darien simply shook his head in obvious 'this is going to take a while' gesture. I walked up to him, "No it won't." I slid my arms around his neck.

Wrapping his around my waist he asked, "How do you know what I'm going to say?" I smiled, "Because I know you…you're mine so how could I not?" He smiled before leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips. Leaning his forehead against mine I told him, "I'm going to look up online at some point if it's legal to pursue any other relationship while still legally married to another."

He smiled before responding, "If that's the case take all the internet time you need….till your job starts up." It looked to be that he had some ideas of his own that weren't job related, unless you count a really skimpy skirt, four inch heels and a jacket combo laid out in men's fantasies.

Leaving him to go back to the trailer I pull out the laptop that he has. My own laptop I was recommended by loving family members not to leave in it the luggage and you couldn't have it as a carry on…people steal they said…so I had to have my new laptop I bought with the girls sent over.

Along with a few trinkets surrounding it so no one would think to open it. Dad had suggested it so I figured since his little girl was leaving to at least give him this much control here in this area.

It would be here in three days so I'd have to use his. I had to laugh at the one he had here, the starting programs were dragging on. A 2000 operating system doesn't run as fast as a 2007 or 2010. Finally getting online I searched under various search sites 'Japanese laws' for example.

So freaking many it was hard to narrow it down. So I tried 'askjeeves' and put down 'can a married man start a new relationship when his partner from the first refuses to sign divorce papers'_…yeah there's a reason they ask you to narrow it down for a reason._ I got such off the topic responses.

So I tried 'divorce laws in Japan'. Got one on a woman who was being sued from Japan to America…not what I was looking for. So I tried, 'law and divorce around the world' it was hopefully more narrowed and expanded at once. No go, it gave me more on international divorce and child custody rights than anything.

I was about to give up when I tried website that had the lawyers number listed on it. I dialed as fast as possible. A thick Japanese accent came through, "Hello this is the law offices of Mizemoto." Asking for the lawyer he popped up. Giving him the issue at hand between Darien, Daniel and myself he simply said, "Oh that's not a problem. Many times one party refuses to sign."

_Oh thank god…_well, that he can help, "What you do is if he has already signed, then send the papers to your lawyer if you have one, if not you can send them to me and I'll put them through the system. That way he can start a legal relationship with you. But only then. If you start it now I can't help the repercussions."

I knew what he meant if things got out to early that Darien and I were together then it would spark a media frenzy that wasn't cover-up-able. Thanking him I took his number down along with his name just incase I had any more questions. As long as Darien and I held off a few more days we could get everything faxed out.

I was giddy with excitement. Leaving out the door to the trailer again I felt better about things. No longer did the stares from Daniel's crew bother me_…which is why I pondered on why they were still here. Did they work here? I know it couldn't have been because she was still here…right?_

Walking forward I asked one of the crew people, "Hey aren't they part of Daniel's entourage?" He looked at me, "Yup. Three of them are the crew's on-set girlfriends." Oh so they were here to just hang out…for the hell of it…no they were here to spy on Darien and me as Daniel's spies.

Seeing their little game and noticing they kept wayward eyes on Darien…a LOT…and a bit on myself. Knowing I was just his friend for now I walked up to him, confidence in my stride without so much as a bat of my eye and asked so matter-of-factly, "So what did you want me to start with boss."

That his head snapped to me with such speed I thought I know I heard it crack a little…which caused him to react in surprise pain-pleasure. He wasn't used to cracking his neck but when you started to do it, damn did it feel good. It was only when you haven't done it for a while that you felt the pain in with it.

His eyes refocused and he seemed to be looking at me shocked still. My lips cracked in slight smile as I asked him with a firm voice that didn't betray my face…only my eyes as they held my mirth, "What did you want me to do first boss?" Stunned still he could only get out, "You can…" looking around he handed me a towel.

Steadier now he regained himself realizing he was in front of co-workers and superiors and played the role in front of all to a T, "You can get me a new towel. And some more water. We're doing a scene later on that'll require a lot of energy, so rehydration is needed." Water was good but…

"Gatorade is better for rehydration." He nodded his head in agreement before changing his drink order to 'fruit punch Gatorade'. Wiping the sweat from his head he gave me the towel. I handled it in a way that I managed to avoid the big sweat spot. I may love him but I don't love a quarter pint of sweat.

_At least not like that…rather mixed with my own while having hot and heavy love making…okay focus!_ "Later on we need to go over some financial information and legal papers." I nodded my head in agreement before walking off. Stopping three feet into my walk I back tracked.

"Where?" He pointed with mirth in the direction I should go into. I smiled in slight embarrassment before walking into the direction with the wet towel and his old water bottle. Walking past the girls they seemed resentful. They could do nothing to me, it was as simply put me doing my job.

Hours later after running around all over the damned place…I swear I did more work here than I did at my job at Dark Opus. I was shocked at the amount of work there was to be done. Taking down the sets only to rebuild more and changing the mats around so the actors didn't actually get to hurt.

Apparently some stunts were too much risk for the actors so that's when the actors were 'politely asked' to step aside and let their doubles take over. Darien's double hardy worked at all. I think by the end of the day he felt like he seriously wasted his day sitting around wearing his on screen look-a-like's clothes.

He'd been nice to talk to…for all of ten minutes before I went from acting at Darien's PA to acting as half the regular casts PA. Darien nodded his okay with it before I did as asked…the whole time. I ended up re-memorizing the building in just under an hour. I knew Malachite still had hateful feelings towards me but once he saw I was working my ass off and forgetting to take breaks in-between time frames I think he gained a newfound respect for me.

From the time I got off the plane and started working till now it was a full eight hours. They had already been working a near 12 hour day so I didn't fuss…though it was hard not to. When you're used to paper work most of the day doing 70% physical labor is a LOT different.

But at least it made the day go by faster, I'll give it that. The literally timing had made it into a long ass day-evening-night! By the time I saw my cell phone again I had to take three looks just to be sure I wasn't seeing things! Freaking near one in the morning! They ended the rolling time at nearly one am.

I was thankfully given relief an hour beforehand but that quickly was diminished when they took some of the sets down early. Finally 12:45 am I walked into the trailer and went right into the shower. I shed clothes anywhere in the room. Once that hot spray hit me I was in heaven.

20 minutes later I grabbed a towel and was fully prepared to sleep I felt that tired. I hadn't thought about jet lag as they term it until four hours into my shift. It drained me heavily. The only thing that kept me adrift was the copious amounts of Green tea, Krispy Creams, and chocolate chip and peanut butter granola bars.

But by midnight even that wasn't enough. Ready to crash_…literally…_into bed I saw that Darien was already two steps away from it as well…and he did crash. Landing on top of the bed he fell asleep fast before I crawled over him and rested my towel covered body on top of the covers next to him.

By morning…or by eight am morning…I noticed that my position had moved slightly only in turning my body towards Darien, his had crawled closer to my own while throwing his arm over my waist. I thought it was cute…till I noticed he was slowly inching my towel off.

Any other time I'd laugh and let him but I remember what the lawyer said…so against my better wants and desires, I removed his hand only to receive a groan. "Oh come on Serena, that's not fair." I smiled at his puppy dog eyes. Freshly woken up he did need a shower though.

"I'll update you later on about the legals, right now you need a shower…you stink." I covered up my nose for effect. He swatted my towel covered thigh before trying to get a feel up. I swatted his hand away, "Not until we get things cleared through." He sighed before walking in to the bathroom.

_Another day or two and I'll be glad to have his hands anywhere on me…hell I'll probably be begging for it._ _Which he'd love no doubt…_


	5. of fax machines & event preperations

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: no, no powers before the tests from Dark Opus.

Pamela: thanks to some inspiration from a fan I have a method of the other girls 'remembering' the world that now doesn't exist…sort of…anyways & as long as Serena & her team can prevent it there won't be another infection.

**MoonlightSonata87**: she knows what she wants that's the problem, not all of these things she wants co inside with what everyone else wants! And yeah she's trying to avoid scandal but it's hard to do that when you're in a relationship with a t.v. star which she'll find out very soon.

**Mangamania**: Daniel isn't that bad she just has people like Beryl surrounding her putting ideas in her head. Plus she did loose her hot as hell husband to someone not even famous. To certain famous people its like a slap in the face. Remember we don't know what her so called friends talk to her about or how Beryl talks to her…at least not yet. sides she does care about him she just has a lousy way of showing it plus as a last tid bit here with Darien's name on her's she had more star power…with her own…not so much.

**moonxxprincessxx18**: glad your enjoying it so much!

**silver starlet:** I would love to send you a copy but the PM and the review system wont send over a direct copy of your email. Try writing it out for example max underscore X545260155 at yahoo dot com. For some lame ass reason ffnet is weird like that. Oh plus that is actually my email address so you can send me a confirmation email and I can send you a copy.

The Unconquered land 2 ch.5

Three days had passed and we had been waiting with baited breath for the papers for the impending divorce to be faxed over. Once they were processed Darien would be officially free from Daniel's legal bindings grasp. But the lawyers also stated that they had a mountain of paper work so it would be done around noon…that was three hours ago.

Darien had made himself busy working with the crew members trying to create a new set for the next episode set to air. Me…I was trying to pass the time by talking with the girls via web cam on my laptop…the sucker finally came in. "So when I told them 'um hello the sign says girls only' they bounced out."

Mina's voice boomed out from the speakers. We all laughed at her experience on the set for her latest photo shot. She was getting more hands-on but she was also getting her little sayings wrong. In the last one, one of the male models had walked into the ladies room for changing and walked in on Mina half naked.

At first she'd been shocked but when the man couldn't help but perv and gawk at her body she had squealing out at him in her high pitched voice which ultimately made him red in the face. It was a funny story she gave us all. Gave us all a glimpse into her life as a fashion model.

When I saw the resolute look on Amy's face I knew she had an update for me…good or bad I didn't know. "So we've been on this thing for a while now." I remarked. Ray signed and said, "Wow we've been talking for nearly two and a half hours." Lita then broken in with, "I think I'm gonna head out pretty soon."

I knew she had mentioned a cooking class she was assisting the teacher in so she was out within a few. Ray's excuse, "Yeah I have some cleaning up to do around here. Phobos and Deimos won't stop complaining asking for food. I swear those birds are getting fat as anything." We all knew she loved them though.

Mina however had her endless bounds of energy, "Wow so soon, but then again I could locate that little number at the mall I mentioned to you all. I wonder if it's on sale yet." She was off within two minutes. It left me and Amy while she picked up papers that she had set off to the side of the laptop.

"Serena I have disturbing news for you." Normal life no more… "Lay it on me Amy." I said sighing with my head in my hands. "Dark Opus has their hands in more places than we-you imagined." I was slightly shocked_…where else did they have their hands?_ "They apparently have a private contract with the CDC and the military."

Hmmm… "Even worse the CDC contract first started three years ago. Apparently the CDC was promised within a certain time frame a cure for the small pox disease by Dark Opus." This is getting interesting. _Why promise a cure for something that isn't even treatable?_

"What's the catch? You don't promise a cure for something that isn't even treatable." I asked her. Stern looking as ever she informs me, "The cure that they thought they made was the first prototype of the disease you sent me after." _WHAT? But I thought it was made for something else?_

"Turns out the 'cure' they thought they made didn't even come close to curing the patients." _Yeah I'll bet…_ "Instead the test subjects became very violent and eventually tried to kill the doctor's and each other." _Wow…_ "So they took a closer look at the chemical compounds the formula could help out with."

_And here's the part where they try it again…_ "The formula worked this time…for a little while. It seemed to that is but this time the test subjects started to become increasingly sick with the substance. They were deemed failed like the last set was and were disposed of." By now Amy looked worried.

Feeling her anxiety I asked, "Hey you okay? You're not hurt are you?" she looked to me, "Serena these facts that I got, I had to sneak into the private offices of Diamond to get them. I felt so guilty at the time but once I found this out…" Her head fell down briefly before she shot it back up in resolution.

"I want to expose him and this company for what they've done!" Wow she snuck that in there? _Wait a minute…_ "How'd you bypass security to his office?" I asked trying to figure it out. She seemed like she was unsure of that herself, "There's an interesting tale behind that."

I look to her, "Amy?" "A cup of water of all things fell onto the computer unit for the electrical box and it shorted out a unit in the above offices. He along with several personnel were forced to leave their offices. I snuck in and found the files." A cup of water…where I came from she had power over the element of water.

The drug test_…she is already experiencing the symptoms…but I didn't start to experience them till months later!_ "Amy remember the drug test you took there?" I asked trying to make this sound as less threatening as possible. I tried to squash the urge to yell at her what was going to happen.

Finding out that the same disease that was being tested on people and had those results not to long ago is now within you is pretty hard to take in. "Yes Serena, why?" H_ow can I tell her that I know she was dosed?_ She would be hurt if I didn't tell her but then she'd freak out if I did.

Plus I'm not even completely convinced-in a moment of blind hope I threw my hand out aiming at the magazine on the bed, it flew against the wall without being touched. Forget the black market doctor I already knew it. The disease was in me and my powers were steadily returning to me.

My head sunk down and the realization that I had to tell Amy. I couldn't keep this from her. Sighing I looked at her through the web cam, "Serena I suspect you had your suspicions from the start because you yourself have the disease in your body. Am I correct?" She inquired.

I looked at her slightly angered form…though angry with me for knowing and not telling her making her a candidate for the 'drug test' or the fact that this company has done all of these horrible things I honestly didn't know. Her expression was hard to read right now, I just hoped she didn't hate me.

I lowered my head in affirmation of her question. "Sorry but yes. Amy that drug test…I didn't say anything right away because one the drug tests weren't supposed to be for weeks still and secondly, I wasn't even completely convinced of what they'd done myself. I had hoped I'd been completely wrong."

_Okay so it was only 90% truth._ "I had had my suspicions but I was waiting to be able to confirm it with a doctor who could do the blood tests." She could see I was telling the truth there…ironically I would no longer need that black market doctor, I held my own proof_…so to speak._

"Serena." Amy called out to me, apparently I had gotten lost in my own head space, "Yeah Amy?" I replied feeling a bit relieved. The more Amy knew the better in my opinion. Probably because it meant that it was one less thing I had to lie to her about. Soon…well hopefully…I wouldn't have to lie to any of the girls.

I hate to do it but out of fear of the obvious…disbelief…wanting me to see a shrink…all of which I don't need. But soon they would know…I just hope to whoever is out there that all this doesn't repeat itself…that it was inevitable. I mean what if after all it was going to happen regardless?

_What if I just stalled the future by a few months…or years?_ "Any updates?" I ask pulling myself out of my own thoughts. I must admit it felt strange to have Amy reporting to me again…sorta. "Other than that, no. I haven't seen Prisma yet but she's due to be coming in soon for a research development."

Could be what I fear it to be… "I'll be seeing her in a week. Anything I should know?" She asks ready to take this on. "Nothing that you would believe…" I grumble out under my breath…if only she knew EVERYTHING and not just little tidbits from the papers and the company.

"What?" she asks obviously not hearing my prior word's. "From what I've heard…" I pause for effect and so it'll be the right amount of time grumbled out, "She's a good person, she just may not know how volatile her intelligence is on a few matters." _Just like yours at times._

Seeing Amy's slight distress I let out, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. Maybe if I stayed…maybe I should have stayed…" _Maybe I am being truly selfish here…maybe I should have stayed to face this in person instead of leaving and moving into a whole new city away from it all._

"DON'T!" Amy yelps over the speakers shocking me from my stressed and depressing thoughts. My head shots up to see her, "Don't ever regret living your life Serena! You've earned this. I don't know how I know but…" I was slightly a taken a back…does she know something?

Her looks shifts to look more resolved, "Serena don't you doubt your decisions. You presented me the facts before you offered the position. I could have refused but I didn't, it was my choice…NOT yours." I nodded my head in agreement. She was right afterall. No one tells Amy what to do.

If she agrees then she'll do it but if she doesn't then she can't be forced to do something she doesn't want to do. I can't help but smile at her independent nature even if she always was a timid little one. Strange how that works out…but then again she always did have a way of making me feel better.

Afterall it was she whom I first met of all the girls…she was the first I befriended. She was always able to make me feel better, "Okay." I nodded my head in confirmation with a smile sliding onto my face. "Now back to the issue at hand. Do you have the disease in you?"

I answered truthfully. "Yes." I stated blindly. She blinked once…then twice, before her face finally caught up with the information I had given her. Truthfully I think she was trying to calculate different odds. She knows however that if I already knew that I wouldn't have left the place with a potentially dangerous to others around me disease within me.

"Are you sure?" She asked panic laced in her normally calm rational voice. In proof I lifted up an object with the force of my gift before dropping it, "Trust me Amy I wish I was wrong." The damage was already done. Amy was already infected and so had I. Who knows how many more employees got the disease.

I cringed at the thought. "All this time I thought…" I let some of it out as I stood up angered that things were happening again. _After everything that I sacrificed…?_ Amy seemed to be running through some numbers while I felt strangely relieved. With Amy helping me out I knew I had a chance to beat this bitch back.

"Serena if my calculations are correct my symptoms will be showing up with a few months, but they will be in small forms, unnoticeable…at first." If only she really knew…but now's not the time to be wishing or hoping for a 'never was' only to accept what's happened and work with it.

"Your calculations are correct, if my symptoms have already shown up then yours are just a ways away." Amy seemed to be taking this better than I thought. Either that or her rational side refused to believe the symptoms would hurt her or those around her...or they were hoping they wouldn't.

"Serena how long did it take for your symptoms to manifest?" I don't know exactly when…weeks…months… "Months I think, why? I already know when the disease was injected what does the date matter?" I asked defeated. "I'll be calculating possible scenarios and outcomes." Which means time.

"Okay Amy just please be careful…I won't let you get hurt over this…" _Not again…_I promised to myself. No one was going to get hurt over this again. I was going to make sure of that even if I had to kill Diamond myself…even though technically with those explosions I probably already killed him in the other world.

After watching her sign off I turned off my own laptop only to hear the resonating sound of a fax machine coming into play. Looking over to where it sat on next to my laptop I saw the papers of what they were. _Could it be…?_ I asked myself looking them over. It's about friggin' time…Darien will be glad to hear it.

I smiled a small smile…at least I can have a few hours time spent with Darien before Dark Opus rears its ugly head back in. I decided that for the next few hours I was going to have one main focus…making Darien my sole focus should be easy…especially since he's been working all day.

_Afterall what guy really says no to sex with their girlfriend?_ Besides…we needed this_…for now at least._ Showering quickly I take out the little number that I packed away underneath a dozen other outfits and slipped it on before applying a small layer of barely there pink lip gloss.

I put the papers next to the night stand so when he realized what was going on he could read and continue on with well…us. I originally planned to be waiting on the bed dressed up in the corset. I waited then knowing the work was to be done with any minute now, thinking about it, it was perfect timing.

It didn't hit me till I saw that they were wrapping things up that I could show him this another…better way. Getting up fast I tucked pieces here and there into some jeans and threw a black tank top on over the little piece. The color was a defining contrast to the piece underneath.

Darien walked in and noticed my state of dress. At first his eyes were nonchalant seeing as I was just standing there with my low rise jeans on. But the look on my face was that of mischief. I couldn't help it I needed to have at least one REALLY good thing to happen before shit started to hit the fan…again.

Shoving the news to a back burner I smiled a seductive smile I hadn't shown him in some time, before walking backwards to the bed room shedding my jeans first. Slowly, for appeal, I pealed the zipper down after I popped the button watching Darien's face. His look was of shock at first.

As he saw that my bum was only covered in the coral pink thongs his eyes became glued to my figure as I slowly revealed the corset to his ever increasing gaze. Slowly I turned around as I shed my black tank top revealing the back of the corset before throwing the shirt hitting directly in his face.

After hitting him smack in the middle of his face he threw it to the side as he looked at me briefly and started to walk towards me…fast! Smiling I started to back up like a caged animal. Only the corset and thong were on me now. My hair flowing in golden curls behind me thanks to my previous braids.

I started to take the corset off from behind when I decided to be mean.

I crocked my finger in a come hither matter before I said, "You want it you come and-" he didn't wait till I was done. Before I knew it I was thrown into the bed and his lips were on mine fast while his hands roamed my body. I tried to maneuver myself but he wouldn't have any of it.

Pinning my hands above my head he sits up and takes a look at me through lust filled eyes, "What were you thinking greeting me like this…? It's like asking to be…" he looked up, "Asking to be made love to by my wonderful boyfriend?" I answered. He was stunned still.

I looked over to the papers and he saw them himself. After a few careful minutes of reading he shoved them back over and kissed me firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and heard him repeat something unknown to my ears, "What are…you saying?" I asked between breathes.

Sucking different proportions of my neck I feel him making a small hickie as he groans out, "Thanking the Japanese laws!" I laugh out before wrapping my legs around his waist in attempt to calm the rising storm between my legs. If I didn't get a hold of myself soon I was going to end the party before it began.

I tackled his jeans with fever as I tried to get them off. He sat up on his knees to unbutton and unzip them. I let out a low whine of need while trying to pull his shirt off his body. Difficult, mind you, since he's working on his pants. Instead I grab it and give a good yank, he shirt is ripped right down the center.

His disbelief is written there and before I can panic over what he just might have discovered his smile increases, "God I love it when you're rough…it's…primitive…but not as primitive as I can be or this…" he says in low 'threatening' tones. Not wanting him to get the upper hand just yet I shove him back.

On the other end of the bed I sit in his lap as I tackle his pants yet again. Leaning in closer to his ear I groan out, "You want primitive…how's this?" And from that alone I was able to sink down on him. My thong providing no resistance at all. He gulped in air as I started to move on top of him.

Now gripping my hips he sat up just enough to whisper harshly in my ear, "You MINX!" I laughed before clenching my muscles tightly around his member. He fell back against the edge of the bed before clenching his eye lids tightly together. I started to ride him hard and sweet.

I was nearly at the edge when he caught on to me and decided to show me who was boss of this relationship. Gripping my hips he swung his whole body over so his legs were dangling over the edge, before he stood up fast. I wrapped my legs around his waist fast and smoothly.

His arms moved away from me long enough to shuck off the remaining pieces of his shirt and shoving the rest of his jeans down his hips. They along with his boxers pooled at his boot covered feet. I found my back to the wall literally for a moment before he found the method of getting the corset off.

It flew across the room in seconds which I felt was odd since it took me longer than just a few seconds to put the piece on me. From there on out I was covered in nothing but my lace thong…which is where his hand was moving to. I stopped him, "NO, you're not ripping them off!" I yelped.

He shoved my hand away before ripping them off anyways, I whined in annoyance, "What did I just say? They came with the corset!" His mouth was busy attaching itself to my neck as he answered, "And it…did its job…I'll buy you…a new one…" His hand made itself busy by rubbing my lower lips.

I lost my function for speech at the motion. My lips quivered with impending orgasm as he played me wonderfully. But I wasn't about to be undone, oh no. with strength I didn't know I possessed at the moment I flipped him over on the wall all the while riding his hand looking for release.

Reaching down I grabbed his member and slowly started to pump him as he had slowly started to rub me. Within minutes we both we near the edge without even having had sex, it was maddening. I felt the vestiges of my orgasm dawn on me but before I could fall over that final hurdle he stopped his motions.

Before I could think anything he had flipped us back over so now my back was to the wall and he was leaning into me. I looked at his hunched form wondering in slight panic_…why the hell had he stopped? _ "Darien please!" I begged him…I was not beyond begging at this point.

His hand instead knocked away my hand from his member before shifting us both so that he was sliding into me.

After I got over the initial shock of having him inside me again after so long…the lack of sex on my body had made me feel so small again…I had nearly forgotten how endowed he was. Not to mention how well he knew how to use it. He looked up to me with a pain-pleasure look etched on his face.

I wasn't sure it was even possible for him to be in pain when I was the one being stretched to my fullest thanks to his glorious length. "Serena I haven't been able to make love to you in **soo** long, I'm not blowing our first time back together without even being inside of you!"

He groaned out his words before he started to move in and out, slowly at first_…to which I was thankful for…getting used to his size after so long of without wasn't easy, but I did…eventually_. After a few thrusts though I back got into the rhythm of it and slowly bounced back in time with him.

Before I knew it we were mounting up a steady pace that had us both panting and gasping for breath. Air became a distraction to both of us as we desired each other more than it, however we did need air to breathe and had to often separate our mouths so we could at the very least breathe.

I bucked at and in time with his thrusts which made me feel like I was flying off into nothingness…or better yet sweet euphoria. His pace however drove me nuts since it kept me on edge. Finally when I'd had enough of his torture I gripped his face in both hands, "Darien if you don't finish us off right now…"

I left the rest unsaid as he clearly got the message. He trailed kisses from my chin to my neck as buried his head and started to plow into me with what seemed to be the force of a jet engine. I could barely keep up and he didn't feel like he was slowing down or letting up anytime soon. I was LOVING it!

I was feeling the euphoric effects of his throbbing pulse light me up like none other. It was like he was making up for the past several months by giving me everything he couldn't have then. I was in heaven. I gripped the back of his head and let myself fully enjoy it. I rode him back as hard as he rode me.

At first he was stunned by it. He pulled his head out of my neck to look into my bleary eyes, "What? You think you're the only one with pent up hormones waiting for their true love to come back and give it to them?" I questioned. He was clearly shocked but dismissed it in favor of the incredible sensations going through us.

We let each other have it…for as long as the sensations would last out. Our orgasms were fast and furious upon us as they took us both by surprise. I was grateful as well as disappointed. I wanted the wonderful sensations to last as much as I wanted their torturous effect to end.

It took us both a few minutes to come down from our highs but it was worth it to see the complete look of relaxation, glee and love in his face especially his eyes. I caressed his face as he slowly stopped his thrusting motions. They came to a gentle stop as he slid us down the wall of his trailer.

I felt the cool chill of my now damp skin against the wall. It left an unnoticeable streak that you could only feel. Darien rested his now damp head on my shoulder as he used it as a cradle. I felt his breathing eventually turn from harsh heart pounding breathes to slight stutters in his breathing.

I held his head to me_…still in our position…_and waited for our heartbeats to return completely normal. After a few minutes passed by I felt him stir against me, "I missed this…just us you know?" I smiled and replied lightly, "Yeah…me too." I had been softly caressing the hairs on the back of his neck for a bit now.

He lifted his head up as if he just realized something, "Serena…" he started out, voice still catchy from our recent bout of love making_…if you could call what we just did love making…_ "Will you m-" I already knew what his question was but before he asked it I needed to tell him what was going on.

I silenced him with my fingers as his face turned to that of confusion, "I know what you're going to ask me but before you do there's something you should know." He resolved his face. "Serena after all we've been through together I think I can handle anything-no I **know** I can handle anything with you."

_Brave words…_ "Darien…" I wanted to cry now, it wasn't fair, "I'm still…I was always…I'm 'infected'…" I whispered the last part out harshly to emphasize the importance of it." He seems confused so I explained it to him…everything from when I got back to my recent conversation with Amy.

Never once did he move away from me….never once did he left me go. If anything his grip tightened even more…his fingers began to caress my skin…though if he knew he was doing that I don't know. He was silent for a few moments…five minutes total if the clock on the nightstand was any indication.

"You're sure?" he asked. I looked to him at first in an 'are you kidding me?' before I nodded my head in a defeated yes. Lowering my head I don't want to see any sorrow or regret in his eyes, nor do I want to see pity. However it wasn't till his fingers tilted my chin back up to see his face that I saw none of those things.

"I love you Serena. More than anything. So what if you've always had your gifts from them? I don't care; you're mine and I love you for everything that you are. Your gifts will just forever more be a part of you, something that I'll always love." _How does he always know just what to say?_

I kiss him for his words and hold him close to me as desire to make him mine many times over comes to me. I want to show the rest of the world that he's mine, to say that 'Darien Chiba is my man!' I'm just so happy and grateful to have him in my life. I know that even if we were just friends I would love him all the same.

Holding his face close to me I ask, "Why me? You could have any other woman out there and yet you choose to have me. I'm flawed and 'diseased' now; I have so many things wrong with me. How did I ever get so damned lucky?" The last part came out as a sob as I tried to keep my tears at bay.

His face darkened somewhat before he took my hands and held them tightly together, "Now you listen to me, your flaws are what make you who you are. Why you? I **love** you, and **only** you, that's why you!" I stopped the small flow of tears as he emphasized on the 'love' and 'only' parts.

"You call them flaws; I call them charming little endearments. I've seen you sick, I've seen you big as a…" I couldn't help but lift my brow at what his description might be, "Oh hell, a 'whale', I've seen you klutz out a few times, and I've seen you kick some serious ass, and I love it all." I smiled a little.

"Serena little newsflash here but every time I saw you all pregnant with our boys…" my smile faded a little at the reminder of what I gave up… "It made me want you all the more. Knowing you were all big with my babies, I have to admit I was always a little bit horny for you." _Never thought I'd hear that!_

Hell when your pregnant you start to wonder about how your spouse feels, _does he still love me? Does he still find me attractive? Does he still want me?_ These are some of the questions we ask ourselves, and he did…want me that is.

I smiled fully again, "And when we get pregnant again I'll feel the same way." That sparked up something within me. _We didn't use any protection! When was the last time I used birth control? CRAP! How could I have been so careless? Darien doesn't need this now…not with his divorce JUST now going through the systems._

"Serena!" He caught my attention again. "Its okay, I want us to get pregnant and have kids. I want to be a dad and get to actually permanently play the role." He put a laugh on the end of it but it was still nagging me, "You're sure? What about Daniel? What about the people here on set? What about your fans?"

_So many questions I had…_ "Of course! As for Daniel, she's out of the picture for us…I hope." He said lowly before perking back up, "As for Malachite and the others, I'm sure if your friends were able to come up for a visit they could settle the boys up here." What? My face light up with excitement.

_If Malachite saw Mina again and things went off again…_ "As for my fans, if they cant accept that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, have kids with and grow old with then they really aren't my true fans. Nothing will stop me from being with you Serena." I felt so loved that my heart ached for him.

"So if I asked you to quit acting and lay low with me from Dark Opus for life, and raise our kids somewhere only god knows where you'd do it?" It was half serious/half joke and he knew it. So with all seriousness in his eyes and voice he said, "I'm yours Serena 100%. If you asked me to move to Alaska and raise our kids together I would in a heartbeat." His genuine sincerity touched me.

Then that smirk showed up, "Of course it also means well be having so much sex to keep warm that-" I playfully hit his shoulder as he laughed it off. "All seriousness here Serena…I'm with you all the way." I touched his cheek and felt the radiating warmth. "I will do whatever is in my power to take Dark Opus down…For good."

He nodded his head before he leaned in to nuzzle my neck and hold me tight relishing in the feel of our skin gliding along with each other. To know that we were in this fight together and so far we seemed to be on the winning team. We had the future intel of what was going to happen all we needed to do was prevent it.

I just couldn't tell Amy what he knew or else she would question his blind faith in me as well as his sanity too. Not that blind faith is what was going down but with what we had to keep secret to believe this would be to believe in blind faith. Distracting us from the present mood Darien shifted us to laying on the bed.

Though how he did that with me still tightly wrapped around him was a mystery to me, all I knew was the man I loved was finally with me and I was going to fight to keep him by my side. That fierce love for him that had slumbered for so long has finally fully awakened and I was willing to do anything to protect him.

However his distraction was coming, "Serena I came up with a plan that'll hopefully work in having the public and the people here okay with our relationship." _Um, we were just talking about it how did you come up with a plan that fast? Unless…he already foresaw this and came up with a plan ahead of time…_

"Did you know?" I asked. His head dipped down, "I always plan ahead for the unexpected." He leaned back and rubbed my stomach a little…I wonder, "Were you expecting us to get pregnant?" I asked him. He smiled, "Serena I told you before I always plan for the unexpected."

_That doesn't tell me anything…_ "So yes?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Anyways my plan is for us both to show up at this Awards show. The show is being nominated for a few awards and I think so am I?" He looked up thoughtfully pretending to be arrogant. It was funny to say the least.

"Really?" I asked him pretending to not like it but be intrigued by it at the same time. He smiles a chauvinistic smile as he props himself up on his elbows. The action jolts our lower still connected halves together reminding us both he's still seated deep inside of my tight body.

Whatever retort he was going to say died on his lips as he without thought started to gently thrust into me from our side angle. I moved with the motion. Though my movements were slightly off since I had never had sex in this position before.

He seemed to get that to read that from my bodies movements, because the next thing I knew I was fully on my back and he was on top of me. The gentle glide allowed us to ponder the treasures our rough treatment earlier didn't. I was able to fully taste him, integrate it to memory once again.

He placed a few lovely reminders on my neck before we descended to oblivion…once again. This time he removed himself from my body so he wouldn't be distracted so easily again. His breath evened out as he asked, "now what was I going to say?" I laughed aloud at his question.

I lightly swatted at his shoulder before saying, "You were talking about a plan?" And put up the 'lets see how well this is' look. He shifted once again, "Oh right…at this awards event I want you to be my date there. Once everyone starts to see you with me they'll figure it out and start to accept you."

His words were so easy_…if only it were true…_people could be quite vicious when they feel they should be in your position, next to your man. "Hopefully you're right." I say even though I don't fully believe his plan will work. _Sometimes lessons can't be taught though; they must be lived to be understood._

This one was lesson for him to live by_…or for me to live by…depending on how this night goes_. "When is it?" I ask not really having had much time to talk outside the group of people I've met here. He scratches the back of his head, "Um…tonight." It almost sounded like a question but I knew it to be true.

It had to have been planned. _He had to have known or else how was he planning on 'unveiling' me to the public via his arm? Did he plan this?_ Before I could ask him he got off the bed and went to the closet. He brought out a large box that had been hidden away with a smaller set box.

"Darien…?" I asked curiously. Putting the box in front of me he replied, "I knew the event was coming soon and no matter what I wanted you to attend the event with me. I bought this dress for you the day I got back from the convention. It just yelled out 'Serena!'." His expressive hands had me curious.

So it wasn't completely planned…he had been sure of a few things but not on everything…sorta…I looked from the box to him and back at the box. What kind of dress takes up that much box space? Unless it was just meant to look that way. Not all dress boxes are created equal and some are placed in a larger box.

That way the dress doesn't get wrinkled…not that I'd care but I DON'T wear dresses enough to care. Carefully I opened it up to reveal the most beautiful colors of white silver and tints of gold I ever saw. My tomboy side be damned on this one, it was stunning and I had to admire it.

I lifted it from its coveted box and saw that it was a floor length ivory white with silver vines going through it giving it a shimmer look gown. I was floored the top part had a light gold detail along the breast line just enough to make it pop out while there was another silver part that was slimmer right beneath it.

It was nearly skin tight…but not overly so where you couldn't breathe…till it reached the knee area. It then fanned out smoothly giving its wearer an ethereal glow. The fabric alone must have cost a fortune! It felt silky but I could tell it was a mix and not completely silk.

I looked up to see Darien's face looking for a reaction from me. I leaned over and kissed him senseless. Breaking it I said, "This is too much." It really was. _This dress looked like it could have cost more than my dad's car! Hell…I think it did cost more than my dad's car!_ He pulled the other box forward and I opened it as well.

The shoes were some that I had never tried to ever wear before, mainly cause they were so high. Five inch heels were no fun when you weren't used to them. But I knew why he'd picked them…two different reasons from my point of view. First reason, he was a tall man…very tall.

Me, I was short compared to his height so five inch heels just helps in the 'me not looking like a midget' department, plus it gives off that ethereal floating look to the cameras. Mina's nice choice of word usage since she was more used to these types of heels since she did those photo shoots than I was.

The other reason was that in cases from what Mina, Ray, Lita, timid little Amy and mostly Darien have told me…these types of shoes scream 'come fuck me'. Clearly Darien was planning the 'taking of the angel' with this get up on me. Hell the get up alone could make even Daniel look like an angel.

_The purpose of the dress I suppose…_the heels were beautiful though. I couldn't deny that, I could just never pull off wearing them without falling to my knees. It would be the equivalent of me wearing stilts. Darien however encouraged me, "It'll be great Serena, you'll look like an angel out there."

I know…the dress practically guarantees that! Putting on my I'm with you on this one face I remark, "I'm here with you Darien, even for some silly function." I didn't want to go but all things aside if I had the opportunity to bump elbows with some famous stars, even for just one night, I'll endure it.

Typically people either think stars either have it all and are just rick snobs or they think they're too good for their own good. Let's see how this night goes. Darien had wanted me to have a make up artist do my face but I told him, 'You may have picked this,' I indicated the dress and footwear, 'but this…' I indicated my face, 'is mine.'

After showering and putting the dress on I apply a light cover of blush to my face. I don't need a heavy set of make up on me. If people feel I need it then screw them…if you can't handle the way I look now then what makes you think you can handle me without ANY at all?

After the light covering I put chap stick on and a light layer of pink lip gloss. Courtesy of Victoria's Secret…and Mina who did a photo shoot for them one time. Once I tweaked my eyes with a tint of light gold mixed with baby blue to make both colors pop out with the dress and my eye color I was done.

I didn't bother with mascara since half the time I spent with it on I was tinkering with it making it smudge everywhere. I learned not to wear it a long time ago. So now I slipped my feet into those dangerous heels…heels that were dangerous for numerous different reasons mind you.

I stepped into them and walked around the trailer for a moment before getting my bearings correct. I even ended up using my powers to help steady myself at first. When Darien asked if I was ready I walked out and saw him and Malachite standing out there waiting for me.

Darien had a stunned look on his face as if he hadn't expected the way I looked to be while Malachite looked at me with contempt. Like I was a poisonous snake ready to strike…however the poisonous snake was at war with his other look. He actually looked at me like I was a woman to be desired.

I laughed internally at the sight_…wait till you meet Mina you'll never look at another woman again._ I stepped down and eventually had to wave my hand in front of Darien to get his head back in the game here. He shook his head before giving me one last box. It was small this time.

Please…I wasn't sure if I was pleading for to or to NOT be an engagement ring. I briefly wished I could freeze time, peek inside and have an answer prepared. Instead he opened it up to reveal a set of dangling diamond earrings that could reach my neck line and a small diamond neck lace.

The chain itself was felt so fragile I barely held it as Darien tried to hand it to me. I pushed it back, "No I…it's too much…I'll break it too easily." I pleaded. Malachite seemed shocked for a moment before a tiny grin tried to make its way to his face. I couldn't figure out why though.

Darien instead swirled me around causing me to nearly loose my balance as he pulled my 'meat bun' as he termed it hair away long enough to put the necklace on me. The earrings I put on myself. He gave me no choice really, "Relax they're on loan. You won't have to worry." I breathed a sigh of relief.

I didn't need nor want jewelry this expensive. It wasn't needed for me…on someone who was in constant life or death battles…or who had been in them. I preferred to have the costume stuff personally. Cheap to make, cheap to buy…depending on where you go and most importantly you don't mind breaking it.

Don't get me wrong a day in the life of like now I didn't mind once in a while, but not all the time. So now I was taking it in and trying my hardest to look as confident as anything even though I was churning inside with nerves and a desire to hide from prying eyes and people who'd hate me simply for being on the other side of the fence.

_Time to go face the masses…_


	6. Award show & photo shot

**moonxxprincessxx18**: glad you like the way things are going.

**Moon's Saviour**: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm trying to give Daniel more of a back round with Serena through their confrontations. Daniel isn't out of the picture yet. And thank you for letting me know how realistic it seems.

**moon86**: the entire gang getting back together will happen I just have a time line so I'm trying to spread it out into another set of 22 chapters. Originally my goal was 15 but I'm trying to extend it out with new ideas to throw in so I can give you guys more and finalize it all.

**CharmedSerenity3**: I thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoy this one as well. I update as often as my muse lets me. Plus I do have to wait for my beta reader. Life sometimes gets in the way.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: the whole of them getting together will happen…I just have to work that out in the next few chapters on how. my original plan involved Serena leaving to go back but maybe I could have the girls go up then have them all-you get it! I'll figure it out…I hope!

And '**Usagi**' a second one has been made hope you found it.

If anybody out there has anything they'd like to contribute feel free to PM me, or review me! I need ideas to help further along the story and I'm trying to avoid 'fillers' that don't do much for it or for you.

Oh and sorry for the delay I was working on another story trying to get the details just right…and without further ado…

The unconquered land 2 the list ch.6

The drive there was long and tedious. Everyone in the limo was dressed to the nines in the latest fashions, the boys in their tuxes and the ladies in their dresses. I hadn't seen a member of Daniel's posse in the limo which told me one of two things, they were all riding together or they decided on not coming…hopefully it was the latter.

Driving up to the red carpet lining it suddenly hit me I was a small fish in a crowd of sharks that wanted to eat me up. _How the hell had I gotten myself into this mess? More to the point, what the hell was Darien thinking?_ I stepped out after Darien had and was attacked from every possible direction by flashing lights.

I was blind as a bat in less than 30 seconds. The only way I was able to stand up in the stilettos was by the use of Darien's arm which I kept glued to like a life preserver. I let him guide me around. Seeing all the different actresses and actors there I felt overwhelmed and a bit flushed.

Suddenly I was as thirsty as anything. I needed to cool down and fast. I smiled a gleeful smile of 'aww' where ever I looked but truthfully with all the flashing bulbs around I couldn't even appreciate the beauty of the building I was about to enter. Once we rounded a corner to the entrance I finally noticed less bulbs were flashing.

_Thank god!_ Anymore and I was going to go blind_…if I hadn't already…_that's when I finally was able to see the building in front of me. It was a theater of sorts, a giant one with tapestries and a very long, very well known red carpet. I was shocked to see that it was extended all the way from the limo we left right up into the theater.

I was able to see things more clearly. Only now I felt the need for Aspirin as a headache was slowly forming. In front of us standing with her posse and three long haired men that looked vaguely familiar I saw Daniel. However unfortunately she was in our direct pathway and one glance to her left and she spotted us.

_Damn…_I mentally sighed while making sure to keep my fake smile in place. I was already dreading this event and it hadn't even started yet. Facing her once again she was walking towards us and the men she had accompanying her and her slutty posse were none other than Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.

For a moment I was happy to see them…alive that is. The other two had been nice and even Seiya was in the end. However these men here knew nothing of the trials and hardships that we had gone through. They were not the men I knew, these men were Hollywood hunks bred to entice woman and make money.

As they approached us I sensed a sense of déjà vu coming from them but they dismissed it as quickly as it came. Their eyes were very readable. Extending his hand out Seiya said, "It is lovely to meet such an angel as these events." His hand grasped mine in an overly done romantic gesture.  
>It was meant to either elicit a giggle from the intended female or an eye roll and growl from the boyfriend watching. It did neither, I knew Darien knew my faithfulness to him and I knew of his loyalty to myself, so when he did the same to Daniel as a way of politeness to the gathering crowd I hid my cringe.<p>

Only Darien's words held mirth as well as seriousness, "I trust you received the divorce papers." It wasn't a question, he knew she had. They had been fully processed and she hadn't had a choice but to accept it by law. I knew she was working her face hard to keep her face cool and happy looking.

She had the fakest smile on as she said, "Oh yes I received the papers. You must forgive me for not signing them. I do still wish to preserve our marriage." Darien dropped her hand gently for the viewers who could see us in depth, but could not hear a word said, thanks to the chatter of other actors and actresses present.

For once the buzzing crowd was helping out tremendously from keeping the situation from become worldwide news. Their divorce was only so far known by Darien, myself, his attorney, Daniel, the boys here now, her posse and possibly Malachite. I hadn't known the extent of his knowledge.

Darien's PR agent, Victoria I think her name was, was scheduled to release the information tomorrow night. Part of Darien's 'plan'. Even she was skeptical about it. For once she and I both agreed…something that entertained Darien greatly. Then came the moment of truth in her reaction to what Darien would now say.

"I do not regret to inform you that by Japanese law I am free from marital bounds with you. We are over." Her face shifted slightly before she composed her face to happiness once again. Though her words were anything but, "If you think were truly over you're wrong. I love you Darien, more than anything."

I looked into her eyes…pain was there…jealousy too, but pain was at the forefront. She honestly thought this wasn't going to happen. She thought Darien would back down and come back to her. She thought I wasn't anything but a one night stand to him. She may have truly loved him at one time but she didn't anymore.

I could read it in her eyes. He was a means to the end to help her out in the community and she took him for granted. They had been friends at first but once she saw the power she could achieve with him by her side she leaped for it. She let go of their loving friendship for power and wealth.

I bet she used to be a nice sweet loving girl. With hopes and dreams…wishes of a better life…of changing the world. Fame can change people and it obviously changed her. I honestly didn't see her as the type to be born to this world. There had to be something more on her, some motive for her actions.

Maybe she had been a misunderstood young woman like Beryl had been. Just lost in the way of other peoples desires of what they wanted to achieve through her. Who knew…I didn't know…maybe someday I would find out. I would like to find out, it would give me at one thing to point to within her and say she did good.

Why does this matter so much you ask? Simple…Darien was her friend for so long and was married to her for a period of time there must have been something positive about her to attract him and be with him for that duration. I wanted to see the good in her, not the bitterness of what she's become.

I could tell her posse were ready to back her up but were unsure as to how with so many people watching their every movement. Swiftly I moved forward, "Perhaps we could take this inside? I'm sure the atmosphere would be more appropriate." The meaning in my eyes was clear.

'Let's find someplace better to bitch this out'. Everyone agreed before walking towards the main entrance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red. I ignored it at first but once I heard the high pitched squeal of the red bitch herself I nearly flinched my reaction to the flashing cameras.

Beryl came in and her dress looked to be like it was from the same designer as Daniels…probably was. While Daniel's was white with three finger straps and a length that went all the way to her feet, she gave figure fitting a whole new meaning. The top portion of the dress had black designed lines going into the chest area, never meeting their destination.

Daniel was truly a Hollywood starlet, though on any given day I knew Mina could surpass her given the opportunity and style. Beryl's however, matched her to a T. Her form fitting dress…as was with most girls who loved to show off their feminine figure…was the darkest vixen splash of red and purple out there.

It swirled the colors together like a tornado but they were so dark that it made her look stunning. I briefly wondered who her designer was. Maybe he or she had a good twin that designed the one I'm wearing tonight, cause it seems were opposites. Hers while beautiful concealed her true colors.

Her hair was held in a similar fashion to Daniel's. Curled in place and just enough held by bobby pins to give off the innocent sex goddess look without breaking sweat. Beryl's was done similarly with the curls. Bobby pins hadn't been enough to hold her hair in place so she left the majority of it rolling in a river down her back.

To the common viewer they would see several prominent, beautiful people talking as if they hadn't a care in the world…its amazing what really goes on behind the curtains of Hollywood, even in Japan. She quickly joined Daniel and we all entered in through the big double doorway.

I sincerely wanted to try and work past this thing with Daniel_…maybe if I spoke to her in private…_I didn't want to be harassed or have any conflicts in the future. It's not like anyone's going to be okay with me kicking her ass publically for being herself so I have to try something.

However her posse and Beryl wouldn't make it easy. I touched her arm, looking back I spoke to her, "Could I speak with you…in private?" Everyone was looking a little stunned, even Darien. She agrees…though her little posse insists on being with her. She tells them she'll be fine and we walk off.

Once alone she crosses her arms over her chest amplifying their potential. I could see one of the reasons Darien was so taken aback by her all that time. Her rack was something to be seen, however she was angry, "What you want to wallow in your victory over my husband…EX-husband?" She questioned harshly.

I shook my head 'no'. "No I don't. I wanted you to know that I love him very much. I would do anything for him. If he wanted to stay with you and be happy with you I would have let him go, just so he could be happy. But he chose to be with me, so I'm asking you woman to woman…could you find it within you to let him go?"

She seemed slightly shocked by my words, clearly not having anticipated this. "You serious? Or is this some kind of trick-" I wave my hands yet again, "No, no trick. I just want you to see where I'm coming from. If he no longer loved me I wouldn't want for him to be stuck in a loveless relationship or marriage with me."

_Please understand this._

She seems to mull over it like it seemed to be sinking in. I could see the deliberation in her eyes, "I know a part of you loves him, truly loves him…and its hard to let that go. Trust me I know…I did it before." She looks to me. "I made a decision that ended us for months on end." Still shocked I continue.

"I made it without giving him much time to decide on before leaving." I only told her pieces since I cant exactly said 'I told him I was going back to the past to save the future and didn't give him much time to fully think about what I was going to do'_…she would think I'd lost my mind._

"I did what I believed to be best and he went back to you. But obviously something transpired when I left to have him make the decisions that he did. I didn't ask him to leave you, I initially left him, he came back." I kinda feel like I'm putting the blame on him now.

I watch for her reaction to my words. She must not get people actually trying to explain things to her that often like I am. Looking at me she asks, "You really love him that much?" I nod my head as a smile slips in, "Yes I do…very much." She can clearly see that I'm genuine in my feelings for him.

She looks over to see him and my gaze follows suit. He's sitting there next to Malachite talking about who knows what while her posse and the boys sit opposing each other. I guess those boys can only take so much from them…I laugh internally at the thought as I turn back around to see her.

Her expression is that of a woman mourning a loss. I touched her arm gently trying to not break the delicate moment. She looks at me with a range of different emotions within her eyes. I can see fear…love…loss…anger…hatred…determination…understanding…but no acceptance.

She raises her chin high once she's made sure to clear her eyes up, "I will strongly consider your words. Now if you'll excuse me I believe we have an event to attend to." You could tell she didn't like her options but she was at least being an adult about it and taking them into consideration.

I nod my head in understanding before walking out with her and sit down next to Darien's seat in the row full of people. The ceremony was due to start in as little as 15 minutes time. I was curious about what the event was to include since I only ever watched them on TV.

And even then when you're working you can miss these things.

I looked over and saw Daniel then saw Beryl lean over talking to her. I should have warned her about Beryl…but technically in this time I haven't ever had a personal one on one or ever even talked to Beryl so it would have been strange to say 'yeah by the way your 'friend' there has been after Darien a lot longer than I have'.

_Wouldn't have gone over to well without accusations and possibly her not wanting to hear my words at all_. I was taking what I could get, 'sides I could still keep an eye on Beryl from the sidelines. When the event started the hosts came out did their speeches and many awards were nominated and won.

It wasn't till 30 minutes later that a few awards had been awarded to the show 'we' as I was now dubbed, worked on. Breakthrough actor was the first, which Malachite won easily. He was proud of his accomplishments. Darien clapped his hands in pride to at his friend's achievement.

Next was Best Dramatic Actor, we were given the opportunity to see for which scene the voters were given to vote upon. I hadn't watched the show in some time to avoid seeing what I couldn't have so when I saw his performance I knew right away where the anger in his performance came from.

His reasoning was a combination of factors from both myself and Daniel. Mainly my leaving him at the portal to fight with Diamond…I should really ask him about that sometime…and with Daniel, realizing he didn't love her like he thought he had. He was conflicted in his emotions and used it to channel his anger into his acting. It made for one hell of a dramatic scene so when he won the award I wasn't surprised.

Darien rose from his seat next to me to accept his award, he looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it in the end…well I thought he did. He only walked two feet from the microphone when he walked back and made his statement. "My thanks for this award goes out to two young woman…" _please don't name us…_

"Their decisions in life with regards to me motivated that scene and gave me the extra 'gumph' I needed. Thank you." At least he didn't name us but it also left people in the audience murmuring in wonder. Sitting back down I leaned over and asked him, "What the hell what that about?"  
>It seemed that Daniel was looking at him with the same question within her eyes. "What can I say? I couldn't help it. It needed to come out." I rolled my eyes hoping that no questions would be asked tonight after the event. After the rest of the awards had been called, one more for visual effects for us being one of them we left.<p>

Before I got the limo we were using Daniel waved over to me with her posse to be unseen. I walked over after briefly telling Darien I would be back. "Yes?" I asked her. She handed me a card, "It's my modeling agent. If he thinks you have what it takes he'll give you a hand." _What?_

I was stunned_…where was this coming from?_ "I don't understand…why?" She looked more determined. "Well you can't survive out here for long just saying you're my hus-my ex-husbands new girlfriend." I knew what was coming…I think. But I refrained from correcting her on the girlfriend piece.

It would have been in poor taste and bad timing to tell her Darien had tried to propose to me and I had sorta, politely turned him down…sorta…just less than 48 hours ago. I hold up the card, "I appreciate this I really do…but I have no interest in being a model, or an actress. I enjoy being behind the scenes, helping out the crew members."

_Long ass hours yes but worth it…_she seems stunned, "You mean you like to get all sweaty and dirty?" She asked aghast. I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah it's all those things but at least I get to enjoy myself. I have this enormous sense of self worth when I'm done at the end of the day." I see something swirling in her eyes.

"Well…would you just try? I've kind of already made an 'inquiry' for you. At the end of this week." So she'd been planning on me going regardless…I accepted but not without major hesitation. There had to be a reason for this change of heart, but at the same time I couldn't help but want to avoid a conflict.

She could be genuine seeing that her former beau is happy with me. She walked off but not without a slight bounce in her step. _I hoped this wasn't some sort of trick…_walking back to Darien he asked what that was about and I told him from start to finish…even he was skeptical of her actions.

We took the drive back to the building where we walked up into the trailer, though we returned the borrowed jewelry to the jewelers store on the way. It had been my first priority after the event was over with. As we started to slip off the rest of our evening clothes I looked over at Darien.

I hadn't really gotten the chance to admire him a lot during the evening but now seeing him standing there, shoes kicked off the side, bow tie un-done, the first few buttons of his shirt popped open revealing a smooth chest…mmmm…the images filling my head were nothing short of mouth watering.

However it was the look in his eyes when mine reached his. I was stunned I had been caught looking as I did. However the look was purely that of love, lust, and extreme sexual hunger. I was almost scared of what his state of mind was thinking of doing to me…almost.

Leaning back and taking on the role of innocent sex goddess I asked him…innocently, "Might I ask you **sir**…what are you thinking about right now? Do you perhaps have 'impure' thoughts towards me?" I felt so silly talking in this form but I was having a laugh at it.

He seemed to get into the game here, "Well… 'miss'…my thoughts of you are completely and utterly…" he stepped towards me once, twice, "full of 'impurity'. But you wouldn't have it any other way." His smile was that of a luring devil and I was more than willing to come forth…had that been my intention.

However my intent was to lure not to be the lured. I slowly walked back sliding the zipper of my dress down letting the fabric slowly fall away from my curves and watch his eyes widen at my figure. What I had neglected to mention earlier was than I had gone and bought another corset.

Only this one was silver and white, I was initially surprised when I ended up getting it till now, to know that the colors were the same…it was uncanny . My breasts nearly spilled out over the piece as I stepped out of the dress and in calming, casual moves, set it aside to avoid wrinkles. That dress cost too much to be lying on a freaking floor!

I walked back just a little more taking my hair pieces out letting my hair fall naturally down. The curls from the hair look making me look even better than I could have hoped for. Darien's eyes never left me. When I started to untie things off me little by little I let Darien out of my sight for all of a second it seemed.

Suddenly he was in front of me knocking hand away and kissing me with pent up passion from the nights events. However before we could enjoy ourselves the fax machine popped up and started to print out a message. We both looked over. I was surprised the only people that knew the number was the lawyers and…Amy…I gave it to her just incase the computer wasn't up and running.

Walking over to it I read what else she found out. I waved for Darien to come over, "Take a look at what Amy found out about Dark Opus." She must have started to really get into this job I gave her this was more than I could have ever thought. "It seems that Dark opus had several CDC and military contracts."

We only knew of the one but to know that there were several…does that mean that there are several types of 'diseases' out there? "According to this they had a 'disease' that were suppose to cure aliments like Parkinson's, Alzheimer's, cancer, HIV, I mean the list goes on." Darien said taking the list from me.

I sat down prior objectives completely forgotten_…Dark Opus had that kind of effect on people...on me…_ "They were trying to use a different disease to combat other ones. It's got an easy 80% failure rate, why bother? You'd kill more patients that save them." It was true, like some doctor's with their treatment for Hepatitis C.

From what I read way back whenever, some German doc's tried to treat it with Hepatitis A, it apparently had a 15% survival rate, however it also had an 85% chance failure rate, same principal applies here. They tried to use the failure rate as opposed to coming up with a real solution.

And in the end they failed and created who knows how many deadly diseases other than the one I stopped and destroyed…in their individual chemicals compounds. The creator and her little list are still out there. Don't get me wrong if using the dangerous way works sometimes use it but if its failure rate is at 85% don't do it!

Anyways I'm getting off topic here… "What if this was their goal all along?" It hit me so hard, Darien turns towards me for further explanation. Standing up I started to go on not giving much thought as to how he was looking at me…it really wasn't striking me at that point in time to dress differently.

"Say Dark Opus, Diamond, makes all these contracts up already knowing he can't make a cure for any of it." Darien's eyes darken, "Why am I not liking the sound of this?" He asks sitting on the bed, "Diamond has contacts all over right?" He nods his head, "So what if he decides to back pocket the money."

Still not getting it… "Diamond wants to have his projects funded but there's only so much you can fund on yourself without certain IRS or other types of groups watching his every legal step. I'm sure he has partners and off shore holders around the world, but even they are only willing to part with so much money."

He seems to be getting it now, "You think he diverted money from the government, the CDC to help fund his experiments in the diseases?" I nodded my head, "My bet on this scenario here, he puts a decent sizeable amount of the donation into showing that he's making attempts at finding the cures…" He nods his head in affirmation.

"While the rest and the bigger proportion goes to fund his own experiments. He can't divert too much from one entity without raising eyebrows so he diverts from several different places to fund that way by the time anyone sees what's going on its too late, just like before." We both know to what I'm referencing.

Standing up he asks, "Question is how far along is he? All we know is that the list is being produced again. Where would he get the chemicals? Where is the person responsible for creating the list?" I listened and tried to come up with explanations to how we could work this out.

"First off we know he's not too far, Amy's clearance level is higher than mine was so we know even more now, secondly if we can get to the person who can produce the list we can find out the exact chemicals. I don't exactly remember their names. Mainly cause I thought this was over with." I really…mostly did think so.

"So if Amy can get deeper inside we could figure out even more." I know where his thoughts are going and I'm not on board. Standing up I walk in front of him, "No. Amy is not risking her life for us." _I lost her in the other world I WON'T lose her here too!_ He knows what I mean.

Pulling me forward he holds me close, "I didn't mean it like that. You I don't want the girls hurt in any formation. They're like my own sisters…just like Trista." Trista…I had nearly forgotten about her, poor thing_…I wonder where she is? What she's doing? Who she's with if anybody._

"How is she? Trista that is." He sighs… "She's going through the motions with our parents." _Please tell me their not dead…_ "They're not very accepting of her choice in men at the moment, too bad I can't find a way to hook her up with Beryl's uncle, as I recall they seemed to hit it off." He smirked.

_At least they're not dead…_ "There probably is a way, you just haven't thought of it yet." Something I just thought of, "Do your parents know about…me…?" I ask kind of meekly this time. He groans out a little bit, "Nope…not exactly. They'll probably be calling me when they find out Daniel and I are divorced."

Resigned I say, "You should call and tell them before they find out through twitter or some dumbass blogger's account. It's important." I motion to him for his cell and he pulls it out. It would be better to find out about your son's broken marriage from the son and not from some online leak.

Plus I had to figure some things out regarding Diamond, and Sapphire too. Get to one brother you find out about the other. As he made his call I made one of my own. Getting Amy on my phone I asked her, "You got a minute?" Sure the girls and I were just shopping at the out door mall." Oh that sounded so nice…

I was glad that the awards ceremony was held a few hours prior to the normal time so everyone could attend. The times were usually later in the evening but this time it went from four to nine and not the usual six to eleven. After parties were then held at different establishments…which we didn't go to.

"See what you can find out about Sapphire, he's Diamond's brother, where he is, location wise and if he's in town. It's important." I didn't bother explaining more for fear that she wouldn't understand…hell most of what I was asking of her was either based on direct fact or faith in me.

_I hope she didn't find anything strange with my request…_"Sure Serena. I'll see what happens Monday." I agreed before hanging up. Once that was accomplished I felt the need to confirm something with Darien. Walking back I waited till his conversation with his parents was done before sitting next to him.

Placing my hand over his on his knee I asked, "How'd it go?" It sounds a little meek but I wasn't sure how he was feeling right now. They'd known Daniel for years, to all of a sudden find out their daughter in law was now no longer a part of the family was a whole new ball game.

"They asked me why counseling, or therapy, or trying 'new things' didn't work." He looked to me. My mouth opened without thought, "And it's not like you can tell them the real deal." I regretted my words feeling they were not the right ones, "I'm sorry, probably not the best timing on that." He was silent.

Head bowed low he mumbled out something I couldn't understand, "I'm sorry but I really didn't hear you." I was trying to avoid anymore aggravation on his part. Listening to your parents drone is one thing but to have your girlfriend in it too is another. He sat his head up and looked straight at me.

It was my stubborn resolve that kept my head up and eyes on his own, otherwise the look he gave me would have been to intense. "Marry me, Serena." He didn't ask, granted it was technically a question but he didn't ask, he was telling me. I saw the need in his eyes but I don't think he understood where I was coming from.

I would love to tell the world he was mine, but…but…we shouldn't have to be married to show our love. We should have enough love between us to overcome what people feel is morally right. Gripping his hand I tell him without saying that directly, "Darien, I love you, more than anything…"

I can't help but lose the visual connection with his eyes, for a moment. Looking back up I continue, "But we shouldn't have to get married just to appease people out there, family or fan." His face fell so I lifted it up, "Hey, look at me." He did. "I want to be with you for life but you don't need to marry me to keep me to you, you're kind of stuck with me." I tried to make it easier by adding humor.

He tried to not laugh before he nodded his head, "You're right." Looking back up to me he gives me a firm kiss. I feel his love and confidence in what were about to embark on through it. When the kiss ended I say in low tones, "I hate to break up the mood here but I should see how serious Daniel is about that modeling crap."

I truly didn't want it but if I did it to appease her…maybe we could be on more friendly terms…maybe also if she was angling for revenge…which I didn't want to believe but knew deep down that was probably the case…I could ensure it and sever ties with her completely.

The time before the photo shot Daniel had set up went by fast. The days were long but worth it especially when I got to have Darien right beside me at night. Sleeping was made easier. Normally after a good 10-13 hour day people no matter who would be dead on their feet.

But even when we did have those days I couldn't sleep till Darien was in bed lying beside me. I had my cell on me while I left for this photo shot. It was strange to walk onto a photo shot set. Not a huge difference from a film set but a difference none the less. The lights were numerous and everywhere.

Cameras flashing from several different angles. I saw that Daniel herself was in her model outfit…if you call half a bathing suit, five inch heels, and a half cut leather jacket with cut off booty shorts, a modeling outfit. The bathing suit was of dark red with brown mixed in giving a very dark sensual look.

The five inch heels were cute little booties that went decently with the outfit…sorta. The half cut leather was obvious in its appeal, zipper half way down to show off her ample cleavage. Further down you saw her cut off booty shorts that bent overt the other way seemed to be more like denim boy shorts.

They would show off a hint of her ass. Her hair was curled in ringlets around her face framing it nicely and her lips held a redish pink lip color. All in all I could understand Darien's attraction towards her and looking down at myself I began to question what he saw in me.

I was wearing some jeans, my boots and a t-shirt that read 'rock chick'. _Maybe not the best idea now._ Before I can regret my choice in clothing Daniel spots me, if I wasn't seeing things, smirking her face up at me before her face once again smiled seductively for the camera.

I wandered before one of the men…who obvious had a caffeine problem if the way he was jittery was of any indication…ushered me into a changing area about 15 feet away before practically shoving me inside. I looked around and saw the pre-designed 'outfit' if you could call it that to wear.

My eyes widen at the immodest look I was about to model for. I had never worn ANYTHING like this before, not even for Halloween. My jaw slowly dropped at seeing the pieces hung up by the hanger combo. Matching cobalt blue panty and bra set…for starters_…seriously cobalt blue?_

Then above that knee length shorts that looked like a giant cat got a hold of them, a white buttoned shirt that was so tight and sheer looking, design wouldn't have mattered…it was that indecent! Then came the shoes. What seemed to be five inch pumps accompanied the out fit as simple black and barely there.

I could literally see myself walking right out of these and falling on my face in a heart beat. I was stunned and didn't want to do this. I wanted to leave and run. I wanted to take on infected rather than this! That was sad too…I'd rather take on infected flesh eating people rather than do a photo shot.

I did the only thing I could think of, get Mina on the phone. She was the only one who could help me out here. She was the photo shoot girl, she was the model type. If anyone knew anything it would be her. Pulling my cell out I hit two for her speed dial number but hearing it ring twice before she picked up.

"Hey gurl!" Her voice was cheery and sugary sweet but it was not only refreshing but also natural. She wasn't a fake sweet or fake anything, she genuinely loved her career choice and was determined to be a professional at it. The only thing she held more dear to her than modeling and singing was volleyball.

"Hey!" My tones more hushed than hers, "Listen I'm in a bit of a pinch here so I need some two minute pointers here." Ever herself she replied, "Shoot!" "Okay long story short I'm at a photo shoot with my bosses ex-wife who invited me here. How do I work this without looking like an idiot or making her look like one?"

She seemed to hum for a second before replying, "Simple. Don't care." _Huh?_ "What?" I rushed out, "Serena you take photo's fine when you're aware but when you're not aware the photographer can grab YOU, not fake you trying to look hot. The real you." I don't know how but somehow it was making sense.

"Think of it this way, if you don't care you'll get great photos but at the same time since you're totally new at this you won't have beat out your bosses ex. She's a pro and she'll take it like one." _Never thought of it that way…_ "Only got one pointer for you since its short notice."

_I thought that was the pointer?_ "Besides acting like you don't care when you make your 'not care posing' relax your stance afterwards." _Relax? That's her pointer?_ "Min-" Hearing them come I flip the phone shut with a quick, "Talk to you later." It was just someone walking by the sheet.

_This could be a trap from her though…_Nevertheless it was a chance to get to the bottom of this so I got dressed. Peaking out first in the outfit just to be sure it wasn't a trap. Nothing. I got to the flashing lights when Daniel stepped out, "It's your turn now." _Why did I felt like I was walking to the gallows or something?_

Stepping in front of the cameras I thought to myself_…this isn't what I want…so why do I care so much? Make Daniel see the truth and get her to fully understand you and Darien and leave. Simple as that._ Feeling better I took Mina's 'advice' and acted as I felt, that I didn't care. Big mistake depending on how you look at it.

Apparently my 'don't give a damn' attitude was what the photographer loved most. I had so many flashes I was strongly temped to hit the camera…I probably should have. At one point I was bent over in such a fashion that I wondering briefly if some of my private bits were showing.

In one move I had decided to rip the buttoned up shirt off only to stutter for a moment not wanting people here to see how easily I could do it. It was one thing to be slightly stronger than the average girl but ripping this shirt that easily…not a good idea. After dozens of dozens of shots the photographer was done.

I felt dizzy from it all but relieved that it was finished.

Getting ready to leave he came up to me and said, "Your photos were magnifico! You must model for me again!" His accent was accompanied by happiness that I got the impression Daniel hadn't seen before. Her expression of 'oh shit!' caught my eye. _Maybe this could be an opening._

Getting into professional mode I reply as truthfully and politely as I can, "Sir with all due respect I came here today as a favor to Daniel. We're at odds at the moment and I'm hoping to resolve them. I have no further intention of being a model and didn't have any when I came here today. Please accept my apologies for wasting your time."

He seemed stunned for a moment before finally speaking, "Miss please! You're great! A natural!" I never had any interest in this field and I had literally dressed up in my opinion to be 'tramp of the year' award costume…but I did it for a reason. "I'm sorry my mind is made up." And so I left for the changing room.

But I wasn't alone…taking off the shirt I felt a tap at my back. I turned around to find Daniel back there, "Something wrong?" I asked. She looked livid. Arms crossed she spoke, "You must think your tough shit?" _Oh God!_ Looking back, the photographer didn't say much to Daniel at all.

Before I could defend myself she continued on ranting, "It's bad enough you stole my husband but to steal one of my jobs? Who the hell do you think you are? Miss Hollywood?" _Should have seen this coming…_ "Look for one, I didn't steal him, he came to me, two!" I got into her face before she could get into mine.

"Two, I didn't even want to come here-YOU made that choice un-avoidable when you told me you had already made arrangements. This isn't my scene, I'm not a model so relax I have no intention of getting involved!" She vented again. Screaming in a low decibel outraged voice I wondered why no one came in here.

_Does she do that often…? Maybe that's why no one has come in here yet? She might be a regular at this._ Before further thought could get into it she responded, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Your outfit that I picked was supposed to make you look like a cheap hooker not a runway model! Damn it!"

_Yeah…see…god I wish I had seen this coming_. I was hoping it wasn't that, turns out she's a bad girl for a reason. _Or at least when it comes to avenging her reputation from her broken marriage._ She seriously needs to let go and get over this…maybe not today or tomorrow or even next week but eventually.

She needs to live her own life and not let her 'friends' dictate it for her. Maybe that's where part of this is coming from? It's her friends egging her on, putting ideas in her little brunette head. Maybe if I could reach out to her to show her that life can be better, that there is someone out there meant for her.

Looking at her I say in no uncertain terms, "Look Daniel. I don't want there to be bad 'blood', 'mojo' or 'whatever' it's called between us since Darien and I are together, I would like for us to try and have a civility between us. Could you let go and just see that were happy?" _Maybe there's a chance…_

Could there be a future point where we could be at least colleagues…civility? I know it may seem like a lot to ask I just feel we can work this out…in time maybe…" I wanted to see if I could help this woman out. Yes Darien left her for me but he can't be the only one she wanted to be with. Maybe I could help her move on. Briefly I thought of Andrew before shoving the thought away…I wouldn't do that to him.

However I knew the moment I saw her eyes it wasn't going to happen anytime soon…but I was a stubborn girl. Hatred was in her orbs as clear as the light bulbs in the room. "You honestly think I would make friends or even acquaintances with my ex's **bitch**? Forget it! You got nothing!" At least I tried...and I'll keep trying. It's not in my nature to give up and let go.

Besides once I help find her someone…or at least have her 'run into someone' she can let go of Darien and be with someone who can love her completely. However as a mental note to myself_…do not get her hooked up with any fellow crew members._ I go to walk out but she blocks me with her own body.

_Not a smart move to make…_ "Daniel please don't make me force you away." She refused to remove herself. I stepped closer and lowered my voice to avoid eavesdropping, "You maybe a bad girl on screen and off it, but I'm a bad ASS off screen period. You DON'T want to mess with me."

I saw a hint of fear before security tapped on the curtain, "Miss, is everything all right?" I answered back, "Yeah, just tying up some loose ends." I decided against walking out and gently pushed her out of the fitting room so I could change my clothes. Within a minute I was comfortable again and sneaking off the set.

I was doing my best to avoid the photographer from spotting me as I carefully dodged and left the set. After a tedious ride back to the set I went inside to look at the papers Amy sent me into further detail. Sitting on the bed I started to read, vaguely remembering that Darien had his own photo shoot to do.

Promo pictures for the next part of the series. He and a few other main cast members were off set today and had been at the photo shoot for a good two hours now. Probably wouldn't be back for a minute…or two so I continued on reading. The information just got deeper.

Diamond really had deep pockets that were being lined with not only neighboring companies that had certain similar specialties but certain divisions within the government as well. Makes you wonder how much of that exactly goes into which department. I've only got my guess work here.

Reading into it I can see that it has mass amounts of profits from many different retailers, mostly just from companies that gain benefits from them. Some include computer intelligence software, different advanced medicines and what their benefits could provide to their employees family.

However that's what it publically is known for, the intel that Amy had procured was far more than something you find online or on Craig's List. But if someone paid enough attention they would see that the profits it received and the grants they procured for themselves wasn't something that _they_ needed.

Most of the profits used for the experiments…and lining Diamond's profits…were based on several different contracts. The CDC that I read about from earlier, to advance themselves into the field of military technology such as advanced sealed lab's and computer intelligence.

It was enough to detect intruders and what they brought with them so it could bring about a facilities natural defense status. Such as a robber breaking in, the place would become sealed trapping the robber inside till police arrived to arrest them. It was the same principal applied for a high tech house.

But due to technical difficulties, such as an intruder being able to override certain command functions or if the victim was accidentally stuck in the same room at the intruder. The lab results hadn't proved to be accurate as of yet. So the technology hadn't been approved yet by the government and it was still in some of its late productive stages, though according to this some floors used it for themselves.

The main function to stop the criminals had basically been a nerve gas that would knock out the person for up to several hours, the bad part was they had short term memory loss that ended up taking the researchers back a step. Not very helpful if the assailant couldn't even remember his own name for hours on end.

However seeing this I read further. They also used their CDC contract to buy profits from the military in the form of weapons to use over enemy lines. My guess was when they realized the side effect of the disease_…total brainlessness other than the need to eat human flesh…side effect my ass._

They decided to use it from their contract with the CDC and keep it to progressively over time modify it so they could sell it to the military, or any government program that sought a new way to defeat the enemy, and use it as an advanced bio-ware fare weapon capable or rendering their enemies useless within a few days.

First thought was maybe the military would take it from them…but then I remembered something…this is Diamond and Dark Opus is his. He won't hand over anything willingly without some type of payment. His financial and political influence is felt practically around the world.

However, as much support as they gain there are those that know they gain too much of the tax dollars out there. Those that know the corporation believe …Diamond himself…is above the standards of the law. It's amazing how money can make someone look away for a piece of the action.

REVIEW its just a little button!


	7. of customs & web cams

OKAY FIRST OFF so sorry bout the chapter mix up, that was to ANOTHER story I'm writing and updated the wrong one by accident…god I feel so embarrassed, and here I thought it was a great thing seeing so many reviews…this is what happens when you have to many damn chapters…AARRGGG!

Otherwise SO, so sorry this update has taken forever, my beta reader had some life issues to deal with that came all at once so these chapters were pretty much stuck sitting on my laptop. But things are better now…I hope…so the updates should be coming in pretty steady now. Also I've decided that instead of trying to drag out this story to 22 chapters to leave it and let it go at 15. No need for dead chapters and no need for drag outs when its not even related to the story.

**WolfieGreen, Queen of the Mary Sue, moon86 and mangamania**: here's the next chapter!

**CharmedSerenity3**: the other pairs will be soon but first we have some thorns to throw in and thank you so much I'm glad you've enjoyed my story.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** you'll come to see soon enough Serena and Darien don't see eye to eye on the plans but she does what she has to regardless of her thoughts. Diamond won't be making an actual appearance till near the end of the story. But they will beat him down and make sure nothing more can ever happen again. as for Serena as a model yes she can have that moment of enjoyment but otherwise she's just to down to earth to get caught up in that frenzie.

**moonxxprincessxx18:** I've decided to lessen the chapters here as stated above so it won't be much longer now. As it is I have only 4-5 more chapters to write. The parents will be soon and then everyone will meet up and wackieness with a hint of sex will ensue. Lol! Plus there will be a shocking twist at the end that even Serena may not be aware of but all will be good. As for Diamond because of his connections he can nearly do just that but at the same time he does have his weaknesses…you'll just have to read to find out. as for Trista and tiny…I'm trying to figure out how to work that, but hopefully I'll have it figured out before they make their final attack.

The unconquered land ch.7

Making my decision I locate my cell phone. Picking up my phone I hit speed dial for Amy, "Hey Serena you read over what I faxed you?" First thing she brings up, she knows and has her own theories. Cause I know that my 'CDC theories' are just that…theories, if she knows something it's more viable.

I mean we don't even have concrete proof of any of this. We have papers leading to possibilities on the subject matter from Diamond's desk, now that's one thing but a carbon copy of the contracts…nope not at all. "Yep I did. It gave me more insight on my theories. You?" I asked towards the end.

I wanted to be on the same page as Amy here. I could hear Amy's tone shift to seriousness, "You mean with the contracts? The one's for turning a deadly disease into a profitable military weapon for the government? Yep!" So we are on the same page, "Amy if this is accurate we need to find Prisma."

She was the only one or one of the select few out there that could be persuaded from using the disease to annihilate nearly an entire race…us. One problem that still lingers is how to convince her without proof of what Diamond and his crew member, his infamous board members plan to do with it.

"We need to find a way to get substantial proof so we can alert her without the CEO, Diamond's knowledge." _If his mentality was spotty when I met him I wonder how stable it is now? Could it be that he already…maybe that's why_. He already has precognitive knowledge of what's going to happen.

Before I can put further thought into it Amy speaks with a solution that shocks me, "Serena I may have a way into that information…I could hold a private meeting with Prisma." NO! NO! Not happening-NOT happening. Diamond's blood hounds would be all over it.

It's too dangerous, there's no way Diamond would let one of his 'best assets', someone vital to the company, out of his sight. I'm 90% certain that he must have some type of surveillance on her at all times out of concern for her 'safety'. _Or in his case out of concern for one of his brain trusts._

"No Amy, I can't let you. If you made the arrangements already then I'll come back and go or go with you. Either way you're not going alone." I wasn't going to let her get hurt or into trouble. I could hear a pregnant pause encompass us briefly. It was almost as if she had something else to say.

"That's why I'm having Lita and Ray go with me." I was stunned_…what?_ My momentary lack of disbelief prevented me from even yelling at her mentally… "What?" even to my ears my response was darker, angry. And I felt it…angry at her for telling them when we were still working on concrete proof.

Then it hit me if they're going then…she must have told them everything she knew. "You told them?" I meant it as a statement even though it came out as a question. Maybe deep down I had hoped I was wrong even though common sense and logic told me I was correct in my thinking.

I heard a click and knew the phone on her end went over to speaker. I heard the presence of a few other people in the room, "Sorry Serena but I truly think this is bigger than what we can handle. Think about it, it's Dark Opus versus US!" We need help." Oh Amy…this wasn't their fight though.

_But then again it wasn't Amy's fight either and you included her…_my lovely inner thoughts supplied. Before I could end their involvement their next words told me it wasn't going to be possible, "Serena we've already made this decision, we each got a job within the company."

Ray's words nearly paralyzed me…what? I almost dropped the phone in my utter stillness, "Are you all crazy! That disease we're working to stop is being put into its employees, for reasons unknown." I couldn't tell them that those theories…not yet. I stood up and started to pace about.

"No Serena we're not crazy…you're not the only person who wants to protect those around her. We all have friends and loved ones to protect." Mina's words rang true over the line but that didn't mean… "Have you gone through the drug test yet?" _Maybe there was still a chance to get them out._

"Yes we all have Serena and no we haven't developed or experienced any 'side effects' yet." _Side effect's what a nice way of putting it… 'oh what a lovely side effect, you either get a freakish power to learn to control or you turn into a raging monster and turn on your nearest and dearest'_.

Lita's voice had rung out with her words, I huffed. "Look I understand your reasons but this is-" _what's the best word here…? Suicidal? Reckless? Which one would be correct or accurate to use?_ "Serena give it up we're all in this now and there's no getting out or going back. We're in." Amy's voice rings through as they are all unanimous.

I had been beaten…tag teamed by my best and most loyal friends. Maybe no matter what they were meant to find out. It just didn't go as I had planned…then again I hadn't even gotten around to planning out how to tell them. I got sucked into that event and conned into that photo shoot.

Once that was done Amy said she'd fax some more papers in and after much debate promised to wire herself so I could listen on from where I was over here. I just had to make sure to be here in front of my laptop at the end of next week at exactly six p.m. my time. If not I couldn't help her or hear everything.

My phone then beeped with a quick text from Darien, 'Meet me in our old 'quarters' in 10'. That's strange…wonder why? Without thinking I shut everything off and left for where we had our room back in our other old world. It was still strange on how to reference that.

It took me a good seven minutes to get there but once I did knocking didn't seem to fit the mood. Although where the mood came from I didn't know. I slowly turned the door handle. It was open. Walking in I see how the room used to look before Darien had claimed it as his own where we came from.

It was storage space for fake lab equipment; some of it looked real but at closer glance even I could tell it was fake plexie plastic. Walking in I close the door. It was then that I notice a strange glow coming from behind a walled up mountain of the equipment. I round it carefully to find Darien there.

He was holding a red rose, wearing a black button down shirt and with dark fitting blue jeans. Boots as usual and he couldn't have looked any hotter…other than that event night where he was sporting that tux. He looked to damned sexy for words. He was refined in his appearance.

His look now held cockiness and love. "Come on over." He invited. I walked forward as he gently handed me the rose. I bent down to sniff it only to feel my hair shift. I looked up to find he put another shorter stemmed red rose in my hair. "This flower doesn't come close to matching your beauty." It was a clichéd line but…

It still made me smile and feel glorious. Especially after my last bout of conversation with the girls. Before I can think further on it I see that he indicates the table we're standing next to with his right arm. I look over and I'm completely stunned…in a good way that is.

There before me were a bunch of small candy roses, bout an inch in width, forming the words 'be mine…forever'. It was silly…it was cute… it was goofy…it was one of the most romantic gestures I'd ever had done to me before. He got it. He finally got it. When he proposed earlier it wasn't about not wanting to be with him.

It was about showing everyone that we're in this for us. No one else. Our love was strong enough for us to over come any obstacles. I looked up to him with tears in my eyes at the gesture. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him briefly I take a moment out to look into his eyes.

Taking my face in his hands he says in a voice just above a deep whisper, "I just wanted you to see that I know deep in my heart that our love is strong enough for anything the world dishes out at us. We don't need to get married; all we need is each other. And whatever little ones you have growing inside of you."

Oh god I loved him so much…tears sprang again in my eyes as I laughed at the ending piece…yeah it was possible that I was pregnant since we didn't seem to bother with condoms when we got the divorce papers faxed to us…but I didn't care. We could be happy as just us.

For a brief flash I saw myself wearing an ivory white wedding dress walking towards Darien and seeing all that I loved close by. I wanted that and now that he said all we needed was us I knew it in my heart that I could marry him. I just wanted him to see that all we needed was us.

Kissing him with urgency I felt his arms wrap around my own small frame. The words, "Yes." Being mumbled from my lips many times over. After a good thirty seconds he separated us before looking at me with stunned, happy eyes. Almost as if he wasn't sure he understood my mumbles.

"Did you just say-" I squeaked it out, "Yes!" before he could finish. His smile widened as he wrapped his arms around me and said, "You're a beautiful…crazy…breathtakingly sweet and an energetic woman. I love you more than I ever though a person could love another person." More tears sprang to my eyes.

"Well now you're stuck with a married beautiful, crazy, breathtakingly sweet and energetic woman. And I love you so much it hurts me sometimes…its hard to even breathe I want and need you so much." I couldn't help but admit all of this to him. His own tears welled up within him.

Kissing was wet due to the tears but passionate with what just happened. "I want you right now but I'm not sure it's the best time or the most romantic." He said through heated kisses. What had started as a kiss of passion from proposing ended up turning into a kiss of heat, love and lust as we both strived to feed our longing.

Jumping just slightly to wrap my legs around his waist I told him, "Actually I believe it's customary to have consummation love making or consummate our love to put it morally correct." He laughed into my mouth as he set me down on another table behind us, not wanting to disturb the set up he had on the first table.

"Well then let's not disappoint customary consummation lovemaking." His words were going through kisses as he worked my clothes off. I tried to work his off but his roaming hands were in the way. Finally I managed to tear his shirt off which earned me a grin, "I love it when you do that."

As his hands roamed I roamed my own…straight down to his pants. Un-buttoning them I found my prize. His straining hard on pressed tightly against the constriction of his own pants. Once freed he let out a groan of relief before I captured his full length and caressed it to the point of madness.

His motions were reduced to the feelings I gave him through his impressively hard member. He stopped kissing momentarily to try and gain some semblance of control again. This man who was so wonderful…so powerful to me in so many ways…was reduced to a quivering mass of hormones when I was in play.

I smiled at the thought. He was mine and tonight I was going to claim him…as my future husband. While I kept him pre-occupied with my motions I used my other hand to fiddle with my own pants. However unfortunate my first button refused to pop so I decided to get more creative…I got down on my knees.

Releasing his member I placed him in my mouth as the warmth made him yelp out in pleasure. I took that time to un-button my pants and slide them down my hips. Standing up he popped out of my mouth. Fully up I shimmied the rest of my pants down and hooked my leg around his waist.

He was surprised but took it in stride. But he refused to mount…instead he bend down and reciprocated with his own tongue. I threw my head back in pleasure. I would never grow tired of feeling the effects of what his tongue could do. No wonder Daniel had-has such a massive hold on wanting to stay with him.

Granted I knew this before but it seemed the pleasure was never ending. Just before I was to crest over he stopped. Panic settled in. I look around checking to be sure no one had spotted us in this room. _Why else would he have stopped so close to the edge?_ I looked at his eyes.

Full of cocky mischief he said with some of my essence on his lips, "I want us to cum together." He raised himself up between my legs and slid himself inside my slick entrance. I gasped in pleasure. Legs wrapped around his hips we started slow and nurtured the orgasms out.

The slow steady pace gave us time to focus also on trailing wet kisses along neck lines, ears, faces, each others chests. My nipples were sore with pleasure as he sucked them to point between pleasure and pain. The cusp was so close I could taste it. His hands massaged my stomach, back and gripped my shoulders for support.

Once he sped up the pace only slightly I knew that we were ready to fall over just the slightest push now would throw us beyond the edge we wanted to fall over. The smooth strokes were if anything now, a slow but intense wave of water. And once that right wave came in the boat would crash over.

All it really took was a few pieces to make us both go over the edge. He bite into my neck, full on bite into my neck as he lightly pinched the nerves in my blood engorged nub of pleasure. I screamed my release and heard him groan in agonizing pleasure as my release triggered his own.

He slowed down to a stop eventually but was leaving himself seated gently deep inside of me. Neither of us willing to let go of the embrace just yet. However fate wasn't so kind to us, within seconds of relaxing the door was opened and Malachite along with a few other crew members walked in on us.

I was mortified. My eyes widened as they came to a stand still and stood shocked at the scene before them. Darien was his pants around his ankles his shirt somehow thrown some where I couldn't see at the moment, my pants in a pile on the floor and my shirt, well probably near his.

Plus my bra was hanging on some piece of scrap metal to my left. My panties were still on but had been pushed to the side when Darien had entered me. All in all we looked sated, flushed and on my part, humiliated. I looked to see Darien's expression working overtime to explain this.

But Malachite seemed to have a small answer ready, "Are you going to explain or do I have to make some thing up?" Okay I guess not. Darien shifted me off of him much to our disappointments and we each dressed ourselves back up. I however dressed up while hiding behind the table set.

Darien went to go talk to him, "Look Mal, I do believe I told you before on how I felt about her." He nodded as I walked back out. The other crew members were standing around not quite sure what to do, where to go or where the hell to look. I briefly heard one of them say, "I don't know where to look!"

He sounded caught since he was in the front of them all. His companion to the right looked equally confused and a little bit more stunned but the turn of events, "There's no where to look!" He replied trying to find something other than the drama unfolding in front of them.

Their companion to the right however took it as an opportunity, "Dudes just enjoy the show." He smiled, however it faltered slightly when both Mal and Darien turned to him sharply. Hands up in defense the other two pretended to look around the room to avoid getting the glares their first companion received.

Malachite left with the crew members seemingly indecisive about the conversation he just had with Darien. I walked forward before touching Darien on the shoulder, "What's wrong now? Did I do something?" I asked. He looked down to me, "Not one thing. He's just trying to figure this all out."

Maybe if I got Mina down here… "He's got a lot on his plate, his ex is moving out…finally, and…" _wait his ex?_ Looking to him I inquire, "Since when does he have an ex?" He chuckles, "He did date before you met him in the other world we came from. Our little Mina maybe his last woman and last lover but she wasn't his first."

That was just a little bit weird to hear but truthful none the less. I accepted it before we walked out, however something hits me afterwards promptly when my neck started to sting a bit. Touching it I feel a slight slick, slightly stickiesh liquid on the side of my neck, where Darien bite me.

_Unbelievable…_ "Again?" I ask after showing him the substance on my neck he smiles before licking his lips. "What can I say…I love your taste." _Okay that's just…_ "You know what's in my blood which would make that a bit gross. Plus why so deep now? You have the disease back in you." I can't believe he did that_…again_.

Plus I made sure to whisper harshly out the 'disease' part. He rolled his eyes at me, "And you remember what happened after the first time?" I remembered all right… "Yeah you freaked me the hell out for a few days before we found out…." Crap he was right. Truth was nothing happened.

He'd gotten stronger in some senses. "Shut up." I pouted out. He smiles before walking to me, enveloping me in his arms, "Sides how else would I keep up with you? You're like a super charged sex fiend and that's without the enhancements you have with the disease." _Did I just get complimented…or insulted?_

We walked out once I collected the candy roses and put them in my pockets…after I took a few pictures of them and saved it to my phone. It was too sweet of a gesture to not keep in some formation. _Question was…do I eat the candy roses…or save them…for mementos purposes…decisions, decisions. _

On our way back to his-our, I guess, trailer Darien seemed to be trying to say something to me but couldn't form the words. So aggravation settled in, I finally stopped him and asked, "What's wrong?" He sighed, "Why are you trying so hard to make friends with Daniel?" I was curious on how long it would take him.

"Honestly?" I asked him, I wanted to make sure he really wanted to hear my…what I believe to be stupid explanation. "Yes." He was being straight forward. Sighing I replied, "Cause I think-correction thought…its debatable now but…" I was failing at trying to word this together correctly.

But I persisted, "That there's some good qualities about her that her friends are just a bad influence on her." I want it to be that way cause then if she's really that bad of a person on the inside as well as the outside then how is she still in Hollywood? Maybe I was putting my effort into it so I could have something normal to focus on.

_Anyways…my inquiry in Beryl's personality or lack there of was truthful…question is-was…was I correct?_ He sighed and laughed all at once, "Right…her **friends** are the ones making her into a bitch." The way he said it and smiled with sarcasm I lost my hopefulness. "Well yes…her personal influences."

I mean she must have_…I'm hoping…right?_

He simply smiled and now it was becoming obnoxious and annoying, "You mean to tell me you accepted her bitchy actions and apparently her bitchy personality? I thought you at least loved her as a friend?" He was making me more confused about their marriage, their relationship.

_I mean if she was this bad…correction…negative and bitchy to begin with then why marry her…?_

He seemed to choke there, "I did love her as a friend I just…its hard to explain." Quirking my eye brow I respond, "Try." Gulping he finishes, "She has her good points where she could be sweet and endearing but mostly…she was a bitch." His head fell down upon that one.

Before I could retort he continued, "I married her party cause as a friend I loved her but mostly because my parents were pressuring us to settle down." _So it's all out in the open now isn't it?_ Even he couldn't handle the pressure of 'parents' of all people. Ironic…a little bit that is.

Hands on hips I remarked, "Well that's a bull shitty thing to do!" He straightened himself out slightly stunned. "Serena I-" I halted his words. "So had there been NO pressure would you have?" I was curious and the question was clear as day. "To be honest…no I wouldn't have."

Internally I sighed in happiness…not that I'll let him know that. "We went to different charity events, movie premieres, on the sets of our t.v. shows, our movies. We hung out a lot and people just started to assume…" he gestured for 'being together' bit. "So we kinda just didn't bother correcting them." _So they let them assume._

"Once our parents found out about all the time spent together we realized that we could just keep it going, without a care in the world. And yeah a lot of it was a PR thing but we dealt with it and people already assumed…it seemed like a good idea at the time to give people what they wanted." Wow_…sounds like they used each other_.

"So you both basically used each other?" I was hoping he would correct me as I asked this. His eyes bugged out a little at the insinuation. "NO! No, we didn't! We just, we always had a one plus ticket to those events. Either she did or I did so we took each other as a way of saying 'hey'. It just developed over time." _Oh so it was convenient for them to make their appearances and get their names out there._

_Still using each other if you ask me…_ "Well that was nice…and convenient huh?" he scratched his head in humor, "Yeah…" the smile didn't reach his eyes, "We cared about each other, plus the sex was pretty good…" I couldn't help but feel a tinge of anger, doubt and jealousy wash over me.  
><em>Little hint NEVER get caught reminiscing about past sexual history with a former lover whether it's your ex-girlfriend or your ex-wife in-front of your CURRENT girlfriend or wife…or in this case fiancée.<em> Crossing my arms I acted really interested in the subject matter_…lets see if he catches on._

"Really, pretty good?" I inquired in my best fake interested voice. He blanched in a 'yeah' gesture, "She was tight, gave pretty good head and was incredibly flexible…" My smile disappeared. It was more obvious to me why he married her. What drew them together, what kept him to her…besides the PR…good sex.

Either that or I was just feeling really, really jealous that this woman was better than me in the sack. _Maybe I should try that Kuma Sutra book? Get some pointers and tips…try them out on him…show him I can give not just good but great sex! _He noticed his mistake just a tad bit to late for his own good.

Obviously trying to amend his mistake in choice of words he retracted his word usage, "Look admittedly she was good in the sack…" _Not really helping yourself out there, if anything that proverbial doghouse was in full swing right now_, "But…but it was just that, good sex. We never made love."

_Getting out of the dog house one step at a time…_ "I've only ever made love to one woman." His eyes told me who it was without words. Stepping forward a foot I reached up and hooked my arms around his neck, "And you prefer simple love making to good sex?" I question.

Getting my point here he wraps his arms around my waist closing the tiny molecules of a gap between us. "Love making, you only ever get that with one person, the one you love above all else, more than what you thought your heart could handle. You are that person to me…regardless of anything." That one hit me hard.

To hear him talk so profoundly and from the heart_…son of a bitch hit me side ways on that one…_ "You really mean that?" I croak out. He nodded his head, "Yup, you see just about anybody with the right amount of experience between the sheets can give good sex but to make love…" He sounded a bit cocky now.

"To make love…that is an art form. The only time it happens regardless of how long you've been together, or known that person, it's a deep, bonding love that can't be shaken. My first marriage was to please others, this one is for us…forever." I kissed his lips with everything I had in that moment.

It was a deep soul-binding kiss that said 'you're off the hook…for now'. He smiled, "I love you Serena." We looked into each others eyes and something out of nowhere sparked heavily within his. It looked like he was urgent for something all of a sudden and I was clueless.

His gaze seemed to bear deep into my own, "Marry me." he burst out. I smiled before my laughter took control and seized my body for a few seconds, "Darien you asked me that already." But he wasn't laughing. He was smiling but not laughing, if anything he seemed determined, enamored.

"I mean now." my laugher disappeared for a minute but the thought of a possible prank came to my thoughts. I smiled again, "Oh! You almost got me there…" My sentence trailed off as I realized the seriousness of the situation. _He was freaking serious!_ Now my expression changed.

"Are you serious?" I knew the answer but I needed it confirmed. His face was set in determination. "Yes I'm serious." I was stunned to be honest here. Stepped away for a breath I asked, "Are you…? You do realize you just went through getting a divorce right?" _Maybe things haven't sunk in yet…?_

"Don't you think your friends, family and your fans would need time to adjust? We in the eyes of everyone just started to see each other. Sides wouldn't your parents and mine be upset if we eloped or something?" Now I had assumed he would have meant for us to elope…I didn't actually know.

Otherwise close friends and family would ask a lot of questions we couldn't answer with a straight face. His head fell down in defeat. He knew I was right. I guess he was so high on his 'excitement' trip with my answer and all that he went for the gold. _And I had to bring him down…_

Rewrapping my arms around him I said, "You know I'm right, let people get used to 'us' before the 'us' get married, or better yet before the 'us' decide on an announcement. Okay?" He agreed reluctantly as we made it back to the trailer. I think people call that dodging the bullet there.

Once back inside I felt the sudden need to get this crap with Dark Opus finished. The girls were involved now_…much to my disappointment…_if I could somehow go back or have a large 'group' discussion about this. Well till I can go back the laptop's web cam will have to suffice.

Darien went to sleep since he'd been up working on different scenes so I hoped on the computer. Reaching two of the girls I opened it up for the other two as well. Amy and Lita had theirs on automatically. "Hey Serena what's going on?" Amy acted nonchalant so she probably saw Darien asleep.

"Relax he's knocked out cold." Well he wasn't but he already knew he just couldn't be open about it. Amy seemed a bit hesitant before talking, "It seems Mr.-Diamond has been calling Prisma into his office lately. I think he wants to remake the formula." Well that's just great.

"We can't let that happen. Okay here's a small way of preventing that from happening." I say waiting for them to nod. "What is it?" Lita asks as she can clearly be seen baking a cake. "The chemicals on that list that are needed will probably be in exact certain quantities." _Follow me?_

They nod their heads, "I can't exactly remember how to pronounce their names but I can give you a scetchy scientific name for a few." Amy looked stunned by this. "How do you know that Serena?" How do I explain this? "We'll worry about that later, do you remember their names Serena?" Lita asked.

Some of them were very acidic and others were ones with names so long it look like a made up word. "I remember some of them had the word 'acid' in the name but the rest that I remember didn't even look like real names." _Damn…_ "There are quite a few different compounds within the lab with 'acid' in the name."

Amy's words weren't making it any easier, "Could you try to be more specific?" she asked. Wracking my brain I asked out loud, "They'd keep tab's of any toxin's or acids that were spilled for record purposes right?" I asked finding a small tinge of hope. Amy nodded her head yes.

_Thank god!_ "Going back a few months there was a spill, lots of chemicals went down, all of them are the ones we need to get rid of. We can temporarily stall them if those chemicals are gone for a while. Anyway any of you can get that list?" It was a long shot since the list of chemicals wasn't within their departments.

Well not within the girls department, Amy's maybe. "I can see if it's possible. When was the spill?" Amy asked. "Months ago, Andrew was at the scene along with two body guards. Maybe that could shake something loose." I refrained from telling her I was there too…more questions I couldn't answer.

That issue was partially resolved when Lita finally spoke up, "I have something to say that may or may not be related." We gave her the go ahead. "I've been having these gnarly dreams lately, they keep getting more intense, like I'm in another world…" …I was still…another world.

"Ray's been having them too only her's are more intense. She says it's because she's always had a psychic sense. She keeps seeing herself in a 'world' where we were on the run a lot, until we found safe haven." This is not good. They can't remember…how is that even possible?

"She can also remember more of them after she wakes up, I can't. She even consulted the sacred fire and it showed her glimpses of burning and red but nothing was very discernable, unrecognizable. She couldn't figure out placement or time but knew that it had been real. Said it felt too real to be a dream." Lita's words were impactful.

_If only they both knew…how was it possible though? Did I trigger something when I brought Amy in on this? When she brought them in on this?_ "But what I can distinctly remember is that the world we know is gone. Our families are gone. And were constantly fighting people." _Yeah they were infected with this very disease._

Lita's words were getting accurate and I was getting more worried by the minute, "But they're trying to always harm us and we can't seem to figure out why." She was clueless as to what it meant. She had stopped baking and just stood there leaning over the counter trying to figure it out.

_Is it possible she and Ray were both having visions of where I came from? Had some of it leaked into this past world when the time portal was opened?_ I tried as hard as possible to look interested and indifferent at the same time. Internally I was sweating bullets. Please don't let Amy believe her.

I know its mean but it's for their own protection. If they were to remember what they had, what they fought for and lost they would hate me for it. Okay so maybe now it sounded like it was for more of my own protection. Amy looked highly serious for a second before she started to giggle.

We both looked startled to her, "I'm sorry but Lita what have you been watching lately? It sounds like a real 'horror' movie." Lita broke down after a pause and smiled with her, "Yeah I guess you're right. It does sound off kilter. I guess it just felt so real. Almost like I was reliving a memory." She internally believed that it was real.

She was putting up a front…for us. I was going to have to look up the possibilities of worlds bleeding into one another. Thank god when the portal was open none of the infected were around. "So any of you developing any 'symptoms' yet?" I asked each of them.

Amy already had some flukes but it was Lita who seemed unsure, "I think I may have. It was weird. It was like I was in this really bad situation with this guy and his crew. They weren't getting the hint that I wasn't going with them. There was a static charge in the air that crackled behind me several times."

Wow…so her gifts are already coming in. Maybe it only took so long to develop where we were was because we were all stressed out about finding the safe haven. It was working past the stress factors. "I guess it was too weird for them so they booked it. Ray however…" _Oh boy Miss. Fire-starter._

"She said while she was lighting up candles she accidentally knocked one over only for when her arm swiped out to pick it up the rest of the room lit up…without her touching it. She was stunned and even did an incantation to be sure it wasn't evil spirits. Remember she is superstitious at times."

That she was…so if they all…including the blonde not on the other end…had their gifts now they had to learn how to control them. "You guys have to be careful about using them. They can be very powerful but if their not controlled they could hurt you guys very badly." They both looked to me.

_Oh…ahh…how do I explain…_ "I have my own remember?" Amy blushed in remembrance before Lita nodded her head in acceptance. "Okay Amy you need to find that information if you can and Lita, learn to control your gift." It was strange to be giving them orders again.

But they both complied easily…as if somehow they knew I was in the right to do so…well when it came too what we were talking about. Ray would have agreed but not before putting her own two cents in. Signing off since that was decided…on the former not the latter part I went online for information.

If there was a possibility that somehow she would gain her memories I needed to find out how fast they would come and how much she would remember. Technically it didn't happen here but her description was too much to bear. She had been damn near spot on and there was no way I was leaving this to chance.

I couldn't think of a way to simplify 'inter dimensionally memories'. It sounded so off and it didn't even completely sound right. Was it even possible for her to get them? Yeah they were all there but that hadn't and now wouldn't ever happen…in this world. I truly thought that when I ended it, it was over.

That this was just going back in time and that world now truly didn't exist cause it was changed…forever. That's what I thought…even if all the memories were real, even if I suffered alone for months on end because of my memories with Darien and the boys. I didn't know what to do or think.

Only hope the net had the solution to my questions…some of them. Maybe with enough evidence I could convince Amy and be able to let everyone know what happened otherwise they won't believe me when I confide in them and Amy would be trying to call the nearby asylum for me.

First things first…the net. After reading over a dozen possible sites I just came to one simple conclusion that I could understand…and mostly remember. Back in the other world thanks to their 'gifts' from the disease they were able to eventually become telepathic with each other.

I even was able to lend…for a small amount of time…Mina my power…one of them. So maybe somehow the memories are leaking through because their other powers are developing, so somehow their gaining access to the memories through their gifts from the disease…in any other world I'd put myself in the loony bin.

But it does make a sort of sense. Ray always did have the for-telling of certain things in the future. Didn't always work and it was usually useless unless something bad was going down. But now…I just thought I'd have more time to fight these guys by myself before anyone else would be involved.

I smiled remembering the meetings we used to have…all of us…the girls and the guys and we'd all discuss things as a whole. Malachite is still on the hating me list though I wish he'd get over it. Plus I haven't even seen of Jadeite or Nephrite at all. I should ask Darien about that.

Looking back I see his eyes are now open, "What?' He asked his voice has a tinge of sleep in it. _I guess pretending to be asleep can in fact make you a little bit sleepy._ I smile as he sits up, "So they're getting their powers back huh." He states more than asks. I nod my head in affirmation.

Standing up he seems to have something on his mind. "What is it?" Before he can deny it I give him the look of 'don't bother'. Sighing he says, "I made arrangements for next week." He knew my look. We have work to do here on the set. He has work we can't just bail out.

"We're having the winter hiatus next week anyways so week away won't seem so out of the ordinary." Oh right…wow…I forgot it was already getting into November. We had thanksgiving coming up so a week before thanksgiving…sometimes…and definitely a week before Christmas the cast and crew got a week or more off.

"We put out a special episode for Thanksgiving just so we could make plans for going home next week. It's why we've been pulling in the extra hours." Usually they pulled off an episode a week but everyone pitched in to put out two episodes. "Nicely done. Everyone's going to be ready to go on vacation." I remarked.

_You put in double the work and everyone would be ready to have some time to unwind, sleep in and relax…possibly get laid…_ "So where are we going?" I ask him. He has this look on his face like he's trying to figure out how to say it without getting his ass kicked, "Well…for four days we'll be with my family."

My face dropped_…what?_ "What?" I asked barely audible. "I told my parents a little bit about you and for the break they want to meet you." _Why do I feel like there's more to the story…_ "And what exactly do they know about me? That were together or that I'm a friend?" Please let it just be friend right now.

Don't get me wrong telling them eventually were together is good but to tell them I'm his girlfriend-correction, his fiancée now would be to soon_…WAY too soon._ Shifting from one foot to the other he replied, "I told them you had been kind enough to be my date to the event since Daniel and I divorced."

I sighed in relief…good. The last thing I needed was anger over ruining their son's marriage. But why be nervous about telling me? "What else?" I asked. "I…ahh…" _oh god what else did he say…?_ "Well I was kinda going on about you for a bit. They might have gotten the impression that you and I are starting down that path."

Well at least he didn't come right out and say it. I'll just have to be precautious about how I act around him. _Friendly yes, flirty, no. Which means…_ "You do realize this means no sex for four days and no sleeping in the same bed for four days…right?" _I'm not going to have these people dislike me at all._

His face dropped now. "What? Why?" Clearly he wasn't thinking, "Let me think, what kind of impression are we giving your family if we're sleeping together in the same bed just weeks after your divorce from Daniel?" His head was working out what I was telling him but it didn't seem to click fast enough.

"They'll think that I'm the reason why you divorced her. Despite what you say they will think that. So no sex and no sleeping together for those four days. And you can't act like we do. So no flirty touches and no flirty talk. Just simple you and me as friends talking and interacting." _Could he do it though?_

If anything he looked ready to retract the whole idea. A whole four days without being able to act upon your need to be with the one you love even in the simplest of ways can be rough. If anything he looked like he was being punished for something. "But…" he looked like he was trying to come up with something.

"You're the one who told them we were friends-which was the right thing to do!" I amended as he seemed to protest, "BUT…you can't say one thing and act differently with it. Your parents see me as a friend of yours. Let things with your family progress naturally." I told him.

He seemed reluctant but accepted anyways. Then something else caught my memory, "What about the other three days?" I asked. Oh here was where he seemed to become more serious, "I thought we could use it to visit the girls with the guys." I was more than stunned by his statement and it clearly showed on my face.

"Yeah, well I could gather the guys all up no problem and tell them were going to the beaches of whatever and invite them to come along. There are beaches near where you lived right?" _I lived in the suburbs! The nearest beach was 50 miles away! The girls and I took a bus ride to get down there during the summer!_

Thinking rationally I tell him, "Darien the nearest beaches were 50 miles away. We always had to ride a bus to get there." He didn't seem too fazed by it. "Still we could use that and get all of everybody together. It'll be a good way to get the girls connected to their loves again and give us a chance to even snoop around Dark Opus."

He seemed happy about it…problem was… "I no longer have security clearance for Dark Opus…remember?" He looked then thought as if it was magic, "Use your powers." _Has he been hanging around me so much he's getting dumb blonde syndrome?_ "Are you an idiot?" I asked quite seriously.

He looked offended, "They have cameras everywhere, I can't risk using my powers. They're not as 'elemental' as Amy's are. They can be spotted and I refuse to be Diamond's science experiment! Amy was able to get away with it because hers are tied to water. The cameras can't spot it as unusual unless it was used to its fullest."

He deflates somewhat…I walk up to him on the bed, "Listen Darien, I know these people, I worked for them. It would be tactical suicide to go in while used my powers especially when the cameras are on." It almost seemed to spark an idea within him. He sat up, "What if the cameras went down?" he asked.

It would be possible yes…but-he seems my expressions and gains hopefulness, "Darien be more logical here, there's no way to take down those computer systems. It's the most advanced computer intelligence in the world, we can't get anywhere near where its mainframe is." It was very HIGHLY guarded.

Not to mention the security surrounding the giant…to our little laptop computers…made mainframe was according to many rumors impenetrable. Without powers it would be less than ten seconds before security would be there to pick you up. Diamond had that computer in control of many things for a reason.

And unless you worked near it and knew how to shut her down it would be an impossible task to do even that. Darien was grasping at straws.


	8. family visits & tavern trips

**CharmedSerenity3**: I have a steady timeline going here since I'm ending this story in 15 chapters…hopefully. So developing powers will be in a few chapters.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: yes eventually they will but they have a few things to take care of first.

**MinnieMoosi**: thank you and here's your update.

**moonxxprincessxx18**: well here you go!

**Mangamania**: glad you enjoyed it.

The unconquered land 2: the list ch.8

"I'm not kidding Serena we could do it, with everyone's help of course." Is he mental or what? "And what exactly do you mean by everyone?" I asked trying to remain calm to his theory. "The girls all know right?" I nod my head not liking this idea, "Well once it gets explained to everyone, including the gu-" I stopped him right there.

"Yeah not gonna happen. Getting everyone together is one thing but you're talking about telling everyone everything." It's like common sense has left him. He's looking like it's a sound idea, I'm looking at him like he's lost his marbles. _Maybe he's dehydrated from having so much sex with me lately?_

"Your friends won't believe us for starters, I'm sure Malachite would be the first one to step up to the plate and say 'Yeah let's take down a GIANT corporation that can buy its way out of nearly everything', I know he's made his likening of me clear he'll love to pitch in."  
>That last part had so much sarcasm dripping off it I felt the need to move to another spot in the room. "Plus even if we did tell them who's to say that half, if not EVERYONE, will want to just go to the cops which will do nothing!" I know for a fact Dark Opus had contracts with several police stations throughout Japan.<p>

They would sooner help a mugger than help us. "It's not a sound plan. We will get in but not by-where are you going?" Darien just started to walk off. Confused I walked after him. He ran into Malachite and said something too quick for me to catch before walking off, "Darien hello?" I asked out loud, still following him.

He stopped and looked at me, "You may not think it's not a good idea but I do. Trust me on this." He pleaded with his eyes. I sighed…but it won't work. He kept walking. If this didn't turn out to be a bust I'd have to give Darien his due on it…till then…he ended up going around the place looking for the rest of the guys.

After apparently inviting them to join us in Kyoto four days into break I followed his ass back to the trailer. "If this doesn't work you have to admit it to me before doing things my way. Got it?" He smiled before giving me a light kiss, "It'll work. I'm confident." I sure hope it did.

The rest of the week was spent making travel arrangements as Darien and I first left the set and boarded a plane trip to his parents place. Apparently they lived nearly on the other side of Japan in a small little town called Kumamoto. Something they preferred since they were small time themselves.

Plus they lived near the waters edge. Darien was just glad no one tended to bother his family down here. They were respectful of that and he kept things about his family life as separate from interviews and media as possible to avoid them having their lives interrupted by the media.

Getting out from the rental Honda Civic I looked at their nice little place. It was a bit bigger than some of the homes out here but you could tell work had been done to expand as well as restore it. I saw a man walk out who looked to be a mirror image…save a few decades…of Darien.

He hugged his son in welcome then turned to me. Thanks to my own Dad I was old school and gave a graceful half bow of welcome, "Oh…" Clearly he hadn't been expecting that. "You have a nice friend here." He commented, "My name's-" However my words got cut off by his mother.

"Serena we know. Darien was telling us about you." You could tell she wasn't too sure about me, if her body language was anything to go by. Knowing I was technically imposing here I bowed down to her in the same manner and spoke with civility that my own mother had graced me with.

"I thank you for allowing me to visit your home." She quirked up her eye brow before saying, "You two must be tired from your trip. Come in we have food to be served shortly. Serena I have a room ready for you that is unless…" She looked to Darien for any signs of discomfort.

Some part of her knew the truth but had no confirmation of it yet, "No I thank you immensely for the room you have provided." I was about to say that it had been quite a while since I have shared a bed last but that might come of totally wrong plus I didn't want to lie to her in any form.

We walked inside the place and I looked around to find it looked completely different on the outside than on the inside. "Wow…your home is beautiful." She took the compliment without words and guided me to the spare bedroom. I felt a little chilled now, nothing to do with the temperature in the house but her cold demeanor was chilling.

"We'll be having dinner in 30 minutes so you can unload a little before joining us. As for Darien he'll be taking his room back for the few days here. It's on the other side of the house, I hope you don't mind." She was trying to weasel information out of me about our relationship.

I simply smiled, "No problem, the trailers on the set are actually about the same distance so I hold no worries." Complete truth…I just didn't say that I was in another trailer. No need to give her false information, just deliberately not putting mine in there. She smiled before shutting the door with a click.

Three days of winning over that lady and his father…this'll be fun. I unpacked a few things before arriving for dinner making sure to make a good impression by being a good 15 minutes early. Something my parents taught me growing up. I didn't want to be late and risk pissing his mother off.

Its never good to piss off a parent before they get to know the real you and not the one you pretend to be when your trying to act like the perfect friend or girlfriend. I watched as walked in, "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked trying to show that I wasn't just someone who stands around.

I guess she was deliberating before she shoved the green beans in front of me, "You can take care of these before I put them in the pot to cook." Fresh green beans too, if my own mom hadn't had me do this when I was a small teen growing up I never would have figured it out.

I nodded and before she even left sat down and started on them. I have a feeling she doesn't like me too much. It only took me 10 minutes before I was done. However there was no pot inside, in fact most of the kitchen seemed to be outside at the moment. I looked out and saw that it was a cook out of sorts.

I peaked out the door to see Darien with his sister Trista talking to his parents. I hadn't seen her in so long, I fought against the urge to run out there and say hi. Instead I listened in, "So your friend seems nice." His mother stated. "Yeah she's a great friend. Very polite too." He added.

She turned her head, "I feel that there's an aspect of your relationship with her you aren't telling us. Are you two in a friendship or are you two having a sexual relationship?" The last part had Darien coughing on the little piece of meat he'd sampled. "Mom?" He coughed out obviously embarrassed about the line of questioning.

He was stunned, fairly easy to tell, "I only ask cause it seems strange that you bring her here to visit just weeks after your divorce from Daniel." _Was it really only a few weeks? It seemed longer._ He composed himself, "Serena is a very good friend to me and has been a tremendous support to me."

Thanks but I'm not sure she's going to buy it, this is your Mom after all. "Honey, you can act in front of a camera but you can't act in front of me. I know you." _Like I said…_ "And if she would like to stop eavesdropping in on the conversation and join us she's welcome too." She looked back to my now frozen form.

This is turning to be a BAD first impression here. I tried not to look like a dog with its tail between its legs when I walked out with the bowl of green beans in my arms. "Here you go." I said and gave them to her. She just looked unimpressed before turning her head. _What is it about mothers being over protective of their sons?_

Probably the same crap with over protective fathers, they only want what's best for them even if they do end up butting in…a lot! Then again when Darien and I have kids I'll have to reign in his own protective instincts since he's already that way. The thought of him telling a little blonde haired 'mini me' that boys were evil was too funny.

Anyways…I was thinking about lying and telling them that I made arrangements at a nearby hotel but unfortunately I hadn't and she did make a room up for me plus if there weren't any rooms available they'd know I lied. I grit my teeth and asked, "Is there anything else I can help with?"

_Can't you see I'm trying here?_ She merely cocked her head before replying, "Nothing." I looked over to see his father preparing fish. I knew nothing of gutting fish but maybe I could gain favor of at least one parent here. Excusing myself I walked over to him, "Sir?" I asked him.

He raised his head up from the cutting board, "May I watch? I've never seen this before." I asked him. Looking to me to his wife I guess she gave him a look before he said, "You sure? The guts are pretty nasty smelling." Oddly enough after what I've seen this'll be cake…I hope.

I smile before seating myself down and watching the act. Truly it was interesting and there was no cringe in my face and no complaints. I saw that he looked over a few times and I reassured him 'don't rush on my account' before he proceeded to finish. Once done with the first one he asked me, "You want to learn?"

He held out the knife. One thing I did learn over the years was that if someone hands the butt of the handle it's a show of acceptance, if the blade is handed to you they mean to seek ill will, however if the blade and handle are balanced in either direction it means their on the fence with you as a person.

I was grateful as anything that he held the butt of the handle to me. Smiling I accepted the blade and held it as he held it before he watched as I gutted it in the same manner as he had just moments before. It was a slick process. Once done I asked, "Did I do it right?" I knew I had but I had to ask for acceptance of his approval.

He looked happy and very much approved. I smiled back knowing I had won the father over. _After all how many girls are willing to gut a freaking fish to gain someone's acceptance?_ Walking back, after handing him the blade back, he brought the fish to the grill they had and started to cook.

Okay I may not have the mother's approval but I've got the fathers…for now at least. Who knows if she's going to convince him otherwise…women do have their ways of deception. I walk up to Trista, "Hi I'm Serena. Nice to meet you." I had to act like I didn't know her.

Frustrating…she looked at me strangely, almost like she knew me but ignored the feeling. "Trista." She stated simply. I guess she was going to be tough…like her mother was being. I made small talk trying to engage her into conversation a few times before her short answers were enough to tell me to give up.

Dinner was served and we ate in silence. I had to make sure to not eat until everyone else had, I didn't want to set any tempers off by anything that could be considered rude. Plus I made sure to eat like a lady and not my usual hoofing it down my throat though I could have, I was so hungry.

The plane food just hadn't been enough to quench my hunger. However I also resisted going in for seconds to avoid looking like a pig in front of them. Sad part was I knew that in an hour my stomach would be begging for food again. I commented when appropriate and passed a few condiments around.

All in all it was the most stressful dinner I've ever had. After being given a towel his mother told me where I could shower. "There's a bathroom up stairs next to the linen closet." It was short and curt. I walked up the small flight of stairs to see about four doors and not one of them looked small enough to be linen closet.

I looked around first before knocking on each door before opening them. Thankfully I found it after the third try. Then as soon as I opened it I regretted it. A pump action shower. You had to keep pumping the pad on the floor with your foot to keep hot water pouring out.

It was hardly ever used anymore but apparently his parents had one. Regardless of that fact I did need a shower. Making sure the door was locked I also made sure to shut any and all windows before shedding my clothes. I didn't however realize that the other door in the room was a door to a bedroom.

His mother walked in…by mistake I'm sure…not! Right away she saw my tattoo and was disgusted instantly, "You young kids today, marking your body up like that! It's so horrible what you do to it." My mouth got ahead of me before I could bite my tongue, "I have my tattoo as a symbol." She spun around.

"I'm not the type to put just something on me and call it art, I have good reason, and I spent a considerable amount of time researching the tattoo and where to put it before actually getting it." I looked at her defiantly before waiting patiently for her to leave, which was 20 seconds after she gave me a glare to rival Rei's.

I rested my clothes on the toilet before starting up…once I figure the contraption out…I started to wet myself up. Pouring the shampoo in my hair I washed myself up and down steadily pumping the sprayer on me. It was getting tiring but thankfully I was going to retire early.

At least that was the intention. My stomach was having grumbling issues. Thankfully I had thought enough to bring myself some granola bars before coming down here. I thought of it just in case I didn't like the food here.

Finishing off I slipped into my night clothes, though where the rest of the evening went during that tension filled dinner I'll never know…I walked out hair hanging wet in a river of near gold down my back I had rung it out as much as possible but one towel usually wasn't enough.

I just didn't want to put her to anymore trouble. Feeling my back becoming cool from the wetness leaking down it I found my room and shut the door soundly. It was only then that I noticed a munching sound. Turning the lights on I spotted a dog…eating away at my granola bars!

I tried to take the bar away but it was like the dog became an addict with it and refused to let it go. I let the dog have the bar it had and took away the box, which was now empty as I turned it over. Little mutt ate my food. My stomach protested the action and demanded food. I groaned out in hunger.

After eating the last bite the dog then walked to the door and had the nerve to stare at me till I opened it. He walked out like it was normal to steal food. Maybe it as for him. But now I was left hungry and foodless. I should have packed more than those damned granola bars.

I thought to enter where they kept the left over's to sneak a bite but that also maybe their food for tomorrow and the way my stomach is feeling I'd eat at least 70% of it. No I head to be strong I'd just sneak out and go to an all night place that served food. Slipping soundlessly out I made my way to a tavern I spotted on our drive down here.

Walking in I saw that I was the only other patron in the place, besides of course the bartender, "Do you guys serve food?" I asked. Hopefully the grill was still open. "Yep what you want?" he asked indicating the menu.

I looked forward and ordered, "I'll take two rice balls, a large tea, three meat buns, two fish sandwiches and a cup of noodles." I took out my purse to pay as his brows furrowed in shock, "You sure about that?" Yeah I could eat A LOT! "I know how it sounds just trust me. It'll be gone before I leave."

He went into make the orders. I sat there for 20 minutes waiting till the first thing to come out was the rice balls, then the cup of noodles, after that it all came out systematically fine and I was eating it all. I didn't happen to notice however the patron that came in next.

"Mrs. Chiba how you doing tonight?" the bartender asked. I froze mid bite and looked over. She said no thanks on anything to eat as her stern looked rivaled that of my mothers. I swallowed, "I didn't want to be rude and eat all your leftovers. I didn't know if it would have been okay and I normally eat a lot so…" Okay stop rambling.

I shut myself by putting a big bite of the rice ball into my mouth effectively stopping me from making an ass of myself. "You're not like other girls are you?" She asked me. To be honest I wasn't like any other girls but that's mostly due to my own personal experiences life has given me.

"To be honest I don't think all girls are all alike. We're all different in our own respective nesses. My experiences in life have made me a different person than how I grew up." She absorbs that and asks, "What kind of experiences?" she inquires. It's like she's trying to find out something negative.

I smile, "Lets just say I've learn a lot of life lessons the hard way and made life altering decisions. Like for instance moving down to Tokyo. I left my family behind for the career opportunity I am experiencing now." Completely truthful. She nods her head, "Don't you think that's being selfish?"

I look to her in question, "You leave behind your family for what a job for what more money?" _Not exactly…_ "I had actually spoken to them about it. My parents had the opposite reactions to what I thought." She looks confused, "I thought my dad would be the one to tell me to stay and my mom would tell me it was okay to go."

She got it now, "So they're okay with their only daughter I presume so far away from home?" I nodded my head, "My dad gets that many life experiences can't be done while always at home. That you have to live them and not all of them are close by." She doesn't seem to like this.

"May I ask you something?" She accepts this, "Why do you seem to be against the friendship Darien and I share together?" We are still friends, we maybe involved but that never takes away from friendship. She winds up, "Because as a mother I see that it is not just a friendship but something more."

_And she couldn't figure it out so that entails me to receive her cold shoulder?_ "With all due respect whether or not there is more of doesn't relate to you in anyway. It is our friendship and anything else that he may want to deem us in the future." The wording here has to be perfect so she doesn't think I'm lying to her.

Mothers…they have that weird 'I know when you're lying to me' thing going on. "It doesn't have anything to do with you so I don't understand why I'm at fault when I've been nothing but courteous and nice. My only fault has been the eavesdropping which I do apologize for." I really shouldn't have.

Finishing off my meal I pull the money out and pay, "And for the record whether or not you do like me I don't believe in either case that it will change the friendship your son and I share. I will always be there for him whether he's my friend or not." I walked out with my head held high.

After rounding the corner and making sure she hadn't followed I slumped my shoulders, I felt a surge of unknown adrenaline push through me as if I just ran into a horde of infected and beat their asses. Shaking it off or else I knew I'd never get to sleep I walked back to the homestead.

I brushed my teeth really fast before gargling and going to sleep. I only had about seven hours into it before I felt a big licking at my face. I resisted the urge to squeal knowing now it was their dog. He woken me up and apparently the whole house was already up and ready for whatever plans they had.

Getting up I was sleepy eyed but I planned to show them I could rise up…even if I really couldn't_…not without my granola bars at least…or my green tea…which I didn't think to pack…moron…_I thought to myself getting dressed. Jeans on with a shoulder and belly covering shirt I walked out into the bright sun.

I saw they already had some breakfast and were finishing up the remains. _When did these people eat? At the ass crack of dawn? And why didn't anyone tell me?_ My stomach was hungry again and I needed food. I guess I was lucky the dog woke me up when he did. I walked forward with a smile on my face.

Darien smiled before walking in but not before stating, "I'm surprised you slept in, usually your awake bright and early." I replied back, "I didn't know your family normally woke up this early or else I would have." Even if it meant loosing more sleep I would prefer that over food.

He seemed confused, "Hummm…. Mom told us she tried to wake you up, said you said you'd be down in five." _I'll bet…his mom was sabotaging me. Did she really not like me that much? Or was she testing me?_ "Must've slept through that." I walked and worked with the family for the next five hours.

Foodless. I was barely able to concentrate and made sure to divert any conversations away from me. His mother kept an eye on me which made me always feel pressured to stand tall. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said last night_…or maybe she was challenging me…_

Whatever she was doing it was on and I would prove that I was worthy of her son's affection as a friend and more. It wasn't till lunch came that I tried my hardest to not wolf down my food like a starved animal on the prowl. I ate like I wasn't half starved, which by the way wasn't easy.

After food was served I was still hungry but managed to make the pangs go away by sneaking of again to get more food. It wasn't easy either when I had his mom on my ass every hour. The family was constantly together making me yearn for my own but at the same time I was grateful to have what I have now.

It wasn't till dinner was coming again that I felt the need for food, but like I have been, I restricted my eating only to have his mother ask me, "So Serena you must have seen the tavern on the way in here, you should try their food." _Thanks!_ Perking a smile up I say, "That's a good idea." _This woman is…ggrrr…_

After dinner I was about to sneak out again when Trista caught me, "Serena." I turned around and pretended that I wasn't about to leave. "Yes?" I asked, "Were you going anywhere?" Acting like it wasn't even like that I said, "Oh no just getting in some fresh air. I don't get to enjoy it so often." She nodded her head.

"Well the family would like for you to join in tonight." She was a mirror image of her mother, only slightly nicer. I actually prefer the Trista from my world but then that Trista lost her family…so never mind…that was a selfish thought. I walked with her and joined in on the old stories that his father told.

Many laughs were shared and I managed to crack a joke or two myself and everyone laughed. Though I had to analyze every damned joke in my head before I told it so it wouldn't be too inappropriate or mean. However it wasn't till his mother brought up a game called 'truth and lies' that I got a bit edgy with.

"Since we have a new player I think she should be the first one to go, tell us one truth and one lie Serena." I smiled, this was easy here. Setting my tea down I said, "Okay first one, I saw a future world one time where nearly everyone was ravage by a disease and my second piece is that my father taught me how to ride a bike."

The room was silent and I swore I saw Darien's face turn white for a moment. His mother was a cross between 'what the hell?' and 'is she serious?' "Oh that an easy one, your father taught you how to ride a bike." His father bellowed out giving me a slap on the back for my theatrics.

I had to admit I was shocked to see his mom's face. She was sitting next to Darien while Trista was in an arm chair and I was a good foot away from his father. She finally caught herself and so I asked her, "Mrs. Chiba now it's your turn I believe." I turned the tables on her now.

Setting herself into what I dubbed 'evil henchmen' mode she said, "I gave birth to a remarkable son who deserves only the best and my daughter is in medical school." She held her head high, well mine was higher, I knew this fact for a fact, "Mrs. Chiba with all due respect your suppose to tell a lie, not two truths."

Her face fell slightly at having been caught, Darien looked toward his mother for answers, "Mom don't you think you being a little bit much here?" He asked. She acted like she hadn't said anything, "I just speak the truth. Trista it's your turn." She turned to her daughter.

Trista put her coffee down before saying, "I'd rather not play this tedious game. It's obvious why you started this pettiness mother and even I can clearly see that Serena is a nice girl that hasn't been tainted by Hollywood glamour." Her mother looked outraged at the assumption and stood up.

"How dare you speak to me that way! She is nothing more than-" She didn't finish her sentence because Darien himself stood up, "Please grant me the respect of being respectful of Serena. She's always been there for me. Even when I pushed her away she was there." I looked to Darien briefly feeling confidence grow.

"I don't know what issue you seem to have with her but she's been a good friend." For a second I thought he was going to spill the beans. "She will connive you and take all that you possess with her. She's probably like that Beryl woman." I laughed at the audacity of that statement.

I garnered several different looks from that, "Sorry but Beryl is, a pardon my word usage, but she's a conniving, manipulative woman and I use that term lightly, who was brought up with the best of the best and knows no better." His mom seemed to deflate a little bit on that one.

"Me, I wasn't brought up in Tokyo, I don't know the fashion industry that well, I'm not a model, an actress nor do I want to be one. I work behind the scenes because it's what I like. I was brought up on decent moral values and to treat people as I'm treated." Which I haven't been…I've been treating her better.

She tried to inflate herself back up before saying, "I'm going to go take a breath of fresh air, I'll be back." And walked out without another word. His father put a hand to my shoulder and just said, "Give her some time she'll come around. Darien's her golden boy, her only son." I accepted it before sipping more tea.

The house was quiet after that and she hadn't returned home yet. I left out in search of her since no one had, though I'm sure Mr. Chiba was just trying to avoid conflict with her till she vented out her temper a little bit more. Me I had a feeling on where she was and I walked to the tavern.

Just as I thought she was at the bar, swinging back shots like it was water. The bartender saw me, "You come to take her home?" He asked looking worriedly at her, "Yeah I am." She looked over to me, "What do you want?" She asked angrily. I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

"I'm not here to take your son, I'm here to support a friend that just got divorced. He let go of things a while back with Daniel, the only thing left to do was sign some papers." She laughed a little bit. "Daniel hardly did anything when she came down here and met us." _Not shocked._

Taking another shot she got out, "So it came as a huge surprise to us when they told us they were to marry. I tried to accept it and even acted happy about it but I wasn't. She was a tramp as far as I was concerned but I kept my opinions to myself. So when things ended I was happy."

Taking another shot she continued, "Now he could find someone to support him and LOVE him. But then he brings you home and all I can see is the word tramp. You'll use him just like she did." Now I was mad. "Look here, I may not be the best of the best but damn it, I work hard." And that's more than I can say about _other_ people.

"Now I may not be the best candidate for your son but in the end it's not your decision to make, it's his. He's the one that would live with me, not you. So as far as your concerns for a mother I get that, but as far as where his life goes that's his concern. Not yours." I knew I was probably being mean to her but it was the truth.

She looks to me shocked before saying, "Perhaps…I may…I **may** have miss judged you, only time will tell." She slammed down another shot. Feeling a draft I saw another patron enter and thought nothing of it. But when he came up to Darien's mother his words were that of an already slewed drunk.

"Your lookin fin tonigh sweets, and so's yo daughter." Clearly past drunk and so not getting any from anyone, she held her head high before saying, "I'm married and she's NOT my daughter." Thanks for the back up, especially the part where you spat out 'NOT' my daughter.

Last thing I needed was to deal with a drunk ass who'd had a few too many. He looked to me, his lusty leer was enough to have me gag on my own vomit. Kind of like when you feel that sour taste in the back of your throat…yeah… "Not interested pal." I turned my attention back to her only to have him come up to me.

"What yo bitches think yo too good fo me?" His slurring was starting to make him sound almost ghetto, it was laughable since he didn't look anything like it. "No but right now you are too faded to do anything. Go home and sleep it off." I tried to be nice but apparently being shut down twice in one night wasn't his deal.

He walked off for all of a second before purposely bumping Darien's mom off her stool and onto the floor. She wasn't too happy about that and actually went to hit the guy. But I could see the thrill he got from it so I got in between them and whispered into Mrs. Chiba's ear, "He's doing this on purpose. Go home."

I had literally just ordered her to go home and she looked angry, "Don't tell me what to-" I shoved her forward so I could avoid the duck from him. I guess his intention had been to try and wrangle me or something but thanks to my move he missed his shot and lurched forward.

However now he was just getting stupidly pissed off and started to draw on an angry rant that wasn't too distinguishable. _Great I'm in a bar fight with my soon-to-be-mother-in-law who totally hates me…could this week get any worse?_ He made another move to grab me, I ducked and swung my leg up to hit him in the gut.

_Why the hell wasn't the bartender calling the cops or something? Doesn't he at least have a baseball bat?_ I looked over to see his stunned face. Obviously he didn't even have an idea of what to do or how to handle this. Clearly Mr. Drunk hadn't done anything like this before.

Trying to pacify the guy I tell him, "Listen bud you're extremely drunk you need to sleep the rest of-" He tried again. _Seriously the same move three times?_ This time I kick his ankle out from under him before getting close enough to lock him in a choke hold. But his neck was too big.

Did I mention this guy was big and burly, think linebacker…plus he had the scent of liquor staining his clothes practically. Getting angrier he swung out not in a grab mode in an actual hitting swing mode. This was not good getting into a fist fight in front of Darien's mother.

I dodged before not thinking clearly and catching his shoulder, I pull him in a little before kicking him in the gut. That doesn't seem to pacify him so I swing myself in and use the barstool three feet from me to vault myself in the air over his head. I still had his arm in my grip so I ended up using the choke hold on him with his own arm.

After a few seconds he fell down the rest of the way having obviously never encountered anything me like me before. Feeling better…somehow…maybe I packed the extra punch because of my frustration over Darien's mother…who knows but right now I feel like I've got to get her to safety.

I grab her arm and rush her out but not without grabbing her purse and throwing my own cash out to pay for the drinks. Hopefully I gave enough cause I only left 30,000 yen. We ran till she nearly fell over then I let her stop and rest by a store front. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

Out of breath she asked me, "Where did you learn that? That's something someone would see in an action movie. Not in real life." To save my ass here I told her some truth full facts about action movies, "Where do you think they get their inspiration from?" she looks stunned.

Not nearly as winded as she is I explain, "I told you I wasn't like other girls. I'll fight to protect those that I care about. Even if that means taking in a few movie stunts to help me in the end." I was pretty careless in there doing that but I couldn't risk him keeping at it, he needed to be subdued.

"So if my son were ever-" I didn't let her finish, "There's no need to ask I'd be there for him regardless of anything.' I said it so matter of factly she was shocked. "I care very deeply for your son and I'd do anything to ensure his safety." I would and have, "Then answer me something." Not in the mood to fight I answered, "Anything."

Gathering herself up now that she regained her breath she asked, "Are you involved with my son?" I looked back at the tavern then to her. I couldn't lie to save my life unless I was on the phone and she was right in front of me. _Do I really want to try and lie or tell her the truth?_

"Truthfully?" She nodes her head yes, I sigh, "I honest to god love you son more than I've ever loved anyone. We've shared and handled many struggles together and I'll be damned if I'd ever let anything happen to him. I would give my life for him. That is the truth." Never mind that I technically did.

She looked to me sternly, "That doesn't tell me about your relationship." She remarked, "Our friendship may develop into something more, I can't say and it wouldn't be fair to assume things that aren't within my control." Also truth…to an extent. "Now please I would like to be able to enjoy the rest of my stay here."

I held out my hand in a truce gesture…She idly looked at it like my hand would bite hers off. She took it but had her own words, "I still have a feeling about you that I don't like. I can't explain it but I feel negative energies coming from you, like you've been places where you shouldn't have been. Evil places."

_Can she really sense where I came from? Could I tell her? Would she believe me? No don't tell her, she'll convince the rest of the family you're a loon._ "So in front of family I will be civil with you, otherwise…" The rest was left unsaid. I accepted but I also wanted to say what was on my mind.

Which was lady 'all those negative places I've been to were real but they don't exist anymore, and I plan to keep it that way'. But that wouldn't have sounded right. So instead we left off for the house and decided to salvage the rest of the remaining night and the last day there.

Night went by fast, now we were midway through the day and I had had my fill of food. Turns out midweek they had a special order day where there was no cooking we just ordered from out favorite places. I ordered myself several small things while Darien ended up doing a mystery order for me.

Turns out he had a feeling I wasn't eating as much as I normally did and he was shocked by his mom's actions. So he settled down with her and talked to her for a while on the last day we were there. She hadn't really accepted me there but she accepted what I could provide for her son.

Which was funny since he was the one who really helped me as much as I did him. We were a team unit and equal partners in everything. When one of us fell the other would come pick them up. As we left I told Trista, "You should really come to visit us someday on set." She agreed.

We may not have talked much but due to my trying to get on Mrs. Chiba's good side it kinda fell way to the side. Mr. Chiba seemed to like me and I told him and his wife, "You both should come down to visit us on set sometime. Like a holiday." I said, I hoping to hell I wasn't being presumptuous.

He smiled, "We'll do that. And maybe meet your parents as well." I was stunned, did they already know? Darien was too busy packing the car to over hear anything but I think his parents knew all along that we were in fact together. Just a feeling…walking to the car Darien asks me, "You ready for the beach?"

I haven't been to that beach in literally years, but for the girls here it's been about two years. Hopefully things will go as planned. I got into the car, "Your moms different than how you described her." I commented. "She's-" I cut him off, "She's protective of her son, as I would be. Though I'm not certain I would take it to her degree…"

He laughed… "Just wait till we have our own kids. Then we'll see." I touched my stomach for a moment. I remembered the boys for a moment…I never got to hold them again, I left them even after I promised them I'd be back. I lied to my new born boys and to this day I felt the guilt.

Darien touched my hand, "Serena you did the right thing. Don't ever doubt that." I nodded my head still not fully convinced but feeling better about it. We drove off to the airport so we could get a flight out to Kyoto so we could be by the water front by tomorrow afternoon.

It would take the girls at least a two hour bus ride to there so it gave even Darien's friends a chance to catch a flight out there. In just a few hours we'll be sitting on the beach only thing we needed to do before hand was get some bathing suits. I had only really packed for fall/winter weather.

So as soon as we could it was shopping time. The funny thing about flying is that unless you wear a disguise, if you're a celeb you'll get photo graphed like crazy…even harassed in some places. Friggin paparazzi…so Darien had to don on a dark blonde wig and dark shades of sunglasses to avoid being seen.

Normally he was cool with them but considering he was traveling with an unknown girl it was best to keep things on the lay low till the news of his divorce was old and no one would mind or care that he was already hooked up with another female. It would be even longer till we could announce an engagement.

That was one thing I was totally cool with…for now. As far as I was concerned all we needed was love to work things out. It's what we'd been using all this time to get through our hardships and enjoy each others company. Arriving in Kyoto we took the rental car there to the local mall.

Grabbing a baiting suit was harder than we thought. For me at least. The first place we walked into had nothing left so went to the next biggest one. All the ones I showed him he said no to. I picked out a little number that did look different; it had fringe going around the bottoms and the top.

However you bend over in anyway and the fabric rode up your ass and gave you a sweet view of the ass cheeks…his words not mine. I put it away knowing that was his way of saying 'too revealing'. The next one I picked out had a really low butt area that when you bent over you had about two inches of butt crack.

'Too short in the butt' he said and moved on. I nearly cracked a smile when I saw a two piece, I liked it, a string bikini. He took one look before looking back to me and said 'too low in the breast area'. He had the nerve to grab it from me. I grabbed three more then went into the fitting room before he could protest.

I was going to try on a swimming suit damn it! I walked out in a string bikini…and in my opinion even more revealing than the last…he didn't dare mutter a complaint or protest to that piece. He agreed and I tried one more piece on. I stepped out and it seemed like his jaw dropped at the sight.

It was a one piece…that revealed the whole stomach, tied in the back of the neck and had a clasp in the front. That piece that I showed him had him now standing at attention. I knew this cause mainly once he saw it he checked around the area of the store to be sure no one saw him make his move.

He shoved me back into the fitting room before closing the door up. I knew we'd get caught it was only a matter of time. His lips were on me in a heart beat and his hands were tickling sensitive areas. I slipped him out of the confines of his jeans wondering if MAYBE we had a chance at this when I heard a voice.

I knew he was still preparing to do what I knew he had in mind when I definitely heard a sales rep speak loudly, "Sir you are not permitted in there while she changes." He was not happy that we couldn't christen the changing room. He grumbled a 'fine' before stuffing his aching hard-on back into his pants and sitting back down in the chair.

He looked grumpy. I walked out with another one. This one was a halter top like piece with booty like shorts for the bottoms. He looked ready to push me back in again but the subtle coughing from the sales rep told him 'don't even think about it'. I laughed before I changed back and walked to the counter.

Handing her my card to pay he grumbled before I smacked his head a little, "Stop it would you?" I turned to her, 'Just ignore him…" leaning over, "We just got back from his parents and he hasn't been able to-" he grunted then, "What? It's the truth." He looked embarrassed before I let it go and finished paying.

The sales rep smiled before giving me my receipt as we left. "Should have gotten that other piece." He said, "And you would have been okay with your guy friends seeing me in that piece?" His eyes bugged out. "Yeah, thought so." Without conscious thought I latched onto his arm.

Looking up I saw the tenderness I knew was reserved only for me in his eyes…I couldn't help but slush slightly and hold his arm tighter. Knowing we'd be there in less than 45 minutes and knowing the girls would be there at the same time since we went shopping I decided to tell him the deal with the girls.

"Listen as far as the girls know, I'm friends with my boss and he and his friends are coming down to spend this time with us since I bragged about the beach here. They don't know were together so when, not if but when, Ray hits on you, brush her off!" I was not going through that again.

I knew the moment Ray met him she was going to be all over him, one of the reasons I was thankful Jadeite was going to be there. But that wouldn't stop her from first pursuing Darien here. He agreed then said, "I guess no matter what world were in Ray's always going to combat you for me." Very funny.

I jabbed him in the side he laughed harder, "Not so funny when you're the one who has to defend what's yours." I remarked. He took me to the side, "Serena do you not remember how Diamond would act around you? You have any idea how THAT made me feel?" I didn't even think about that.

I shook my head no, "It felt shitty but I dealt with it, just like you did with Ray. I'll brush her off but our main focus here, besides a little fun is going with my plan here." Oh yeah his brilliant plan…his plan better not get us all killed. Deciding not to make my comment I brush it away and lead him out of the mall.


	9. beach meeting & rendezvous CORRECTED

**CharmedSerenity3:** You'll find out your answers soon enough.

**moon86:** here's your next one!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** she will eventually change her thoughts, she's just so used to seeing people like Beryl and Daniel that she needs to realize not all Holly wood types are like them.

**mangamania: **I believe when his mom said that she could feel the energy from where she had been on her. Some places leave an 'essence' of sorts. Serena used to be in a world full of blood thirsty people wanting to eat her. And after all that people hear out in Holly wood about sluts, scams and stuff anyone would fear their child getting caught up in it.

**moonxxprincessxx18:** yup it's getting close to the end here. But it will be an explosive ending, there will be shockers and twists, there maybe one predictable part but otherwise I plan to make this ending final. Tying to tie up every loose end is NOT easy.

The unconquered land 2 the list ch.9

The beach had fresh air and a scent that took me back years. I could have sworn I saw a younger Ray running after an equally younger me. It's strange how smell brings things out of people's memories. I saw the girls running for me. Dropping my purse and beach bag down, I caught the hug that took me off my feet.

Mina wasn't so bad but when both Lita and Amy caught me, I went down and we all crashed. I looked up to spot Ray looking starstruck at Darien. I could literally visualize giant gold stars in her eyes and little hearts floating up behind her head. "Girls, meet my boss," I said loudly.

I didn't say his name since the girls could tell instantly who he was, not to mention I didn't know if we were nearby any other beach goers; I didn't want Darien to get nailed by a mob of bikini wearing women out here. They were all starstruck; each of them trying their hardest to find their voices.

"Relax, he's cool. Darien, this is Ray, Amy, Lita and Mina; girls this is Darien." I introduced them, acting like it was the first time. Darien did likewise and said, "Hi, nice to meet you all." He gave a charming smile.Ray approached him before replying, "Wow, Serena didn't tell us you were her boss." Oh boy, not again.

Her face shifted to me with acute anger within her features. "What? You would have believed me?" I asked her. Now she was full on angry with me_…what else is new_, "You could have brought him on the webcam and we would have seen him and believed you!" she belted out. It was really funny how when she said, 'we would have seen him,' she shifted her anger to a dreamy eyed expression just for him.

But when she was saying, 'believed you,' she shifted her dreamy expression right back to anger, which was directed right back in my direction. Darien getting in the middle, unconsciously as my guess was, held me away from Ray. "It's my fault. I asked her to not tell you girls 'cause I didn't want her knowing me or any of the guys on set to alter your friendship."

Ray looked back to him then nearly down at the ground in shame. "We wouldn't have shifted our friendship in the slightest." "_Yeah right," _I snorted out, crossing my arms over my chest. "We wouldn't have!" she shouted, getting defensive. I was thankful that Ray shouted or else the girls would have seen the shift in Darien's eyes.

He had turned himself back to me briefly upon hearing my snort and saw the shift my body took with my arms crossing my chest. His eyes briefly zeroed in on them and he quickly composed himself; all this as the girls calmed Ray down. "Relax Ray, we're at the beach! Let's just have a good time," Lita said.

Ray grumbled, 'okay,' out before sticking her tongue out at me. A 30 second tongue war was ensued before Darien's laugher broke us up. It wasn't his usual laugh, it was a fake one. I looked to him while Ray looked embarrassed. Holding her head high and away, she walked to a clear spot.

Darien walked up to me and whispered as the girls were setting up the area, "I know of much better things you can do with that tongue of yours." I felt heated at his words as he gently, and without anyone seeing, gave my ass a good grab and tap before walking forward to join the girls.

I followed too and then I heard a sound I hadn't heard in a while. A really large motorcycle engine or in this case the boy's vehicle.The rest of the party had arrived in a Honda. The boys getting out were donning simple jeans, wave runners and t-shirts. The girls were all red faced. Each of these guys was hot and sexy in their own way and I knew once everyone got their hook-up, we would finally be whole again.

The guys set up their own area and planted blankets down as the girls had done. I saw the way Malachite had looked at Mina in her little lavender halterbathing suit. She blushed before winking at him. I would have to make sure to get everybody close to each other again at some point.

For Mina and Mal, it had been relatively easy. I coerced Darien into a plan to get them together. I would start a play fight with Mina and 'shove' her into Malachite's lap. When I fell back, Darien would 'grab' me in an attempt to stop the childish bickering while telling Malachite to hold Mina back as well.

Not that she needed to be given a reason to leave his lap as soon as she felt her entire brain turned to mush. Malachite didn't seem to mind having her firmly planted on top of him. If anything, he looked enamored. Ray, however, noticed my position that even I hadn't noticed.

I didn't realize that I was sitting between Darien's legs with either of his legs along my own and with his arms resting comfortably along my waist. I went to remove myself when Malachite saw the action. Looking at us funny, I gave him a shut up motion. He looked perturbed but did as told.

However, Ray, wasn't the only one to spot the motion. As soon as we started to grab food out of the coolers, she asked me in a near whisper, "What is it between you and your beau, Darien, that you're not telling us?" I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. "When the time is right you'll know everything. Okay?"  
>It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the facts either. She accepted this though she seemed disappointed that I wasn't telling her. I looked back to see Ray making her move on Darien. It took everything I had in me to NOT make a scene. She was doing that hand flutter thing where she finds some way to physically touch him while batting her eye lashes.<p>

I was angered but I trusted Darien. I just didn't trust Ray's intentions. Pretending to be unaffected by it, I overhear her words, "Maybe later on I could show you the 'lovers point' around that set of rocks." _Jeez…how many guys had she taken there? And she thought Darien would go with her?_

"Never heard of it," he remarked. Seeing the food Lita brought ready to eat I walked over to get some while paying close attention to the conversation. I saw her hand sneak over to his bicep and run her fingers along it. I had to restrain myself from physically crushing my plate at her actions. "How 'bout I show it to you?" she asked.

Her tone indicated that it was more than just showing him a 'spot'. He laughed lightly at the action. "As interesting as that sounds, I just got over a divorce and I really don't think it would be best for you to show me that." _Good boy…_relief began to flood me. "Hey…" she protested lightly.

"Look, I'm not looking for a lot…I just want to show you a good time. And rest assured that my swim suit is easy to take off." Ray isn't usually THIS obvious! Must be the fact that there's this uber hot guy in her presence. I mean it's no secret that Ray, Mina and Lita all are boyfriend magnets.

Ray and Lita developed more physical relationships than Mina ever did. So it was no surprise, unbeknownst to Ray's grandfather, that she had lost her virginity before she turned 18. Lita was different; she was a bit younger, but at the same time, she lost her parents early on.

For her, there was no one to keep her from that. She had emancipated herself when she had turned 17; Ray had been only a few months from her 18th birthday. But for Ray to be so obvious about her sexual prowess now…I was angered by it. I held myself in check, knowing that she didn't know about me and Darien.

Sitting down and eating the rest of my food, I watched as Darien laughed before looking around to make sure no one was close by. I left my food and while everyone was talking, I hid behind the makeshift cover up we had. "Are you literally offering yourself to me?" he asked.

I heard her sultry voice, "How often does one get the chance to bang a celebrity? Besides, it's not like it'll effect your and Serena's '**professional**' relationship. I wouldn't want to do anything that would take away from that." The way she said professional…maybe even he caught it.

"Listen Ray, you're a nice girl, but this act won't work on me. I'm not interested in some one night stand. I'm interested in the real deal." His words made me feel good. "Well I can offer that too. I have surprising talents in the bedroom." I'll give her points for not giving up, but that's it.

He seemed to grow tired of this, "Listen Ray, I'm not interested. I'm actually finding myself quite a take aback by Serena…wherever she is. She's really been there for me during my failed marriage and during the divorce. So if you want to retain any dignity, you'll let it go." She seemed stunned before growling back.

"Fine! If you want that floppy, clumsy, trippy girl, go ahead. Even her ex-" Before she could finish, he interrupted her, "She left her ex because she no longer loved him. As for you, you're her friend. You should be defending her, not degrading her." I smiled, thinking the same thing.

Ray shut down in anger. "Besides, I find her clumsiness endearing and cute. And trippy, a little, but that too is cute…at times." Ray had been put in her place by Darien…once again…I think. "I…she…I…look, please don't tell her. She's a sweet person but sometimes she's just so-" It was as if she couldn't think of the words.

"Too good for her own good? Too big a heart? Too faithful of the things she believes in? I could keep going all day," he said, serious at first. He was easygoing by the end of it all. "You're already in love with her…aren't you?" she asked. Gulping, he said, "I do care about her…the rest…is…personal." He walked back to the group.

I walked out, spotting Ray, "Were you seriously going to try and kick it with my boss?" I asked her She seemed stunned that I had been eavesdropping. She bitched out, "And what's it to you? It's not like you're banging him!" I had to resist the urge to yell out, 'Yeah! Actually I am!'

"Did you even think of what would happen if you and him knocked boots and if things ended on a bad note; whether it would be a onetime thing or a relationship? Did it occur to you that it could affect my professional relationship with him?" _It was the truth…had it been just a professional relationship._

She seemed to calm herself down before toying with her hair a bit. "No, I didn't think of that…but he's so damn hot." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, I know this. I do work with him. Besides, I can tell you of one guy that has been giving you the eye the whole time we've been here."

She perks up at this news. "Jadeite, duh!" I said, a little louder than usual. "Really?" she said, kinda shocked that he was interested in her. "Really what?" Jadeite asked, coming forward with two vanilla ice cream cones. We both looked over to him. "Oh, Serena didn't know you were over here or else I would have…"

He gestured to the ice creams, "It's fine…I was just telling Ray here how you have the for her…cheers!" I bounced off, leaving two very red faced people behind me; one of whom was red with embarrassment and anger. Joining the rest of the crew, I started to munch on a cookie that Lita had made.

That's when I noticed there were only a few folding chairs out. Walking over to the one that Darien was sitting in, I asked him, "Care to let a lady sit down?" I was expecting for him to get up and let me sit, not for his surprised look, and definitely not his hand reaching out to pull me down onto his lap.

This unexpected move caused a lot of the girls to look over and question with their eyes our 'professional' relationship. I tried to stand but he pulled me fully onto his lap. I was ready to murder him. _How was he expecting to keep 'us' a secret when he pulled me down into his lap?_

Plus, I couldn't adjust myself in his lap 'cause I had a hotdog in my hand and I didn't want that to drop.Yeah I know, first a cookie then a hot dog; what's next? Instead, I had four very confused friends of mine looking at me strangely. "I ahh….ah…he wouldn't get up for me to sit so-" Darien's voice boomed over my own.

"Just tell them…" he sounded exasperated. I whipped my head around, nearly hitting him in the face with my hair. There was going to be a point where he would comment on how my hair was like a lethal weapon I swear, but more to the point here, "Darien what do you mean? We agreed-" Placing his hands clearly on my thighs, in an unmistakable grip he remarked, "Yeah well, I changed my mind."

Looking to the girls he said, "Serena and I are eng—together!" I purposely backed my heel up into his shin to prevent him from telling them we were engaged. Thankfully, I didn't have a ring to hide. He nursed his shin after releasing me. When I was able to finding footing enough to stand up, I attempted to explain. "What he means is-" Malachite cut me off this time.

"Cut the crap. Who cares that you two are knocking boots **every** night? You're his girlfriend, who cares?" That was the problem; it was too time sensitively close to his divorce with Daniel. Before I could get a word in, Ray came up and boy was she angry, "You mean to tell me you already sunk your claws into him and you're gonna yell at me about hitting on him?"

'_Ray, what you were doing was practically whoring yourself…NOT simply hitting on him'…_but I was too nice to say that out loud. "Ray, it isn't what you think. Darien and I have been friends a lot longer than what I could tell you. We were keeping it a secret since he is an actor." _Wow almost all truth there…I think._

"What difference would him being an actor make?" Amy now asked, hurt that I couldn't have told at least her. She was one of the first few friends I had made here. "I'm sorry, I really am but…" _What could I say? I didn't tell you 'cause I couldn't figure out how to lie to you all?_

"I asked her not to tell anyone because of my own uncertainty…regardless of what she told me about how you'd react to her and I getting close. This all happened while I was separating myself mentally and physically from my ex. We started out as professional friends but as we got closer, we just hit things off." _Wow…how he mixes the truth in with the lies…_

He stood up now, as if to physically and emotionally back me up. "She made sure things stayed at a platonic level…" he looked back over as if reminding me of my actions in the hotel room, "'til I was officially over with my ex. It wasn't 'til the paper work went through that she let me inside…completely." Touching my hair, I couldn't help but look up to him.

"Mind, body, heart and soul…and she has all of mine as well." I smiled, unable to prevent it from crossing my lips as I saw the same smile mirror his face. "Then how come when I came up to you earlier, you denied your relationship?" Ray demanded. Darien turned to her, "I didn't deny it; I simply told you it was private."

_Truth hurts…_Ray crossed her arms half in anger, half in mollified embarrassment. "Then why make it public less than a half hour later?" He laughed a little before telling her. "I couldn't help myself…and besides, when we talk about a few things later on tomorrow, nobody will question why I believe everything she tells me."

"What makes you think we'd question her?" Lita asked. He looked to her, "Your telling me that if I believed everything she said without argument you would have NOT suspected anything between us?" she went to open her mouth but fell short. "It would have cause most of you to be suspicious of our relationship." He simplified.

He kissed my head and even that small, simple gesture had me warm to him. Lita was trying to calm Ray down while I was looking to Amy for acceptance. "Serena, you shocked me today…but since you did make sure to keep him out of you're…" she pointed at my pants…or where they would be in this case.

"Then I guess I can understand and accept it." I was happy that they…well most of 'they', had accepted us. Ray was still angered that I had snagged Darien even though Jadeite was still admiring her_…what do you want to call it? Fire? Spunk? Zest? One of those things I guess._

A few hours later, everyone somehow ended up hooking up with each other; Amy with Zoicite; Lita with Nephrite; Mina with Malachite; and even Ray had spent quality time with Jadeite. I knew this peace would be short lived but I relished in it as much as I possibly could.

Walking around that night, I saw that everyone had gotten settled in for the night on the beach. I passed them on my way over to the other little cover area we had and I saw Darien was resting comfortably half in and half out of our tent…due to his height inside the thing. I knelt down in the sand, only to find that he was actually looking up at the night sky.

I followed his gaze and saw the stars in alignment…it was a beautiful sight. "They're not half as beautiful as you are, Buns," he said in a deep voice. I lowered my head and looked over to him. I saw the moon reflect in his eyes and his navy blue orbs looked almost black in the night.

The breeze had gotten slightly chillier since the sun had gone down. Plus, once the breeze came, it was as if it gave everyone an excuse to cuddle up to one another. I got myself settled in next to Darien as he shifted to make room for me. I smiled as I was enveloped into his embrace.

"I love you…" he nuzzled into my hair and angled himself to trail light kisses down my head to my neck. I moaned lightly, knowing we were still close to everybody we came with today. He trailed his kisses down the path of my breasts only to reach up and undo the knot at the top of my bathing suit.

I was stunned and reached for the top piece of my bath suit. He quietly pinned me down while putting it off to the side. "Shhh…lets make love in the moonlight…no one will hear us." His voice was that of the six-inch voice your teachers in school would always tell you to use.

Somehow it made the situation even hotter. I let him do as he pleased, knowing I had the cover covering me from everyone's vantage point but his own. His mouth enveloped one breast and sucked it as I bit my lip to prevent my moans from getting any louder. I didn't want to alert anyone to our activities.

Switching breasts, he toyed with my other one while drifting his hand down beneath the rim of my bottom. His hand slid past the stretchy material with ease as it dove into my warmth below. I let out a very low whimper of approval toward his actions as he let my pebble nipple slip from his mouth.

"You're a temptress in the moonlight, Serena…my own private goddess…all mine…" He began to caress my stomach with his lips and tongue. The tenderness of his actions, along with his words, just added to the mounting passion, making it harder for me to remain completely silent.

I couldn't keep my mouth clamped shut…not for too long that is. He seemed to get that; to know that if he kept up his torture any longer, I'd alert the others to our activities…so he took mercy on me. Backing up inch by inch, he slipped my bottoms off. I let him remove the piece and put it with my top.

He moved back over me, only to push his own bottoms down. He used the other half of the blanket beneath us to cover his ass as he moved over and between my legs. I welcomed him as he slid home. There were no thoughts of anything or anyone else as my walls adjusted to his girth.

Apparently, just doing what he was doing to me made him harder than rock. Sweeping my hands over his shoulders, I saw the way the moon made him look…like a Greek god…Apollo himself would have been jealous of Darien's godly good looks. I brushed at his dark bangs and he relished the sensation of my hand on his face.

"You have no idea what you do to me…every touch…kiss…you're everything to me, Darien. I mean right now in the moonlight…as cheesy as it sounds…" I leaned forward to whisper into his ears, "Even the gods are jealous of your striking looks." I leaned back down and saw the emotions emit off his face.

He didn't give me much time to dissect them as he leaned down and said, "They're jealous because I'm making love to their most ethereal looking fallen goddess and she's mine, and mine alone. They're jealous 'cause they don't get to have you." His lips took mine and he started to move rhythmically slow into me.

We steadily climbed the towering heights as our slow motions eventually mounted up higher. The tension in our bodies was gaining momentum and we slowly lost ourselves to the passion we were in. Soon, if neither of us took the other and speed up, we would both snap. We were both coiled so high that I was nearly at my limits.

The one thing that kept me stable was knowing that we had eight other people less than 15 feet from our position and that could wake up or glance over here. I don't know what helped him keep from snapping a hold of his control and plowing into me like a runaway freight train.

I was about to lose it and soon, the fact that there were other people around would cease to exist as I tried my hardest to stay quiet…not an easy feat at all when you were on the edge of orgasm. I had to breathe just right and bite my lip continuously just to avoid moaning out loudly in pleasure.

However due to that pace I wasn't able to fully grab hold of that wave. It was like I was a drifting buoy and that Darien was the one wave that would crash down and give me the ending I needed. I needed that push that Darien usually gave me. I looked up and saw his eyes burrowing into my own. He was struggling like crazy, it was easy to see.

I touched his face before he nodded, as he too was finally at his whit's end with the pace he was giving. I watched as his hips were trying hard to only give a little bit more but I wanted his hips to snap into me like they always did, to make me come screaming his name into the night air. Girls and guys around us be damned!

He seemed to get that…to read that, because his next words had me even more wet that I had before. "Don't worry; you'll scream louder than you ever have before." I briefly wondered how I was going to get away with that when we both knew the moment my voice got too loud, we'd alert the rest of the group.

But that thought vanished when he slowly slid my legs up and held them apart, nearly over his shoulder, before slamming his lips and his hips into my own. He had meant it alright. My screams were louder than they had ever been before, but still no one heard them at all.

He kept his mouth glued to my own as he drank my screams of delight down his own throat. He continued to ram his throbbing organ even further into me…further than I thought possible…even for us. Each thrust shoved me back a little bit 'til he had to pull me back and angle his hands under my legs.

Hooking his hands up under my shoulders and continuing on, all of my senses were in a disarray around me and I shook hard as I felt my world erupt into bright lights as he permanently sealed his mouth over mine and gave one last hard thrust before I felt his seed burst inside of me.

It was with sweet conclusion that I felt his molten fluid seep deep down inside of me. It took us a bit of time to come down from that orgasm. It had been a good four days since we had had any type of sexual anything due to us being at his parents place. And despite the way his mom and I taken near the last day I still made sure we were proper.

He slipped himself from me with much protest on my part, and snuggled us together beneath the half of the blanket. We soon fell into a deep slumber. An earthquake would have had to have woken us up from that one. Hours later I awoke to seagulls chirping at me and the smell of something being cooked.

I quickly put my bathing suit back on and stood up, thankful no one had come over to wake us up. Darien felt my movements and did the same. Walking over, we saw Lita and Nephrite over the picnic basket she had with her. I smelled my favorite coming out for the lunch.

_Wait, lunch?_ Looking at my cell, I read that one, I only had four bars of battery life left and two, it was nearly noon. _We slept in that late?_ Then again, we were up pretty late last night. Darien and I got up and went to grab a bite to eat. I took several bites of food, loving it all.

It wasn't 'til Lita said, "Umm…guys I don't think you should eat the deviled eggs," that I noticed that I already had eaten five of them, and that was a tamed number for me. Mina looked over and said, "Sorry; I accidently left them out without any ice surrounding them. I think they're bad now."

Half of us made our way to the separate men and women's bathrooms to rid ourselves of the bad food within our systems. It seemed just the notion of it all was enough to make me feel ill. Once I made it to the bathroom, I was the first to puke. My stomach was unable to handle the food anymore.

Amy and Ray followed, while Malachite and Zoicite went into the men's room. Finished and feeling loads better, I left the restroom and ended up eating only what Lita brought with us. Mina was bonked on the head a few times but otherwise left unharmed. Darien looked like he wanted to get things under way.

No one else was on the beach and the closest people were at least 500 yards in each direction. This particular part of the beach had been more secluded for a while now. So, standing up, Darien made his statement. "Girls, boys we need to talk." I really didn't see how this was going to go well.

Everyone looked over. "Girls, you already know about Dark Opus." Once the name was out the girls froze before looking to me. "Long story short, he knows," I threw out. Ray, about ready to yell, started to march over to me. "Serena, what were you thinking?" her voice rose with her words.

I lowered my head briefly, "Darien here had a plan, and it better work for what he's going to tell you." I sit down in a fold out chair. So do a lot of the others. "What's going on, man? What's her former job have to do with any of us?" Malachite asked, as he shifted Mina in his lap.

They, as you could tell, already hooked up, but he still wasn't crazy about having me around. "We…the girls and I, now work for them. But there's a good reason why…" She couldn't seem to gather her thoughts up completely. "Yeah, besides, this better not be like bad press or anything. We've already signed a contract with them."

Nephrite's words shocked me. "What? What for?" He pulled Lita from the arm of the plastic chair into his lap and caressed her leg. Then he said, "A contract to be the new spokesmen for their new ad campaign." I furrowed my brows. "What kind of Ad?" _Dark Opus usually used pretty models for their skin products in their add campaigns...unless they were branching out._

_It explained Beryl at the time…but now…_ "For a new product that they're working on. It's supposed to 'regenerate' dead skin cells. A medical breakthrough or something or some such crap. Not really a big deal if you ask me." He seemed unaffected by the news. "The only problem they have is that the 'ingredients' for it seem to keep disappearing from shipment."

He clearly didn't care about the product but I didn't care about that. "Did they give you guys a drug test?" I asked, feeling a headache coming on. "Yeah, we all went through one," he said. The guys all agreed. They were infected now too_…my guess is with the drug tests they had to take they were injected as well with the disease as all of us are…how does the past seem to keep repeating itself?_

_First the girls, now them…?_ _Unless this is the future that was supposed to be where we still get to have our gifts so we can still fight and retain the peace…that made sense…right…?_ "Well, the reason for the missing chemicals…oh sorry… 'Ingredients' is simple…" I sat back as Lita puffed out her chest proudly.

"We've been preventing that product from being made for several months now. It's too dangerous to be on the market." Nephrite seemed to be shocked, "You?" Then he looked around, "All of you?" The guys, save for Darien, denied involvement, but the rest of the girls held 'yes' looks on their faces.

"We'd do it again in a heartbeat," Amy said, leaning at Zoicite's chair. She refused to sit after having done so all morning. "Why?" he asked. This time I told him, "'Cause that product that they have is dangerous. Or did you not hear that part?" _How much more clear do I have to be?_  
>He seemed slightly exasperated. "What I meant is why would the company put out a product that is dangerous to the open public?" He did have reasonable points; too bad I had counter points. "Let me ask you this: a company comes out with a revolutionized serum to attempt to cure cancer, AIDS…"<p>

I paused to see if he and the other guys followed. "Imagine that same formula being used in experimental weaponry by the company's CDC and government contract to build a better weapon." Some of the guys shifted their faces, obviously not liking where I was taking this conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Malachite asked. I turned my attention to him briefly. "I'm talking about a company using its employees as guinea pigs; I'm talking about a company that revolutionized a serum that was amplified to not only cure these ailments, but to be used as a warfare agent."

This caught their attention. "Explain!" Malachite demanded. I had a feeling when I said 'using its employees', he knew what I was talking about. He just wanted me to say it. "She means that the company is illegally using the serum to create a disease and still use the serum itself out on the open market."

Amy's words hung thick in the air. "Ames…how do you know this?" Zoicite asked. "Because…" she looked up to all of us, "Ray, Mina, Lita and I work there. Serena used to before she moved up with you guys. She found out what they were doing and came to me for help."

Zoicite looked to me in anger before rising from his chair. "You got her involved in this? What kind of a friend are you?" I wasn't expecting that. I held my hands up in defense and replied without thinking, "Whoa, listen Zoi, I brought her in because I myself was in way over my own head."

Truth…for the most part. "First off, **don't** call me Zoi! We're not cool like that; and secondly, you should have gone to the police!" The guys all nodded their heads. "Right, right, 'cause I didn't think to do that at all." Sarcasm was dripping off my lips. "You think I didn't think to do that?"

He sputtered out, "Well you didn't!" I walked forward two feet. "Dark Opus has more political power and pull than you could imagine. They're connected to many major militaries and police units in the country of Japan." _Don't they get that this isn't as easy as going to the cops?_

"Anything outside of Japanese laws and those foreign dignitaries in whichever country, have NO jurisdictional pull. They can't do shit!" He shrunk back into his seat. "That's why I went to Amy. She can at least confirm what I had and try to help me out." I pointed out, "Say even for a minute that this is all true…" Jadeite began.

"How can we do anything? We don't have that type of connection either." Jadeite asked me. I turned around to see him with Ray composed in his arms and I instantly felt Darien's presence behind my own. "It is true…I wish with everything I had in me that it wasn't but we have documented proof that it is."

Amy left Zoicite's side and went to her bag. She pulled out some papers and her reading glasses. I saw the look on Zoicite's face when she slipped them on. Hot bookworm thoughts… "We have all the proof needed but after a thorough check, Dark Opus's CEO, Diamond, has political pull with many city officials."

I took over the speech, "All he has to do is make one phone call and the evidence of his illegal activities disappears…without a trace. Then once that shit hits the open market, it'll be…" I had to hold myself back from telling them, '_it'll be like our other world all over again_'.

"It'll be a freaking disaster. If this gets out, people will suffer greatly and eventually die." I neglected to let out, '_also, they'll become infected and try to eat and kill us all_'. "And by the time the government discovers what happened it'll be too late. Dark Opus will use every political pull it has 'til there's no one left to go up against them."

It's amazing how politics can help people get away with corrupt shit."With the knowledge we have…" I still thought bringing the guys in was a bad idea, but feeling Darien behind me made me rethink it…a little. "With the knowledge we have, we can get in and literally destroy the product for good."

_His words were inspiring, I'll give him that, but was it possible he could convince them to join and help?_ "Even if we 'considered' this, there's only ten of us. What kind of damage could we do?" Zoicite asked. "Well besides helping us gain access to the computer room, there is one woman who has full knowledge of the serum."

_I can't believe I'm stuck calling it a 'serum'…this shit is a disease that the—_I put a block on that train of thought, knowing I had more important things to focus on right now. "Her name is Prisma and she was one of the select few, and I do mean few, people who came up with the list of chemicals needed for it."

_The guys seemed to understand…I think_, "So you want us to help you break into Dark Opus, get into their computer room and find this Prisma? What then?" Malachite asked with sarcasm edging his tone. "Then we find out where she keeps the list of chemicals and every known hard and electronic copy," I tell them.

"Then what?" Nephrite asks, "Tell her to not to ever make it again? This serum, if you're right about any of this, could be worth billions on the black market. How do you know she's not going to slip away and sell it to the highest bidder?" Good question; but yet again I have an answer.

"She doesn't know yet what they're doing with it…" _I don't think so…_I look to Amy really quick to check. She shakes her head 'no' and I thank her with my eyes. "So she doesn't know that she may have a metamorphic bomb list with her?" Jadeite asks. I nod my head. "Dude, that's messed up."

Nephrite turns to me, "That's still doesn't explain how we can help." Malachite looks to him sharply, "IF we were to help that is." "This is the part you're going to probably freak out on but…putting it simply…" I look around and back up a pace so they can react and I won't be in the crossfire.

"You have the 'serum' inside of you already." They get angry before protesting. Only Darien's loud whistle brings them back to non-shouting modes. "Quiet down! There are still people within a 500 yard radius; keep it down." Malachite and the others did what was asked.

"Dark Opus has that 'drug test' policy." They agreed. "Well that's how they injected it into you. It's a fake test so they can put anyone who has ever worked for the company…" _How do I explain this? I really didn't know how to…not without sounding like a loon._ I guess this'll determine ward or not here.

"What she means is that you'll come down with specific symptoms, or rather yet, as we termed them 'gifts'. Mine is…" Amy looked around and ran out to the ocean to get some water. Coming back, she focused and it started to form it into a mold of what looked to be a mini tidal wave.

"Each of us has a unique gift but we are also all infected. We became that way when we went undercover on our own to help Serena." Lita looked to me. She knew I wished they weren't involved. Nephrite looked up to her. "You got involved and didn't tell her?" he asked, stunned.

"Serena's trying to fight her way against something that's supposed to be unstoppable, and for all that she's helped us with or done over the years, I knew it was time to help her out…whether she wanted us to or not." She looked to me with defiance. "I didn't want anyone else to get involved," I muttered out.

Malachite rose from his seat now, placing Mina back on it. "Then why in the hell are you getting us involved?" It was Darien who got in between us. "I was the one who told her I wanted to involve you. I have a plan that'll take out this dick, Diamond, and prevent the escape of the 'serum', as we're calling it, and erasing the list from existence."

His words were heavy in the air as Malachite said through clenched teeth himself, "She's going to get us all in trouble, or worse yet…killed Darien." Darien grabbed his best friend, "Listen here you asshole, if it weren't for her you wouldn't even be-" I already knew what he was going to say.

I jumped in and rose my voice just enough to stop him and get Malachite's attention, "Hey now, listen up, 'cause I'm only saying this once. Malachite!" He looked down at my petite frame. "You, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite are free to walk away. Yeah, we need your help, but we're not going to force your hand."

I packed up, making an astonished Darien do the same. "No one's keeping you here, you're free to go as you wish. All of you are." I move back to give them free reign to leave. "I'll say this right now, if you don't want to help out, then leave now." Zoicite and Nephrite looked tense.

Malachite looked angered, but in contemplation. Jadeite looked ready to do anything that involved Ray. I had to resist the urge to smirk; it seemed that Malachite was being out numbered. "I wouldn't want you to feel pressured into something you don't want to do," I told him.

I saw movement all around me, only to feel a hand on my shoulder "Zoicite…" I said. "I may not believe in all of this but I have an open mind…I'm in." I smiled as he smiled to a very blushing Amy. Soon enough he'll be doing things to her that'll make her do more than blush.

Oh god…bad and nasty thoughts there. It sucks when I know these details and know they haven't even happened…yet. Brushing those thoughts of my head, I hear Jadeite speak up. "Well, considering that I now have a new girlfriend to bang, I might as well have something to do in my off time…I'm in."

Jadeite's words had Ray blushing, especially since she'd practically…literally…got done propositioning herself to my man. "I guess if I want to enjoy more good homemade cooking I better stay and help…I'm in too I guess." Nephrite said this as he looked to Lita. "You need to be sure," I said, breaking the gaze.

He looks to me before looking to Lita. "I'm in." They all turned to Malachite. "Oh he's in, he's just brooding around," Mina came up from behind him and said. I wonder if she realized just how well she knew him and how his moods were already._Could be thoughts and memories leaking through into this life._

He mutters out, "Blonde little…" Looking up, he says, plastering a grin to his face, "What the hell…I'm in." He gave in and captured Mina as she squealed, falling right into his arms. I can't believe Darien's plan of telling them actually worked. I seriously thought it wouldn't; that it would flop.

"Alright, well…let's enjoy the rest of this day and start working on the plan tomorrow," I told them. With nods of many heads, even Malachite, we decided to have some fun in the water. Eventually, we found ourselves playing a competitive game of volleyball. It was something we all enjoyed.

Ray, Mina, Darien, Nephrite, and Jadeite were on one team and Lita, Amy, Malachite, Zoicite and I were on the other team. Truthfully, I wasn't too sure about having Malachite on our team, but I think I'd rather him being with me rather than opposing me. Mina, Lita and Zoicite had set up the volleyball net.

Volleyball had been a great way to let out some aggression, and for Mina, to show her intense interest in the sport. She also taught us a few pointers now and before in the past as well. We discovered she was quite competitive at the sport. It induced Ray and Lita's competitive natures.

Soon the game was growing tiring. Neither team had one upped the other in nearly two hours. How someone could play for that long and enjoy it was a mystery to me. By the last hour, I was exhausted and starving. Hotdogs, turkey burgers, chips, and even pickles sounded so good to me right now.

I wasn't usually a picky eater either, so when we were tied up, I shouted out, "The next one to score wins and we end this game!" Nods from seen from everyone as we agreed and started up the next game. My stomach growled in annoyance from being left alone for so long.

Finally, Mina's true love for the sport was revealed when the ball came up short to her and she jumped, throwing a mini-flip in before nailing it over the net with her right hand. She scored; like no one had seen that one coming. We won and now food! I was the first to grab everything I wanted.

I ended up grabbing two hot dogs, two burgers, one pickle, and a plateful of chips. Plus, I had a liter of coke to wash it all down. I needed a boost of energy after I played it all out in the sand. Darien came up to sit beside me with half of my proportion. He looked at me quizzically. "You okay Serena?" he asked.

I swallowed as much as possible before saying, around, "I'm fin. Jus hngry." I was thankful that he already knew what I meant. "Is it bad that I can understand you even with food still hanging from your mouth?" he joked. I smiled and took another bite for emphasis. "Don't overeat or you'll get a big stomachache later on tonight."

His reprimand made me kick him in the shin, "I will not!" I'm used to eating a lot so this was no big for me. However, when I went back for another helping of the delicious burgers and dogs, even my own friends were looking at me oddly. "Give me a break I haven't eaten since last night." _I think…_

Ray's comment had me a little on edge. "Come on guys, we all know she eats like a pig." I've got to hand it to her, every now and then her comments do hold a bit of sting to them. Normally, she doesn't mean a lot of them but every once in a while she really does need to check with herself before she talks.

I turned around on her, "Ray, you might want to check your attitude sometimes 'cause every now and then your comments are a little hurtful." Amy reprimanded her a bit before Lita said, "She's got a point. We know you're a smart mouth but we're all friends here." She waved it off before giving me a silent 'eye apology'.

I accepted as I saw the sun start to go down. I went and walked the beach for a minute, just to feel the last dregs of the sun on my face and to watch the water crash into the rocks where I was at. I wandered a bit further from the site; I needed some solitude. I needed to figure things out in my head.

If this plan was successful, and that's a big IF_…then what happens to us?_ Everyone here is in some way 'mutated', despite what has been said before. _How were we supposed to live with that? How would any kids we'd have come out? Would they be okay or would the disease pass to them?_

So many questions and so few answers. I felt the mist of the water on my face as I closed my eyes and sat on a bi-rock formation. Ray uses her sacred fire to meditate…maybe I could try too. Maybe I could get a better grasp on this disease that flows through my veins. I did it once before.

Granted, Trista had been coaching me through it, but I still remember the training with her and with the girls. I evened my breathing out and focused my body. I just wanted to relax and feel the pulsing energies around me. It wasn't easy. The convenient thing about Ray in the shrine was that it was completely silent.

Out here, there were seagulls squawking, waves crashing, motorboats in the distance and now the sound of a heartbeat could be heard through my ears. I opened my eyes to see Darien kneeling over me on the rock formation. "What-" I began. He kissed my lips before I could finish.

Curling my hair into his left hand, he whispered against my lips, "Why do you feel the world is on your shoulders?" I was slightly stunned. "I'm here for you, in every way that you need me. Let me take some of your burden. Please." _But you can't this is- _He seemed to read my thoughts and he once again captured my lips.

Releasing them he said, "This isn't just your fight anymore…it's ours too. This place we all know and love, this place where we have our own family and friends. I don't want the same events to repeat themselves. But in order to do that, you need to let us help you." I wasn't sure I could lose them all again.

He pulled me into a hug as I hung on for dear life. Neither of us were aware of the eight people that found our forms and stood there silently, giving us the time we needed to let go for a few moments. _Sometimes you just need a few collective moments to sort out the craziness that is your life._

_I guess for us time will be our life line cause from here on out I have no clue in which direction it will take us into. There are so many different paths that are waiting for us, question is when all is said and done with our decisions will we be able to go on with our lives? Or is this coming event just a bump in the road?_


	10. replacements & possible new ally

**Queen of the Mary Sue: **glad you enjoy it as it progresses! I just hope you all like the ending as well.

**Moon86**: thanks very much. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** yeah I always wanted him to do that. He was more passive in the series so at least here in my version he can be and is more aggressive. Hell his only aggressiveness was when he was fighting a bad guy. Sides Ray does need to get her ass in line every now and then. and yeah now that everyone's together and working towards different and similar goals things will become resolved.

A: thanks!

**QuickStar:** thank you for your input. I didn't even realize I used '&' instead of and or '1' instead of one. My beta reader mentioned spelling it out till you hit number ten so I usually spell 'em out. I guess I missed a few. As for the 'zombie' theme, I have all the RE movies and I really enjoy a good zombie flick. So in this case I had never before myself read any SM stories with a 'zombie' twist to it so this was something I do believe (Correct me if I'm wrong) is one of the very few if not the only zombie SM fic out there, I could be wrong though.

**Mika**: here's your update!

And to my anonymous reader I hope you enjoyed the update!

Oh and sorry for the wrong posting on that last chapter, the chapters were literally ontop of each other. Now then…On with the story.

The unconquered land 2 the list ch. 10

We were nearly a month into training with our gifts, as Amy still dubbed them. I smiled internally at that. The full use of my gifts were back_…so much for being normal…_I thought. The girls and guys alike had a feeling that there was still information I was still holding out on them.

I was but they didn't need to know that. It was strange how everyone was officially together once again…well almost everyone...Trista wasn't with Mr. Tiny but everyone else had found their match. It came pretty naturally for everyone to come together at the end of the day.

Like fate…or something equally stupid sounding…I had been feeling a bit off lately but it was only enough to throw me off my game a little. Not wanting to alarm anyone I said nothing to anyone…not even Darien knew. But then again my gifts could be playing tricks on my body again.

Amy had gone back to work with the girls and they had even managed to set up a meeting with Prisma about 'work'. She took it since Amy was the most trustworthy of us next to Mina, Lita and even Ray. Amy's smart, caring and gentle demeanor was perfect for the meeting.

The girls had initially wanted me to go but my schedule wouldn't allow it…not for the time that was set up was and Prisma wasn't open for a different time. Lita and Ray had decided to handle guarding her while both Mina and myself were going to use Amy's satellite hack.

We could use it to make sure no one else was using eyes and ears themselves on the conversation. I also made sure that Amy could hear us that way we could interject any additional questions or even tell her what was going down.

The boys had decided, despite Malachite's interjections, to do their own sneak and creeps when they did another photo shoot. They were going to do some internal espionage for the girls. Like figuring out how often the company changes the security codes for the doors near the main computer room.

Turns the code for where were wanted to break into changes daily and it's a nine digit code. _Paranoid ass…_though now that I think about it, rightfully so. It's bad enough that he has a super intelligent computer running shit that probably has its own internal defense mechanisms, but the codes are needed to get in.

_Unless…unless Amy could make a computer program capable of getting the current code from the security system to let us in...and stay in._ I sent her a quick text to ask her if it was possible to do it. She sent back 'It's possible…IF I can get the right equipment and extensions to do it.'

Problem with is that it's not like you can just go to the nearest Best Buy or Circuit City_…if it was even still around..._and get it, this equipment is too high tech and more than likely to be government 'owned' stuff. _Dark Opus has contracts with the military though…maybe…_

I text back, 'I think there's a facility located either down there in the building…find out where the parts you'd need would be located…then since the company is in itself being 'fraudulent'…I don't see the harm in stealing from bad guys.'

She took a few moments to reply back, 'Okay I'll look, if I need anything else…?' She asked, 'Just let me know, I'll do what I can.' I text back. She replied, ' we'll get them Serena, they won't get away with it.' I wish I was as confident in this plan as nearly everyone else was.

This was the only thing 'internally' that Malachite and I had in common or agreed upon, _not that I'd tell him that…_he'd use it as an excuse to try and pull out despite his 'assistance'. I already knew that much. Nephrite and Zoicite had been mathematically figuring out the best timing to avoid camera's to get to the room.

It's a nifty little trick no one's been able to figure out before…but then again they didn't expect these two guys on their asses. I had to smile; both Neph and Zoi had talents other than looks and acting careers. Turns out they had a high ., they just had different passions in their lives.

Jadeite had made himself busy helping Ray with security on the shipment of the list of chemicals. Already four shipments had been diverted-stopped- 'lost' and even 'dropped' so it could all be written off. Diamond must not be in a hurry…either that or he's got something else on his plate to think about.

Our only hope besides Prisma is to make sure Diamond dies…there's no other alternative, he can't live. I gave into the mediocre hope that 'what if' we were to tell Diamond the truth. Would it be beneficial or would it be disastrous? I gave it a few thoughts before I knew it wouldn't go well.

I thought that maybe if he knew the truth of what he would end up doing would work but one even on the off chance he believed me_…which if I was in his shoes I'd call the 'psych ward on my ass'…_he would probably see it as more of an opportunity to alter things to his own design.

He was already doing illegal things to begin with, placing innocent people in danger, plus we…Darien and me…knew his endgame. He wasn't an asset; he was a truly full blown bad guy. I remembered as much. The only reason he wanted my ass so bad in the first place was because of what the disease did to it.

Hell, who knows completely what he was doing to the girls when he captured them in the 'other world'. I wish he could be stopped in the here and now but I don't think saying 'your 'not so secret experiment' is about to kill billions of innocent people' would help our case too much.

Whatever sympathy…if any…I'd had in the past were now gone. So now we just needed to convince Prisma and hope to hell that the disease doesn't get re-released_…if you can even put it that way._ If she knew what was going on what Diamond was planning she'd help us out and we could get even more, and better, vital access.

For now Amy still had to look for her equipment, if-once she found it we had a big possible chance of hacking our way past the final door to the main frame, and with the boys working on camera's all we needed was to get past the small security doors. That's where Prisma's other involvement came in.

She had access to all of that. Her clearance level superseded Amy's by leaps. So all we needed was her as our final piece of the puzzle. In the mean time Darien and I had been exceedingly as busy as all the girls and guys…on set! Work here hadn't gone away or eased up.

If anything it increased. Apparently once Darien's divorce was completely 'publicized' to the world the need the directors and producers had to have him completely seen as being what people online called 'an Adonis' on screen had nearly doubled over. He was working up until two in the morning some nights.

By the time he got back to the trailer half the time he didn't even bother showering, he fell into bed and curled up next to me. Of course that didn't stop him from waking me up at four a.m. after he'd slipped from his clothes sometime when I was still asleep and pulling me either under or on top of him.

Don't get me wrong I loved making love to him but at four in the morning it was hard to get completely aroused…at least it should have been. It seems he knew how to get me active even then. Darien was now pulling 13 to nearly 16 hour long days. During the nineth-ish hour we usually snuck off to have a quickie.

It seemed that somehow during all of this my 'gifts' had some how also increased my sex drive as well…probably also somewhat responsible for the four a.m. horniness that he started within me. Thankfully the hours hadn't kill off his own sex drive too much. I thought it would but if anything it drove him to want me just that much more.

Not that I was complaining…however his on-screen love interest was rapidly becoming a pain in nearly everyone's ass. It was obvious that she wanted an off-screen romance with Darien as well as the on-screen one as well. So for us both if dealing with his ex wife wasn't enough now we had another red headed bimbo after him.

But her hair was more auburn red and even had a few brown streaks in there_…probably the real color of her hair…_Ann was trying to make a name for herself by attaching herself_…LITERALLY…like an octopus…and namely…_to Darien. She was nearly as demanding as Beryl…apparently.

Calling on me for EVERY little thing. After a 12 hour day she asked me for a meal_…at one a.m.!_ I told her 'I'm off work now, its four blocks that way, you've got two feet, go get it'. I was so not in the mood to deal with her after midnight antics. Now don't get me wrong I enjoy my work but when I'm off…I'M OFF!

She complained of course. First to Darien who agreed with me before she stormed off to the producer. He rebuffed it knowing it was now two a.m. and it easily put the final nail in the 'difficult on set' coffin. By eight a.m. morning she was cleared out off set while the writers and producers were working on her replacement.

I mean face it, 'rising actress' or not, if your to difficult then you're not getting too far in Hollywood' no matter where you live or who you know. In the long run her need to give people constant attitude and the need to attach herself to a hot man_…my man…_well before him any hot man…was screwing her over.

Plus her off-screen antics were starting to create bad publicity for the show. She had even at one point gotten pulled over for a D.U.I. her blood alcohol level was three times over the legal limit. Once she started to resist however, that's when the cuffs came on…though I vaguely suspected that it's wasn't her first time either.

Her words to the cops that night had been, 'You can't throw me in jail! I have a TV show to be on in the morning! I'm one of the stars of-' her words got cut off as the cop belted back at her, 'WHO you are doesn't make a difference, you're under arrest for driving under the influence and resisting arrest.'

Safe to say it didn't put the show in a great light. It ended up really giving the writers a need to write her off and bring someone else in her place. Problem was how to introduce a whole new actress without confusing the hell out of your current viewers. I mean look at 'Bewitched'!

Choosing the topic of the replacement actress was the exact conversation I walked in on while transporting camera equipment from one set to another. Not easy to wheel it around on wheels that didn't want to move in the right direction. I walked by on one of them saying "Who can be bad-ass, smart, and not afraid to do stunt work?" The bin I was pulling squeaked in protest of my pull.

Now three sets of eyes were on me and I saw wheels turning. _Oh hell no!_ My eyes widened in knowledge of what they were thinking I started to back up waving my hands in front of my face telling them fact for fact, "Don't even think about it! I am happy being right where I am…BEHIND the scenes."

They made an act of protest. "I'm NOT an actress nor do I intend to become one, trust me you DON'T want me." They were still thinking about it so I just decided to jump ship and bail on the conversation. I wasn't going to give them any bright ideas just by saying or doing anything more than walking or running away.

I have NO intentions of being an actress, that was Mina's passion and or mission in life, not mine. Hours later Darien called me on his cell, I had a feeling I knew what it was about and had no intentions of letting the directors or the writers use Darien to get me hooked into this character.

"Can you come-" he started to ask, I cut him off, "If this is about the acting thing I'm NOT interested…got it? It'll do more harm than good to have me on screen flubbing up amongst other things." I tell him. People will assume as to how I got the part if I were to even remotely consider saying yes.

It would blow back in the producers faces, besides, I was blonde, the character and the former actress Ann, were true red heads_…to an extent_. So they had no choice but to hire another red head. However I began to rethink my decision when days later Beryl came on the set wearing classical four inch pumps.

Her skintight lavender skirt accompanied her skin tight purple shirt. As if anything on her needed to be THAT skin tight. It was like putting saran wrap around her body frame, nothing was left to the imagination. _Don't guys want to imagine even a little? Isn't that half the fun?_ I began to wonder as she stepped on set and readily began directing people around her.

I wondered how she'd convinced the producer to let her on set where she herself was formerly quoted as 'difficult on set' list. The way she licked her lips, smoothed out her skirt gave me a little clue. The other clue had been said producer walking out tucking his shirt back into his pants.

I rolled my eyes as the implication hit me_…figures…how else would she have gotten onto this set…if any set!_ But reputation wise she was shockingly better than Ann. That was the only thing good about her, she served her purpose on set which is more than I can say about Ann.

_That and apparently she gave good head…_Darien came up behind me, "Don't let her get to you. She's not worth it." His words said low right in my ear acted as a calming balm to my thoughts. I loved it when he whispered like that into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, making me calm and horny all at once.

And he knew it too…I looked up to see the look on his face…that evil, loving, devious, caring man…he knew every trick and he used it. Pulling my cell out I look at it for the time, "Wanna go to the trailer for a minute…or five?" I asked. The tone of voice I placed the words in giving away the obvious meaning.

He shifted before pulling me with him. "As if you need to ask." He replied in low tones dragging me to our trailer. Closing the door he pushed me none to gently against the table, spreading my legs for him to get closer. However the moment was short lived when the door he closed was sprung open.

Beryl stood there, smirk firmly planted on her tight face. _God even her face looked tight…_I thought. "We have a scene to rehearse." Her attention and directive solely on Darien. Like they were the only two people in the room. He held back a groan at not being left alone with me.

"Beryl the next scene is a mix between a love scene and a possession scene with a demon. Neither one are 'practiced' with both people. Especially the love scenes outside of the camera's." Her eyes narrowed, "And yet you practice with **her**? The trash in this place." She bit out more harshly than probably intended.

_Why was I always referred to as trash? Was there something I didn't know?_ Darien having known the type of person Beryl was, was given no mercy with his words, "She's none of your concern and what we do with our private lives is none of you concern." His tone was equally if not more biting than hers.

"Now get out." I ground out, my head motioning the door she was standing in front of still. I couldn't help but add it and this on, "Go practice the scene with your producer, he seemed happy enough about your 'admittance' here." I smirked at her expression. She simply held her head high at her words.

"At least I have the nerve to do what needs to be done for my career." She actually sounded proud. I looked at her skeptically but answered her back with a half ass question of my own, "Let me get this straight, you're 'proud' that your acting talent isn't enough?" Her eyes narrowed on me dangerously on me.

I continued, "That you have to blow a guy to get a part? Or is it that, that's the extent of your talent?" She looked so evilly at me. For a moment I expected her funky power to bust out. But I also didn't think she knew she had it or even if she did have it, which reminds me, "Hey you do that commercial for Dark Opus yet?"

Baffled she answers, "What's it to you?" I shrug my shoulders, "Nothing just that I heard they're corrupt is all." I made it sound nonchalant. She shrugged her shoulders as well, "Whatever. I don't care as long as I get paid." She acted all proud about it to. Even if I cared about society this woman was barely any better than the company.

Getting off the subject here I said, "Why don't you get yourself settled into your own place." I suggested, she took it and knowing nothing was going to happen here, left, hesitantly. Once the door was closed once again Darien asked me, "Were you going to warn her about…?"

I motioned with my hands that I was on the fence about it, "Don't bother. She's caused you nothing but trouble since day one." I couldn't help it, it wasn't in my nature to throw someone under the train…proverbially speaking. Not unless they were completely bad, now if she were in league with Diamond that would be different.

Sides it wasn't her fault she was raised the way she was…maybe in a different world she didn't grow up like that and she was a good person. Of course she could also have been a completely evil bitch that regardless of anything in the past I would and have no other option but to kill her on. I didn't much like that.

Who knows maybe in some 'alternate universe' she's a sweet person with a tough exterior that I'm friends with…I laugh at the notion…yeah it would be nice though, a lot less headaches from her that would be sure. Darien quirks his brows at the sound. "Relax I'm just thinking about some stuff."

He nods his head but continues where he left off. Hands randomly groping we hear one of the PA's call out, "Scene set up in five minutes Serena we need your help!" He shouted through the door. No one dared enter when both of us were inside at once. One of the PA's did that one time that was all that was needed.

I think he's still healing from the mental scars on that one…the scene started up 20 minutes later. Watching a fake love scene was brutal for me. I wanted to leave but part of my job included me helping the crew with props. So I had no choice but to stay there and Beryl took absolute advantage.

Seeing her arms wrapped so happily around him while he forced a seductive smile was tormenting me. I placed an impassive look on my face as they kissed for the scene, I had to make sure to angle the lighting with the crew members so I was even closer than I wanted to be.

At one point when she knew the camera wasn't on her she shot her eyes to me and licked the shell of his ear. He gave a shudder, though in irritation of her move or in pleasure_…I hope not…_of it I wasn't sure. I schooled my features to avoid giving her any type of satisfactory response.

I looked at a prop mirror and saw his school acting expression of perturbed irritation though now I think it was more towards Beryl than at the guest actor he was conversing with. Beryl's next scene was now to become possessed by the demon that 'jumped' from Ann's body that had been filmed just before she left.

So I had to get closer for the visual lighting and for the special effects department to use the footage for added effects. "Cut can someone cut? The lighting girl is getting too close for my shot." _Seriously…?_ I lowered my gaze fighting with myself not to explode in front of anyone.

"Sorry Beryl but I need to get closer for the visual effects. Unless the special effects department asks for anything different I need to be closer." I state barely managing to bite back the retort on my tongue. She narrows her eyes before jerking her head to the side and stating in a high pitched voice, "Someone get this girl out of here."

Flinging her hair back she finished off, "Before she screws up my shot." Her voice was haughty. "Give it a rest Beryl. She's just doing her job so lay off." Malachite's voice surprised the hell out of me. I was more stunned than Beryl to have him defend me since he's never truly been one of my biggest supporters.

I saw the look in his face…he may not like me all that much with the problems I've brought in on my plate but at least he respects me_…some what_. I give a 'thanks' nod with my head before feeling slightly better and using the moment to give myself a better grip on the lighting rod.

Darien himself was trying to reign in his own irritation at his new co-star. She somehow for the next four scenes we worked on found a way to have some type of physical contact with Darien. Several times they had to change the camera angle to avoid capturing the touch contact.

It made me a little happier to know that they weren't showing any more on-screen chemistry than what was necessary_…a little_. Beryl however seemed to get that_…after three hours…_and tried even harder to make more contact to which FINALLY the director said to her, "Beryl." He gestured her to walk up for a second.

"It's not necessary to always have contact." He was trying to gently tell her to ease off the physical contact with Darien. Made me feel a lot better…even if it was three hours let and he JUST now noticed it. Either that or he noticed it sooner but couldn't keep making the angle changes.

She on the other hand narrowed her eyes at him before stating, "I think for the audience we need to emphasis on the fact that our characters…" she gestured between her and Darien…who looked ready for a break_…poor baby…_ "are having a relationship." I could swear she even looked at me as she said it.

The writer however came up and while pilfering through his pages he said, "No, these characters don't have anything beyond this one night because he'll find out she's possessed by an evil force…" She narrowed her eyes in anger at the insinuation and I couldn't help my mouth.

"If anything I think the evil was just an enhancement." I snickered, and behind the other crew member who in turn coughed, "Burn." I laughed as she turned her head at us so sharply I was in slight fear of it continually turning around and revealing her to actually be possessed.

The crew tech and myself tried hard to shut up but the glare only added to the humor and we started to bust out laughing. Seeing her fuming more I laughed harder and grabbed the tech's arm making him walk away with me. I honestly hadn't laughed this hard in a long while, probably months.

Finally we stopped, "Hey I don't think I ever got your name?" I told him. He had light brown hair that just went to his neck line. Holding out his hand he said, "I'm Alan. I work mostly with the computers but they changed my rotation today. Wow, seeing that banter, that was funny." He remarked.

He was decently cute, admittedly. I took his pro offered hand, "Serena. I usually work just about anywhere they want me. I haven't seen you around though." I tell him, he scratches the back of his head, "I've been here a while, your usually really busy though, so it's understandable." Busy was putting it mildly.

Placing a smile on my face I say, "Well it was good to meet and laugh with you, but I think we do need to get back to the set. I only dragged us out so we wouldn't further infuriate Beryl. I don't need to see her head spinning around anymore nor do we need to see pea green soup either." He laughed again.

Agreeing with me we both walked back out only to find Beryl screeching at the writer. It didn't matter WHO you were cause unless you were A: another writer, or B: the friggin' creator, you really had no say in what 70-80% of what the character did. You could ask to have a line dismissed or altered but just because you ask doesn't mean you'll get it. The writers had reasons for different directions to go into.

There were different sub plots to get out and different angles to work regardless of the actress or actors own personal wants and desires. It's why several TV shows and the networks over the years suffered in the end. Not to mention the outrage from fans that loved their shows.

The actors would either ask for to much in the pay department getting the show shut down_…Nip/Tuck…even if it was a great drama to watch…_or an actor would get attached to another co-star and use them to further their own career and screw with the writers screenplays for more screen time.

These writers had an iron clad schedule with the different events to happen and both the writers and the creator were in agreement over Beryl's character. If she didn't get over her own ego_…which was her downfall most of the time…_then she would get herself fired_…again_.

The director came up having had enough of the off screen drama, "Listen Beryl we have a schedule to follow and no amount of begging or screaming as you've turned it into will change the facts. Your father doesn't OWN this show or the station. Now we have a set of events that happen." She was fuming at being shut down.

The director motioned with his hands, "Now if you want to play ball with us then PLAY ball and stop acting like you're one of the main characters. YOU are a GUEST star on this show. You can be replaced, just like Ann was-hell…" He then decided to motion towards me.

I felt like I was now on center stage, "If she had given the green light we would be using her in a heart beat NOT you!" It seemed that was the tip for Beryl, she screeched out, "HER? You're only saying that cause she's FUCKING Darien! She has NO experience and declined…apparently."

However not everyone knew of mine and Darien's relationship so when she said that even the director looked back to me while I was trying to hide behind…well…looking around…nothing. I was stuck without anything to hide behind as the director took his focus off of Beryl.

"Serena, in my office in five." I nodded my head and walked. I overheard him tell Beryl as I left, "I don't care about personal lives, however…you need to stop cowering behind other peoples faults or personal reasons and start focusing on your own. Work on your scene and stop altering the atmosphere for your own personal gain."

Even though I felt like I'd been sent to the 'principals office' I still felt happy that he'd put Beryl in her place. I sat down once the director came in and motioned for me to sit. I looked around waiting for him to say something. "We're waiting on Darien to come in." he said barely glancing at me.

I felt the heart really hit me now. Everyone knew we were friends, close friends at that but not everyone knew we were a couple. His parents technically just found out, only his friends and mine knew. Hell as far as the fans were concerned he's just been reopened up on the market.

Darien walked in and sat down next to me, "What's wrong?" he asked. I twiddled my thumbs, "Beryl has made some very serious accusations. Now I'd heard that Serena was staying here on set but as far as I KNEW she was in her own trailer." I did have one but since I was staying with Darien it was being used for storage.

"Has the crew and this main unit been keeping something from me? Are you two having a…" He gestured between us. Darien sighed in defeat. He didn't want it to come out like this but there wasn't much of a choice, "It's complicated but to put it simply yes we are together. Only a few crew and friends know of this because of my recent divorce. As far as people see it I'm a free man."

It hurt to hear it but I knew the truth of it long before this. "You do know that this…" he once again gestures between me and Darien, "will need to be kept under wraps till you can officially announce you're dating again. After all if you want this to continue you'll have to be seen as open for a bit of time." It sounded like blackmail.

Darien nodded though, "I see. It's what we already knew and had agreed upon. How long though?" He asked looking at the director. I remembered then the technical proposal. The director 'hummed' for a few moments then went to silence for another minute or so, "I think five months should do." _Sounded…I guess…_

"I mean it's not like your getting married or anything right." He laughed at it while we both involuntarily went wide eyed. Then the director stopped his motions, "You're kidding me right?" He asked all traces of humor gone from his features and surprise taking its place. We couldn't make eye contact without giving away the truth, but in this case not saying anything was just as bad.

"When in the hell did THAT happen?" You really couldn't tell if he was upset or still just stunned…could have been a bit of both at this point. I managed to find my voice, "Sir if you're worried about things coming to light there's nothing to worry about. Only our closest friends and some family know of it."

It almost seemed to make it worse as his eyes widened, "But hear me out!" He looked back my way, "They are guaranteed to say nothing. I won't say anything until I obviously can. I would never do anything to jeopardize Darien's career here nor my own job." I didn't want this to backlash onto me either.

"So if he needs to in any technical way to remain in the spot light for fans-for women all over then so be it." It hurt to say that even if I knew it to be the truth of the matter for him. The director leaned over in his seat, "Sounds like saying that hurt a little." I looked down at him.

His face was a near smile in smugness, not a rich smug smile that said 'haw, haw' but in righteous 'I know I'm right' smug. I sent him a look and for the first time since being called in here I saw him swallow in slight fear of the narrowness in my eyes that I presented him with.

"Keep your relationship a secret for the next five months and then you two can publically date, till then NOTHING gets released and IF anything were to 'slip' out if it doesn't get cleared within a week you two are over. I don't need exec's or anybody else to think you got your job for obvious reasons."

He stated emphasizing on 'nothing', 'if' and nearly sneered at 'slip' as he dismissed us from his office. Walking out I remark, "Well that could have gone better." He just scratched his head, "Yeah not exactly as I planned it." I looked to him, "You planned it?" I asked.

His eyes widened briefly, "Not like that I just meant eventually I was going to announce it so our news didn't go as planned. We've just got to maintain low profiles for the next five months just like he said then it won't matter. Which reminds me…" he took my hand and guided me off into an alcove.

Making sure we weren't seen he says, "As far as the crew people that work the most around us know we are together, it's just the newbies that don't. Plus the guest stars other than Beryl." I looked down in hopes that Beryl didn't say anything, "Hopefully Beryl doesn't open her big mouth." I stated.

He nodded his head. "She may do it just to spite us." _He was wrong…_ "Not us ME. She hates me because I have you. If anything it would work in her favor to blab." I sneered out in slight anger over what she could do just to be more hateful towards me. It amazes me how if certain things don't go her way how she reacts at times.

Darien however made a point, "No, not unless she knows that we can't be open about our relationship in public. If she did then yeah she could, if she benefitted from it…but she won't either way." I look up to him, "Serena I don't care about my job here…much. If things didn't work out then I'd be happy as long as I had you."

I couldn't help but smile up all goofy like at him at the words…I couldn't suppress the 'aww', "Aww…Darien…" I was trying really hard to reel in my emotions. I felt a little extra sappy today for some reason I couldn't think why though. Maybe I'm coming on my 'red dragon'…yeah that's gotta be it.

First things first though after work today we had the meeting this Saturday where Amy was going to meet Prisma. So after work here over the next two days I'll have to make sure NOT to get interrupted by anyone. Those two days were irritating and oddly enough funny as hell.

The meeting was still scheduled but Beryl's consistency in my life had grown. It's like she was nearly everywhere. And not just around Darien but me as well and to make it worse she seemed to really enjoy putting her nose into everything. It was like she was gathering her own data.

That's when it hit me, she was reporting her information back to the director about mine and Darien's activities. I discovered this when I followed her ass for once back to his office. She gave him freaking play by play's of anything that could be considered more than friendly.

If not for us being enemies then she would be great at intelligence gathering for us as well, hell if I could manage to swallow some of my own pride then maybe I could enlist her as well. I wouldn't feel guilty about bringing her in…that is if she one even believed you and two if she decided to help out.

I could still ask_…though I should ask Darien first, not for permission obviously but for his opinion_. Waiting till I knew she was in her own trailer I went and took my overdue break and went to go see Darien. Finding him at the buffet table we had I got closer to him knowing we were in the presence of crew who knew of our relationship.

I asked, "You think we should enlist Beryl's help with Diamond?" I look to him in all seriousness as he literally spits out his-what I'm assuming is-coffee. Looking around for a few moments, his head whipping back and fourth in a few different directions to make sure he won't be overheard.

Bending his head down he asks me, "Are you high?" He then, without waiting for a response, took me to a more secluded area. "Seriously are you high? Cause…Beryl…" he seemed to be thinking for a moment, "Are you high?" He asks having nothing else to come up with.

Looking at him in slightly miffed anger at his repeated question I reply back, "No I'm not 'high'. I just got the idea after I saw her feeding 'intelligence' to the director about us." I tell him using quoting fingers for the 'feeding' him part. That stops him, "She's acting as his 'mole'?" He inquires shock evident on his face.

Rolling my eyes I agree with him, "Yeah trust me I felt the same way but she did a pretty damned good blow by blow of our more personal PDA types of encounters. So technically I saw an opportunity out of a bad thing." I reasoned out. He sighed at the prospect of what I was internally asking.

"She'll say no in a heartbeat and that's if she doesn't think you're out of your mind for going up against them." My eyes widened at that statement. "Are you KIDDING ME? After ever-" he put his lips to my mouth and instantly I was shut up. Unconsciously I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled him further in.

We stood there for the better part of five to six minutes just simply kissing while the world around us seemed to disappear. As it ended I felt a bit dizzy_…probably due to lack of air…_and grasped a hold of him trying to remember why I was about to yell at him. He had that effect of making me forget.

"Serena I wasn't referring to it like that I was meaning it as in that's what she will think and you know this for a fact yourself. You shouldn't get angry just because of the way I may state things that someone else will undoubtedly will say. Just relax and calm down." He was right.

I over reacted, I mean only a little bit of time before hand I had thought the very same thing. _So why did I just jump at him like that? Maybe it was the 'red dragon' or something. Maybe…_ "You're right…sorry. Maybe all this training we've been doing and prepping for the meeting has me on edge." _Maybe…_

He simply plays with a ringlet of hair before saying, "Don't worry about that. In fact if you stay up tonight I'll make you feel better about these last few days dealing with Beryl." _Hummm…_I wrap my arms around his middle, "Sounds nice…" then I pout, "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Now I have to wait till tonight." I said still pouting. He laughs and touches my face bringing our noses together, "Trust me those hours will fly by with the right workload. And besides we both have to get back to work. Don't need to give the director any excuses do we?" He asks. We both look at our cells for the time.

We had less than a few minutes before break time was over so that meant cram food in for the next three minutes and grab a meat bun to go so I could eat it as I walked. It's how I still managed to eat breakfast in the morning before and as I left for school in junior high and in high school.

Its funny how I wasn't able to eat ice cream and walk or even walk in three inch heels and walk without falling or tripping but eating crackers, meat buns, toast on the run and I was good to go. I'll never understand it myself. Amy always said it was due to the fact that I wasn't thinking about it, I just did.

Ray would scoff and say I was just a pig period while Lita normally laughed it off and gave me another muffin that she made for us all as Mina would get a quote she heard and repeat it either wrong or backwards. Which prompted us all to either sweat drop or to crinkle our foreheads at her blonde moments.

Don't get me wrong Mina's a great friend and is a cunning woman; she just places her creativity in other areas of expertise. Overall everyone of us has our smarts in our own ways and we use them to our best ability. Like right now Amy was working on that computer program for the security system.

She'd found the hardware after Zoicite mathematically coded her into the security door once they found the place and she grabbed up the right computer equipment. Now all she needed to do was get all the components together so we could get in there with as little hassle as possible.

The girls knew I was hard at work. We had all decided that just because were fighting this big battle together doesn't mean we should quit our personal lives and our own jobs, after all we still needed to eat and to have a roof over our heads. Everyone was still doing what they wanted to do.

Amy had even been accepted to major medical schools for her degree, she just needed to finish off her last semester here in Japan since the school she was going to was overseas in the States. It was one of their requirements Mina had made a break through with her voices recently too.

She was waiting on a contract to sign with a record label. Lita had been investing the money her parents had left her so that she could open her own bakery. I had already told her half the money would come from me since we were to be in business together regardless of WHERE I was.

I wanted to be a part of that and besides I had good business skills where she was a master in the kitchen. Put me in the kitchen and I'd end up blowing things up half the time. It was only due to Lita's teaching skills that I could make chicken curry without disks breaking. We all were going to make ALL of this happen once we took down Dark Opus, and lead our lives the way we wanted to.

Me I was good at business and had been doing some online classes while after work and before it to get my own degree in business that way I could make this business work with Lita. I was one determined cookie. Lita's recipes mixed with my own business would be a good venture.

I still hadn't told Darien yet but that was because all in all I had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. We all did, and we managed our time so we wouldn't be solely focused on one thing. If that were the case we wouldn't see any other obstacles that could come in and drop by.

Which brought me back to my current predicament. _Should I include Beryl on this little battle of ours or should I leave her out of it?_ I really was seriously thinking of telling her, cause even if we didn't get along at least she should have the right to know what she has inside of her_…right?_

Then again if she knew she could use her gifts against us…again. I couldn't deal with that on top of everything else. To much and then the media frenzy would be ridiculous and I bet she wouldn't see the significant value of knowing what was going on in the long run…but still…

_Should I or shouldn't I…?_ I seeing her walking out of her trailer and to the set scene I realize my decision was already made for me.


	11. AN:NEED HELP!

Hey sorry all not trying to fake you out but I do need help! Technically this story is all written out but my beat reader for it has a lot of her own projects to do so if anyone would be free to beta read the last few chapters I can update even faster! Well at all right now. PLEASE if you can PM ME!


	12. visitation & asking to much?

So sorry for the delay, had to find new beta's (Sorry to my old one for this but I needed to get this updated).

Thank you to those that offered to help but yes I did choose two new beta readers.

**CharmedSerenity3, Silverstarlet,** thank you for your reviews, I hope you guys are ready for one hell of a finalie coming up. Hope it doesn't disappoint. And **Silverstarlet,** something's would be found out till the very end.

And scene…

The unconquered l and 2 the list ch. 12

Things weren't going completely as planned these last three days, added with Darien's parents around here they were on the set…a lot. Luckily when there was a lot of work to be done they headed out to enjoy the sights but when there wasn't…things were awkward especially with his mom. I felt the need to work extra hard just to prove to her that I was in fact a hard worker.

Their second evening there his mom decided to un-conventionally come to his trailer - since I was now conveniently back in my own trailer, still with the half the 'clutter' that was in there, mind you-to find us 'hanging out'. Thank god we'd heard her coming cause 20 seconds sooner and we would have been caught doing something not even remotely 'innocent' to any eyes.

The knowledge that she was THAT close to seeing my thong_…or any undergarment of mine in that sense…_as Darien fondled my ass was not a sight you or anybody out there wants your future mother-in-law to see. Even if she wasn't aware of that last part just yet…correction…at all.

Plus having that added burst of speed from the disease in me gave me just enough time to correct the situation for what it was. Timing had been everything here. I knew I had three to four seconds for her to walk outside from one end of the trailer to the other and that opportunity gave me time to button up my jeans.

The last two seconds before she was to walk in, since she couldn't see inside due to the little flimsy curtain, was just enough to speed jump over to the other end of the couch like Darien had burnt me. He used his few seconds to zip his own jeans back up before throwing his shirt back on.

Honestly I would not have been able to end the lip lock, take care of his zipper, my jeans that were in fact close to off my hips, his shirt that had somehow been clinging to the edge of the couch like a lifeline, and have made my mad dash to the other end of the couch, before his mom came in 'forgetting'-mind you-to even knock. Something even Darien was not happy about nor believed her on.

She stayed there the rest of the time almost as if she were there to make sure I left. So at an appropriate time I did. I entered my own trailer to find I had maybe two inches to sleep on. The bed and couch was covered in 'clutter' and then I took care of what was needed, well once Darien had brought me over a small bag with my necessities.

His last words that night were, 'It'll all be over in a week. Love you…' I had only hoped he was right as he walked away. He didn't bother to say anything more knowing she'd be around there somewhere. I did not sleep well at all. I had gotten so used to sleeping with Darien or at least on a bed that I had room on, that sleep that night eluded me.

The next day we were all busy working on the set as his mom was constantly asking what I was doing. It got to the point where I had to just avoid her during the day just to get some work done. I had wanted to tell her 'go ask your son something!' but I had to be respectable…for his sake.

I really worked everywhere that day just to be able to avoid seeing her or having her spot me and ask me random things. Too many questions to answer on the time frame I was given to get things done. Questions like 'Why is this done like that?' or 'Are you sure that this is what you're supposed to be doing?'

I knew she didn't like me but DAMN! I had thought we had gotten past all of this that night at the bar. It was like it never happened. Finally the day was over half way over when I ran into Malachite. "Hey Darien's mom was looking for you earlier." I groaned out in blatant irritation, "Where was she last spotted?" I asked.

If I at least knew where she last was I had an idea on where her next destination was going to be. He looked up then down as he answered, "Ahh…" as he tried to recall where he last saw the 'mother-in-law-from-hell'-as I was quickly deeming her as-which might have been hours ago, "Never mind."

Realizing that last thought I waved it off, "Which direction was she last headed in? Do you know?" I asked instead hoping to gain some type of better insight on where she could be, "Ahh…honestly…" I nodded my head yes, "You have maybe…five…seconds to hide." He said looking behind me.

I didn't even bother to see if he was playing with me as I ducked into another area and sure enough she walked by asked Malachite if he had seen me, he then did the nicest thing for me since my being here…he covered for me, "Saw her earlier over there." She headed over there like she was on the hunt for Red October.

I walked back out to find Malachite asking me, "Any reason why you're ducking out and away from your future?" I must have looked confused to him. "Huh?" I asked. "Your future mother-in-law, why are YOU of all people running?". _It wasn't even like that!_ I cringed my face up at the insult.

"I'm not running, at least not like that." I amended looking to the direction she went off into. Malachite crossed his arms over his chest. Had I been Mina this might had looked hot but me… "Really?" he asked. I gave him a 'that may work for Mina but it won't work on me' look.

"I'm avoiding her because she keeps interfering with my work. Constantly asking questions and won't let up. I can't get my shit done if I constantly have someone riding my ass." My hands gestured in an 'enough – cutting - motion'. His brows quirked up in slight amusement. My hands now on hips in a 'don't even go there' motion I tell him, "That is NOT what I meant!"

Dropping the stance I ask him, "Why does she have this serious 'hate-hard-on' for me?" I was confused, I truly was. He merely replied, "Darien brings you up for a visit how long after his divorce?" He did stop there though he went on making me realize just how she might really view me.

"And then you two 'pretend'…" he uses air quotes for effect, "to just be 'friends' in front of her when she obviously knows your not and knows her son and how he works better than that." _Damn…talking about putting the bullet right here…_I really didn't think of it that way_…what she must think of me…_that was never my intention.

"As far as she sees it, you're lying to her and encouraging her son to lie to her. How does that look for any future daughter-in-law?" he asked before ending it with, "Think about it." Leaving I had to ask myself 'How do I fix this?' _the truth might work…_my inner conscious suggested.

_How the hell do I explain everything and not include the other worldly issues that came with it?_ I needed Darien's help on this issue before we both sat her down and talked to her. I didn't think about how Darien's mother would see it, not like that. I hadn't meant for her to take me as being worse than Daniel.

Luckily I had come onto my dinner break where everyone was mulling about grabbing food and talking before the next set-up was to be done. I saw Darien and motioned for him to come talk. His mom tried to join but he asked a friend to talk to her about gardening, something to keep her distracted.

I got the feeling that Darien thought I wanted a little honey since the first thing he did when we were alone was pull me in for an oxygen draining kiss. I had to try to think of my reason why I asked him to come in here. A flash of his mother through my head helped me out a lot.

"Darien I didn't ask you over here for that…not that I'm complaining…" _getting off topic here…_ "We need to tell your mom about us in some way so that she'll stop hating me-and we both know she does!" I quipped out before he could protest. For those that you love your first instinct is to protect and defend them.

I get that because I would too! But she's attacking without all the details…and it's because of those details that I haven't said anything_…or much at all._ "We'll talk later on, then talk to her, okay?" he asks. I nod. Perking up he says, "Now where were we?" I smile before noticing his mother is no longer distracted.

"Your mom." He furrowed his brows in confusion, "We just got done-" I had to let him know, "Hi Mrs. Chiba. I was looking for you today." _Totally the opposite but hey…_ "Really cause it seemed like I couldn't find you at all." she replied tartly. Before Darien could defuse I responded, "Sorry my work here takes me all over."

It really did. I just always managed to keep everything in certain areas so that I wouldn't be over working myself for the long 11-15 hour days. Running around everywhere instead of a more certain area can burn you out faster throughout the day. Today I was going to be heavily burnt out but it was still be better than dealing with her.

"Yes I was meaning to ask you something about your work." _Another question?_ I barely refrained the urge to let the whimpered look settle on my face. Even the crew around me were turning around looking stunned at her before one guy quipped, "What the first dozen wasn't enough?" she shot him a glare that could freeze ice. He turned his head away knowing he was in deep shit.

She looked back to me before saying, "So I wanted to ask you-" she was cut of by someone whom I'd never thought I be grateful to hear…Beryl, "Okay everyone who is going to be in the next shot with me needs to come over and around!", she certainly had a loud and booming voice.

Darien's mother was shooting her daggers for interrupting her and giving me a leave out to which I grabbed up…fast, "Sorry but duty calls!" I bounced out too fast for her to reply back as I rounded the corner. "Barely made it out of that one by the skin of my teeth…" I muttered to myself.

Then I asked myself _'Do teeth have sk-of course not its just an expression!' God now I'm starting to sound like Mina!_ Speaking of, I hadn't heard from her or the girls in the last few days thanks to Darien's parents making their surprise visit. His dad however had been busy taking in all the sights with Trista.

Something I would have liked to do one of these days, maybe if I could get my own parents up here…that's when another thought occurred to me. I needed to get them up here either way just in case something went wrong when we made our breach into Dark Opus so that they would already be safe up here.

Somehow I'm going to have to work that with the creator and the director. But first…duty does call. Midnight again and thankfully I had set up an alarm on my phone reminding me to NOT go to Darien's trailer. It was such a habitual thing that I nearly went to it twice earlier in the day.

Tired I went to my trailer and took off my clothes before hitting my shower. The hot water-thankfully still working-did little to ease the tired worn muscles of today. I hadn't been able to exercise my powers and I was starting to grow antsy about it. I didn't want to be lacking in areas.

The girls had more time than I did. I sorely needed my laptop to talk to them all on. Plus Darien and I were supposed to talk today and then to his mom but production ran slower than usual due to Beryl's whiney attitude over not liking the shot, or saying 'he's taking to much of my light'.

So instead of any talking I was showering alone before going to bed alone. After I took care of my amenities I fell-literally-into bed before falling asleep within seconds of my fall. Morning came all to fast as I was beginning to wonder how I was going to continue for the rest of the week.

His dad finally came back on set and spent some time with his mom, taking her off my back for a few hours. Trista however just hung around set. I kept wishing Beryl's uncle would show up but his type don't poke around here unless their visiting family. As I was working I got to know Trista a bit better.

She was a sweet woman but still had a hard edge to her. Clearly she was her mother's daughter but her sense of chance was that of her father's. By five in the evening when everyone was taking break I managed to talk to Darien about how we were going to talk to his mom. Going into his trailer we began.

"I think we should tell your mom as much as we can otherwise I don't think she'll ever accept me in your life." He was clearly stunned. "Serena the timing is-" I held up my hand, "I know how the timing looks but unless you want her to hate me for life which is where this is heading we need to talk to her." he didn't nod or anything.

"No not we…me…I need to talk to her." I was a taken a back. "Why-" I began to ask, "Why not include you?" he replied, "Ah yeah! This is involving and concerning me so why not?" he walked up to me wiping his hands on his face in exasperation. "I love you, I do, more than I've ever loved anyone like this, but she's my mom." _Please tell me this isn't going to end up the wrong way._

"And family comes first…I know." _Not that I'd made family-like decisions recently…_ "You know?" I looked to him, "How? You left-" the words didn't fully come out but I knew exactly what he was going to say and THAT HURT! Realizing his wording he quickly covered it up.

"What I mean to say is-" now I cut him off, "What you mean is I'm a 'runner'. It's what I do right. Run away?" I spat out at him. continuing I said, "After all I left my family to join you up here…" he looked away I stepped up in front of him, "I left you and…" it still hurt to say it so I avoided specifics, "I left you and everyone else in our 'other world'." He looked back to me.

"Don't think I don't feel the pain of that to this day. But I left because it was the best for EVERYONE not just us! I made a 'me' like decision when I came down here, just so I could be with you. So I could include you in on the decisions that affect my life, no matter what." He knew everything I said was right.

"But now there's a decision that relates DIRECTLY to me and I can't be involved? What the fuck is that about?" I demanded. I was pissed as hell. He pinched the bridge of his nose like he was the one trying to reign in his temper, "Serena you don't understand…" _oh I did…_ "Yes I do." I remarked.

"I understand that your mom thinks of me as a liar, and that I'm coercing you into being with me. That's why I'm trying to have this talk with her, that way she sees that I'm in love with you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and create a family with you." He turned away.

"Why don't you want to work on this with me? Is there something you don't want her to know? What are you planning?" I asked. He shot a look back to me, "You think I don't want to tell her about us? You think I don't want her to know how much I love you? How much you mean to me?" he demanded.

"I don't know! You won't tell me and you don't want me to be in on the meeting with her. What am I suppose to think?" I pleaded with him. "I just have to talk to her on family grounds and you're not family." I don't think he really meant it to sound the way it did but it just came out hurtful.

Clenching my fists to my sides as a way of reigning in my temper I grit out, "I may not be immediate family but let me tell you something, family doesn't end with blood. I am family in the sense that I am going to be your wife at some point. THAT makes me family." I stated in a no nonsense tone. "Yeah well till that marriage certificate is signed your not."

That cut deep and I knew he regretted it the moment it came out. It was written all over his face. I laughed a little manically to myself, "All I wanted to do was explain to her that we were together and word it just right and you want to cut me out of the equation when I AM the equation." _Unbelievable…_

"Serena I…" I looked up to see what had him so speechless when I saw his eyes were directed behind me. I looked back slowly already knowing who it was. Guilt and anger from the conversation, slight fear of the future were all etched on my face as I looked at his mom's face.

She looked smug towards me before asking, "Did I interrupt anything?" making herself sound innocent. I was tired of all of this, "I'm sure you've already heard what you wanted to hear." I retorted. Her smugness simmered but didn't retreat. "I knew something was going on here." The arrogance was dripping off her.

"Mom…" Darien started. "Oh Darien…how long?" she asked indicating to me. He answered truthfully, "A lot longer than we initially told you and dad. But we were just truly friends at the time." Truth we really did just start out as friends_…well 'frien-emies' anyways._ "So you were cheating on Daniel." She stated.

"NO." I answered. "He didn't cheat…at least not physically." Truth was that we were never together during that time frame, "So you emotionally cheated on your wife. I thought I taught you better." She commented to Darien. Defending himself he responded, "I was no longer in love with her by then."

His mom mulled over the news… "And you…" she looked over to me, "Everything you've ever told me about him when it came to you, was any of it true?" she asked, I looked up to him, "Every last word." He looked on confused. I looked back to her, "Why couldn't you have told me the truth?" she asked looking between us.

"Mom I didn't want you to be mad at my decisions between her and Daniel. You and dad didn't teach me these types of circumstances. I just…winged it and followed my heart." He responded in defense. "And your heart has led you to be with her? Forever?" she asked him.

"Without a trace of doubt within me at all..." he looked up to me, "Yes." I felt tears welling up and wanted to run to him despite the argument we were just having. "Well then there's just one thing left to say and do." We both looked back to her. She looked between us almost as if she expected one of us to say something.

"Why must I say and do everything…" she muttered out though I couldn't tell if she was asking either of us or the universe at the time. We were still confused, "Stop the lying even if you THINK it's going to help…" she looked to me, then to him, "And stop keeping people out of situations." He looked stunned.

"But-" he protested, she walked up to him, "Son…I love you but sometimes you think you know me and your father better than we do. You need to learn to accept the fact that everything is NOT within your control." She turned to indicate me, "I would be just as angry as her if I was rebuked out of a meeting about ME."

I had to hand it to her on that one, and felt slightly smug that she agreed with me, "She deserves to know if she's being rejected by the family…" I quickly fell from my smug perch, "Or if she's been completely welcomed." I had a feeling she was doing this on purpose now.

"I just thought since everything with Daniel and the fact of all the timing…" she shushed him, "You think too much. You're a good man with a good heart. Daniel couldn't see that and let you slip away from her. If you don't include people within your life on issues that relate directly to them you'll start a chain reaction of losing them too."

He looked up to me like he hadn't considered that. I had been pretty damned close to walking out the trailer door too…she then turned to me, "I know I've been hard on you a lot but I have good reason to." I looked skeptical, "He's my only son and he is my first born." She started out.

"My husband and I had a long talk after you left from your visit with us to just before I walked in here today. You're a great sweet girl, but you're also a tough, fierce woman with a will to do whatever she needs to do to protect those that she cares for." I knew what she was referring to.  
>"I think my initial reaction with you came from my experience with Daniel. I shouldn't have made assumptions based off of her and for that I am sorry, but it wasn't just me in the wrong." She stated, I nodded, "I was wrong for not being completely clear with you on us." I indicated between myself and Darien.<p>

A few moments of silence passed, "I think you two have some talking to do but for now…" she turned her focus back to me, "Welcome to the family…Serena." She gave me a small timid hug before walking to the door, "And Serena…" I shifted my attentions to her.

"Move back in here. That trailer is much too small for you to be living in, not to mention what part of you thought I couldn't see through this curtain?" she tisked as she closed the door, my face turning a bright hue color. My attention shifted back to Darien's. "Did I just get…did we just get…?" I began to ask.

He walked forward enveloping me in a hug, "Did we just get her blessing? Yes…we did." I was so happy… "Dad must have lit a fire under her to get her to see fact over what she's seen from Hollywood Types before." I didn't care I was just happy that she accepted me into her son's life.

"Don't know don't care." I mumbled happily into his shirt. Pulling back just slightly I looked up into his eyes, "From now on we do things together…okay?" he resigned and nodded, "I guess I really need to look at things from different perspectives or else face your and my mom's wrath." He joked.

I smacked his chest lightly, "I don't know about her but me for sure!" I remarked. "How much time do we have till the next set?" I asked. He looked at his watch, "Give or take ten minutes maybe? And that is if we still want to eat." our din-din break was only 45 minutes long and we spent the first 15 minutes arguing.

"What do you say to building up an appetite?" I suggested fingering his chest with approval. He looked down to me, "Want to set a speed record?" he asked mischievously in low tones near my ear. "What the hell." I stated casually. Reaching down he gripped my hips, pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Hauling me up he took a look at what I was wearing. Boot cut jeans that were not thick enough for winter, tie up boots that went to my ankles, and a black t-shirt that read 'rock angel' on it. And figuring out he'd need to put me down to get the jeans off he let go only long enough to rapidly get my jeans down to my knees.

Then he did something I didn't think was possible to do as fast as he did it. He grabbed my hips back up, and pulled my legs with my denim still on them over his head so he was now resting between my legs. Thong still in place I marveled at his creativity. Smirking a bit I asked, "You forgot the rest." I still had on my boots and jeans!

Pulling his buttoned up jeans open and pushing them down only enough to reveal his throbbing member he replied, "Don't care. Can't wait." Before he pushed my thong aside and slid home. I trembled with the effort to not scream out in sheer pleasure. He gave a muffled grunt thanks to the alcove of my neck he buried his face into.

Me, I was biting my lip with the effort to hold my scream inside. Once he started to move I was in heaven. No sex for nearly a week had been hard…just like when we went to visit his parents…but during his little grunt fest I kicked it up a notch by clenching…hard around him.

He lost some of his senses on that move before regaining himself and only muttering out to me, "You'll pay for that." I groaned out, "I wis-" before he pounded away within me, leaving no more room for coherent thought in my head. Suddenly I heard squeaking from behind me.

I turned my head just enough to see the hinges now becoming loose. _Were we really going at it that hard?_ I panicked…no one could see us like this it would ruin our deal with what's his name, the director. I latched onto Darien in an effort to bring him back to Earth, "Darien!" the tone of my voice stopped him.

He was on the edge and ready to fall over so I was pretty sure as anything that he wouldn't have cared beyond that moment if we did in fact knock the door off his trailer, "We need to move this to the bed. We can't knock down the door…**literally**. Remember our deal with-" he moved us before I could finish.

He didn't even bother to talk just moved us against an opposing wall and kept thrusting inside of me. I didn't have any need now to keep from wanting to jump over so I let the feelings take over me. Feeling my orgasm approach I clenched harder around him only this time he was as in tune as I was.

Pounding away even harder he took my lips in his own and in a bruising manner kissed me. After only a few minutes, breathing became an absolute need and we broke away from each other, "God you feel so good." Darien whimpered against my neck as I held him in place.

My other hand shot up and placed itself flat against the surface of the ceiling…as if that was going to help… "Darien…I…oh god!" I could feel it so close, like it was licking away at the hairs of my skin. Suddenly his hand snuck in and pinched my clit. My orgasm shot through me so fast it felt like a Metra passing through me.

His came directly afterwards like it was following it head first out of the tunnel. Feeling his hot seed did numbers to my insides. We held on shakily for a few minutes till something more pronounced announced itself. The grumbling of our stomachs was what clued us in on the fact that we had less than ten minutes to grab some food.

We laughed before he released himself from me and pulled his jeans back up. Mine were pulled back up seconds later as we both walked unsteadily out of the trailer and to the buffet table. The rest of the day went by fine…work wise and parent wise. Things were finally simmering down and shaping up.

Beryl however was getting worse with her actions on set. Even the director-producer she was nailing was getting fed up with her. But there was nothing he could do. She could easily say 'Well he's been letting me blow him for more air time.' Or even go as far as saying 'He's been sexually harassing me just so I could gain more air time.'

So other than concocting up a plan to get rid of her, killing off her character would be easy since the writers made sure to not give her a role with too much stability. Just in case she'd need to be killed off. The only other thing we were worried about was preparing ourselves for our big sweep of Dark Opus.

Amy was keeping an eye on them so if anything went wrong or down we'd be the first ones to know about it. The only problem was possibly running into security teams sent into dark Opus just in case. If that were a possibility, Amy was to deactivate their alert system that way we wouldn't get any problems from them.

That was the only real flaw that I saw right now with this plan. If THEY (the companies private security team) were to get alerted then we'd be stuck dealing with a dozen highly trained men and women interfering with our plans and without our gifts they could easily over power us and have us in cuffs.

I mentally sighed at that problem right there. If Amy didn't cut off communication to the team in time then we'd have a lot more problems than just taking down the company. I had heard about the 'Team' even before I was working over there. They're the quote on quote the 'best money can buy'.  
>And when Dark Opus deviled into military contracts, even if the public eye just saw 'military donation', we all knew what it was anyways when they deviled into what they bought, and I mean <em>literally<em> bought the 'Team' from the original group that sanctioned them and used them for their own private usage.

They were highly trained and more than likely not very perceptive to listen to us at all or ever. What they pay attention to is the job at hand and who's paying them. Hands down I'd even be willing to bet Dark Opus still uses their military connections to allocate different things.

Anyways… with our powers yes, we would win hands down but one, we can't stop bullets for starters, the powers that we have can have effect against some modern weapons but not all of them. Thankfully either way we won't (hopefully not anyways) have to worry about them.

Last thing we need is for them to start defending the company were coming in to take down. Not a good combination. Plus we need to start training even more so what we are now. I want to have all of our powers, our gifts, to their fullest potential…speaking of…I was also thankful that it was now near the end of the night.

I could see if any of the other girls were online as well. If they were we could discuss business and work even more towards taking care of business. I logged on…after 15 minutes I then thought to myself while resisting the urge to slap my face with my ring covered fingers.

'Okay really Serena you need to stop having Mina-like moments. You've just logged on after midnight thinking someone will be online too.' "What made you even think to jump online and not wait till morning or something?" I asked myself out loud although not too loud, I didn't want to risk waking Darien up.

"Serena its midnight what makes you think anyone's online?" Darien muttered from behind, sleep clogging his voice up. He caught me off guard and instead of screaming and waking other people up I flung my head back in shock and nearly wacked him in the head in the process.

"Ser-!" he gasped out dodging me as he backed up. I touched his head as if I actually had hit him, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be quiet." Obviously I failed in that department seeing as he was awake now. However I should have apologized for the near hit.

"Your trying to spar with me now? Or is this to get even with me for the argument earlier?" he half teased. I fake pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, "I was going to apologize for nearly hitting you but now…" now I was teasing. Thankfully he saw past the fake pout and wrapped his arms around me.

"You love me though." He smirked into the reflection of the laptop's screen just as Ray popped on. _Surprise, surprise…_ "Wow I honestly didn't think I'd see you online. Where's Jadeite?" She stated before asking with surprise in her voice. Darien kissed the top of my head before saying, seeing her, "That Jadeite…" he remarked.

"Serena I didn't think you'd be up. I was hoping to catch Jadeite online but I guess he gave me the wrong address." You could tell she felt guilty but at the same time irritated that he had given her the wrong address to contact him at. "Or maybe he thought I could talk from your computer." Obviously she was trying to come up with something.

"Gee Serena if you had only told me among others your address for the web cam I would have known to not get on now and to yell at Jadeite for being a goof up." I ignored the jib. "Ray, Jadeite is a bit of a blonde when it comes to computers so if anything you'd need to have him call you and tell you." Darien told her.

She nodded, "But that can wait till morning. Right now I think you both need to be in bed. Good night." He stated before shutting the laptop down effectively cutting her off from retorting. "Ray's gonna have some words for you. She doesn't like to be cut off." I told him.

He didn't care he was too sleepy and wanted me to go to sleep as well. "Serena…" he said, I looked up, "Get your ass into bed before I yank you in." I quirked up my brow and was ready to retort something else when he grabbed me and yanked but not a hard yank, a more commanding yank into the bed.

I followed before falling fast asleep. Morning came too fast as we all gathered around for a brief meeting, though about what we weren't sure, till both the director and producer came out, "Morning. Thanks for being here. During these next few weeks timing will be crucial since many of you are going on vacations." That was true.

"Now some of you aren't going anywhere and are in fact bringing people, family and friends here to stay for that week while others are leaving for Brazil, the Caribbean, Tahiti, or are just simply going home. We're going to work extra hard these next few weeks so that there will be hardly any work to be done during that week."

Well that was good to know, I felt relief at knowing I could bring the girls up for the final week, get everyone together to train for a few days all together before leaving and taking care of Dark Opus, then finally having a normal life without that hanging over us any longer. We could be free.

"But that does mean that for the next few weeks we'll be working extra hard so we can push out an extra episode before vacation starts up. Now mind you were only getting this chance due to Beryl's marriage." Everyone's eyes widened. "Who the hell would want to marry Beryl?" Malachite muttered from behind.

"Someone who thinks she can deliver goods?" I guessed otherwise I couldn't imagine why anyone would not with her actions recently. "I can assume that everyone will congratulate her on her happiness during this time." The director remarked. _Please for the love of what ever is holy please let it NOT be the guy she's blowing here!_

"So we really need to step it up and get these scenes done which means you crew members will have a lot to do but it is achievable. As for our actors, Beryl since she is planning her wedding won't be able to do anymore scenes here. So she will be sending in videos of her scenes before she returns."

As he said all of this ten to one he'd rather not have her do this at all. Beryl was a mistake to be hired and is only good at two things, blowing to get what she wants and espionage work. That's all. "Well that means were on a vacation period." Malachite said once everyone dissipated.

I looked back to him in confusion, "Well everyone will have a vacation period because she's not here. Her not being her IS a vacation." Now I smiled as I got the joke. I almost felt sorry for her. Turning around I saw a magazine that had been left on the buffet table, the head-line caught my attention.

'_Former wife of Shields, Daniel talks about run-in with Tuskino'_. Safe to say I was intrigued. What did she have to say about me? Opening it up to the article I read one of the interviewing questions, _'What was she like on the photo shot set?' _she answered_ 'At first she was nice then she asked something that made me ask her WTF?'_

I was racking my brain trying to figure it out before I read further into it, _'She basically asked me if I could ever see her as a friend at some point. I told her that wasn't possible.'_ She's not going to go into why_…is she? 'Why is that?' _the interviewer asked, _'Because our types don't get along and she needs to learn that.'_

I was oddly enough relieved she didn't spill the beans so to speak but since she probably saw it as bad exposure for her as well… _'Girl needs to learn that I'm top dog and I will remain that way. She'll figure it out…sooner or later.'_ as long as she didn't expose me and Darien I really didn't care…much.

Putting the magazine back down her statement did catch me_…was I asking too much with what had just happened? Maybe I was…_I mass texted the girl's really quick 'Is it to soon to be asking your new boy's old gi-' delete, delete… 'Ex-wife to be civil friends after their marriage ended?' I figured to give them a minute to respond.

Putting my cell on vibrate as I always did. At least that way no ringtones went off during shooting. Malachite had accidently left his on as he and Mina were conversing. Safe to say a near minute long jingle went on during a drama scene that no one could ignore. At that point on cells were either left in trailers or on vibrate.

So fifteen minutes later when I was changing the sets again…writers wrote the scenes in a different manner than they did last time so now we had to switch around the walls so it looked like a different motel than the last one the characters had been in. So while I was helping move around a 12 foot tall wall my phone started to vibrate.

Normally it would have been ignored but my positioning wouldn't let it. I had thrown my Samsung Strive into my bra, on vibrate and with the wall being against me along with two other guy's, the phones vibrations were going against the walls structure. So even the guy's felt it.

Snickering the whole time I mumbled low obscenities…right before the vibrating finally stopped_…two minutes later_. With the wall set up I only had maybe two minutes to answer them. Pulling it out the two guys watched as I said, "What?" hands up in defense as they resumed what they were doing.

The girls responses ranged from Mina's 'What?' to Amy's 'Your not serious?' to Lita's 'I'm not entirely sure that was the best way to handle it…' to Ray's 'You seriously asked that?' I responded to Mina, Amy and Ray with 'Yes I did. Was I wrong?' and to Lita's 'How could I have handled it?'

Now as we were shooting the scene I felt the phone go off again only this time it was even worse. Darien was being shot during his fighting scene where he was kicking the stunt woman's ass. From what I saw he was really trying to be careful on not really hurting the girl.

But half way through the fighting my phone vibrated out of the confines of my bra and onto the couch in the scene. They weren't near it…yet…but their scene was to literally have one of them thrown on the couch and use it to propel the other one through the candy window behind it.

I watched for the camera men or anyone else to notice what had fallen from 'seemingly the ceiling'. But nothing. Panic still arising I didn't want them to destroy my phone but at the same time there was a chance with it being on the couch it would be fine. So when the couch was hit Darien's character threw her out the window.

Then got back up however when he did the phone bounced from its place and hit the ground with a clank now bringing attention to it. Darien seeing it recognized the phone and in the process of saving the scene and me from embarrassment said, "A demon with a cell, now that's ironic." As he picked it up and pocketed it.

I could feel a sweat drop of relief the scene ended and they let the add-on he threw in there stay in there. Two minutes later he handed me back my phone, "How in the hell did it slip out of…" he looked around before tapping the underside of my breast. I did a quick look around myself before retorting, "It was vibrating."

I took the phone back and read the text messages that had caused the disturbance. Amy's 'Oh Serena…not everyone is as forgiving as you are.' Then Mina's 'Oh boy…' followed Lita's 'Civil is one thing for an ex to do but friends is another. Cause unless you were cool before asking for friendship after you jacked her man…'

That text was lastly followed by Ray's 'Of course you were! I would never have asked for Jadeite's ex to be a friend, at least not for the first year or so.' I guess I was in the wrong and with quick responses back to effectively end the conversations-to also avoid vibrating couch cells-and put the phone back in its place.

Looking back up to Darien I saw a bizarre expression on his face, "What?" I asked, "I was just curious as to why you need your cell to vibrate all the time when you have m-" I smacked him in the arm preventing the words from leaving his lips. "You do remember we're not supposed to be open about that until-" he cut me off with a wave of his hand like it wasn't anything.

"Relax no ones around why else would I even bother with it out in the open?" I looked around again and just saw people far enough away at work. I pouted right before we heard a, "Why not?" his parents had apparently over heard us. Before I could turn red Darien clarified, "Some PR issues that some of the people in charge are fearful of. So we have to keep things under the rug till such time."

Okay I really couldn't have said it better myself…at least not without going into unneeded detail with other people within now possible hearing range. His mom didn't look to happy but his dad having been in the business before said, "I understand but don't think that means we can't still call her our daughter too." I was wide eyed.

_Daughter…? They couldn't know we were engaged…that wasn't talked about…it wasn't…so how did they…?_ "Honey you're scaring her be nice." His mom reprimanded his dad. "I'm only saying that she's welcome into the family." He back pedaled. I accepted it, "I'm honored you feel I can be a part of your family."

With smiles all around his dad then said, "We should all do dinner some time, everyone." _I was curious on the 'everyone' part…_ "He means your parents to." Darien mumbled near my ear, my eyes light up. This couldn't have worked out better, "How about the week we have for vacation?" seeing my reasoning he agreed.

"Great idea. Were having a vacation up here in a few weeks so why don't you come back up then for a few days and we'll all have dinner together." It may have been a suggestion but his tone spoke of 'here's how it can and will…happen'. His parents accepted the idea before walking off.

_Great so less than a month to train our powers to take down Dark Opus AND have a big family dinner at the end of it all…this is going to be one very hellish month…_


	13. party time and visiting parents

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** I like them better when Darien is acting like either the true boyfriend or true husband. Lovely dovey without the mushy mushy.

**dark shadowed rose:** I had things happen in the month time frame so I could let the story come to an end. I have no more ideas for this and I didn't want to just drag it on and give you all more filler chapters filled with practical nothings. Sides I figured a month was adequate.

**moon86:** sorry the update took so long, I'm finalizing everything. If it makes you all feel any better the last chapter will be possibly longer than 20 pages. Depends on the flush out of sorts.

**CharmedSerenity3**: there's more complications to come!

**Loveinthebattlefield**: hope you enjoy your updated chapter.

The unconquered land part 2 the list ch. 13

Training had become more extensive since we started our new regiment. Amy was working on an anti-serum that would allow us all to lead normal lives after this event but her formulas hadn't added up the way we wanted them to. If her formulas were accurate there was also half a chance we'd mutate further and actually become something worse than the infected.

Not that I told her what could have happened but knowing that even she was temper-mental in trusting the idea and if our Amy is more skeptical than convinced then it's time to end it. So in the end we scrapped it, and instead we just focused on building our powers up and working on getting access inside the building. We had alreadyseveral escape routes planned.

The first was the roof access we had. Not the best idea considering it was an eight story drop but there was a nearby building…if you consider three buildings away the closest building around. Dark Opus had at least several more adjacent properties surrounding the building itself. Not to mention a twelve foot high fence.

Most people thought it was overkill to have so much for one office building, but the fences happened to have been installed after someone tried to break in and out of the place. The only thing that caught the 'burglar' was the security guards. But as a precaution they put the high fences in place. I was just incredibly thankful they weren't electrified. Someone might get the impression that Dark Opus's CEO didn't want anyone to leave.

But at least the roof had an access to it, two stair wells on opposite sides and one big elevator used for maintenance to bring up their tools for work. Thankfully we had a long enough rope to attach so we could cross over and off at the other building. We just needed to make sure we had an 'eye sight' that way we could see a solid enough surface to attach the other end of the rope to.

The second escape route was through the basement tunnels. The maintenance people used them to gain access to the pipes that gave Dark Opus its water and power supply. You've got to hand it to them, they have their work cut out for them…but besides that we were also working on two to three more exits. The main office was a no go since we discovered there was no way.

The office was a one way zone, the way to get there had two doors but the odds of having guards at both from two different hallways was still too great a chance to take. The other was supposed to be through the back door but all doors regardless, once a particular security button was hit, were sealed shut as an 'act' of security and personnel along with any UN authorized personnel.

But that thankfully didn't pertain to the roof doors. Just all the doors leading to that particular exit were. Now just to make sure Amy gets to the main security room so she can disable that feature, or manipulate it so the security to the building can't stop us. If she works it right we can be in and out in no time with alerting the head honcho. Now just to convince my parents to come up with Sammy for a small vacation.

Selecting different hotels, I made the call to my old home and putting it on speaker I listened to it ring, "Hello Tsukino residence?" Sammy, he sounded bored, probably playing a video game and I was interrupting, "Hey there, how's my little brother?" he sucked in a small breath of air before shouting, "MOM, DAD its SERENA!" I winced over the phone as he yelled out for our parents.

"Serena? We've hardly heard anything from you, what's been going on? Are you okay? Are you eating right? Are you doing well at your job?" I started to laugh at hearing all of the questions, "Honey, can she talk first?" My dad laughed at her, "Kenji shut it I haven't heard my precious baby girls' voice in so long. Now WHY haven't you called?" She went from reprimanding my dad to reprimanding me.

"Mom I'm fine. Work has been good we've just been REALLY busy." I tried to explain, "Long hours, friggin' 11 to 13 hour days, evening's sometimes." I groaned out, "I'm surprised sis, you working longer than a few hours." Sammy started to snicker. "You have me on speaker too?" I asked. "I clicked you over to it when I called mom and dad over." I nodded without thinking.

"Serena, now don't work yourself too hard over there. You don't need to collapse on…well whatever it is you work on." I knew mom still didn't know and there's where I saw my entrance, "Well if you want you guys can all see it." Silence for a second before my dad asked, "Serena what are you talking about?"

"Well…we have vacation days coming up and I wanted you guys down here for a few days. View my work place, my co-workers, what I do all day, and even meet some other new people." I wasn't sure I could tell them just yet that Darien's parents would be there for dinner as well.

"I think that's a good idea sweetie. I think we could all come up…now I think…" I had to cut him off since the days were already set, "Well I already have the vacation days set dad. It's in a month." Silence again, "Well at least I have a few weeks to request it off from work." Dad remarked figuring out a way of making it work.

"So I don't have to go to school for a week?" Sammy asked, "What we'll do is necessary so you won't miss any homework young man." Mom reprimanded him now. "So why now Serena?" dad asked. Before I could respond Darien walked in and seeing as how he wasn't paying attention while he walked in he didn't hear or see me on the phone. "Hey Serena my parents are really excited about the dinner!" he yelled out walking in.

My eyes widened, "Serena…? Who was that?" my dad asked. My mouth started to drop slowly in fear, "Ah…" Darien walked forward having just noticed that another voice resonated through the trailer, "Hey Serena who you talking to?" Darien walked forward wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I was more thankful than ever that I wasn't on a web cam, "My parents and little brother." I replied, "Mom, Dad, Sammy this is…" I stuttered_…shit should I say Darien or Mr. Chiba?_ I guess Darien decided to make my decision for me, "Hi I'm Darien, I work with your daughter." _Okay that's one way of putting it…_

"Why didn't you knock when you walked into her-whatever she lives in over there?" my dad's inquiry had Darien looking to me for an answer, "I didn't have the door all the way closed dad, my mistake. We're all practically family up in here anyways." I tried to smooth it out. Dad and my family didn't know about Darien and me yet and I'd rather they be up here when they find out.

"That's not very smart of you Serena, we taught you better than that." My dad warned me in his fatherly tone. "I know…" I groaned out, "Well can you all make it?" I asked trying to get off the subject, "Yeah we can make it. Well set up hotel res-" Darien cut in, "Sorry sir but that won't be necessary, we've been making hotel reservations for our family members as a way of easing the stress of it all." _load of shit_.

I heard a 'hum', "Good thinking Darien, I really appreciate it." We both nodded in thanks for his quick thinking. Looking to Darien I mouthed 'thank you'. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed me. Separating, I heard another question but this one had my heart racing, "Serena what was the sound?" my mom asked me. She knew what that sound was, dad didn't and neither did Sammy but she knew.

I didn't want to lie to her so I said, "Sorry we have to get back to work now, love you, bye." I hit the disconnect button for the speaker system, "What was that about?" Darien asked me, "She heard our kiss." He mutely nodded…then turned his head, "So…?" he could be so clueless sometimes. "My parents don't know were seeing each other and I want them to be up here before I tell them." he accepted it.

The next few days went by relatively fast…too fast. I didn't even know the cast had been invited to go to a party at some ritzy place till the night of. Darien really hadn't wanted to go but he needed to show off the fact that he was now 'available' so the producer said it would be a 'favor' to him. _Bull!_ Worst part was no crew could go to the party, it was cast members only.

The party was essentially a fund raiser for a few groups that actors had named after themselves. One group was for a dog's shelter, another for helping polar bears in Alaska, and another for some Rhinos in Africa. I only knew this cause Darien had been texting me the whole time he was there. I could even imagine the main picture the cameras would get of him. A shot of him with his eyes glued to his phone.

I laughed at the mental imagery. Seeing as there was only crew around I knew I could respond back as how I pleased to the texts and no one would be the wiser, 'So a dog's shelter huh? I do tend to envy dogs. Nice fur coats to keep on all year long, and best of all they get to do it 'doggie style' outdoors and no one would really care!' I laughed at how he might react to seeing that.

It took a hot minute for him to reply back before my phone vibrated, 'YOU are an EVIL woman!' I cackled in my laugh before nearly slapping my knee at it. It was one of those moments that you want to share with your best friends, but most of mine were asleep at the moment. My phone vibrated again before I could reply, 'Wait till I get home then well see about that last bit.'

I smiled and hit him back with, 'Oh it's only a fleeting dream of mine, not like we can really do that here when were not even allowed in the public eye together.' My mood went a little south on writing that. Sending it I put my phone away as I ran into Alan. Barely remembering him I shot him a 'sorry' before continuing on. He had other plans. Catching my hand in his he asked, "No my fault, you busy?"

"Ahh…" my phone buzzed again, "Maybe…hold on a sec." I take the phone from my bra ignoring the look on his face as I opened it up, 'There are places that are public that the public and crew don't even know about.' I was slightly confused on that one. Alan moved forward intent on reading it himself. I closed my phone up_…nosey are we?_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry no offense here I just…" he tried to explain, "Listen Alan your cool and all but I'm with someone." He deflated, "Sorry." I lowered my head in apology as he said, "Its' okay I get it." He walked off_…probably feeling lame as anything…_I walked off myself, back to mine and Darien's trailer. After training my powers for a few hours and not getting any more texts from Darien I decided to hit the shower.

I started to strip when I heard the door to the trailer open up. Going to see who it is, I'm grateful I still have on my tank and jeans. I already stripped out of my shoes, socks and sweater. Rubbing my arms I looked to the door and saw Darien standing there. His confidence was leaking off of him. "What's got you in such a good mood? And close the door it's starting to get chilly!" I scolded lightly.

He didn't bother shutting the door he just looked me up and down before taking my arm and pulling me out. Not wanting to be out in the now cool night air I protested while making futile attempts to ground my feet to the floor, "Unless you give me your jacket I'm not going-" his jacket was over me a second later, "Don't talk just follow." _Where was he taking me?_ I wondered as he led me away. I nodded my head 'yes' as he walked us off.

Twenty minutes later I found us up high in a building where the famous lived, in high rise condos. The drive there was relatively short. We took the elevator to the top floor where there was a nicely set up work out room. I looked over all the update equipment there before accepting Darien 'dragging' me over to the glass windows on the other side. It was a beautiful sight to see.

All of Tokyo's lights were beautiful at night. And of course you could still see some stars out in the night sky as well, "It's beautiful." I remarked listening to his rustling behind me as I went to go for my cell phone. Remembering I hadn't had a chance to grab it before Darien came to get me I turned around intent on telling him, 'I wish I had my cell to take a picture of this beauty' when I saw what he'd been rustling with.

He was nude save for…I looked up and down…nothing…he was nude. My mouth fell open a little. There were windows all around. Anyone could see_…anyone with night vision or a telescope that is_. "Strip." He commanded. I felt fire ignite inside me at the demand, but I refused to bend to his will. "Make me." I took my little stance. I knew he loved this.

He loved it when I stood up to him…even more than when I was in submission to him, I was his equal, no one else or nothing else. He walked forward and in a lighting flash move too quick for my senses to notice in the dark had my arms pinned to my sides with his own. His body pressed me into the cooled window and I gasped at the sensation. His hot body on my cool body was a stark contrast to what I was feeling now.

"Strip. Cause if I do it I can't guarantee your clothes will remain in tact." Okay now I had to, unless I wanted to go home with half my clothes falling off. Don't want to have to explain that one_…at all._ I nodded my acceptance as he backed off only two feet and crossed his arms across his chest as I removed my clothes piece by piece. Jeans first then tank just before my bra and panty combo left my body as well.

I felt the coolness of the room as the garments came off one by one. Then I felt the contours of his body as he walked forward the two feet then moved us a few steps over to a piece of equipment I could only describe as a weight lifter. I looked at it before looking at the window. _What was he up to?_ I was a little bit confused and exposed. Here I was naked as he was and in a gym area.

Anyone could walk in on us! He let me go only long enough to push it to face the bench portion_…if you could call it that…_to the front of the windows. Going back around he took me in his arms, "You're stunning in the moon light." He whispered against my ears, kissing the area lightly. All of a sudden I didn't mind the fact that we were in an exposed area; that anyone could walk in on us.

Now the chill I felt before was gone, and hot need began to fill me, the need to have him inside me filled me. "The things you make me feel." I sighed against his skin. Turning my head I placed whisper soft kisses against his neck as he chuckled before reacting to my kisses and he nibbled along my neckline, "I know…you make me feel hot…calm, its weird." He patted the bench he bent me over to sit on.

I sat down as he sunk his head into my breasts. I sighed at the pleasure of the wicked things his mouth was doing to my chest. Sparks of pleasure shot straight between my legs as I started to feel trickles of wetness seeping from between them. _He always knows how to work my body_. He further helped out the process by brushing his left hand down there further igniting the feelings of pleasure.

"Darien I love you." I whispered against his neck. "I could never express how much I love you Serena. I could say the words all day long and it still wouldn't be enough." His words touched my heart and made me feel hot and constricted inside. "Darien…I-"not letting me finish he took my face in his right hand as he took my mouth as hard and possessively as his fingers with his other hand were now taking me.

It made my heart race with fire. Bending me over the bench I could only moan out in need as I fueled my wants and desires. I didn't even care anymore about having any notions or need to ask him how he managed to get us up into the building let alone on the top floor. I just didn't want him to stop_…at all!_ I knew he didn't live here, yet he got us up here without any questions asked.

I'd have to remember to ask him about that later_...when I wasn't moaning out his name in utter abandonment._ Feeling him fuel my need through my breasts I suddenly felt his digits slide even deeper into me. I gasped at the depth he reached as he pumped them in, still slowly, in and out. I wanted more, and faster, "Please, harder, faster." He grinned, "Oh I will but not like this." He suddenly stopped.

I blinked in confusion before I realized how wanton he left my body as he sat up from his bent position, "What are you-why aren't you-" I was ready to belt him one when he interrupted me, "Turn around." His tone was sharp, commanding, something that turned me on. It was primitive and excited me to no end. I did as instructed and felt him come back behind me, gripping my hips with obvious intent.

"Please…" I begged…thrusting my hips back at him. My need beginning to drip down between my thighs as he dug his fingers deeper into my hips surely leaving finger shaped bruises. He then pulled my legs further apart than usual. Curious I looked back just as he thrust his length through my wetness from behind. Nearly slamming into my g-spot in the process. I cried out in shock. _This was new…_

'Doggie style' I thought remembering his text from earlier. "You want me?" he asked leaning in…his hips sliding deeper and deeper into me. My mouth opened wide forming a nice 'O' as I barely got out, "Yes…please..." he slid in that much deeper. The position and angle letting him slide even deeper than before. I looked up to see the city lights through the window.

The lights began to blur as he now began his slow steady rhythm of thrusting home hard and receding back slowly. My breasts were in need of his touch, I was on my hands and knees while Darien pulled me back onto him time and time again. His grip tightening over the finger shaped bruises he'd already left on me. "I want to stay inside of you forever." He whimpered out.

I looked back to see the look on his face, "I wish you could too, cause I want to feel you inside me for as long as possible." Granted, that would be a funny look to be permanently inside one another forever. I couldn't put much more thought into it though since he reached forward granting my breasts their much needed loving. I moaned out in need as he tweeked them and rubbed them to his hearts content.

Still bent over_…having me sit up in this position wouldn't have been a good idea considering which entry point he was in…_he played between my lower lips bringing gasps of excitement from my throat. Then as I was closing in on my climax he slowed himself down even more so. I whimpered in protest as he slid out just an inch. Instead he grabbed me off of my knees and put me back on my feet…still bent over.

Before I could question it he said, "Spread your legs further out." I did a few inches but it seemed it wasn't enough for him. He spread them out much further_…it's almost as if he wants me to do the splits…does he…?..._before he, without any warning, only the slight increase of the leg spread, plunged back deeply inside of me. I screamed out in rapture at feeling him even deeper than before.

Then as if that wasn't enough he grabbed my legs, pulled them up and settled them on the bench, right before one hand gripped my hip for support as the other gripped my thigh as he started to slam himself into me with utter abandonment. It was nothing but sensations after that. I always knew when he let loose on me, and this was one of those times. Men can't always cut loose when they want cause not all women can handle it.

Darien found that out in more ways than one and I knew he truly was able to let loose and be himself when he had the moments of being with me like this, or just being with me period_…just as I was able to with him_. In these moments we didn't have to hide ourselves or what we were capable of. We were both stronger than the average person now with our abilities and therefore increased the strength we felt the need to use during sex.

It was too much to try and hide it or even keep it controlled for years on end. The training that we would have to do to control it would take years of practice. We thankfully didn't have to worry about hiding our power from each other. And even IF we did it wouldn't have lasted for long.

There's only so long a period of time to where you can keep a secret like that from the one you love more than anything. I felt a rough grab of my breast as Darien brought me back to our current situation. He breathed in my ear, "You with me?"

I answered his question, "Always…" he chuckled, "God you feel so tight…wanna stay in my little hole forever…" his words had me slightly laughing at his choice in them before the thrusting got rougher, more intense. I grunted in approval of his actions. "My little hole, as you put it, is all yours. Now and forever." Leaving my breast he latched back onto my hip with need to take us both into completion.

At this point I couldn't even tell you where his legs were, all I could think about was the immense pleasure this new position granted me and how I felt more enamored. Gaining breath was getting more difficultand keeping on the bench was getting difficult since our combined fluids were now making us slippery_…not to mention staining the bench_. Then somehow, somewhere his hands crept up and pushed my back down into the bench by placing his hand in between my shoulder blades, onto my spin.

Now completely bent over, breasts touching bench and his length sliding into me like there was no tomorrow_…I have to be in hell cause there's no way that something this incredible to feel can be legal in heaven…its to…__**sinful**__ to be from heaven…yup that's it I'm enjoying the bountiful fruits of hell just as Adam…or was it Eve that did? Either way I'm going to enjoy my hell ridden ride…_and just as I felt that wave coming again I felt a sudden pinch to my nerve endings.

That sudden feeling had me ride the cusp between pain and pleasure. I was in such a heady state that I wasn't sure if I screamed my pleasure out or if it was a silent one, my blood was pounding through my veins too hard for me to hear anything beyond its thrumming. I couldn't hold myself up there was too much sensation to feel. _Why did it feel so heightened?_ No time for thinking now my brain was currently turning into a cup full of tapioca and I didn't care.

It honestly felt like the spasms wouldn't stop and by the time they did I felt like I had just run a marathon. I slumped forward_…what little forward there was to slump down on…_as I barely heard Darien's, "Mine…" the possessive proclamation being muttered past suddenly dry lips. "Yours…" I mumbled back, echoing the sentiment_…yeah dealing with tonight's cold has been SOOO worth it._

I had a goofy expressed on my lips, since I wasn't able to able to formulate a thought, I knew the expression would have to be enough to show how happy I was, despite the place we were in, and the giant window in front of us-till he pulled out. Then I began to whimper in the loss of his warmth, the comfort of having him inside of me, the need to feel him, the need and want to feel his seed inside me, my brow furrowed_...now where'd that last part come from?_

He chuckled, "Don't worry you won't be without it for long." Didn't stop me from frowning at the loss…and at the weird thought I had, but deciding to forget it I decided to focus on the good effects my latest orgasm had on me while he moved around me from behind. I didn't even bother to move from my bent, and flexed position. So he pulled me up and carried me bridal style till he was sitting on the bench and I was in his lap. "So you like my little trip?" he asked nuzzling my hair.

The cooling air did little to my now over heated skin as I sat there in his lap, "Mmm…" I hummed in satisfaction, "Totally worth the cool atmosphere." I confided in him. "Yeah, this room isn't kept warm after ten at night. That's when it gets nearly shut off. The temp drops to 69 degrees." I could understand that. Changing my position on him, I then straddled him.

"Thank you for tonight. So how did you get us up in here? You don't live in here." He smiled, "I have a few friends that live in here, they gave me their gym membership since they never use it. Health nuts and all." I caressed his chest as he explained it all to me. I didn't want this to end. _Why did it feel like it would?_ "Darien…are we gonna succeed with dark Opus?" I asked him.

He took a few seconds before answering, "I'm confident in everything we've planned out so far. We'll beat him, and we'll stop the disease from getting out. Then we'll get on with our lives, have some kids…" I smiled at his words, blushing slightly as I looked up to him, "How many do you want?" I questioned him. He thought about it before shrugging, "Doesn't matter…" brushing my matted hair away from my forehead.

"I just want to have a family with you. So if we only have girls that's fine and if only boys that's fine too. I just have one request." At his remark I looked at him quizzically hoping he can read my expression, "When you get pregnant, please, **please** don't do any crazy stunts. I don't want you to take any chances." Though I should be upset I wasn't. I knew he meant to just be careful since I was a risk taker_…and that was putting it mildly._ "I promise I won't." I confirmed as I kissed him back.

Several hours later I found us back in our trailer and snuggled up in bed. In just a little while we were having the whole family up here so we could have one big dinner celebration right before the girls, the boys, Darien and I left to go take down Dark Opus…then this chapter of our lives would be done with. Normal lives after this…and nothing Diamond or Beryl or anyone else could do to change that.

The weeks seemed to flutter by in a hurry_…too fast_. I thought to myself. We were working hard to wrap up this last season with a mind blowing ending, only problem was the ending we were filming was a two hour season finale. The original ending had Beryl's character killed off but was re-written…again…since she was giving the producer information on Darien and mine's ever growing relationship.

Add that to the number of times she blew him and we have ourselves a regular good old fashion 'Mata Hari'. So she was to stay on till the producer didn't need her services anymore. For now though I updated her on what was needed. She was going back with us for the mission while our folks stayed up here enjoying the sites. I had told my parents that the first two days we'd be there but the next two days Darien and I were going to be 'unavailable' due to working matters.

I just hoped my parents didn't bother to ask questions. My mother could be quite the inquisitor when she wanted to. My dad was just straight forward on his views and it took him a prolonged amount of time for him to see the error in his thinking…at least with matters pertaining his family. He loved us all so much that he did tend to forget that we were growing up. What would he think of Darien and I if I told him the truth…that we were engaged, but due to the speed of it we couldn't be public about it?

I wondered…probably would be asking a mountain of questions, like; 'doesn't seem like a lot of time since your divorce', or 'how could you possibly be convinced of love after such a short amount of time?' or 'do you think it's wise to drag Serena through your life style? It's not the same as her own'. Dad is sweet and loving like mom, but a pain in the ass when it comes to letting his first and only daughter go. Andrew for him had been a steady, stable, safe choice, Darien wouldn't be that.

Darien would be unstable career wise…I can just hear it all now, 'so your an actor…can you do anything else besides play a character on T.V?' or 'if you pursue a relationship with my daughter how can you guarantee a future with her if your fandom fails?' he would be un-doubt-ably harsh with him. I just hoped I could diffuse any part of the situation when not if but when it presented itself.

I looked at my phone…as I sat down on a bench inside the airport. 3:00 p.m., the numbers glowing brightly on the screen. Their plane would be arriving any minute. The few weeks that had gone by had me on edge now. Here I was sitting at the terminal gates waiting for my family…alone as I told Darien it might seem a bit suspicious that he would be there to greet them as well. He wanted to greet his future in-laws but at the same time they didn't know so it would to me have been awkward.

Hearing the flight arrival being called out, I watched as mom and dad walked out trying to situate their bags while Sammy's head was looking all around_…probably for me_. I waved my hand for them to find me. Noticing my flag waves they came on over. I had to admit I missed them so much. It had been so long already since I'd been up here, god it seemed like nearly a year whereas it had been nearly 10 months. My mom's floral dress waved around as she walked up to me.

I embraced her as Sammy said with his hug at the same time, "This in no way means I like you as a sister. You're still a meat ball head." Before mom could scold him I smiled down at my little brother, "I missed you too." He was stunned, no negative retort, no childish yelping came from my mouth, I finally deciphered his little brother lingo for what it really was. I looked up to see mom smiling at my growth as well as dad…once the stunned looked passed through his face.

"Well come on we have to get you cleared through the rest of the airport before we take a nice little ride to the studio." I told them. As mom and Sammy gathered the bags together I gave my dad a hug. He hugged me back with equal fever. "I missed you so much…daddy." The hug tightened. I called him 'daddy' and not 'dad' whenever I truly missed him and wanted him to know how much he was still the man I would always love and look up to.

"I love you to…my little bunny…your always gonna be my little girl. Even when you're old and wrinkly." I blinked back the tears of happiness after parting from the hug. Even when I was a kid I was always a daddy's girl. He always had to put a funny comment on at the end to help us both to not start crying like little kids. Once parted we gathered the rest of the suit cases and headed off.

I had asked the director if I could 'borrow' the black SUV we had to drive the actors on location, to bring my family in. I may be making some nice dollars but I save all that I make for my future with Darien. I don't even have a car here. Just the boys, Darien and a few crew members, and they carpool to work to save up on gas. So this seemed to be a good idea, plus I wanted them to have a nice ride around the city, see the sights, before we left off to the set.

Getting there I showed the guard my I.D. badge as we were let in. My brother was taking in all the sights like a little kid while my parents were irritatingly-and admittedly cutely-taking pictures at all the sights. Seeing so many flashes I had to ask, "How many roles did you bring?" dad opened the camera case up. Leaning over from my seat I saw five roles of film.

Leaning back into my seat I thought dryly_…fun times…_before I smiled at my dad's need to preserve a moment. Once dropped off I was grateful that I had asked the crew to help me clear out my trailer-hardly ever used-so that they could stay there for the week. My mom being a homemaker and my dad working for a news station didn't have a lot of money to pour into a hotel near the location during this time of year. It was just enough that they had a few dollars to have a night or two of romance here.

Getting in I watched some of the crew and said my 'hi's' while mom and dad continued to snap shots-okay now it was borderline irritating-at the set the crew were working on. I then spotted Darien. My heart leapt into my chest_…for some reason the sight of him in a tux got my body heated up…_made me want to dress up and ride my tuxed-up man. I blushed at the thoughts. Shaking my head of them I walked up to him, "Darien, this is my family." _Underlining meaning 'meet your extended family!'_

His eyes widened as he reached a hand out for my dad to shake it, "Hello sir. Nice to meet the parents that birthed this wonderful woman." My dad looked a little off at the sudden compliment, "Yes well…she's got her mom's integrity and my looks." _Uh-oh! A trap!_ While I may look somewhat like my dad it's usually the mother that gets complimented for the looks department. My dad must already sense something between us_…damn you and your compliment Darien!_

Taking a look to my mom he spoke before shifting his gaze back towards my dad, "Sir if I may, both your daughter and son present traits of both you and your wife. It would be foolish to think she wouldn't have your distinguished nose or your wife's soft eyes or that your son wouldn't have your thoughtful expression and curious nature…then again that last part can relate to both your son and daughter." I was stunned_…well put Darien._ I had to give him his props for that one.

Finishing off the meet and greet they settled into the trailer while I left to go to Darien and mines trailer. The girls were due down here tomorrow morning as part of our plan this week. First, get the family settled in up here. We were going to have the girl's family come up too but we weren't able to work that out so instead the girls talked their family members into going on vacation while they had one themselves up to visit me. It barely worked out.

Ray's grandfather went to a temple that took nearly a four hour bus ride to get to. Ray had insisted that he try a new training approach. Lita wasn't much to worry about since she'd been on her own, Mina's parents while were sometimes there-mostly busy due to work-had already left for a flight out to London to visit a sick relative. Amy's mother was talked into by Amy to take a vacation since things were getting slow in the hospital_…for once…_so she was to take one the day before Amy leaves…which is tonight.

This big dinner was going down tomorrow night with both Darien and mines parents, the girls, and the guys. The only negative thing was that Darien and I still couldn't be very public about our relationship. The time line given to us was only at the half way point. It was only at three months…ish. Time had been going by so fast, yet not fast enough. I did still have a feeling that despite our relationship, Darien was always going to get obsessed fan mail.

Some people were WAY too into the show. But I digress…the night went on with the last bit of shooting that was to commence. Two a.m. finally rolled around and we were all tired and dead on our feet. Leaving the area and shutting everything down, I continued my trek back till I saw my dad walking around. Stunned by this since he was usually fast asleep I walked up to him.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?" I myself was still fighting the lingering effects of sleepiness till I could lie down on the bed Darien and I shared. I don't think even sex could keep me up. _Not very good thoughts to have in front of your dad…_I shook my head, "I came out here to see what all the noise was. You guys work till this late at night?" he asked a bit worried. I smiled explaining, "Sometimes, not every night. It just took a bit longer since were all on vacation this week."

He nodded his head, "Well it was disturbing." He mumbled out tiredly, "No worries we're through for the next week so go back to bed." I was hoping he'd leave so he didn't see me going into Darien's trailer. Mom seeing is one thing but dad…until you hit the tender age of 25 and beyond your seen as a precious little girl_…especially to a protective father like my own_. He looked around, "Where's your trailer?" he asked. _You're sleeping in it…_ "It's around the corner so I'll be fine. Goodnight dad."

I walked off ending the conversation in hopes that his sleep would beckon him back to my mom and their temp-shared bed. Making it and closing the door to the trailer I saw Darien lying somewhat asleep in the bed, "What took you?" his sleepy, groggy voice croaked out. I climbed in next to him as he changed positions to allow me room. Sliding in barely bothering to remove my shirt after dropping my hoodie off at the bedroom door I snuggled into his embrace.

His left arm not flung over me but curled around me in a possessive but protective embrace. As he whispered, "I love you…" into my ear, his warm breath calming against my neck, before sleep claimed the last of him. I relaxed completely into his embrace as I whispered out, "Love you too…forever…" as I fell into darkness. Waking up with the sun shining in my eyes I looked at my cell…I had been so sleepy I forgot to remove it from my bra last night.

Somehow it managed to survive sleeping with us both on the bed. Flipping it open I saw that it was only an hour before the girls were to arrive. I made an attempt to throw the covers off when I belatedly realized I was in a tangled heap. Add slippery sheets to the mix and I crashed to the floor. It jarred me fully awake. So did the pain in my shoulder from the crash.

I watched Darien rush in from what looked to be the shower. He didn't even bother with a towel. He looked scared for a moment, "Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed, "No major pain, just…" I looked up to see him with his cell phone_-when did he grab that?-_in hand clicked what sounded like a photo. "Hey!" I shouted making a move to tackle him which only resulted in the sheets protesting the action. He laughed in response, "This is so funny." He held the phone in place.

Fury rose within me, "Are you RECORDING ME?" I bellowed out in a crackly, rough, sleep covered voice. Not very effective. He simply laughed away. I however was plotting my revenge… "You know what come to think of it I do feel pain." He stopped laughing, "A very ACUTE pain in my ASS!" I yelped out. He laughed some more before stepping forward to help me out of the sheet trap I was in. "Oh hush. Unless you want to alert your family to where you are." He teased.

I shot him and the camera phone a look to melt ice. He gulped a little as he shut off the camera. Putting his cell away he helped me out before putting the sheets back in place, "I need to pick the girls up from the air port in less than an hour. Don't forget the dinner tonight and make sure your parents are there too." Giving him a kiss I warn, "That recording better disappear, unless you want to sleep on the floor." I throw him a teasing threat. He sends me a counter 'really?' look.

I counter his with a 'do you WANT me to prove it?' look as I walk out the door. Having the driver take me back out to the airport again I look out at the scenery. _Will this place be my new permanent home? Can I make it out here with what I do every day so far? Or better yet DO I want to keep doing what I'm doing with kids?_ I don't think it would be wise for me to have my hours and have kids. _Or better question than that is CAN I do this job with kids?_

Answer will have to wait, I'm here. Seeing the service people again I wave at them as they wave and pass me through again. After nearly 20 minutes of clearance…and the 30 minute drive here…I was finally spending my last ten minutes waiting on the flight arrival to be called out. The driver I gave a few dollars so that he could briefly park and grab a bite to eat.

Several minutes later I watched the girls come in. Amy looking for the directions to see where to go, Ray and Lita lugging well…luggage, while maintaining red and green purses and poor Mina…looks like her hair was having an argument with her purse. A chunk of it got caught under the strap of it and now she was trying to 'de-chunk' it-?...I guess…while also carrying one heavy suitcase. I waved out, "Hey girls!" fully gaining their attention and the attention of many passer-by's near me.

Mina's not so subtle jump of 'Hey!' mixed with a cry of pain, which was then followed by a scolding Ray, and motherly Amy and a frown turned pissy face, as she jerked her head and therefore her hair away from the purse strap…it seemed the strap was now winning the fight. Embracing the girls in one big hug we got the bags checked and then checked out of the airport and headed back to the set with the driver.

After the ride I was met with the same 'wow's' and 'we gotta come back here's' I was ready to settle in and get to the dinner. My parents were all over the set with the director showing them around, he was actually using them as 'guinea pigs'. Turns out he had to do a show for the network CEO's to show them of the work that was done around here so this was his 'test-prelim thing'…I guess. My family didn't care it was a free tour of my work place.

I did make certain however that the crew did NOT once mention that Darien and I shared the same trailer…the ones that knew anyways. Once the girls got in mom and Sammy were all over talking to them, dad kept looking over everything like he wanted to have a negative reaction and drive me back home, but he didn't. He actually looked proud…not that he never did but when you don't fully agree with your child's decisions in life you tend to want to be proven correct.

He gave me a warm smile that lasted for all of five seconds before I heard a boisterous, obnoxious sound coming from behind me. _Please dear god let me be hallucinating that sound!_ But alas as I turned around…it was true…Beryl had come around. _Hangs around the set to damned much!_ I gave a fake smile, "Hey Beryl." Not to loud but enough for her to get the picture of don't say something that will cause you pain later on today. She sauntered up to my family_…more like slithered up_.

Her walk_…slither…_was all to telling. _'How can I make you miserable?' Oh hell no!_ I turned back around, "Listen we have the dinner tonight so why don't you guys go finish getting settled in and I will talk to my co-worker." I shushed them away before any of them could see Beryl's out raged expression of 'co-worker'. I walked up to Beryl, "No funny business while my family is here. They are my world so don't go trying to fuck things up by acting like you." She looked stunned.

"I don't need your perverted need for drama to be created with them. You understand me?" I asked…more like demanded. But her smile was that of pride…she wanted a reaction out of me…and I ran right into it. "You need chaos in your life that's fine, but NOT mine!" I left her there as she gave a small laugh. She better not show up to the dinner or else all hell could break loose. I didn't even think to say anything about NOT telling them about Dark Opus.

Walking back to my trailer with Darien I washed up and got some nicer…not like work clothes but nice jeans and a sweater that would cover plenty and still leave room for feminine curves. Throwing on some long silver earrings…my mom bought them for me last Christmas but due to their expensive price tag I hardly ever wore them. That and some black sleek boots that screamed out I can look fashionable but kill you all at once. I thought it fit me pretty well…the kill you part that is.

Darien put on a nice shirt with a sweater over it, completely the opposite color of my ocean blue, his was dark brown. His jeans were like mine in the dark department. Only mine were near black while his were just an extreme shade of deep blue. Fit those with some black boots of his own and we were ready. Walking out of the trailer we left for the restaurant. It's the only reason-other than a big family dinner- that we dressed up. It was the Tapa Sunshine Street Restaurant.

Great food and thankfully for my dads wallet, reasonable prices as well. Once we had arrived I saw that Darien's parents were already there. Being respectful I introduced them upon approaching them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chiba, Chiba, Trista, I'd love for you to meet my parents Mr. Tsukino, Kenji and Mrs. Tsukino, Ikuko." They both bowed politely as did Darien's parents and Trista. Everyone was dressed nicely so I was happy that Darien and I had on something nice yet casual. The girls and guys were even dressed nicely as they walked in, hand in hand or arm in arm.

Seeing everyone come in I was seeing every aspect of my family…everything we were fighting for was in this restaurant. All of my family and you might as well say it my friends are my family. Darien's father was the first to talk, "This is my wife Chiba, Gail, my daughter Chiba, Trista and I'm Chiba, Darius." All of a sudden my little brother ran into the restaurant, "Sorry I'm late, buses!" Earlier in the day mom and dad let him go to the nearest mall to check it out. "And this is my little brother Tsukino, Sam."

People always thought Sam or Sammy was just short of Samuel, it wasn't. It really was just Sam. "He bowed respectfully even as he was still catching his breath. My guess was he dressed nice before he went to the mall so that he didn't have to worry about the time coming out. I gestured for the Chiba's to lead the way as we followed behind them. I felt Darien walk next to me as he said, "This is going to be a night to remember regardless." I will have to agree on that one. _Let the festivities commence._


	14. dinner time & what if's

**Loveinthebattlefield**: glad you liked it!

**moon86**: it occurred to me for all of two seconds to have that but I decided against it for length of the chapter, and having no point to it as a problem.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: to which part did you agree with Darien on? so many different scene bits.

**Rini**: hope you enjoy the update!

**Helena**: here's your update!

**CharmedSerenity3**: I do hope you think this turned out to be funny as well as dramatic, I was trying to balance that part out.

Mind you this is the second to last chapter so yes I know its coming to an end but every good and great (and even the bad ones) do come to an end. So let me know what you think!

The unconquered land part 2 the list ch. 14

Once everyone finally made it in we started to order. It wasn't everyday the restaurant had a guess list of 16 people for one dinner. The area we were in was slightly farther from the rest of the patrons in the restaurant. I guess it was just in case we got too rowdy from where we were. As we waited on the food, conversation was only made easy thanks to both Darien and mine's parents talking work and life in general.

I was feeling slightly better about all of this. Maybe I was worrying over nothing, or maybe if the shit was still to hit the fan it would just completely blind me. Giving us a complimentary salad bowl that everyone dug into, the waiter left since our meals wouldn't be out for nearly a half an hour. They wanted to give us all of our food at the same time. Picking my share out, I noticed Ray looking at me, "Everything okay?" I asked her.

Her comment slash question had me blushing and angered at the same time, "You seem to be getting a little fuller around the waist Serena." My parents-mainly my mother-weren't happy bout that little nuance, "As much as she works out and works on set not everyone can truly maintain a perfect weight regiment." I looked over to Amy_…did I just get complimented or insulted?_ I looked over to her seeing a smile on her face. She meant it as a compliment I could tell but it didn't completely translate.

It did make me briefly wonder though with all the working out I've been doing how I might look fuller around the waist. I wasn't eating more than the usual, except for the occasional indulgence_…or two. Then there was all the romps with Darien that kept me pretty active. Nope there shouldn't be any reason…except maybe-_my thoughts got cut off at the next statement.

"Yeah besides Serena can eat nearly anything that gets put into her face. I'm surprised she's able to work it all off." there were a few comments to that, mainly Ray's, "More like Darien helps her work it off." Thankfully no one but those few surrounding her heard her remark. It certainly did have Amy blushing slightly as Zoi nudged her playfully as if she was one to blush. I was glad to see everyone here though, despite the thickness in the surrounding area.

Seeing everyone here, Darien's parents sitting together at one end of the very big table, my parents at the other, then on one side there was…starting from Darien's parents…you could see Lita next to Neph, Ray avoiding Jed for whatever reason, knowing him he probably pissed her off, then Darien and myself with Sammy and my parents sitting together. And lovingly on the other end was…starting with my parents…Mal next to Mina, Jed, and Amy next to Zoi.

I only hoped this evening would go well. There was so much to do in such a short amount of time. Remembering Ray's comment I was tempted to tell her 'You're just jealous that I get it however often I want it.' Not completely true but it would help in shutting her up. But since our parents were both here I was going to have to bite my tongue_…hard._ "Amy does have a point, I was the same way when…" once my mom started she froze mid sentence.

We all looked to her as she looked to me. She looked to be resisting the urge to gasp out loud in shock. _What was she thinking to make her look at me like that?_ It was sorta scary and almost made me want to cry out_…almost_. Instead my eye brow rose up in an 'are you okay?' question. She waved it off, "Nothing sorry. Now that I think about it, it was under completely different circumstances." She looked to me funnily for a moment longer before resuming eating her meal.

I was just as befuddled as everyone else at the table was but thankfully after a few weird moments of eatery the conversation went onto different subjects. Even Mina's ever none related subject matter was helpful. She had us in un-intentional stitches as she told her stories. She had been trying to combine two of her favorite sports by playing water volleyball.

Safe to say Mina in water with a volley ball…not a good idea. As we finished with our salads, Gail's next question had everyone tense, "So Serena how are you and Darien doing?" we both froze in place. It was like looking at two people covered in lead paint, not one muscle would move. Oh that's right I had completely forgotten to mention this to my parents, not to mention tell Darien's parents to not say anything that it was my news to breach out.

They didn't know that Darien and I were together yet, and his mom only found out by accident. Made me wonder if his dad knew_…probably did now anyways…_and how my own dad would respond to the wonderful news. He wasn't one to take things lightly, especially when it came to me. After all I was his baby girl, and for their little girl it always has to be a good man to get settled down with and most of the time its one of their own choosing or their approval.

I snuck a glance to him. His expression was one of confusion before he spoke up, "I thought Darien was your boss?" Even Trista was looking a little weary of the situation presented. She looked from my dad to me several times before shoving more salad in her mouth. '_Thanks for the help'…_I bit my retort along with my own crunchy meal. However the ever present 'Mina moment' struck again.

"Oh Serena and Darien they've been together for-" while one set of belated hands came up to shut Mina's mouth another ones one inch, heeled up foot came out and caught her in the shin, painfully. The hands from Lita and the one inch heeled foot from Amy. After grasping her pain filled shin and losing her wording she looked on at everyone like 'What? What'd I say?' I grasped Darien's hand under the table, "Dad…" I looked to him once again.

"Mom…" I gave her the courtesy of looking her in the face before I told them. However Darien's same time remark stood out, more so than my 'announcement' did, "Darien and I are together." Rang from me while his statement of, "Serena and I are engaged," rang from his mouth. We both looked to each other in shock, unaware of the shocked looks of the girls as well. His look was purely one that said 'I thought that's what you were going to say!'

The girls, each in their own way, stated pretty much the same thing. A collective, "What? When did this happen?" erupted out from many different people. Did I also forget to tell them too? Have we really been that busy? "Uaa…" I was fearful of a response now cause I knew there would be a badger of many vocals to ask, 'when?', 'where?', 'how?', 'why didn't you say anything?' and my personal favorite would have been from Mina, 'is this an engagement party then?'

Darien confirmed it by replying, "Yes, we are engaged." They girls had millions of questions across their faces, but strangely enough too many were going through to be able to ask even one. I saw a few gapping fish faces out there before Mina finally asked the one I knew she was going to say, "Was this an engagement party then?" her innocent question had me and Darien both wondering if that was our underlining purpose to gather everyone here.

"Excuse me?" We were both interrupted by my dad who didn't look so happy anymore. "Your engaged already and you've been up there for how long?" he looked down to my left hand not seeing any visible proof, "And without a-" Darien interrupted dad which was something you didn't do unless you had a REALLY good reason to, "Sir! If I may…" he cleared his throat a bit.

"I didn't give your daughter a ring yet because in the public eye I am still a single man." I lowered my head in slight defeat. I don't think that helped at all. Telling your fiancées father you have to remain single in the eyes of the world **without** an explanation is a bit much to take. I know I'm not crazy about it but at the same time I know it's only for another two to three months…ish.

Outraged my dad raised his voice, "So your still out there screwing other women?" his outrage caused Darien's mom Gail to react sharply in defense of her only son, "How dare you! My son is a good man! He has never taken more than one women at a time." Darien blushed at his mom's words, "Mom! My private life is just that, private!" He wasn't saying that he did have many women, just that discussing our private lives weren't on the table right now.  
>"Though I am concerned about this engagement." All eyes…mainly hers…were on Darien, "Listen…" he looked around before settling his gaze on my father in a one-on-one battle, question was, who would win? "First and foremost I am in no way a man-whore. Second, we're on a timeline clock with the producer about our relationship." This calmed him down…a little.<p>

"Timeline?" he softly snorted. "Yes. For the first few months I have to remain looking available till I can announce my relationship with Serena, till then only close friends and family know that were engaged." It seemed to quell but not completely dispel the tension surrounding us. Less than two seconds later the waiters arrived with our food. Dinner was served but we hardly ate. More like we picked at it trying not to look around. After all, that would be rude.

Five minute's later I wanted to say we dug in and just ate, pretending the last conversation didn't happen, but that wasn't the case. The table was now tense as everyone actually started to eat and watched Darien, me, and the two sets of parents like hawks, just waiting for the next moment to collapse and bring about another bout of uncomfortable conversation. Even my normally rowdy brother was silent. Probably worried that mom or dad would snap without even the slightest inclination.

Though I did notice dad and Darien were passing small glares through bites of food. It was like watching a mental show-down, you just didn't know who would be the victor…my dad or my man. "Have you two thought of kids?" my mom asked. My dad went red, Darien smiled, Darien's father Darius looked nearly as happy while his mom Gail had a tick in her neck.

Seeing my father look over at my mother I heard the tell-tale murmur that wasn't so low key on its volume, "It would be nice if we could get some grandkids out of this." My moms murmur caught my dad's ears, "What? You're seriously thinking about grandkids right now? Serena's not uh-mature enough to handle kids! She just met him a few MONTHS ago!" he defended.

I felt deflated at my dad's words. If anything I thought he would at least be somewhat supportive, I guess I thought wrong. But at least mom was being supportive. However my anger welled up within me at knowing he didn't think much of my 'maturity' level. After everything I've been through, "Dad!" I started out sharply just enough to gain his attention. He looked towards me as I spoke, "Can you explain to me how exactly it is that I'm not quote 'mature enough'?"

He was slightly redder though now, I think it was due to slight embarrassment of being heard than over-angered…or both, "Serena you just got out of a relationship not more than a few months ago, I don't think it's a wise decision to…" his brows furrowed before finishing off with a 'drink-spitter'. You know the type of thing to say that makes you go wide-eyed and you spit out your drink in shock.

"Are you pregnant is that why?" sure enough half of the people at the table started to either swallow wrong or spit out their drinks at the comment. "NO! Dad we're not pregnant." I tried to calm him down, "We do want to have kids but were waiting to finish up some business first before we do that." Darien spoke up. His facial features and words confident, something I could clearly see he got from his mother.

My dad however wasn't pleased, "And what business would that be? Waiting till you can be seen with my daughter in the eyes of those media whores?" Even I have to admit my dad's words tonight were quite colorful. "Dad, we are together and I was going to use tonight to tell you, though it didn't go as planned, you still know. I want your blessing. I want you to know that I love Darien more than-" I got cut off mid speech by none other than Gail.

"Did you say she was already in a relationship?" she asked my father. He nodded as she looked back to me. _Damn how do I explain this…_ 'I dumped him cause I no longer loved him and fell in love with your son?' "I didn't love **him** the way a woman should love a man, but…I love Darien in that manner more than anything else in the world. To be without him would be…it wouldn't be worth living." That last part was said in more of a hushed whisper.

Feeling Darien's hand hold my own in support gave me courage to continue, "I'm sorry if we aren't able to gain your approval over our relationship tonight. Any of you." I looked at both sets of parents, "But we love each other and we will be together, raise a family together, grow old together…with or…without you there." It was a small threat to do without but I would. I loved my family to death but the thought of losing Darien hurt too much to process.

_I couldn't live through it a second time…_ "Well I don't know about my wife but I'm certainly glad my son has found someone like you. I think you'll make a great wife and a good mother to my grandkids." Darius's words were encouraging, prompting my own mom to light up, "I taught you to be a strong woman Serena, and you've clearly proved to exceed my expectations. Use that strength and you can conquer anything you set your mind to." Her trust was clear as day.

My dad however stood up and said, "I'm sorry but I don't agree with this. It's too soon and you haven't been in a relationship long enough to even contemplate the word love yet. It's only been a few months and already you're engaged. Excuse me." he threw his napkin down before he made his way to leave. Gail's words stopped him, "Kenji-san!" he turned around at the tone in her voice.

Darien's mom stood up but did not move from her spot, "I too felt the same way you did, probably more so in fact. But I've grown to accept her and realize that there's more than meets the eye. Your daughter, I can tell, has seen some hard times but she uses her experiences in life to learn from them." he made a motion to say something when the glare she threw out there had him stone-cold still.

"She and our son love each other and if you don't at least attempt to support them you'll loose whatever future grandkids you may want to someday see. I know for sure I don't want to miss opportunities just because of my own personal thoughts and feelings. I don't have any need for regrets." Sitting back down with grace in her poise I felt like I was in the presence of a higher-up. It's not who you are or where you come from its how you carry yourself.

We all looked to him hoping he'd come back to the table, "I need some air." He remarked and walked out of the restaurant. I felt bad, I think I just ruined the dinner. As if that wasn't bad enough the waiter came back over, "Can I get you anything else for the evening?" he asked us. "More water." Amy said. He left, "I wonder…"Mina responded with her hand propping her face up looking towards the ceiling.

We looked towards her, "I wonder…is he more angry that Serena's getting married after so little time or that he didn't pick the groom?" I narrowed my eyes slightly before remarking, "Probably both." My head faltered, "Your father is probably just a little steamed right now. Just give him time. If I can come around so can he." Gail's words held hope in them…especially compared to her previous words towards me. My mom however seemed torn.

Go to the husband to cool him off or stay here and finish off the rest of the dinner. "Go mom, he needs you right now." I told her. I knew if it were Darien I would have left already. It was mom's strong desire to not leave her children behind that kept her here with us. She nodded, "Sorry to cut our time short. I hope you all have a pleasant evening." She left soundlessly after that.

"So anyone up for dessert?" Mina's small question had us all looking towards her, "Oh…too soon?" She had a small 'opps…sorry' look on her face. "Relax Mina I just think a few people here might have lost their…" I froze mid sentence upon seeing a dish full of fried rice balls, noodles and sauce, mixed with lemons on the side. It looked mouth watering. Nudging the waiter over, "Um sir can I get one of those?" he nodded before leaving off to the table it was going to.

I looked back to see everyone looking at me and what I had been about to say previously, "I said a few people not all!" I stated defensively, crossing my arms over my chest. Amy and a few others nodded in response while Ray commented, "Its just typical Serena behavior." Lita laughed as I for once only gave her a face before finishing off my own meal in front of me. This sure has been one hell of a dinner. Wait till we sneak back home to take down Dark Opus, this'll be cake compared to that.

The night ended off well enough…sorta. My parents went straight to my old, hardly ever been used trailer while my brother wandered around the set. Darien, the girls, the guys, and I prepped for tomorrow. After all we were leaving on our flight out in the morning while Darien's and my own parent's got to know each other. Darien had already called his parents to try and talk them into talking to mine while I packed what was necessary for our trip.

So far I had the maps that Amy had sent me so Darien and I could memorize the insides of the building. She'd brought them up with her when she came up herself. The plan was for us all to get into the building at multiple entrances but meet up at one place. At least that way it was a much less risky chance of getting caught on the security systems. Amy couldn't control them all till we got to the main security room so till we got there we had to move swiftly and separately.

The plan now was to move in groups of two and three down separate corridors. Darien, Ray and I would move in front the front while the other three sides would have Jadeite, Malachite on the left, Zoicite, and Amy on the right while Lita, Mina and Nephrite were in the back. It was risky to move in from the entrances and exits as it was…however there was only one pathway that connected to all of them.

I sighed thinking on how this would pan out…I watched as Darien got off the phone again…for the third time. "No luck?" I asked packing the last of what I believed we would need while away. Flipping his cell closed he remarked, "Your mom's trying to keep your dad calm...but I know my parents, they can be pretty relentless. It'll blow over your dad just needs time to adjust." I doubted that. My doubts were pretty clear on my face as he came in closer to hold me.

"You gotta figure you're his first born daughter. He's gonna always be protective over you." I had to somewhat agree with him on that one…just a little. But it did leave a smile on my face as another thought crossed my mind, "So…" I looked up into his eyes, "It makes me wonder if-when we have a little girl of our own…" he looked ready to back pedal just a little bit.

"Then you'll ease up and let her live her life a little?" I sung at him a little with a smirky little smile on my face. Shifting his face again he responded, "I have no problem with letting any of our kids live their own lives. And when they hit the age of 18 and beyond then what they do is their own business. If our daughter or son chooses to be with and marry someone they feel that they are in love with then…well…" he was obviously having a hard time wording this.

"Darien, obviously our situation is unique so instead of the time frame being a few months what if it were only a year instead? Dating and all." he took a moment to think about it. "Yeah I could see it. I fell in love with you within a year and truthfully if we'd had a priest available to us back in our world I would have asked you to marry me even then but we didn't so I couldn't." I smiled at his words, "You mean that?" I asked. My grin plastered on my face.

He smirked back, "Every word of it." I leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips effectively cutting the conversation off. We fell into each other briefly before the sound of my cell interrupted us. I tried in vain to ignore it but the insistent angry buzz wouldn't relent, "I need to answer that." I mumbled against his lips. Wrapping his arms stronger around me he muttered out, "Whoever it is can wait. It's been too long since I've felt you." He slipped his tongue in effectively cutting off my moue of protest.

The angry vibration wouldn't stop its annoying effect of pulling me out of the moment. I barely managed to maneuver around to grab my cell trying in vain to hit the 'accept' button. "Don't." he just barely avoided whining it out as he tried even harder to stop me from answering the now massively irritating buzzing device. It was getting to be too insistent now.

It must be important if it won't stop. It's only four rings till it hits my voicemail so I know that whoever it is isn't bothering to leave a message, their just straight trying to get a hold of me. "Darien! I have to get it." I ended up giving him just enough of a push to make his lips leave mine as he pouted, "Didn't realize men pouted." I half-ass asked him as he tightened his jaw.

"I don't pout." He tried to resist the urge to pout further. I couldn't help but mock pout him but before I could get my desired results my phone once again vibrated, "Your phone's calling you." He used it as a distraction from my attempt to get him to pout. I let it drop…for now. Opening my phone I answer, "Blowing up my cell several times in a row and NOT just leaving a voicemail this better be global." The person was unexpected, "Usagi!" my dad.

I winced, "Yeah dad?" I asked my tone changing to be more leveled with that of conversational tone. "I want to see you and your boyfriend in five minutes." He hung up so I figured he must want us to be by the trailer, "Dad wants to see us in five." I told him, luckily most of everything we needed was already packed so we could spare some time, I just hoped it didn't take too much time. We had a flight to catch. I had also ignored the initial urge on the phone to correct my dad.

Darien was my fiancé NOT my boyfriend. But hey guys, no matter who they are, always try to assert control where they are. Walking out we meet up with my parents and see shockingly Darien's parents as well. "Hi." I tried breaking the ice. My dad looked angered at not being able to be upset at something, mom looked around like she was trying to keep him calmed down, Darien's mom had a slight smile to her face while his dad, Darius, was trying to avoid pinching the bridge of his nose.

Something I noticed Darien got from him since he did it himself quite often. "We came here to try and talk to your parents about having a nice family dinner, just the six of us, to talk about when you would like to get married." Damn, Darius may be a nice guy but that was a bit quick, even for us. "Mr. Chiba-" I started out, "Darius." He corrected, "I think marriage right now is a little further off. Perhaps longer than a few months." I tried to quell the storm approaching.

"What brought this on?" Darien asked them all, worry in his voice, "We wanted to try and have a happy medium to talk on." his mom said. I winced on her reasoning. No wonder dad called. He was ready to tear Darien's parents a new one for talking about marring off his daughter, his baby girl, to a man he believes she's known for less than a year…great ice breaker Mrs. Chiba!.

"Why don't we all discuss this the night before you leave. That way everyone has had a chance to think about this matter in a more 'cognitive' light." I was doubtful that's what they would use it for but we couldn't have the dinner before Darien and all of us left out nor could we keep talking about this. We still had a flight to catch in two hours. Everyone didn't look like they were done but we were. Leaving them off with my parting words we walked right back up into our trailer.

We needed to leave now before they came up with anything else to call us out for…which reminded me, "For the next two days put your cell on vibrate that way the ringtones don't alert security to our locations." He nodded in agreement before he hauled up some of our bags over his shoulder, "We ready?" he asked. I nodded right before hearing a rapt at the door. Opening it I saw Malachite outside the door, "You guys ready?" he asked.

We walked out, "Let's get this bitch over with." I replied hauling my bags at the door over my own shoulders. Leaving out we avidly avoided running back into our parent's right before a thought occurred to me. If we failed I'd never see them again. My head fell a little in fear of never seeing them again. I just got them back…even if I did spend most of my time with Darien.

"You okay?" Darien asked putting our bags in the trunk of the car. "Am I that transparent?" I asked him. He smiled, "No I just know you that well, its called being freakishly deep in love." I arched my brow at his description. "What can I say with everything we've been through, you're going to say our love and our relationship is normal?" I wanted to disagree but he was right. Everything between us from the start was something out of this world in a very literal manner.

"Well that's beside the point." I shake it off, turning my head to look back in the direction our parents were in, "I want to beat Diamond so I can come back home. So we can have a family and lead our lives the way we want them. In a few months we can start to let the public know were together and not have to worry about appearances. I want to just live my life with you." It was my whole reason for fighting. My determination was my family, my friends, they meant everything to me.

Getting in the car we all drove off. The first portion of our plan was to take different rides to the airport to get back home to Kyoto. From there we infiltrate then destroy Dark Opus…for good. Everything seemed to flash by so fast. The flight, we were just in time for and I fell asleep during the flight since not everyone was within talking range. Darien had suggested the 'mile high club' and as much as I wanted to say yes they have strict rules against that type of behavior on a plane.

This whole experience was like déjà vu all over again. the first time I got it was when I took Amara, Michelle along with a few others to go get my friends back and take down Diamond…I had that same sense here as well. Hopefully it wouldn't be a literal life and death 'reset button' situation. Since that's what I think I pretty much did. Sleeping on the flight I found it was probably going to be the only sleep to get in the next two days, Amy herself had been in talks with Prisma over the last week.

Getting in the right intel from an insider was always risky…but it was one worth running, especially here. Regardless of where Prisma's loyalties had previously been, I knew it would be nonexistent by the time Dark Opus's intentions-whatever they were-came to light in the world. I didn't for a second believe that deep down Diamond was oblivious to what went on inside of his own company. The guy knew when someone sneezed for cripes sakes.

I mentally went over the building plans once more thinking of alternatives just incase something went sideways that we didn't see coming. I for one am not up for being caught with my pants down around my ankles_…metaphorically speaking…_at all. It was the middle aged flight attendant that told us we were landing that jolted me from my semi-unconscious thoughts.

Darien and I started to grab our bags as we joined the rest of the group, "We can crash at my place at home down here since it was fairly close to the company." I told them remembering all I had to do was take a short bus ride at times to get to work. Everyone but Darien walked immediately from the gate to the terminal. Sensing his feet dragging behind I slowed down my strides for him to catch up, "Something wrong?" I asked him hoping he wasn't having second thoughts.

He seemed to be mulling it over as I placed my hand on his forearm. We needed to have clear heads before going into this battle. I don't want to lose this over some petty little error that could have been resolved before hand. That would be the worst. "You said your place…" he muttered with a dark expression on his face. _What's the problem?_ "Yeah, and…? It was my home for years on end and my place too." I didn't see the problem with what I had said.

He sighed, "I know that but…" he looked to me meaningfully, "It's initially your **parents** home and place. Plus soon enough we'll have a place of our own. A home of our own." I got him now_…sorta._ Let's see if I can rectify this before it turns into a needless argument, "Darien, my home is not **where** it is but **who** it's with." He looked over to me as we were getting the rest of our bags from baggage claim.

"My home will always have my parents in it. That goes without saying, but now I can make a new home with you." I told him pleadingly with a small smile. I didn't want him to think I wasn't taking his feelings into consideration. He nodded, "Yeah I guess I over-thought it." I smiled more now, "Yeah you did but I forgive you." He looked over to say something in rapport to my statement when he saw my 'devil horns' atop my head. He then chuckled slightly himself.

Shifting the bags over he slung his arm over my shoulders holding me to him in a casual yet slightly protective manner, "You never cease to amaze me Serena. And when not if, but when we have kids I hope they're mirror images of you." I blushed at the thought of it. Remembering our sons that I could one day get pregnant with again I felt heat and happiness rise within me. "Yeah, mirror images of the smarts department, they'll probably have their dads cunning and looks to boot."

He looked over trying to see if he'd just been insulted while I laughed at the look, "Relax it's a good thing. Sides if you really want mirror images of me then talk to my parents, or mainly my mom. She was the one who had to constantly run after me thanks to my antics. I wasn't always the little angel you have before you." I laughed out. It was that that had alerted Ray, "Little angel…HA!" we both looked to her.

"More like a pain in the ass that wasn't ever on time, had to sleep till noon on a Saturday, had to-" I cut her off, "Hey I didn't get a lot of sleep back then and the on time thing, well like my mom used to tease me about, I have 'cat DNA' within me." it had been a lame attempt at humor that had stuck with me till I got better at being on time for things in life. "Cat DNA?" she sounded completely un-convinced. "More like lazy DNA, from who I don't know." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"And the late bit, Serena you couldn't be on time to save your life!" Miss priss was getting on my nerves now, "Yes I could, I just wasn't motivated. Tell them Darien!" he knew how long I worked on the set and when I had to get up in the morning. He couldn't utter a word, "Serena there's a difference of waking up next to a hot guy to get you up, its another to wake up next to a cuckoo alarm clock that you can hit the snooze button on." Lita's words, as we reached the car outside, weren't helping any.

Nor were the stares the three of us were getting from the boys, "I…" I really wanted a comeback to that one but it was the friggin' truth. Darien waking me up for work had definitely increased my need to be up just to have a few kisses_…in various places…_and see his sleep mused face with his hair in a disarray in the morning right before we'd sneak in a quickie. It was a better wake up call than 'Usagi! Your going to be late!' from mom in the morning.

So in retaliation I muttered out loudly for effect, "At least my **lazy** ass had a boyfriend at the time to wake up to." It was my only defense…other than starting up a 'tongue war' with Ray that would prove nothing but the child she could bring out in me. "I hate to say it but everyone's right so can we go; we have a 'meeting' to make." Amy the ever most mature-logic, book and probably in adulthood-person of our group said as she stepped into the car.

We wanted to rebuttal but she was right and we did have plans and we were on a tight time frame. Walking up near Ray I muttered in low tones so no one else even near her or myself could hear, "As soon as we beat these bitches down…" the rest I left un-said already knowing she'd understand. She nodded her head in agreement and proceeded to grab her bags and load them up as well.

It was 45 minutes later when we arrived back at 'my parents' place as Darien loved to emphasize on. The house was empty, unless you count the raccoon in the back yard or the squirrel on the fence. Ignoring them both we went to work pulling out what we would need. I still got looks from Malachite warning me of something but I couldn't figure out what as I got redressed in something more 'suited' for this excursion. Grabbing my boots I finalized my outfit.

I had on my long sleeved shirt, a hoodie to prevent my face from being seen, long dark jeans with two deep pockets_…you never know…_and well my boots. The girls dressed similarly while Ray and Mina put their hair up in to braids as to avoid any sensors they or we could possibly hit. Didn't need this to go wrong over a hair problem. Lita just ended up wrapping her pony tail around in a bun form while Amy just pushed strands out of her face and put her glasses on.

"Are we ready?" she asked us all. Her laptop and equipment were ready, even Zoi looked ready. The rest of the guys were dressed respectively but still had doubt in their eyes. I sighed, "If anyone feels the need to back out, **now's** the time. I don't want any of you going in there without your heart in it." This needed to go smoothly and I couldn't have second doubts leading up to the big event.

"We're in." Nephrite confirmed. I knew he was speaking for them all but in this case I needed to hear it from everyone, "Seriously guys all of you, in or out? No second thoughts, no doubts." They all simultaneously nodded, even if Malachite's was weak, "All right then let's go." I ended the conversation as we left out with an hour till our cut off time happened. Amy found out that there could be a glitch re-routed in the security camera's for all of ten seconds.

It would be just enough to run everyone inside and avoid that one security camera before the others could be avoided with Amy's help. However I had to get past an-ever irritating Malachite at the door, "You got a problem?" I asked hoping he would just voice out his issues with me, "If this fails I'm holding **you** responsible for all of this. You shouldn't have involved us." He nearly spat at me in low tones. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Then why are you still here?" I questioned.

His eyes held back as he muttered out in irritation like he thought it was irrational but he understood the reasoning…he just didn't like it, "Because Mina loves you like a sister and would rather chew sand than to not have your back." I looked at him my eyes bordering more on confusion, like that wasn't the only reason, "Plus on a matter totally unrelated…" he trailed off like it was embarrassing to admit, though for a tough macho man like himself it probably was.

"I find myself steadily…falling more…deeply…in love her…and I'm not going to let her fight without me by her side. It's not something my heart will let me do. No matter how much my head demands that I stop all this stupidity before it leaves the house. It's amazing what the people we love in life can make us do." I smiled at him as he reddened slightly…though in blush or in anger I wasn't sure. _You have no idea…_

"She loves you more than anything, but this isn't for us, were doing this for the millions and billions of people it effects. This is an unknown war that we can't afford to loose. It will cost us more in the long run, and I don't mean in actual dollars." Too many lives were at stake to not take Diamond and his company down. He nodded, "I'm still holding you responsible." He muttered.

"You do that. Just promise me one thing." He looked down at me, "Promise me that when the time comes, no matter what, you'll get Mina out of there-kicking and screaming if necessary." He accepted the threat for what it was as we walked out to the car. Mina looked on worried for a brief moment before I flashed her own signature 'V' sign at her and shut the door behind me. The drive there didn't take long, it was getting around the friggin' fence that was going to take us some time.

Throwing rope over it we climbed up and over being very weary of security guards mulling about. Diamond's security was no joke however, they weren't your average eating too many doughnuts, on the job rent-a-cops, these asses were actual cops that had been either busted down to security and had bad attitudes or had failed the exam to be a cop and instead tried to make themselves feel better by being a 'security cop' for a highly profitable company.

Either scenario wasn't working well for me. Either you got a bad attitude that knowing my damned luck was trigger happy or a cop trying to be a hero and also being trigger happy. I wasn't entirely sure my powers stopped speeding bullets but whatever speed I had you can be damn certain that trying to maintain a low profile or not, I was going to use every ounce to avoid a speeding bullet. I may heal faster than the average person now but I can still be wounded.

Luckily the security station outside the fence lining only had a few guards on the inside with one on the outside. Once we got there we separated making our time frame of getting in and out of Dark Opus faster. I slid around a few cars in the parking lot, using them to hide myself from view, as I went around back as the other two members of my 'mini team' of the 'mini teams' we had created before getting here, went to take out the guy in front.

Going around back I saw my opening, a window with a lax, plastic security lock on it. I knew just how I could bust in without being heard by some one in the next room or be seen. There was an old time trick of using a gum wrapper to trick the system into thinking the mechanism was still operating so it wouldn't sound but security companies got wise to that…at least most of them did.

Getting up close-not too close or the guard would have seen me-I wait till the security guard left the room to use the 'can' I presume, before I flatten my palm against the portion of the window with the locking mechanism on it. Making sure I hit the right area I hit it quick and fast popping the device out. For these pieces it was different. If it lost connection with its other piece since it was a two piece set then the alarm would have sounded but since it went all together…

And besides normally a regular person couldn't do that without breaking the whole window which would have also alerted the guards but with advanced strength and skills I could pinpoint the weakness and pop the whole unit out with one hit. Sliding the window open I leapt, looked up briefly, and grabbed the edge of the window's frame work-about a fingertips worth of space-to half hoist, half leap up onto the thin window sill for all of two seconds-if that-before letting my feet land soundlessly on the floor.

Hardly making a sound I walked forward looking for the other guard inside while I jam the bathroom door with the baton I'd seen laying by the side of the door. _Moron…_I thought to myself_…shouldn't have left it unattended…my luck, his loss_. Rounding the corner of the small station I saw the other guard starting to come around the corner watching him react to seeing his co-worker getting taken down in front of him. He reached for his gun.

Coming up quickly behind him I grab his own baton from his side and strike him in the back of the head, "He'll be down for a few." I muttered as he fell down, completely out of it. Hopefully long enough before we get out. Not seeing that happen anytime soon I watch my mini team bring the other guard in as I walk back to the bathroom. The guard hadn't tried to get out yet so in light of this I remove the baton and knock on the door. "In a minute." We walk for all of a few seconds before he emerges.

"What the-" one hit to the middle of the forehead and he was out. _Damn I've really got work more on my knock out punches I didn't know they were so effective. Had I known that I would have pulled back a bit…just a bit._ "Let's get them inside, preferably without their walkies-in fact…" I look at them before grabbing them one by one and handing them to my team members.

I look to Ray, "Keep the walkie's on yourselves that way we know where their going and where their coming from." Taking what we can use off of them we then load them all into the cramped little bathroom. I jammed it back into place once again now with the baton securing it shut. _Should keep them somewhat neutral for a while… _"I don't think that's what is was made for." Commented Ray.

Looking back at her I asked, "What took you so long taking him down?" she sneered looking at the locked door, "Not my fault the ass was gay." I crinkled my face up a little, "What the hell does his sex prefere-" Darien cut me off, "She tried to use her 'feminine' wiles to get past him." He used quotations for the 'feminine' part. She shot him a look, "We would have gotten through period if you would have just come out and played 'bitch' for a minute." She complained to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not playing 'bitch' as you put it to a man. That's just…" he shuddered in thought, unable to finish due to the embarrassment it would have been to play gay for another man. I couldn't help but smile. If you're cool with it, hey no problem, fine, but when your preference is for your female and your female alone it can be completely weird and not to mention uncomfortable to act the part on the spot not to mention, pretending to like guys.

Darien crossed his arms over his chest as Ray fired back, "You're a friggin' actor! It would have been simple for you!" he shot her a look now, "I am not nor will I ever even professionally 'act' gay! I don't have those comfort levels to do that on…so I definitely wouldn't have been able to 'act gay' on the spot. We would have been compromised and we'd still be back at the same area breaking our way in. either way it would have played out the same way" Darien defended.

I full on smiled now, "Sides Ray…" I gave him a vixen look that he dropped the look at briefly, "He only acts and is 'bitch' with and for me." Ray quirked her brow while Darien quickly shot me a 'what the hell?' look. He glanced back at Ray who was giving him a curious _'she gets you to act 'bitch' but you won't do it to try and save the world?' yeah I got all that in one look from her._

"Sere-" I waved it off, "Relax, sides we have more important things to do and standing here talking isn't one of them." I motioned for the side of the small station that had the window leading right over the fence. Promptly removing the security device from the window Darien opened it hoisting Ray up first before hoisting me up and through the window, following me up, out, and down.

Seeing no immediate guards around we, as silently as possible, made our way through the portions of the buildings there. Dark Opus was initially three buildings on the same property and all three were connected below the ground as well as having 'walkways' going from building to building, connecting them. Seeing a group of guards I motioned for Darien and Ray to take them out while I took out a 'patrol man' I spotted on top of the smallest building.

It was only five stories up so I knew if I scaled it on the opposite side I could take him out before rejoining my mini-group. They went as did I. Getting up the building wasn't a problem. The window ledges created just enough room to use them to climb up and on top of it. Reaching the top I saw that while Darien was taking out some guards, assisting Ray, the 'patrol man' had spotted them and took aim.

_No one takes aim at my people…my friends…my family._ I blocked his view with my palm. He looked up just in time to see my fist. Out like a light I snatched his walkie talkie I saw and grabbed his equipment. Getting his rope I tied it around a vent on top of the roof, putting the other end into a secure but loose hold around my waist so I could easily loosen it up as I scaled down the building.

The last two stories I let go completely, wanting to come down hard upon the three guards left. Darien and Ray had been fighting the others hard on their own but it's kind of hard to fight when the others have batons and you're trying to NOT use your powers and alert Diamond of your visit. My foot made first contact with one guys head, taking him down, his head hit the pavement hard enough to knock him out. Landing on the ground I released the rest of the rope and used it to wrap around the other guards arm to pull his baton from him.

He grunted at the force of it before he reached for another weapon. I took the rope yet again as it had un-raved from his arm and wrapped it around his neck, pulled, spun myself using a boost of speed that he couldn't follow behind him as I grabbed the weapon he was reaching for around his waist and proceeded to stab him in the stomach with his own knife.

The other guard came up right behind me hitting me in the head. Forgot the third one, I mentally reprimanded myself before kicking back out at him. He backed away two feet right before Darien came up behind him with a baton himself. Knocking the guy onto his knees I halted Darien's knock out move as I struck the guard in the face with my knee cap…hard.

I looked up to Darien, "I should at least be able to take the guy who took a hit at me." I told him. He frowned, "I should have taken him out cause he hurt what's mine." He rebutted, "I think I'm getting cavities…" Ray muttered, "As sickeningly sweet as this all is…" she pointed to the ground of bodies, "We have a time frame to keep up with here and none of that involves either of you marking your territories! Jeez Darien next thing you know you'll be peeing everywhere she goes!" Ray scolded us both. At her pee remark Darien followed it with, "I wouldn't pee…that's just gross…" They both started to move before I did. Saving a response for Darien later I followed only to hear slight movement from behind me.

Darien reacted faster than me seeing as I didn't have a chance to turn around before he threw the baton at the guy's throat, knocking him back down, cutting off his air supply and effectively killing him. I looked back at him in shock, "Like I said, he hurt you." His words were low and threatening. _I don't recall him being this over protective of me before…was he…?_ _What reason could there be now?_

Remembering mom's possible words I wondered myself for a hot second on the possibilities of maybe pregnant before Ray's words broke me from my thoughts. "Bitch later, mission now!" she ended as she ran to our destination. Forgetting about my previous worry over Darien's over protectiveness and what thoughts had followed I cleared my head for what was coming next.

Well we were technically inside already. We just needed to be at the doors at the right time so Amy's ten second gap would let us all through. It's why we all split up to begin with. There was no way of fitting in ten people in the span of ten seconds through one door. Getting to the entrance way-just freaking barely in time-we waited an extra 30 seconds before slipping through.

As it had been planned Amy's security footage gap was in lines with Prisma's 'metallic cloth' gap. Prisma, on this fateful night, put a 'gap' so to speak on the door jams so that we could get inside without alerting the guards to our locations and not set off the alarms in the main building. Prisma hadn't even questioned where the black, half a page, sized strips came from, just placed them at our entrances.

_Hopefully the rest of this night went as smoothly planned as things were going so far…one could only hope…_


	15. final battles, betrayal, & news shocker

The unconquered land 2 the list ch.15

Once we slipped in all it took was just going through the corridors and avoiding employees, which right now was surprisingly easy. Running into a lot of locked doors and empty hallways made me really nervous. "Where is everyone?" Ray asked, "This emptiness in such a huge place gives me a bad feeling." I had to agree with Ray, something was wrong. "Maybe something with Diamond went wrong just before we got here." Darien suggested, looking around himself.

Something was definitely wrong. We contacted each of the other team members, "Anything?" I asked through the walkies, but just received a collective of, "Nada.", "Nope.", "Nothing here." And, "Negative." We're all heard. I looked over to Ray and Darien, "Where is everyone? This place has a night crew that works. It shouldn't be empty." Granted there was an incredibly low amount of employees that worked here during the night but there was still a staff.

"What are we missing here…?" I mumbled to myself. Looking up I heard Amy's voice over the walkie, "We can figure out this problem later, let's get to our destination first. We can all meet up there using the routes I gave you all and be there in ten minutes max." We all nodded and I'm sure all the other girls and guys out there did as well. Moving, we noticed some more sealed off office areas. Something was feeling seriously wrong the longer we were in there_…what's wrong?_

"How are we doing Amy?" I asked wanting for at least one aspect of this to be going well. "So far so good. The computer that runs the security here internally knows that something is amiss and I've been running little 'bopper' programs to interfere with it just long enough to get to it. It won't last forever obviously, but if we can get to her in the time allowed I can boot my computer up to the mainframe and take control." Sounded good, let's just hope it wasn't an effort in futility.

"So far the computer program itself is deleting the little 'bopper' program like a person would delete 'pop-ups' on their own computer and it's time consuming." Mina piped on, "And when people can't deal with it they usually just turn off their computer but this computer can't." She sounded like Amy for a moment, "Sort of…and the main computer can't shut down automatically, it has to be manually done."

Hence our involvement, "Okay girls and boys let's get to this room before time runs out." Everyone agreed. We kept going further, however unfortunately we ran into an obstacle of sorts. "Hey Amy?" I questioned along with Ray and Darien, "Yes Serena?" We're going past the offices here but what's coming up isn't the bathrooms." I was worried now, had they changed the plans of the building?

"What do you mean?" she asked confusion in her voice. "What she means is the area that we're in on this level doesn't have bathrooms past the offices, they're something else…" Even Darien couldn't describe accurately what he saw. The most that would leave my mouth was the question, "are we really looking at giant metal containers with I.V.'s?" Even Ray's comment wasn't a major deterrent to anyone's ears.

"Wow, you know what an I.V. is huh?" None of her whit was in the remark she was too stunned as well, "Yeah, imagine that." For once none of our banter could make this normal, "What in the hell…? Who the fuck are we working for, Dr. Mengela?" Ray burst out in anger as she walked around, "I thought Mengela was for people?" She turned around ready to retort when Amy's voice broke out over the walkie. "Serena what makes you think otherwise?" I walked up to a container not daring to go much further.

"Because…why have such a huge container for a small person?" For once neither girl's could come up with a comeback. "I think we should get to the main room then we can figure out all of this." Lita's voice for once was the logical one. "She's right, we'll move past this…" we continued on…I had a bad feeling that things were about to get much worse than this.

Once we opened the next door out we were shocked to see a bunch of black ops looking people staring right at us. Instantly we had our hands up upon seeing the massive amounts of guns and gear on them, "Whoa! Any chance we could talk about this guys?" I asked them, "Who are you and what are you doing down on these lower levels?" The guy, whom I'm assuming was in charge here, asked me. _Shit what do I say…?_ "Why are you here?" Ray demanded.

He didn't answer but the one prone for more Intel from us spoke up, "We work for Dark Opus. We came down here on a…mission and haven't seen anyone…till now." We nodded, "We're…I used to work for Dark Opus, but she still does work here." I pointed to Ray, "We…-" Ray cut me off, "Wait, what's your mission? Why would you be sent down here? It's not exactly home base." she remarked trying to avoid anything coming down on herself.

The one in charge, I presumed, spoke up, "You don't know?" We all three looked at him in concern. He sighed, "Just under two hours ago the main doors were locked from the inside preventing anyone from leaving. Then the main computer sealed all the vents and everything else before killing those inside." I gasped in shock, as did Ray. I hoped Amy was hearing all of this on the walkie I kept on.

"Shit." Darien said, "Why did the computer do it?" he asked. "It's what they're here to find out…isn't it?" I asked him. There were only four of them but maybe they could help us out… "Now then, what are you doing here?" He asked me…I stuttered not wanting to reveal our plans to the people that were still loyal to the company. I was about to make something up when I saw a spark of electricity in the back and in a flash saw all of them fall down to the ground as if they'd just been prodded with a cattle prod.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up okay?" Lita suggested, lightning crackling from her finger tips still. We all just ignored the people lying on the floor and continued onward. "So everyone in here is dead?" Lita commented as a question, "Yup." I confirmed. Leaving the walkie on had been a great idea after all. "Let's get rid of this place before we find out the after effects of what has been done." She walked forward then with more purpose now.

I walked on already knowing what was to come. _Hopefully we won't…I'm not sure if you guys could handle doing what you might have to do…I mean dealing with it over a period of a few days is one thing, dealing with it within an hours worth of a time frame is a whole 'nother thing all together. I really hope any of us has to find out, but I doubt I'll get that comfort in tonight._

Finally reaching the mainframe room we saw that we had been beat there by nearly every group. _Probably due to the black ops group that slowed us down. Whatever._ Amy was already sitting down at the computer terminal hacking into its mainframe, fingers speeding over the key board with what seemed to be lighting speed, as we put down our back packs and gear before sealing the doors closed behind us. I didn't want ANY type of unexpected surprise to follow us or catch us in here.

I noticed that some of the groups had already dispensed some of their remaining chemical grenades, "Have troubles getting in?" I asked Mina. "Few guards tried to be heroes, we made them think otherwise." I nodded…I wasn't sure if we were going to need the chemical grenades, kind of hoping we wouldn't, but I guess we did, "So what happened to our new found friends out there?" Mina asked.

"Well Lita decided that 'electrocuting' them…" I smiled at a brown pony tail as its owner turned to face me, "Would be a good idea-NOT that I'm complaining…" I reassured the tall Amazonian before she could defend or counteract my statement. Believe me I was grateful for her assistance. After all we couldn't afford any more of a delay on what we needed to get done than necessary.  
>We needed the save to avoid further conflict before reaching our goal." I answered, thanking Lita. "I'll ask about the 'electrocuting' later right now I need to shut this program down, but first I want to see where the employees are. I want to know which areas to avoid going into the most," Amy's voice rang out. We all wanted to see that as well especially since the majority of us joined her around the screen.<p>

Seeing the group had already taken care of the security camera's inside we looked at the monitors and saw the people…or rather yet the 'infected' that were currently walking aimlessly about the areas that they had been locked into. "Fuck a duck man," Lita exclaimed. Shock encompassed her features as well as many others. "Don't think I can top that one." Malachite said shocked as well. "Still have any doubts about Dark Opus?" I couldn't help but dig in.

His eyes glared at me briefly before they went back to shock at what he was seeing. I already knew this was going to happen but I didn't expect that the employees were going to be infected like this already. I thought we'd have more time before this happened_…it's too soon. How do we…?_ "We need to wipe this building off the fucking map." My statement shocked a few people. "We can't just kill innocent people Serena." Mina tried to reason out.

I gritted my teeth to avoid yelling out my next words, she wouldn't get it if I sugar coated it, so I had to be blunt about it, not loud but just blunt, "Those things aren't humans anymore." I point to the screen. "They're mindless creatures now. This is a byproduct of what that 'serum' can do. They don't feel any human feelings, no compulsions…" _except for one basic need…_I turned my pleading look over to Amy.

"I'm afraid she's right. The disease that did this has the effects of what you see here on the monitors." Her voice was saddened by what she saw. After all it's not every day you see you're ex co-workers or your current co-workers now turned into flesh-eating, infected zombies. "What we need to do before shutting her down is to send a small team to Diamond's office to get rid of him then-" I was cut off. "Then what happens to the team that stays here?" Zoi asked me.

"What we can do is work off of her idea but modify it." Darien approached the discussion, in turn avoiding any more conflict in the subject. "We can go in teams, barricade all the exits and entrances, shut her down, then as a big group make a mad dash for Diamond's office to avoid running into those things out there." He indicated to the monitor. "Once he's been 'neutralized' we get into the weapons room-" Zoi tried to cut him off but was cut off himself.  
>"Take out as many fucking explosives as possible, get out of the building, make sure the doors are still sealed long enough for us to plant them all around the building, and then send Dark Opus to the skies." Everyone looked at him. It was a risk but it would be a risk worth taking. "Sounds good to me." I responded, "And no matter what, we don't leave anyone behind." I told them sternly looking to Malachite for reassurance on Mina. He gave a silent nod before we left out to barricade everything.<p>

Granted it took time out from our initial plan but with so many groups working together we were able to plant every explosive on the ceiling of the entrances and exits. Making sure that when we, or whomever, hits the charges for the explosives, nothing 'undead' would be able to make out it to infect anything living on the outside. We didn't need to un-intentionally do what Andrew had done back in the past so we made sure to finish in under thirty minutes.

Running back to the mainframes' room, Amy proceeded to shut down the computer system, but first she had to get past their defenses. "What's taking so long Amy?" Ray asked anxiously looking over her shoulder. Not that it was doing much good only proving to be a minor distraction to Amy. "The program is remarkable I must admit, but she's also giving me a difficult time and a run for my money as well."

For Amy to admit that something was slowing her down was her way of saying she had a challenge and she liked it! With two more clicks she had it, "Banzai!" seeing our confused looks she added, "Got it!" She shouted out happily. The big metal doors in front of us opened up as everyone looked toward it. "Now wait!" She shouted before anyone made a move to go in, in turn scaring a few of us.

"What is it Amy?" Lita asked a little worried, "Just give it two minutes to be sure then I believe its best if someone threw something in there to make sure there's nothing to be tripped." I nodded my head, "Good thinking Amy. Who knows if the bitch has a dormant defense mechanism that could have that kind of trigger." She smiled at me, "Don't want to take any chances." She smiled back. So two minutes later… nothing, Mina tossed her back pack inside as well as Jadeite…nothing.

Feeling it was safe to enter Amy tossed Ray a small cell phone like device, "It's a small attachable decoder. Place it next to the lock on the door at the end and I can unlock it from here." Amy told her. She nodded and ran down the small hallway. Putting it in place we all waited as Ray ran back out. "Not taking a chance that this door will close on me, no offense Amy," She assured our bluenette. "No offense taken, it's not every day that I hack into this type of sophisticated hardware, better safe than sorry."

Ray felt relieved that she hadn't offended the computer hacker. Now came the big show as I watched Lita enter the walkway. "Now Lita when I say go keep sending it electricity till it shuts down, that way I can come in and carefully remove the hard drive from the side." Amy instructed. Amy moved to go inside and as soon as she did the computer's interactive holographic representation of the computer dubbed 'Kisenian Queen' formed to 'artificial life' and shouted, "You must leave at once!"  
>Thus effectively shocking Amy and Lita, who were the closest ones. Others gathered around ready to shoot but saw that it was a see-through image. Walking closer I remembered the little bit I had read on her-it-whatever it was. "I've heard of you," I commented and the hologram looked towards me, "You're the representation of the computer program 'Kisenian Queen'." I was stunned. I hadn't personally seen her-it –before hand.<br>Noticing a lot of people looked baffled I explained, "You're modeled after the daughter of a programmer here." The image nodded before shifting her features to that of warning, "You must leave at once!" She stated now in lower tones since she now had our attention spans. Everyone hesitated. This wasn't good, "Don't listen to her-it." I corrected. "She'll try to confuse us and make us leave." I told them.

Everyone started to nod little by little as Amy directed Lita's hands for where the power surge was to come from and surge to. The image turned to Lita, making Lita look at her with contempt_…either that or Lita was just weirded out from having a hologram talking to her…_ "I wouldn't advise doing this. Shutting me down will result in my losing power and that will not produce good results." Lita hesitated for a moment.

"Lita do it. She'll say anything needed to prevent what were going to do." I commanded, Lita nodded powering up, "I beseech you not to…please?" _what do you know? ...A computer begging for its life_. The tension in the room prevented me from chuckling even internally. "Do it." I told Lita, conviction in my voice. Then as if hit by a brick suddenly something hit me, "You were the one that killed everyone down here…aren't you?" I asked her, causing everyone to look at us both.

'Kisenian Queen' turned to me, the holographic eyes dead. "If you do this you'll join them down here." Her cold remark had me turning to Lita. "Light her up," I said just as coldly. Lita sparked her power to life and within seconds the lights, everything went out as Lita's power surged through the main piece of hardware. Amy gave her the cut off point so she could do her part.

"Thanks for that power pulse Lita," Amy said while taking out what she needed. "Sure but what is that?" Lita asked, "Her main circuit board. If I don't remove it within 30 seconds she can reboot and power up all over again, making the last two hours spent in here for nothing." Amy answered, taking out the board and putting it in her back pack. I smiled_…finally something was going right…_ "Okay now we need to make that dash to Diamond's office to finish the bastard off." I told everyone.

"Might I suggest leaving in groups of two," Amy stated. I looked back to her. "Is that really wise?" I asked remembering to not leave a person behind, "I think it would be better so as not to gain more attention to ourselves. It's what helped us in here. So the difference is we'll be in bigger groups." Zoi looked ready to protest till he saw his girlfriend's eyes. Yeah, he wasn't going to win this one.

Sighing, "You heard the woman, let's split up. Amy you Zoicite, Nephrite, Lita, Jadeite and Ray stay here so you have a few back ups and everyone else comes with me. That cool?" I asked. All nodded as my group left out through the doors we came in from. I hope this went well cause I was a tiny bit worried now. I had hoped that my time having a normal life hadn't softened me up for the 'infected' now. "We'll head down this corridor then straight through those labs."

It was where the elevator to Diamond's office was supposed to be at the end. The labs were a mess from front to back. I could see the bodies that just laid there, prone and soon to be un-dead. It wasn't a pretty sight. However my shock was in the form of an inch- opened up elevator, revealing that the object itself was smashed at the bottom of the shaft, its cords snapped. "I guess we're taking the stairs to the master suite," I joked out towards the rest.

No one laughed, "Tough crowd," I muttered out. However once we opened the stairwell doors our first instinct became to kill, kill, kill. The infected were there and hungry as hell. I grabbed my weapons and started stab throat's left and right. Seeing that there was too many we shut the door back up and jammed it in place, "Son of a bitch!" Malachite exclaimed, not used to dealing with that. "What the fuck? Why were they trying to kill us?" I wanted to answer but figured the computer could do that for us.

"Maybe we should ask the 'queen bitch' herself." He looked to me in shock, "I thought the point was to turn her off?" he questioned. "She'll know a way to get to Diamond without going through them," I indicated behind the door. He looked hesitant, "Unless you wann-" he cut me off, "Just go." I held up my hands in defense. "Just saying…" we walked back to the computer room to find only Amy and Zoi were left inside.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I asked them. "Cause my girlfriend refuses to leave before getting rid of some of the back up Intel and she insisted that since I was here that she'd be fine," Zoi complained out. I saw her logic and nodded my head. "We need to start her back up," I told her. Amy didn't have a chance to say anything before Ray's voice boomed out. "Are you out of your mind?" We turned around to see her. "We need her to find a way to Diamond's office without running into them."

Turning fully around to her I added, "Plus…she'll know a way out." Ray was fuming with anger, "That homicidal bitch murdered everyone inside and wants to add us to her growing list of people! And you want her HELP?" I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed Amy's back pack, "Yeah well that homicidal bitch maybe our only way of completing this mission and getting home free." She had no rebuttal to that.

"Considering how we've been treating her I'm sure she's going to be really thrilled to help us out," Malachite snipped out. I threw a glare his way, "We'll see what happens…sides even a computer's got to be afraid of something…" and I have a small idea on what. Walking over to the computer Lita put her electrical surge through and I put the hard drive back in while everyone walked in right behind me.

Just as I was putting it back in I asked her, "Hey Amy is there anything you can bypass so that if Lita can't be around to light her up again, she can't reboot she'll just fry?" She nodded, "I'm on it." Ray sneered at the hard drive in barely compressed anger, "This is ridiculous…homicidal bitch…" "I've got it!" Amy reported back happily, "I bypassed her circuit breaker, disabling it, so now if I flip this little switch here, regardless of Lita being nearby she won't shut down, she'll fry." …_Sounded good to me._

Done with putting the hard drive back in I stepped back waiting for her to load back up again. The holograph tried to pop back on but was unable to, but it sure surprised the rest of the residents in the room, especially those closest to it. I resisted the urge to smile a little. Darien nudged me a tad to stop. I knew it wasn't the time but that didn't stop the urge I had.

"Amy?" I questioned about the holograms in-ability to show up. "I don't know? Lita's original surge must have damaged her circuit boards." Lita just huffed out, "Not my fault I'm too much power for the bitch." I raised my brow as the voice of 'Queen Kiesenian' came over and if I was accurate she-it actually sounded a little smug, "I see things haven't gone as you all planned." Ray lost her temper, which wasn't very hard when you taunted her about a failure of some sort.

Sometimes people just can't take taunting…too sensitive, or rather too sensitive on certain subjects. We could taut each other till we were blue in the face-which ironically was very often-but one mention of failure and she'd blow. She took her accomplishments very seriously. "Lita electrify the bitch now!" Lita looked skeptically at Ray, "I don't know if that's a good idea right now…" So Ray prepped herself to go fry her or in this case, light her up with fire.

"Fine I'll take care of the bitch myself!" Her scream was more of a growl as Jadeite and myself ended up having to stop her once she lifted her hands up. Didn't need us to get crisped. "I warned you did I not?" 'Queen Kiesenian' questioned us. I ignored her, "What was Diamond's goal down here?" I asked her instead, "…Research and development." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "What about the 'serum' 'AN 918'?" Malachite asked.

"The serum was an incredible breakthrough for vast medical improvements but Diamond couldn't ignore the high profitability for military applications," 'Queen Kiesenian' replied to us. "Yeah we kinda figured that out tell us something we don't know." I grumbled out. "Tell us what happened down here, why is everyone dead?" Lita asked impatient with receiving the answers we already knew. "I took certain…steps to ensure the safety of civilians…outside of the building." _Steps…_

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked her. "The serum was deliberately released by Diamond's authorization. Despite his orders I couldn't allow it to escape past the building. It's too much of a danger to civilization," She responded. _Diamond…_ "Why would he make such an order? He must know how dangerous it is," Amy gasped out in shock. "That was why I couldn't allow the serum to escape and took steps." _But is it possible though…?_

"How was it that you were able to 'ignore' Diamond's orders?" I asked her. "He helped design me to protect this building, ensure its survival. I am **not** however designed to follow his orders so I was able to override his command on this one. I do believe he failed to realize that." If I didn't know any better I'd say 'Queen Kiesenian' sounded like she didn't care much for one of her technical creators.

"Well this might be a good sign. She could help us." Amy stated. I looked at her, "The bitch is hardwired to protect Dark Opus. If we tell her anything she will not only not help us, she'll get in our way." I growled at the blue haired genius. She looked straight at me, "I don't think so…it couldn't hurt to try and plus…" I looked at her with doubt in my features. "I did disable that piece…." She hummed out as if I hadn't just growled at her moments before.

Before I could ask anything Jadeite asked looking to Malachite, "So if the serum is inside everybody in the building how does it explain what happened to them? They're like, mindless 'zombies' to be blunt about it." Malachite looked up and started to cringe as whatever doubt he still had inside of him was extinguished with her words. "Even after death has occurred the body itself still remains active." Malachite wasn't liking this out come at all. He wanted me to be wrong.

"What do you mean?" He asked with regret in his voice. Mina came up to him and held his hand, "Perhaps I could be a little bit more thorough…" 'Queen Kisenian' said, "Please do." Malachite responded, aggravation in his voice_…not that I blame him of course…_ "New cells are still produced which gives the body the ability to grow out hair and fingernails." Mina cringed at the thought.

I'd hate to think of what her mental mind imagery is coming up with on that one. "The brain itself holds a small electrical charge, much like one would get if they stuck their finger in a socket." I arched my brow inquisitively at Mina again as she started to fiddle absent mindedly with her fingers, "That takes quite a few months to disperse, perhaps even longer if or once they have the 'substance' inside of their bodies." _Like other people…for instance…_

"Then it could take years depending its environment and food supply." Malachite blanched, "Food supply?" She continued as if he hadn't spoken, "The serum that is here provides a massive jolt, not only to cellular growth but also to electrical impulses. To simplify here, it reanimates the body." jadeite's comment had us all looking at him for a second, "It's the 're-animator' only mega sized…"

Noticing us looking he asked, "What?' I shook my head along with many others. But Malachite ignored him and continued on in a huff, "So you're saying that within nearly everyone that's here, this serum kills people, then turns them into zombies?" He looked sick now. "Not quite…" she remarked. A few seconds later of silence had Malachite at his wits ends with her.

"Then why kill everyone down here? You must have known what was going to happen once they died with the serum inside of them. You do realize you handed them a death sentence? Don't you?" I told her angrily. "I did what was necessary to save the outside life. Had they gone home, or to other places, they would have become sick and within a few days died on their own. Then within a few hours waken up again. Only this time they wouldn't be themselves."

"Great a computer who thinks she saved humanity," I retort out. "You must understand my reasons here. I knew that the moment I made my move Diamond's automatic commands would have followed to send in his private special ops team. They would've come down in here to find out and eliminate the threat without anyone finding out." Oh, I looked over to Lita.

"How were you so sure that they would be able to stop them?" I inquired her. "Diamond hired them because they're the best of the best. Their skills require them to think on their feet regardless." I looked down. "So you're telling us that now that the people in here are dead and now they're coming back to life?" 'Queen Kiesenian' corrected Lita, "Not completely. The creatures have the most basics of motor functions, walking, grabbing, and eating." _Just wait till they find out what their food source is…_

"They have little to no memory, no intelligence and are driven by the most basic of impulses." Mina asked this time while gripping Malachite a little tighter. "What would that be?" "The need to feed. In this case they grab the closest thing that has flesh, i.e. humans now." Mina gripped Malachite even tighter while I felt Darien's hand slip into my own, memories of long ago filtering through my head. "How do we ki-" I answered Lita's question.

"We shoot them in the head. It's the most effective method." They all looked to me, "Hello zombie movies, it's the only way to severe the 'electrical connection' that allows them to move and bite." I explained. "Correct." 'Queen Kiesenian' agreed. "Okay so Diamond ordered it loose inside here. So why aren't we infected like they are?" Mina asked her.

"It was released hours before you arrived. As soon as I detected its manual release I released a massive amount of Halon gas, not only effectively killing everyone and everything it infected but also killing any remnants in the air flow. It's only in small particles that can be chemically neutralized." Amy looked up now, "Why only small?" she asked. "The serum is changeable." Amy sighed, "Great." Mina had a startled look once she saw Amy's reaction.

"What does that mean?" She tried to refrain from sounding panicky. "It has the ability to change from liquid, its original state, to airborne, to blood transmission," Amy told her. Mina gasped. "It all depends on its environment. It's the reason why if it's within a human compartment it can be killed." I looked up, "What do you…" I stopped realizing her point now.

"So because it's within the employees here it has no place left to change?" Mina summed up. "Precisely. It's why I killed the people and the remnants within the air. The team would be sent down and would clean up the mess Diamond has made without it getting out and infecting everyone else. The incident would have been contained." I had to ask one thing though, "Are you sure it can't go anywhere else?"

She responded, "It's why I made the moves to begin with. In its airborne state or liquid state it's nearly impossible to kill." "But if it's in a human, humans can be killed. The serum stays within that last function right before it dies off," I finished off for her. "Correct." She responds. "So all we have to do is kill everyone inside of here…fucking fantastic." Ray growls out. "Not necessarily." Ray looks up, "There is a chance that you could prevent the serum from getting past these walls."

We all looked up this time, "What?" I demanded. "It's what Diamond calls 'sluice'." We all looked confused, all except Darien, "It's a way of saying removal." I look back up, "He has one at this facility in the weapons department. If you were to obtain that…" she leaves the rest trailing off. "If we have it we can wipe Diamond, the building, and the serum off the face of the earth?" I ask in hope. "Yes." Is her only response. "I like it." I'm hopeful of this now.

"Wait how far away would we have to be when this 'sluice' blows up?" Ray demands. I hadn't thought of that, "There's not too many worries on that. There's a width range on the device. If you give it exact parameters it will set off and destroy everything within its radius and nothing more. It was a new project design for the military, for the special warfare unit." I was starting to see the hope within Ray as well. We needed this win here or else mine and Darien's world would be this world.

"So if one of us sets the exact radius then we could literally just get rid of Dark Opus and nothing else? No one else would be at risk and everything gets destroyed?" I wanted to be sure. "Correct. The only trick is that the switch must also be within a certain range as well. It's the reason why it wasn't approved as of yet." I had a feeling I already knew what that meant, but no one but me seemed to catch on just yet.

_Must be what she's saying now…_it effectively cut off that thought process for it."Now a check of my systems indicates that the main drive circuit breaker has been disabled…why is this?" She asks. "Insurance…we need a way to Diamond's office and to the weapons area. If you refuse to lend your assistance at any point we flip the switch. Comprende?" I ask.

"Follow my set of directions and you'll be there in less than ten minutes. Just do yourselves a favor. Don't get scratched or bitten by those creatures. It's all it will take to infect you." After a brief shock everyone split up into teams, as half of us leave for the weapons area and the other half leave for Diamond's office. However halfway there the team to Diamond's, Darien and myself included, run into the infected trying to come our way. "You two go ahead well be right there!" Ray yelled out to us.

I didn't want to leave her but confronting Diamond was our goal here after all and besides I know Ray was having a nasty amount of fun using her gifts on the infected. I felt a little sorry for Jadeite. Making it to Diamond's doors we both looked to see they were opened. It looked to be a lab inside. We walked in cautiously seeing the experiments someone had been working on still on the medical boards, steel clamps in place around the wrists and ankles to hold them up.

A piece of me briefly was in fear that they would start to come back to life. I look over to see Darien off about ten feet from myself, gun in hand as he was ready to shoot. Feeling the air shift about me as I moved my head a fraction, I felt a presence behind me. I turned fully around in nano seconds to see the smirk that lay on his face. I had just barely managed to suppress the gasp rising within the confines of my throat.

Without warning I felt another whoosh of air before a very pain filled gasp was torn from my throat. The dick had stabbed me in the neck with something sharp, before pushing a massive amount of pressure on the other end. I had to force air into my now starved lungs, as I felt a hot prickly liquid penetrate my veins. _What the fuck? He injected me with something!_

The pain from the now…as I had now I.D.'ed it as a syringe… was massive. What took weeks even over a month for the disease to change inside of my body this 'serum' took **PAINFILLED** minutes to undo. It ate away, making its effects on my body VERY painful. I fell down in pain, no longer having the ability to keep up upper body up right. I coughed in agony feeling my body change too fast to try and combat the effects.

I briefly saw a few Dark Opus security personnel come in while I was having my literal body change. It took me a few pain filled seconds for me to pull the extendedly long ass_…did it need to be so damned long? ..._needle out of my neck. The bitch was a good two inches long in length. _This shit burned…pain…fuck this shit hurt!_ I felt the need to crush the needle within my hands but resisted the urge.

I really didn't feel like having broken plastic pieces stuck in my hands. It wouldn't have done me much good since my healing was now back at normal speed. Darien having seen the string of events happen these last few seconds_…was it really a few seconds that this all took place in?_

Strange how little time certain things take these days…he ran over to see if I was okay, but hello surprise, surprise, we get a taste of something else altogether. Before I could even move again_…did I even move…? Oh yeah to FALL down with a fucking needle in my neck!_ Diamond blurring at a completely unnatural speed-admittedly faster than even I ever had been at-and rushed Darien before he could make too much progress.

They both barreled over as they engaged in combat. I was in too much pain at the moment to try to keep up with watching them so I settled for distracting. Screaming out, "What the FUCK did you inject me with?" I attempted to bellow it out but obviously that didn't happen. My voice was now harsh and grated with anger and rage. The fury going through me was enhancing my adrenaline as I used it to stand up. It was a sad excuse for a bellow.

The now empty syringe was lying in my hand as if still in question that this little fucking prick did all of what it did to me. I looked up just in time to see Darien grab him from behind only for Diamond to reach back and stab him in the neck as well. Now Darien was in agonizing pain on the floor. He ground out "Fuck…" as he himself pulled the needle out of his neck.

"I've injected you both with a serum to neutralize the agent 'AN918'. So all of those powers you've gained from it, speed, strength, sensitive senses, advanced healing abilities, and those are just the ones you've demonstrated from being in my building…" He then points to his security system. I look over to Darien's pain filled face. He mouthed 'What did I tell you?'

_Now was so not the time to do the 'I told you so' bit Darien…_he attempted to stand up as Diamond continued to prattle on ignoring his presence, "and whatever else the 'serum' as you term it did to you are all gone." During his prattle he walked back towards me, "You can consider it me taking back Dark Opus's property. After all unless you become useful to me then why let you have it inside of you?" his words infuriated me.

I reacted without thinking and went to deck him. But he caught my left fist effortlessly, like it was nothing. Then in a show of power he bent my fist at the wrist distracting me with minor pain before attempting to slam his right knee into my stomach. I blocked it without thinking giving him the opening of elbowing me into my backside. Pain shot through my back at that motion.

Then since I was still bent over, and now back on the ground he kicked me in the chest which made me flip backwards a few feet. I tried to prevent myself from coughing in protest but I couldn't suppress it. "Isn't this fun?" he questioned with merriment right like he was at an amusement park, before he gave one last kick, this time aimed at my stomach. I blocked it without cognitive thought once again.

Without my strength I couldn't completely hold my own against his obviously mutated strength. Hell I felt like I was being beaten up by a fucking heavy weight champ. Seeing him look at Darien I had to call him back, even if it was just to get him to look back at me. "You're a coward. You know that right?" I beckoned at him. He quirked his head sideways in a confusing manner, still grinning slightly though.

It was creepy…why is it that when you fight off the bad guys they have that uber creepy smile to them. Like killing is fun and natural and not the makings of a deranged serial killer. I mean self defense and killing to protect is one thing…but killing for fun is fucked up in the head. "How so?" he questioned back smiling, "You're obviously infected and instead of taking me on in a real fight where we'd be evenly matched you have to 'take back' my advancements in order to win."

Had I been a lesser woman I would have flinched at the narrowing of his eyes, but it only succeeded in fueling the raging anger flaming within me, "You had to take away my 'gifts' to beat me down. Wanna know why? Cause you knew you couldn't beat me in a real fight so you had to take away my advantage. You're a **coward**…a **pathetic** ass of a man." And he knew it too; why else take away my powers? He knew I could beat him and he cheated to win the fight.

"I am better than you, I always was. I just figured I'd let you be what you used to be, before I kill you." Trying to think of something-ANYTHING to distract him from killing me I try to grab bits and pieces of our previous convo to hold him off but Darien beats me to the punch, "You kill her and I swear to god I will end you, even if I have to march into hell myself to do it."

His words were said with conviction. I knew he'd try to find a way to do just that to. It captured Diamonds attention, "Let me guess…her shinning knight huh?" he asks Darien skeptically with a note of laughter and sarcasm to his voice. "I'm what you could never be. Isn't that why you're taking her out now? She ignored your slight advances then left the company. That's gotta burn you." Darien was antagonizing him.

"And what could be said for you?" Diamond smirked, though now I could see a tick in his neck from the insinuation, "I mean while I'm beating down **your** girlfriend you don't even bother to help." Diamond put a hand to his heart, "That doesn't seem right. It's not what **I** would have done." Darien reacted as I guess expected, "Your men came in and stopped me." I hadn't even seen the guys myself…to busy getting my ass handed to me…royally.

"Not to mention that without the 'serum' as you like to call it…" he rolled his eyes, I could feel it within his voice, "You're powerless against a horde of them as well. besides they do work for me. How could I not have the best when I have mongrels like you coming up in here and trying to ruin my business." Diamond's words struck something within me.

That's when it hit me. That piece that I would need to further distract him. _How did he know we called it that? He just referred to it earlier as the given name of 'AN918'._ "How'd you know we called it a 'serum'?" I asked. I managed to prevent the fear from entering my voice as I stood up making sure my limbs didn't feel numb from his hits, for some reason I was most fearful of my stomach.

_I wasn't…no…not possible…I would feel it…right?_ Pushing the thought aside I asked myself…_Did Prisma ever…?_ Upon hearing a gun cock I look back. Shock was evident within my features before sheer anger welled up within me. _Beryl…that backstabbing, conniving, two faced, rabid whore!_ I really shouldn't have been surprised but I ultimately was. I truly should have listened when everyone told me don't trust the bitch. I didn't bother putting my hands up in defense.

I really wanted to roll my eyes at my own stupidity on this one. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of doing that. "You look way too happy with that gun in your hand." She grins at my words. I notice she doesn't have her usual oh so 'perfect' look to her. She looked now slightly disheveled. Her clothes were slightly dirty, her hair looked…well it had seen better days.

I look back to see Darien slowly go back to the gun that was knocked out of his hands. I noticed that he'd been edging towards it for a minute now. I stepped one foot into his direction but the butt of Beryl's gun pressed itself into my right shoulder. "Not another step bottom feeder." She bites in my face. I furrowed my brows in confusion at her description of me.

"I can't believe after everything I told you about them, about what they do your still-" she cut me off, "Whatever." then shrugged her shoulders. Like I was boring her, "Sorry that life and death matters aren't crucial to you!" I snap back, sarcasm dripping from my mouth. "Shut up. Diamond's been protecting me since I've been such a good informant." _The hell…I knew she was dumb but…_

I try to make myself agonizingly clear to her, "I'm trying to make you understand how simply idiotic your thinking is right now." I explain as if she were a child in need of valium, "Diamond is a liar, and I guarantee you, once you've out lived your usefulness he wont hesitant in the slightest to kill you…you raging moron!" I grip out at the end as my voice rose in anger. _Does she honestly think sex can buy everything in this world?_ She has to have a brain somewhere in her head.

She clearly ignored the insult so I tried for a less tactful approach. "He LIED to you!" my voice ringing higher in the air. Indicating him I now turn slightly, still in conversation with her but looking at the source of my disgruntledness, "It's what arrogant-cowardly-egomaniac-asshole-bad guys like **him** do. They LIE you idiot!" there was no way on earth I could emphasis that more.

Diamond simply smiled just as a thought occurred to me_…Where are the girls? Shouldn't they be here by now? Are they safe? Did they come looking for us? Diamond didn't capture them…did he?_ As if on cue, the girls, well most of them, came in, walking behind Beryl as she shifted. They were being escorted by a load of guards. Counting them I began to wonder if we could beat Diamond now. "Did you really think you could get this close to me on your own?" Diamond smirked.

I shrugged like it didn't have any effect on me, "NO we had help but it wasn't you." I supplied. Now it was my turn to smirk as I saw his own falter slightly. Another set of footsteps came in, "Sir found her erasing data from the mainframe." The Dark Opus guard holding her arm remarked. Diamond looked enraged by what he'd said. He walked up to Amy as I struggled with my need to protect my friend.

I still had Beryl and too many guards in the room to try something now. "What did you erase?" he tried to ask nicely, even as he gripped her chin…hard. She struggled for a moment right before she narrowed her eyes and remarked coldly, "Trust me what I deleted is for the betterment of humanity." She dared a glance at me to nod in affirmation of what she erased.

The list was gone out of their electronic systems for the better. I sighed in relief despite the gun Beryl had aimed at me. Realizing Amy was a futile attempt he walked quickly over to me. For a moment all he did was stare, right before he took my neck in his hand and hoisted me up in the air, "I want to know what your objectives were. Do you really think you and your rag-tag team here could stop it?" he asked me.

I look around seeing all my friends, Darien being held captive by Diamond's ever moronically-loyal men. I looked at him in defiance, he simply smiled, "You have no idea do you?" Now I was lost_…was he confusing me on purpose?_ "Whatever data we have here I can just upload elsewhere and kiss your ass goodbye." I resisted the urge to cringe as he took a moment to stop and turn me around.

It was painful as I was still in his tight hold, turning me back he continued on, "I have 30 other Dark Opus properties worldwide that I can go to." My eyes widened involuntarily at that. "All I have to do is send them the information and I can start up anywhere I want all over again. _What the FUCK? Why did that never occur to us?_ "I guess you never thought that I would have other bases of operation." He commented.

Loosening up he lowered me down just enough to speak lower, "I am tied to every major political power on the planet. You can't stop me." His voice became maniacal as he started to laugh out loud. His laugh wasn't just sinister it was downright filled with craziness. I felt the sudden urge to protect_…but protect what?_ My friends and Darien I already knew were in here, the boys were who knew where they were by this point, so what protective urge did I have?

"I may have the out skirts to 'appeal' to the general public…" now he sounded like he was on a roll and just as sudden as his mood change, did his need to keep me held up in his tight grip. He dropped me like a sack of potatoes. "But inside here I work the real deals. I know what people really want. Results and results is what I give them. But my real goal…" okay the disease obviously made him crazed.

_Why else would you spill your guts to your enemies?_ "My goal is actually quite simple, life. The 'serum' can, in the right dosages, extend human life." _He was trying to use it to become…immortal?_ I started to laugh my ass off, despite the threats that loomed around me. He turned quickly towards me, "Something funny?" He demanded. I retorted, "Your ego is so inflated…" I started out pointing at him.

"You actually think you can become what, 'immortal' with 'AN918'? Are you nuts or do you just have a death wish on humanity?" Then the seriousness hit me. "You know what that shit is capable of?" I asked him. He stubbornly tightened up his jaw, so I supplied his answer, "Death. The results of that crap in people who become infected will die." _I've seen it._

He seemed determined to ignore it, "Doesn't matter." Amy's words caught us all off guard. I looked over to her. She was now the one acting nonchalant as Diamond turned his attentions towards her, "And why is that?" He demanded once again. "What did you do?" his voice lowering an octave. "You'll see." Not liking her answer he gave one signal and soon enough I heard simultaneous grunts and cries of pain.

They were all being injected with the same shit Diamond had hit Darien and myself with, now the girls were down their powers too. "How does powerless taste? Pathetic…" He muttered out his last words. Looking around I see a few more syringes on the table near his desk. _Soon you'll find out…I've just got to find a way to get past you, grab them, then inject you without you killing me…piece of cake…_even in my own head that sounded incredibly ridiculous.

"So what's your plan, huh? Kill us? Become head ass to a bunch of mindless infected people?" I shouted out. He smirked to me, "Try use you and become head 'ass' to a whole army of my own design." I narrowed my eyes, "We will never work for you in that capacity. Besides you neutralized the serum what use could you possibly have for us?" He smiled now, "You will, just not in the capacity you think you'll be in. And yes I neutralized the serum, but it's still inside of you."

_Great…_ "What do you need us for then?" Malachite asked. "Isn't it obvious?" he jerked his head and I could've sworn I heard something within him shift…something that wasn't human. "Food…" I muttered out under my breath looking over to Beryl. Her state of appearance was becoming more evident. _Has he been feeding from her…?_ "You're not looking so hot Beryl." She looked to me fiercely, "Shut up! No matter what I look like I'll still always look better than you." She sneered out.

"So you're looking forward to being Diamonds bitch?" I asked her, straightening myself out from my hunch posture and dusting off my shoulders like I was done playing around and ready to get serious. "More like looking forward to playing with your face you little bitch…" she growled out. Her fingers ready to pull the trigger, Darien trying to free himself from his own bindings with the guards. "Not just yet." Diamond said catching all of our attentions.

"What is it you want to do with me? Cause I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with my face." I sneered back at Beryl. "No…but I do have plans for you. You see you're not the only ones who were infected." I narrowed my eyes, "How long?" I asked acting bored with this. He'd been injecting himself the whole time. "Since Prisma and I started to work on it. I saw the potential where she didn't." _It's settled…He's crazed._

"How long what?" Mina asked. "He's been infected since the start." I announced. Then something hit me, "IS everyone in here infected?" I looked to his personal guards, "Why else would I have injected you all with anti serum? Couldn't have you killing my guards, on top of my personal army." He had gone completely nuts. "Those things in this building can't be controlled. So how do they qualify as your personal army?" I asked him. He smirked before showing me a serum container.

"With this." He responded having me look at the colorful liquid, "Should I even bother to ask?" I inquired. "It's going to make those creatures outside in those hallways there, docile to my commands." I nearly laughed at his loss with reality, "You're crazy. Those things can't be controlled and further more WE WON'T be controlled." I spat out at him in response.

"Your usefulness will become like that, in time. First off though you will be useful in other means. After all you lot were the only ones that successfully changed the serum to your advantage. You molded it to your benefits. Therefore if I slowly ingest you all, I control the serum within myself and gain complete control of the army I'm making." I looked on confused. "They need to recognize their leader don't they?" it may have been a question but it wasn't really directed at anyone.

_This guy's off his rocker…_ "Yeah well as **smart** of a plan as that is…" _more like as crazed of a plan as that is…_you could tell that's what even the girls and guys thought behind me as well. It was radiating off of them in waves. "You made one mistake." I made motions to walk around a little bit motioning myself to where I saw my knives, the ones he must have taken earlier at some point. Though when, I didn't know_…probably when he was beating me down…_

"What mistake was that? I planned this out flawlessly." He was now a little confused, his arrogance showing up even more. Happens to the best and worst of the evil's of the world, their arrogance is one of their number one down falls. "Stop where you are!" Beryl shouted out. At this point in time she was no better than Diamond, though a little bit more stupid for believing in him, but no better.

Diamond held up his hand to calm her down, "We…" I indicated to everyone else, "Aren't your private hors d'oeuvres!" I kicked the plate form up that had my knives on it hoping they would create a long enough time gap for me take Beryl down temporarily and for the other girls to use their other training, other than their gifts, that they could use now to take down the Dark Opus guards.

Beryl in her stupidity came forward with the gun intent on killing me when I swung out with my boot catching her gun and kicking it far away from her hands. "Now who's playing who?" I shot at her as I kicked her betraying ass out of my way. I turned around to find more guards surrounding me, tasers in hand ready to strike me. Diamond looked on pleased. I looked beyond him to see that Mina and Malachite had used the moment to take down their Dark Opus asses and get behind Diamond.

"I told you we weren't your meal tickets…so to speak." He smirked, "Oh you have no idea." He grabbed a knife embedded into the chair and threw it at Mina making Malachite get distracted long enough to catch it before it could hit her, which gave Diamond enough time to apparently blur-weirdest shit ever-and knock down Malachite and flip Mina over on her back knocking the wind out of her.

Before I could try to help the Dark Opus guys went after me. As one went to shock prod me I grabbed the middle, brought it up and over my head, around my body and curled it in to shock him while another guard came up behind me and his predecessor came up to my side. Kicking the guy in the gut to my side I flipped over the one behind me only to have him knock me down mid flight and to the ground. "Tag teaming huh? Didn't think you were the gang banging type. No worries I can work with that."

I let out sarcasm so that it was rolling off me in waves. Flipping myself back up, I kicked the first two closest guys before landing again. It wasn't enough to take them down but it was enough to knock them back a few feet. The one guy tased me again, pulling my view into the direction of the rest of my friends who were fighting the rest of the guards themselves, while Darien seemed to be giving his own a beat down. Mental cheers over here. Never doubt my man ladies and gents…when I'm down or in trouble he'll take all those down just to get to me.

It's sweet to me…in a caveman sort of way…however my lingering sight provided time for the other guard to kick me in my side while another tasered me-really getting tired of that-again, forcing me down to the ground. I kicked out to my side kicking 'kicker' away and giving myself enough time to get back on my feet before back handing 'taser guy' away. It was made less effective when 'kicker guy' pulled me back by the clothing on my back and kicked my legs out from under me.

Mt knees hit the ground hard as I punched out taking 'taser guy' down with me as well, only to have him throw said taser at me striking me long enough for 'kicker guy' to grab me, and throw me up over his shoulder towards the wall that held the syringe needles full of the anti serum. _Thank you boys…_grabbing as many as I could of the syringes I shoved them down my shirt into my bra-ouch-pointy things even if they did have plastic covers- before they came back and started to beat me down again.

Nailing 'kicker guy' in the face with my palm I flipped myself out from between them right before I looked around saw my knives and armed myself. "Come on boys I'm aching for a little TLC. Too bad you'll be in no condition to play." They came at me only to start getting their asses handed to them. "Serves…you…right….for…beating on…a girl…while…you're…ARMOURED!" I got out between beatings and the slices of my knives against them.

Taking down 'kicker guy' for good I watch as 'taser guy' swings the taser at me one last time. I duck it, spinning in the process and kick him back knocking him into a glass casing successfully knocking him down before grabbing his taser and tasing him. "How do you like that bitch?" I screeched out. I must have started to over do it cause the next thing I knew Darien was grabbing me, pulling me away from him, "He got the picture Serena." I was frantic now.  
>My body was now screaming at me to get out now that I took out the threat. <em>Why is my body acting like this?<em> "So that's why my heat signatures were acting up when you came near here." Diamond said drawing our attentions to him. Mina and Malachite were beaten down…not dead since Diamond needed them as well as us. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" We looked at him in confusion. "There was an abnormal amount of heat radiating from your stomach. My first confirmation was your defense of your stomach when I first beat you down, then your avoidance of hits between my guards and now Darien's unconditional need to keep you from now hurting yourself and keeping you from pain…your pregnancy." I was stunned. "We're not…" I thought back now to myself_…when was the last time we had sex?_

Before I could count the months Diamond rushed forward just as I grabbed a knife still on me-must have missed that one-and stabbed him just as he came up to me. I was slightly stunned that I had nailed him while he was going at me with his speed. He stumbled back but the knife only deterred him for a hot moment. _Just long enough…_I thought as I grabbed the anti serum's from their placement inside my shirt before stabbing them all into Diamond.

Two in each hand I counted. Darien came up to me and grabbed the last two that within view. His grunts of pure pain as I injected as much of it into his system as I could turned into yelps of agonizing pain. I almost felt sorry for him considering we only had a dosage of that stuff where as he now had who knows how much of it within his system. It could kill him.

Darien now injected the rest as we now watched him react to the pain that we ourselves had gone through no more than ten minutes before hand. "Powerless…how does it feel?" I asked him as he struggled in pain. I hoped it would have been enough since he did have a lot of serum inside of him. He grunted even more in pain as his remaining guards didn't seem to know what to do.

"Run now!" I told them. They, seeing their boss in agony in front of his enemies on the floor which said enemies were giving them a way out, ran. "Why'd you do that?" Ray demanded along with Lita. "You think they'll get far with those things out there?" they saw my reasoning now. They'd only get so far before those things would kill them. "We need to make sure he won't survive this." I looked up and around seeing and knowing what I was going to have to do.

"You guys have that 'sluice' in place?" I asked out. Amy nodded, "Sure do." I stood up, walked to the guards that had guns on them, the ones that held my friends, grabbed two guns, tossing one to Darien as I stood over Diamond's prone form. "I'm NOT taking any chances." I mutter out as I started to shoot him full of lead. Darien right there behind me as I shot him. Darien started on it once I ran out of ammo. "I think he's dead." Mina commented through bruised lips.

Breaking the fire axe out of its hold on the wall Darien gives it to me, "You started this, you want to end it or should I?" he asked me in low tones, "Both…" I looked up to him, "Together…I chop you separate." He nodded his head as we without thought of the friends behind us proceeded on. Granted at the end of it our friends were slightly stunned but nobody wanted Diamond to survive so with him 'dismembered' there was no way for him to regenerate.

Having the 'sluice' planted in place we ran out towards our exit. Reaching the roof top through the route that 'Queen Kiesenian' gave us we ran into little to no trouble. Now we just had to use the private chopper that Diamond had to get out of this place. "Anyone know how to fly this thing?" We really hadn't counted on it being our mode of escape out of here.

"I do." Nephrite said. We looked to him, "What I got my license for it a couple of months before you moved up." he said, "Oh yeah, I remember now." Darien remarked, "Honey, that's so sexy…" Lita said in low tones, quickly kissing her he ran to it, "I need a set of keys to start her up." that we didn't have. "Can I see something?" Lita came up and into the area he was in. After a rip out of the wiring Nephrite got it up and running. "Lita how'd you do that?" I asked her.

She laughed nervously, "I wasn't always a good girl Serena?" Before Nephrite could comment on that one Lita continued on, "Come on let's get inside before we hit that switch!" Everyone started to load up when I could hear a faint sound. Trying to ignore it was like ignoring an enemy in a video game…not possible. Everyone but myself got loaded on board. Darien was helping load others not realizing I was still standing outside, something I wanted.

I looked behind me seeing the doors starting to burst open and the infected co-workers filling the rooftop behind me. Seeing my prize I grab the switch for the bombs we placed at the entrances and exits and at the last minute saw a semi auto. I wasn't going to bother asking who obtained it I just needed it…looks like history was repeating itself…once again. Only this time I was taking my un-born child with me.

_God am I cruel and self destructive or what?_ I looked back again to see the infected getting close, "Fuck me blind…" I mutter out. Darien heard my words and went to grab me. I pulled myself out of reach with the switch and gun before slamming the side door shut. "SERENA?" he was panicking, "What the FUCK are you DOING?" he yelled out as the others tried to calm him down.

"I'm your ticket out!" I yelled back, I couldn't let this serum reach open doors, not again, not if I could stop it right here. I held my stomach wishing I could give him our child to raise. "I'm sorry." I stated weakly…my gut was yelling at me to jump on board, that I could go with them. But I had to make sure the 'infected' were on the roof still when the explosives went off. If they got off, down somehow past the line for the 'sluice' all of this would have been for naut.

Darien was yelling out while Nephrite took off. The girls were yelling to not leave me there while the guys knew what had to be done. They saw my logic and even the ever logical Amy wasn't being reasonable. "Serena!" she screamed. The chopper started to go up then angled to leave the roof. I figured at the least I could set off one last bomb. The last one that was in the bag I'd grabbed with the semi and the switch, "Here goes nothing." I laughed weakly to myself.

I started to shot at the 'infected'. My aim was at it was before, good as ever, like I had never stopped. I still had several yards to go before I would have to start running which was why the words I heard yelled next took me for a loop, "Serena! What kind of an IDIOT are you to THINK we'd leave without you?" I looked back in time to see Darien's tear stained face hanging over the side door as Malachite was trying to pull him back inside. "Get YOUR ASS in here-NNOOWWW!" he yelled.

I was shocked they were going to stay there till I came back and got in. It seemed as though our child called out to him to as well. The need to follow suit was practically screaming in my ears. I forced myself to look back and I used the last of my ammo in the semi to shoot at the 'infected'. Now they were coming at me like a giant, angry, hungry, army. Too many of them for the amount of ammo I had here. _Just like what Diamond would have wanted…how sick is that?_

Click…click…click…I ran out of fucking ammo. Throwing the gun at one of them I turned tail and ran seeing as how to close they were getting at me. _Too fucking many…too fucking close…_grabbing the last bomb I started to run with it as I threw it right behind me giving myself a 15 second head start. _I can run to the chopper in 15 seconds…right?_ My running grew more frantic as I neared the edge of the rooftop.

Reaching the edge I jumped as far as I could seeing Darien's hand extend out as far as his body-and Malachite-would let him. I felt the air hit me harshly as I was literally in flight several stories up in the air. Feelings of missing, falling to my death ran through my head as I gasped. However I heard and felt the percussion of the blast behind me. Sending me further than my own projection but also throwing me off my original projected destination as well.

I had an arm around the foot, I guess you could call it that, of the chopper as Darien screamed at me to hang on. The 'infected' were blown up and some of them even thrown from the roof. "Amy extended the parameters an extra 3 dozen yards. We're NOT taking any chances!" I yelled to her as she corrected them. Pulling me fully into the chopper I hear Darien mutter out, "IF you ever do something so fucking stupid again and scare me like that I will seriously never let you leave our room again!"

"Fixed!" Amy yelled handing the switch back to me, "Here goes nothing." Flipping the switch Nephrite knew we had precious time to leave the area and be in a more safe zone before the detonation hit. The smaller bombs had already hit down below securing any possibility of the infected getting out or of any serum getting out. One little piece of noise gave us a second to think before the 'sluice' set off and obliterated everything in its path, and I mean EVERYTHING.

"Hold on to something! Anything!" Nephrite yelled out from the front while we all held on to something or someone. "Turbulence!" the chopper kept saying over and over again, like an irritating recording you want to shut off. It wasn't till we were out of the zone did we feel the effects of the bomb gone. Looking back over I saw now why 'Queen Kisenian' had told us about it. It decimated everything in its path. There wasn't anything that could have survived it.

"It didn't just wipe out the building, it wiped out the entire property line as well!" Amy stated with happiness in her voice. I felt a little bit sorry for the special-forces guys that Lita fried up down there but considering the facts it was necessary. "It's over…" I sighed out in relief, "Not completely." Darien said. I looked up to him, "What in the hell were you thinking doing that?" He asked.

Before I could answer, the com's in the chopper came to life from the airways. Neph was being forced to ground the 'bird' or else. "Better do as we're told, we already have a mountain of explaining to do." I told him. He nodded and proceeded to land her, "Bitch later, survive the interrogation now." I replied to Darien's question. He shut up as we descended down.

One year later…

I sipped back my green tea as I fed my little ones. I hadn't expected to once again be blessed with my boys, but I was ever so grateful that I did. Plus it seemed that they weren't alone, along with them came a most unexpected little girl. I guess the fates had decided that Darien and I had had enough with loss when it came to our kids. We not only got our boys back but we were granted with a little girl too.

Darien himself was rocking one of our little boys asleep as the other two were being feed by myself. Food was first then it was mother's milk, followed by dad lulling them to sleep. The cribs that our dad's had made for the three of them had been a beautiful gift to us just six months ago. Dad had finally relented and fully accepted Darien, not that he wanted anyone to know. Gotta maintain that tough front, but one look at his three grand kids and he was putty in their tiny little hands…much like Darius was.

The girls and their guys had similar fates as well. Mina and Malachite had a little girl while Lita and Neph and Amy and Zoi were working on their own. Darien had officially announced to the public that he had found some_…i.e. me…_that he choose to spend the rest of his life with. His fans were shocked at first but soon beamed with joy at how happy he was.

He was one proud dad, and for him to have his boys and now a daughter as well, it was like he was being given Christmas, and two birthdays over, he was that happy and the smile never left. Not even at three a.m. when the boys woke their sister up for a midnight screech fest for food. We had even agreed on times that we would wake up so the other could get some sleep.

I took midnight to two a.m. while he took three to five a.m. before he got in three last hours of sleep and left for the set. It was agreed that I would take time off of work to take care of the kids so that they wouldn't see day care as another home. Darien didn't like that aspect so he made sure to take on a few extra rolls even if he didn't like the actors or the actresses. That day that we took down Dark Opus was really a shift in everybody's lives. Not just our own.

All of Dark Opus's investors pulled out once we told them of the information we had discovered. The next day shares of it plummeted, making the contracts that anybody had with them worthless and they pulled out as well. Within weeks whatever ties that they once had dried up, funding that had been taken from different places soon started to pop back up in the accounts they were taken from, making people wonder.

Diamond was gone for good and nothing could bring him back, ever again. As for Beryl, once she was taken down in the labs, Ray was the one who finally knocked her out long enough, to lock her in the labs room once we left. The bitch went down with her final boss, though people did ask about her we just simply said 'She ran off with a rich tycoon.' People bought it not really caring too much.

Darien and I had a nice big argument that day and I promised that throughout my pregnancy I wouldn't do anything to cause a disturbance for the kids. So the only thing I was able to do was paper work for the producer and directors and in the end my 'training' consisted of some minor tae-bo and Pilate exercises. My gifts, all of our gifts, have been none existent since the event. Though I still know that I have the serum inside of me I also know that there's a strong possibility that my babies do too.

But since I also have the anti serum inside of me that also means that so do my babies so either way neither of us will have to worry about any floating objects or anything else weird from any of them and if we do…which I doubt…we'll take care of it. I sit here and watch my husband…yes he's my husband now…a month ago we finally decided to take that plunge into marriage.

Darien and I just knew when the time was right and so one night with just close friends and family around we were married…with the girls as my bride's maids and my matron of honor being my mom. I watched Darien's dark navy orbs in the sun as it set over the beach area that Darien had taken us to for a relaxing vacation. Looking back on it now I still see that same tenderness that was in his eyes then as it is now.

Pulling little Rini up to my chest to breastfeed her I see Darien's eyes darken slightly as she starts to drink from me, "It's bad that I'm jealous of our daughter right now…isn't it?" he grumbled out. I laughed whole-heartedly. "NO worries, maybe later on when the kids are asleep daddy would like to taste…" I teased. His eyes went a shade darker at the idea of what I suggested, "After all didn't you tell me that the taste is like…oh what was it…oh yeah coconut milk?" another tease.

"You're an evil woman." He muttered under his breath. I laughed again, "If I'm so evil then why are you with me?" I asked him, laugher on my face. "Cause…" he said simply, "I'm under your wicked spell…and I'd rather stay under it for life than to live a moment without it." I smiled. He always knew just what to say to make me smile. Even when I thought I'd gained too much weight during the pregnancy and retained too much after wards his response was 'I'll help you burn it off.'

In and out of the bedroom he did. I'm incredibly grateful to have him in my life, to have had him stay at the edge of that rooftop that day or else I wouldn't have seen a way off. I smiled, "Your right it's not over." He looked to me in confusion, "This…" I indicate to Rini and the boys, the one in his arm and the other in his bassinet already asleep, "Is just the beginning." He smiled.

"I love you…" he whispered out seeing that Cody was now fast asleep in his arms as he slowly put him down. "Was that for me or him?" I asked smiling as Rini finished off. I made way to give her to him when he took a wipe of my nipple with his finger sending small tendrils of pleasure through my body, "Both of you. My wife." Leaning in he kissed me over the head of our little girl.

Giving her fully to him he rocked her to sleep as I pulled my sweater back up over my breast. "Once she's down we can put the soft melodies on then go in." I motion to our bed only ten feet away. Though it was strange at first, we put in a curtain by the cribs so that we could still maintain some amount of privacy without keeping the kids too far from us. Baby monitor in the next room we knew we were fine. I looked up towards the moon feeling comforted by it_…thank you fates…for giving them back to me…_

_THE END_


End file.
